Tied Up Forever
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Blaine is the Lord of the Night World, and is looking for a sex/blood slave, he finds Kurt in a club and immediately is attracted by his blood and body, he wants to take Kurt as his own, but what happens when Kurt refuses? Dark! DOM!Blaine Sex Slave, Unwilling! Kurt possible ROMANCE STRICTLY! Rated M: for BDSM and RAPE act full summary inside the first chapter...
1. Chapter 1: Bad Decision

**Summary:**

Vampires and humans live among each other. Vampires live in fear if the human find out that a V. Blood can cure diseases because then they will be out to kill them Kurt is an orphan who works at a diner where he sings and waits table along with Rachel. Then one night she takes him to a _vampire club _where the **lord of Night World (Blaine) **takes an interest in him for his blood and body.

He takes Kurt as his own and to his house where he marks him as his property, But things begin to change when Blaine doesn't just want Kurt for his blood or his body; he actually wants Kurt to love him but Kurt dismisses Blaine's feelings away because of what he is and his dominant attitude towards Kurt and the way he has been treating Kurt as if the human had no feelings or couldn't feel any sort of pain…

But then things take a turn when Kurt ends up being a carrier.

And now Blaine needs to push his feelings on the line to keep Kurt safe from the ruler of the Night World so he doesn't harm Kurt or his _**un-born child**_

**A/N: so here we are with my new fic… hope you enjoy…**

**Avoid any spelling or grammar error… English is my second language…**

**And also the beginning is **_**slightly**_** rushed… but it would be slowly and eventually further explained as the story progresses… cuz the fic would include a few flash backs…**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Decision?**

Kurt remembers the day when walked into the Diner, which was just a few miles away from his and Rachel's apartment, Kurt didn't know from where he would begin to tell anyone about how much his life was miserable.

As if any human's life would be good in this world.

The species of Vampires was discovered when the Rowden, the first vampire in history came out from the underworld and along with her army she placed all of human race under enslavement, a war took place and the vampires decided to settle their disputes by living among each other with a few restrictions and laws:

!) No human and vampire must mate if their relationship is consensual or because of love.

2) Vampires are allowed to drink blood, by every human donating their blood to the local blood banks every month to insure no killing of human's is done for blood.

3) No vampire blood should be used or extracted from them to sell

4) Vampires are allowed to keep Humans as slaves/subs as long they please

5) Vampires cannot mate with any fertile human, any vampire caught with a pregnant human both would be killed or will be tortured until they beg to be killed

Kurt remembers only little of his past, he does remember growing up in an orphanage, he knows little of his parents or even his childhood, his house mother of the orphanage told him that he was found bleeding in the middle of the street, according to her, Kurt's family had a car crash, but when the car crashed only Kurt was found still alive, but his parents bodies were not found till this day.

Kurt left the orphanage when he was 15, he and his best friend Rachel left the orphanage and started working in the diner where they sing and wait, with the money they earned they managed to afford a small apartment in Lima, Ohio.

It wasn't much… but it was better than nothing at least.

At least Kurt had _someone_ who actually loved him, Rachel was his only family.

Now Kurt was 20-year-old still working at the crappy shack of a homophobic town, and it was _the night_ Kurt never thought he would regret, Rachel had persuaded him on going to a local vampire/human bar in Westerville. Kurt agreed after much deliberation.

* * *

He didn't know what happened when he entered the bar, one minute he was sober, and with Rachel the next minute he was high on liquor and practically gone all wild, he did not even knew where Rachel was as he danced in the dark club where the white lights were flickering in time with the music, as some vampires were making out with the humans or in other words, less making out more drinking the life out of them.

As for the others were grinding their ass with any random human or vampire on the dance floor… Kurt was one of them.

He had a random vampire's arm around his waist, or actually dipped inside his fucking-skin-tight jeans as he grinded his ass against the vampire's erection. Kurt had his hands knotted in the vampire's hair as they rocked against each other.

Kurt felt a pair of fangs start to skim along his shoulder.

Blaine walked in the bar as every human and vampire started to clear the way as the Lord walked inside the club which reeked of blood, booze and sex.

He took the A-positive glass of blood that the scared bartender handed him.

The vampires bowed their head as Blaine walked towards the dance floor, his eyes scanning the crowded club for s delicious _meal_.

And then his eyes landed upon the most sexiest man human he had ever seen, he had the most creamy white skin which was spot free, with long eyelashes, soft brown hair which were perfectly styled, his pink lips parted which were made to be wrapped around his cock, hot and begging to be deep-throat fucked by Blaine. And that boner he had which must be so hard and straining against those leather skin-tight jeans he was wearing accompanied by knee high boots and a tight fitting shirt that hung loose from his shoulder some other vampire was tracing his fangs over that delicious neck.

As he grinded into that sweet ass of the human.

Blaine spotted his _prey_ for the night.

He walked towards the boy watching the scared vampires faces as they spotted Blaine walking, when he reached the human, the vampire immediately way when he looked up to see who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately ran away and left the human so drunk that he was still dancing, and not noticing his dance partner had vanished, Blaine smirked and placed a firm hand on the human's ass and gave it a rough squeeze earning the most sultry high-pitched moan Blaine had ever heard.

He grabbed the human by the hips and pressed his chest to his own and whispered in his ear "wanna take this to the bathroom sweet cheeks?" the human moaned and breathed _yes_ in a high-pitched voice, Blaine could not wait to make him scream his name as he came.

Blaine grabbed the human's ass and lifted him in his arms making him to wrap his legs around the vampire's waist as he led them to the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine pushed the door of the bathroom open as he licked repeatedly at his pulse he looked at the vampire who was having his dick sucked by a horny human girl, and he ordered the drunken pair "Leave! **NOW!"** the girl scrambled to her feet and ran out of the bathroom along with the vampire who was puling up his jeans.

Once the bathroom was empty Blaine slammed the human against the wall and pressed his erection to the human's pelvis, earning him a strangled scream, Blaine chuckled and groaned in his ear saying "want me to suck your cock, babe?"

The human nodded frantically and groaned as he said _**"YES! God! YES!"**_

Blaine smirked at him and placed the human down so he was standing, he hurriedly un-zipped the skin-tight jean, Blaine groaned when he realized the human had no boxers on "god you're so hot!"

"You can't wear boxers with those jeans, you kn-**OH FUCK!"** Kurt screamed the last word when he felt the vampire's fang trace his needy erection form the tip, before swirling his tongue around the head. Kurt bucked his hips when Blaine took him whole in his mouth till Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

"_**Shit! Ugh! Suck me harder!"**_ he screamed. As Blaine compiled and sucked him, moaning causing Kurt to moa louder when the he felt vibrations against his member, he felt the vampire's mouth leave his leaking member as he traced his fingers along Kurt's balls.

"The names Blaine, beautiful… _**scream my name! Slut!"**_ Blaine commanded and Kurt arched his back when Blaine's tongue traced his underside vein.

"**BLAINE!"** he was right on the edge of exploding his seed all into Blaine's mouth but Blaine took Kurt's cock out of his mouth with a _pop_ and said in a throaty voice "let me taste _you_ before your come, babe" Blaine explained when Kurt whined at the loss of the vampire's wet mouth.

Kurt slammed his head back against the wall, when he felt Blaine sink his teeth into Kurt's hip and started sucking his blood eagerly; making Kurt almost fall on the ground, but Blaine kept his grip tight around Kurt's hips.

Blaine hummed in satisfaction and he pulled a way just a bit to whisper "Mmmm you're so fucking sweet! How about you come with me sweet cheeks, I'll keep you so happy and fully fucked everyday… be _**my sex and blood slave**_" Blaine proposed.

The word slave knocked Kurt back to his senses and he pushed the dazed blood drunk vampire back and said "NO! Get the FUCK away from me you pervert! I'm no one's slave"

Blaine chuckled and he rolled his eyes, standing up to his feet, he approached Kurt slowly watching Kurt whimper in fear as he traced a finger along Kurt's neck as he licked his lips eyeing the beating pulse in thirst and lust.

Blaine eyes locked with Kurt as they turned the deepest darkest shade of red as he said with a smirk "I'm afraid you are not in the position to have a say in this… _babe_"

Blaine roughly grabbed a sensitive nerve spot in the back of Kurt's neck and knocked him out.

* * *

**A/N: LET THIS FIC BEGIN!**

… **In the next chapter **_**obviously**_** ;)**

**Just so you know do not read this fic if you can't handle cruel dark evil and Dom! Blaine**

**With a sex slave! Kurt.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think, I'll be very happy to know my readers view on this…**


	2. Chapter 2: By Force

**A/N: Blaine intro is given in the very start its sort but as I said it would be explained gradually as the story progresses, and also another thin Lauren Zizes is Blaine's house keeper, sort of his friend as his personal care taker of the house and is subs… so ere we are open you enjoy…**

**WARNING: use of cock ring, human branding, bondage, cuffs, nails, chains and a slit Daddy! Kink**

**AND please ignore any spelling errors **

**And thanks for the reviews! :D**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:**

**LillySkins****3/13/13 . chapter 1**

" Just so you know do not read this fic if you can't handle cruel dark evil and Dom! Blaine

With a sex slave! Kurt. "

... Aww don't worry my perv/weird mind and I, love that more than we should !  
That was a great start btw.  
French Bravo :)

**Xshadow****3/11/13 . chapter 1**

did I just dreamed that?! may I ask, Is there something about writing that you are NOT good enough at? cause seriously YOU ARE AWESOMEEEEEEEEE, god its so weird to see this kind of blaine, in a very good way actually.. but I REALLY like the hard to get kurt ;) its pretty hot! keep going, and have a nice day! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: By Force**

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

Blaine Anderson, a name many people feared not only but the vampires, Blaine had a history in the vampire world for his cruelty, he still remembers that day when he turned over his own older brother out of vengeance and framed him for making a human pregnant; he remembers the day his brother was forced to be a sub to another Lord vampire... After that day Blaine never heard from his master or his brother.

Blaine cared less about anyone but himself, he had reasons not to care for anyone; those reasons no one knew all they knew was that Blaine had changed in a few years to a darker soulless vampire, haunted by inner demons and desires that no one could comprehend, the underworld used to send all the violators to Blaine as he was known for torturing the lives of the innocent out of pleasure; many humans and vampires had willingly been submissive to him; but none fulfilled his desires, they were too submissive to him that Blaine had grown tired of them far too quickly.

He remembers Jeremiah, a human he picked up from a store when he was out hunting, he was okay; but didn't had that fire in him.

Unlike this human he was carrying, he was not only the most gorgeous human Blaine had ever seen but to his likes he reeked of the virgin smell and had the most enticing blood one could ever have and to his pleasure he had this fierceness this burning fire in his eyes as he actually think he could push a vampire away of he wanted too.

Blaine knew he had found the perfect prey for him the instant he tasted the boy.

He was so young that Blaine had to make sure that this boy would only be his and do what the vampire wanted him too, Blaine was finally pleased of his choice.

The car stopped in front of the mansion; and he placed boy over his shoulder.

He was just about to take the first step on the staircase when he heard a chuckle.

"Got a new pet for your self?" Lauren said.

"Yes, now if you would excuse me-" Blaine was about to leave but then Lauren started talking again.

"He sure is pretty... Good thing I had a good look at him before you made this innocent boy to a submissive shit wreck"

"Lauren" Blaine said loudly.

"So how long would you take until you would dump this Sweet ass back on the streets after your bored with him?"

"Since when do I-"

"Oh, what about Jeremiah, or Jess, or Kyle or what was that country boys name oh YEAH Mark-"

"Okay! Lauren good night now, oh and do not disturb me" Blaine smirked at her as he started to walk up the stairs he stopped and added "Oh, and don't worry if you hear any screams or moan or-"

"Okayyyy I do not need to know what you do in the bed Blaine before I hurl"

"Good night, Lauren" Blaine said over his shoulder as she walked away.

"Yeah, what ever boss man"

* * *

The room was dark, with very dim light given by the lamp in the corner... Kurt opened his eyed and the first thing he felt was a raging head ache; he winced and was about to place his hand head when he couldn't he felt something dig into his skin as he tried to move his hand, he winced again and tried to moved his other hand and it felt the same, Kurt finally was fully aware of what was going on; he was lying face down spread eagle and was strapped to a four-poster bed with chains and cuffs.

Kurt panicked, he started hyperventilating suddenly everything began to dim all air felt as if it was gone, his vision was blurred from the tears that escaped his eyes, he nudged at the cuffs and then he felt nails digging in his skin again, Kurt felt his blood trail down his wrist and he screamed.

The sounds of his piercing screams echoed in the room as he kept on struggling to get free from the restraints.

He stopped screaming when a hand started rubbing his bare back, that was when it occurred to him that he was lying strip naked; it made him feel self-conscious all of a sudden; he breathed heavily and when the person rubbing his back whispered _"Ssh,_ don't scream, the more you struggle the more it hurts..."

"wh-who a-are you?" Kurt stuttered, it was clear from is voice that he was crying.

When Blaine's face came into full view Kurt flinched away from Blaine when his memories came back to him and he screamed again when the nails of the cuffs began to dig in his skin.

Blaine sighed and got of the bed he placed a hand around Kurt's wrist and traced his fingers along Kurt's blood sticking it into his mouth and moaned as he eyes Kurt's body hungrily.

"you sure are sweet, I choose my slave well" he hummed to himself.

"I'm n-not..." Kurt tried to protest.

Blaine sighed and said "struggling in pointless my love the more you try to get away the more it hurts... Though I wouldn't mind hearing you scream my name as you did in the bathroom" he chuckled darkly making Kurt swallow hard and whimper when he felt the unwanted touch of Blaine's fingers traced up his thighs and settling on his hips.

"Mmmm... You look so beautiful presenting your self to me"

Kurt felt tears brimming in his eyes as he tried to push the thoughts of the way Blaine was touching him.

Blaine licked his lips and leaned over Kurt pressing his clothed body to Kurt's as he whispers in the human boy's ear licking at his rapidly beating pulse as he said "you weren't so quite when you had your needy cock down my throat, what's the matter slut, don't you want me to fuck that tight virgin ass of yours" when Blaine said that, he pressed his finger down on Kurt's entrance; Kurt immediately responded by thrashing his legs on the mattress so Blaine would let go.

The vampire chuckled amused, he leaned back down and licked at Kurt's entrance "p-please I d-don't-"

"you haven't told me your name babe"

Blaine waited but Kurt bit his lip as he sobbed pleading for Blaine to let him go. Blaine huffed he grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and pulled his head back making Kurt scream out loud in pain **"shut up!** You scream one more time and I am going to make this** worse** for you"

Blaine pushed three fingers inside Kurt; the human was no where in near pleasure as he screamed in pain feeling of the vampires cold dry fingers push inside him roughly.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's hair as he screamed "tell me your name **whore"**

Kurt didn't reply instead he sobbed and screamed **"let me go! Please I don't want this!"**

**"TELL ME!"** Blaine demanded and he took his fingers out and pushed four in making Kurt cry out in pain as he jerked on the restraints bleeding more.

**"ITS KURT! Please don't!**" he begged

Blaine hummed in response and he was gone

Kurt just for a minute thought Blaine had taken mercy on him; oh how wrong he was, Kurt felt a collar leather strap around his neck as Blaine said "your lucky Kurt... That body of yours will be mine; as soon as I claim you, you will do as I say the way I please and will present your self to me as I drink that sweet blood of yours when and how I want to... You are mine!" Blaine growled.

"_**NO!"** _Kurt screamed in response, Blaine stilled as he was shifting Kurt to his back, that gave Kurt a chance he didn't waste, he pushed Blaine off of him with a kick to his groin, Kurt fell off of the bed and made his way towards the door but then he was grabbed by his collar and choked by a hand clasping around his neck.

"No?" with a growl he grabbed Kurt by his hair and pulled him roughly back towards the bed, making Kurt limp and stumble. Blaine grabbed Kurt and tossed him to the bed, he immediately in lightning fast speed strapped Kurt to the bed before the human could even struggle.

_**"let me go! Let me go! I'll kill you let me go! I'm nobody's whore I rather die then be yours!"**_

He smiled wickedly and got off of the bed after Kurt was chained again and was laid down on his back.

Kurt watched Blaine with fear betraying his determination to not give himself to Blaine. "you don't have a choice, Kurt" Blaine said as his fangs came out and his eyes turned to a deep shade of red as he eyed Kurt's crotch.

"_**aw,**_ you're not hard for me, my slut, why don't I **appeal** you anymore... I remember you climbing all over me as you fucked my throat** begging!** But don't worry, we can fix that" Blaine took of his jeans and the rest of his clothing as he stood in front of the whimpering scared human, Kurt closed his eyes and turned his head to the side biting his lips.

**"**_Look at me, Kurt_" Blaine said in a teasing voice.

But Kurt didn't listen.

He was closer to Kurt now; He placed his knees on either side of Kurt's hips and grabbed his face in his hand and he roughly turned his face towards his own. He growled _**"Look At Me when I am telling you to!"**_ Blaine screamed but Kurt didn't look at him.

"very well" Blaine mumbled he then grabbed the chains and tugged on them making the nails push into L Kurt's wrists.

His eyes flashed open and they locked with Blaine's "that's a _**good boy**_... You have such beautiful eyes" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, he darted his tongue out and licked at Kurt's bottom lip.

He then growled and pulled away, Kurt had bit his tongue which was now bleeding; Blaine sat back and lowered his hips on Kurt's moving his hard erection over Kurt's sensitive one "you have a big mouth on you, Kurt"

**"look whose talking"** Kurt replied bitterly as he glared at Blaine in anger.

That mother fucker laughed in return Kurt thought; "Can't wait to put that dirty mouth of yours to good use" Blaine said, he grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and crashed his lips to Kurt's roughly pushing his tongue in his mouth and growling in response as he tangled his tongue with Kurt's unwilling one.

Kurt tried to moved away but Blaine didn't let him; he rubbed his member on Kurt's leg as he hitched his knee against Kurt's crotch.

"still not hard for me,** slut**" Blaine growled as he parted his lips from Kurt's.

"let me help you with that" Blaine said he scrapped one of his sharp nails down Kurt's chest cutting along the skin making Kurt cry out in pain as the nail pierced his skin Blaine licked the blood off of Kurt's chest.

And then positioned his mouth over Kurt's cock. "let me** jog your memory"** Blaine said and he took Kurt into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat, he hummed around Kurt, as he licked at the tip then moved his head up and down, Blaine let out a pleased laugh as he felt Kurt slowly harden in his mouth.

Blaine pulled his cock out of his mouth and said "so needy for your Daddy's mouth aren't you **baby**?"

**"Fuck you!**" Kurt screamed as he tried to move his hips away from Blaine's mouth; Blaine grabbed his hips as he slotted their erections together rocking his hips against Kurt's "later baby,**_ right now daddy is going to claim your tight little hole as his own_**" Blaine nipped at Kurt's jaw.

He then moved to the side of the bed and grabbed an old black box,

He pulled out a long Iron rod that was slightly pointed at the edge and was rounded, the vampire the bed and lit a candle, he placed the cold rod over the flame and twirled the iron till it was burning hot and orange from its tip, he removed the tip from the flame and tilted Kurt's head holding it firmly, he leaned down to kiss beneath Kurt's collar and then blew on that area and whispered "Mine" and then the pain coursed though Kurt when the hot rob was pressed in his skin as it burned through his neck, he screamed out in pain pulling at the cuffs and chains as Blaine drew a 'B' into Kurt's neck with the rod, branding him as his sex slave for life.

Kurt screamed as he begged him to stop _**"PLEASE! it hurtsssss..."**_

"ssh, relax sugar, it'll be over in a minute" and then he was done and he placed the rid back marveling the elegantly marked 'B' left on Kurt's skin, he leaned down and traced his tongue over the branded mark.

Kurt cried out as it stung his neck, Blaine then pulled back to settle between Kurt's legs and said "now you are not going to come until I tell you too got it! If you don't follow the rules there would be consequences" Kurt let out a muffled cry as he turned his face away from Blaine and then he felt Blaine pushing inside Kurt without even preparing him or lubing him before entering Kurt.

He screamed once again as he was stretched and felt the burn and sting of being breached.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and tilted to the side.  
Kurt scream was silenced by a gasp when he felt sharp fangs sink into his pulse.

Blaine moaned and licked at and he grumbled against Kurt's skin when he whimpered "scream my name make those noises you made when you fucked my throat like a _**horny needy whore"**_

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly shaking his head, "very well"

Blaine said and slid out of Kurt before slamming back in hitting Kurt's prostrate, Kurt nudged at the cuffs as he screamed out Blaine's name in pain rather than pleasure.

"good boy!** Scream louder** so everyone can hear me fucking you! **SCREAM!"**

**"Stop IT HHHURTS! PLEASE! STOP LEAVE ME! STOP! UGHHH!"**

"you like this don't you baby, me hitting your prostrate when your cock is begging to come... Do you want come?"

**"I hate you, GET OFF ME!"**

"come on sugar don't be like that, Mmmm you are so tasty"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore he was in pain from all the stimulation and the rough way Blaine was claiming him and so he came with a sob as he pulled at the chains to hard making his wrist bleed.

"fuck! I told you not to come! Now you are going to be punished"  
Blaine grabbed a cock ring and placed it around Kurt's sensitive cock making him thrash in pain as the ring tightened around him.

"you are going to keep that on and don't you dare take it off"

Blaine gave a final rough push and he came into Kurt filling him.

He looked up to find Kurt sobbing in pain, his hair were falling all over his face as trails of blood ran down his arms and the branded mark darkening on his neck with bruises all over his chest some from the hickeys and the bigger once from Blaine's forceful grip.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and didn't even bother cleaning him, he went to the closet and tossed a few stuff on the bed, it was a corset, pair of tight-laced panties, high heel boots and stockings with garters.

He then opened the cuffs letting Kurt's arms drop on the bed as soon as he freed Kurt's legs; curled up in a ball sobbing harder.

Blaine tossed Kurt his new uniform as he said "you are going to wear this every time I come in the room, you are not allowed to leave this room and your food would be brought to you I will send my house keeper to tend your cuts, and remember this IF you struggle more I will use the nail cuffs on you, and if you don't then I'll use the leather ones... Oh! and if you try to escape then if you think I was being cruel right now, then you have no idea how much cruel I can be... And you are going to be submissive to me whether you like it or not"

**"I rather die then be your sub you disgusting filthy blood sucking bastard"**

Blaine growled and he crossed the room and slapped Kurt right across the face, he then grabbed his hair him face to face with him as he said "you will obey or else I will MAKE you obey by force, you little slut"

"a-and just a few minutes ago t-that wasn'**t force"** Kurt spat at him.

Blaine pushed Kurt back to the bed "you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, or maybe I might just use it for then sucking off my cock... Now go and clean your self up, the bathroom is there... And you better be in your uniform or else..."

Kurt watched Blaine leave, as soon as he was alone he broke down clutching his side and when his sore muscles stretched along with his scars and cuts...

How did he have himself into this situation...?

He wanted to leave... But he knew there was no way too run from his newfound nightmare.

* * *

**A/N; okay so this was my first time writing my first BDSM and D/s scene so I hope it doesn't sucks…**

**Hope you enjoyed it *fingers crossed* and don't ate me for the pain I put Kurt through **

**So please tell me I didn't suck at the writing…. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mine!

**A/N: Lauren plays a very important role in this fic, she is OBVIOUSLY the only other person who lives in this house besides Kurt now, and she also is the vampire care taker and will…. Well you would have to wait and find out her role in this fic ;)**

**Cuz come on! How can I cut out Ashley Fink Chris best friend out of my fic… NOW THAT would be cruel ;)**

**and also, i got a request well... its a LONG way i actually got this request form a reader, SHE said for me to write smut in a torture pleasure way... I'm considering it... but you have to tell me BY YOURSELF for me to Fully consider, cuz my readers know, if you have a kink request, they should PM me, and i would DEFINITELY include it... plus i need to know the _detail_ on how you want me to write it in what aspect...**

**And thank you guys SO much for your reviews! I was trying to figure out which is the best one but all of them are!**

**Glowdawn****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

I'm literally screaming right now -mom is giving me the odd looks- this fic is just everything I dreamt of and more, you just mixed everything that I'd like Blaine to be together and *snaps her fingers* this fic came out! I just love it! GAAAH! I'm sick I know but you're my gaga right now I cherish you! :D

**LillySkins****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

Poor Blaine ... You guys don't get it !  
He just wants to be loved. :(  
Kurt, you should be thankful.  
... Okay I'm kidding.  
But ouaah ! I love your twisted imagination so much !  
Congratulation you have the support of all pervs people. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

Love this can I PM SUGGESTIONS ! :)

**Sofia Michelle****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

So please tell me I didn't suck at the writing….

Me: so many thoughts in my head...

AWESOME!

**dcriss16****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

Wow!...it's so rough...

**chelleg29****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

shaping up to be good story looking forward to next update poor kurt :-(( xm

**Marierux 3/14/13 . chapter 2**

Omg

Kurt T.T

**Stefan****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

I enjoyed the passion and want from Blaine and Kurt in the first chapter. And when you said it gets dark I thought possessive Blaine over Kurt but this was wow... Blaine doesn't love Kurt he just using him and I have to stop here sadly. The writing is good but the theme of no love or passion just used sex and abuse I can't. Thank you for a great first chapter.

**miss jayne76****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

Ok that was cruel, evil and dark! You have just reinforce my feelings about you. You are a meanie! I don't like what you have done to my poor sweet Kurt. I can't wait to read the next chapter so please hurry up! Xxx lol Xxx

**ChrisColfer2050****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

I'm chocking right now. OMG! Such a monster Blaine is being to Poor Kurt. I love Klaine but right now I just want to give a tight SLAP on Blaine's face like he did with Kurt. ;(

I never imagined Blaine will be such a... I m sure if Darren or Blaine ever read this or if Chris or Kurt read this they will end up in a fight or hateing each other.

You were really good at writing although its first time. Great job!  
But I want to scrold you once that How! How did you managed to give Poor Littel Pegiun so much pain ;(  
I m crying though

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mine!**

"okay! Rise and shine beauty, your beast man needs you pretty and clea- Uh… Kurt?" Lauren asked unsure if she got the boy's name right.

Then she looked around the room, the boy was definitely not wearing clothes, after all his _uniform _was lying idly on the bed, she looked on the floor and saw drops of blood which led to the bathroom, she sighed and grabbed her aid box to the bathroom, she knocked on the door "Kurt?"

But no reply came only a sound of shuddered and raged breathing, she immediately opened the door, and found a shivering weak, _extremely pale_ boy curled up in a ball on the floor in a fetal position, she dropped the box to the side and rushed towards the human. She saw that tears streaked down his face, and then she felt something cringe in her, the beautiful boy she remembers seeing un conscious in Blaine's arm was… _so bruised_, Blaine was never _this_ abusive to his subs.

She reached out to touch the bruised boy's cheek gingerly but he flinched as soon as the fingers contacted his skin, and he whimpered moving away as he said "PLEASE! No more! Don't hurt me… I d-don't want this… p-please leave me…." He pleaded as he ducked his face in his hands sobbing.

Lauren was enraged as well as deeply concerned for the boy, she had never felt sympathetic for humans but _this_ boy looked so fragile that she wanted to help him.

"Hey… my names Lauren, I'm here to help you sweetie, come on… I won't hurt you, trust me… I promise I won't hurt you"

"Take me away from him! **Please!** I don't want to be here… he will kill me… **I can't live here!**" he cried out as he pulled his hands away from his face and he cried out. Lauren felt so bad that she couldn't even come to think, that Kurt did not come here to _be_ Blaine's sub… he was forced… sure vampires are allowed to have non-consensual relations with humans, but this was another level not okay.

"Hey, shh, calm down honey… come on; give me your hand… I'll help you… did you clean up?" she asked nicely rubbing Kurt's bare back which was scratched and his spine was easily visible… he was _too weak and drained_.

He shook his head in a 'no', she gave him a sympathetic smile, and placed one hand on his back and with her other she took Kurt's arm as soon as she saw cuts around the human's wrist, she looked down at his pale legs which were shaking, "can you stand?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head again, and bit his swollen bleeding lip, as tears spilled out of his eyes, "okay, I'm going to carry you… but first let me draw a bath for you, okay… relax I won't hurt you" as soon as Lauren turned towards the tub, she heard the human whispered.

"But _**he **_would… I hate him…"

Lauren tried to tone down the anger she was feeling just waiting for her to explode in front of Blaine and call him out. She checked the temperature of the water and then she walked back to Kurt "okay, I'm gonna carry you know" and she did… he was _so light_… he almost weighed nothing at this point.

She lowered Kurt into the tub gently and soon as he was settled, she gave him a sponge to clean himself, and she walked out to give him privacy and to fetch towels as well as the first aid kit. By the time she came into the bathroom, Kurt was sobbing as he roughly hurried scrubbed his skin, scratching it in the process, making it bleed out of the forceful rub of the sponge against his sensitive skin.

But he didn't care he kept rubbing and sobbing from pain and frustration.

Lauren panicked when she saw the cuts begin to bleed more and she ran to him, he said to himself and partly to the care-taker **"I'm **_**filthy, I'm disgusting! I-I'm not clean! He did this to me! I'm f-filthy! Ugh… why am I not clean?!… I-it hurts!**" _Lauren took the sponge out his hands gently and rinsed the newly formed cuts and the old ones.

Stop, Kurt you can hurt yourself…

"**HE HURT ME! I WANT TO HURT MY SELF**! I-I'm dirty!" Kurt exclaimed and he sobbed harder trying to pull away from Lauren "please don't touch me… I'll give you germs… I'm** un-clean**" and that's when it occurred to Lauren, the human was a virgin… and… Blaine had _forced himself on the poor human!_ She gritted her teeth "it's alright" she whispered.

After Kurt was cleaned, Lauren had stitched up his cuts and bandaged him, she had seen worse conditions, but Kurt's was far worse! He seemed too fragile to be willingly a _sub to a Lord_ Vampire.

"Aren't you going to put this on?" she asked gesturing towards his uniform.

Kurt was now sitting on the chair next to the balcony window with a sheet wrapped around him, "N-No**, I'm NOT a whore**! T-those are for whores! I'm **no ones slut!"**

Lauren sighed, she obviously wasn't going to force Kurt too, though she knew how angry Blaine would be if he wasn't in the uniform, but the boy needed gentleness then force to actually _talk _to him.

"I know you don't tell me anything, but…tell me about your self… where are your parents?" Lauren asked nicely, this was the first se ever _wanted_ to know about Blaine's fuck- no… even she couldn't say that word for someone as beautiful and fragile as Kurt, especially after the way e cried.

"I have no parents…" Kurt said as he looked out the window.

"Fights with them?" Lauren asked as she sat down on the chair across from Kurt's.

"No! I was never with them… _died in a car _crash, I don't even remember their faces… the orphanage people said I suffered amnesia after the crash… I only _had_ a picture of them… but now even that's gone" _he's an orphan!_ Lauren thought

"What about friends?"

"Had one… clearly… now my life is more pathetic than it could have ever been…" Lauren nodded; she then got up and said "I have to go…"

* * *

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **

"Hello to you too, Lauren… may I ask why are you disturbing me?" Blaine said as he took his glasses off placing them on the table as he inclined back in his leather office chair.

The angry vampire stalked her way towards Blaine and pointed her finger at Blaine as she said

"**you fucking crossed the line!** I mean! What the fuck is wrong with you? He is **HURT!** He is crying and you _**obviously **_don't give a shit but he doesn't fucking want to be here! Did he even _**want **_to come **with you?"**

Blaine said nothing and just looked down at his laptop with his lisp pressed tightly together.

"You…What the hell is wrong with you!** You have to let him go!" **Lauren exclaimed.

Blaine slammed his fist down on the table and stood up saying "**YOU **don't get to make that decision!"

"You are **hurting** him!" Lauren defended Kurt.

Blaine chuckled darkly and said "what you actually care for the human?"

"**He has no family! His parents are dead! He's an orphan,** he only had **one friend** which was the closest he'd get to ever be loved and YOU fucking took that!"

"How do you know all this?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, on where she got this information from.

"He told me… you know if for ONCE in your life you ACTUALLY **try** to listen to the boy you fuck, and _maybe_ treat them with _respect_, they _might_ actually tell you…" Blaine sighed and sat down on the chair rubbing his forehead as he said

"I don't need to give him respect…"

Lauren groaned out in frustration wanting to yell at Blaine but instead she said "so what… you want to make him miserable so he doesn't want to be fucked by you and your twisted ways?!"

"_**I want him to be submissive to me! I want him to listen to me! He is mine! No one else's**__!" _Blaine growled out loud as he yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed amused at Blaine's reply "so are _you_ telling me… you _actually_ _like_ him! Like _want him_ to _like_ you? Damn! how the tables have turned"

"I don't like-" Blaine started but Lauren went on,

"stop shitting me Anderson… it happens, forgot our little friend Nick…and his little sub…" she was right, he remembers Nick finding his sub Jeff and immediately was attracted to the human more than a vampire should be… luckily for Nick, Jeff actually liked him back… unlike Kurt, Blaine thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lauren continued in a lower sympathetic voice "I know Blaine… I don't know what… you know made you this… But… if you really want to win Kurt over… then you have to be nice… it may not be in your nature… but if you are just going to force him… then either Kurt will die from depression and pain or he would run-"

**"HE IS NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE! HE IS MINE!**" Blaine yelled; he had still not figured out _why_ he was acting this way, true he had been with many subs but somehow… Kurt brought this nature out of him more powerfully then he could ever imagine, he _wanted_ Kurt to be submissive but that_ human_ was just-too fucking frustrating, he would cry out when Blaine _thought_ he was pleasuring him… how was he suppose to then?

He's a torturer of souls of the underworld, he _can't_ be _nice_… and when the thought of Kurt killing himself or dying… or even running from Blaine… it drove him crazy… _Kurt was **to be** his and only his_… he wanted him more than anything to have Kurt crawl towards him… to present himself to Blaine… just like any sub would do for his Dom.

But no, Kurt talked back to him… which enraged the Lord even more… Blaine hated it that everyone considered him superior and feared him, Kurt _feared_ him… but he didn't let Blaine dominate him.

The Lord didn't care… he would _make _Kurt submissive to him… even if he has to torture the life out of the human, but Blaine was sure he is _not_ going to let Kurt go, the image of him being fucked by another person drove Blaine mad… he would _make sure_ that Kurt would not be touched by anyone and will only be his…

Sometimes… the use of force was the only solution.

After all… its been 800 years… and Blaine only knew the use of force… he learned to use it… being nice never got you what you wanted… that's what Blaine had learned over the years…

* * *

**A/N: thoughts on Blaine's **_**slight**_** past I have started showing…**

**I hope you liked the chapter… *fingers crossed***

**REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

**Glowdawn****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

THANK YOU! You should have seen the odd looks I was getting from my parents when I was writing this chapter when everyone was sitting in the T.V. lounge… I think they might slowly consider me insane next time I curse at something out of the blue well I'm already insane, after all I'm writing this fic…

**LillySkins****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

Thank GOD I have support from all the pervs… and a twisted imagination THAT I have, ask any of my friends… its hard to get me to shut up…. And you are right about one thing… Blaine just wants to be loved…. Now I am not going to spill more spoilers of my fic ;)

**miss jayne76****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

just say Ash to Boo me again… she does that

**chelleg29****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

I would say its hard to write this fic… but then I would be lying… but then again I have epiphany after writing this RIGHT before I go to sleep…

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

I read the PM and… that was SOME suggestion! But I'd defiantly add it… cuz its my curse I never leave out my readers suggestions :-D

**Sofia Michelle****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

THANK YOU! I'm glad I don't suck at d/s writing :D

my homophobic parents would be so proud of me if they found out I write gay d/s fics in a homophobic/Islamic society… I have a bright future if they find out my secret ;) :P

**dcriss16****3/14/13 . chapter 2**

It's just the beginning of how rough this fic would be…

**Stefan****3/15/13 . chapter 2**

This fic is PRETTY intense... not for many people who can't bear the pain


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry?

**A/N: DAMN this shit is LONG! PLEASE ignore my spellings, because i am seriously mentally drained after this that i can't look at my self in the mirror...**

** i'm not sure HOW much hard sex and D/s is in this chapter or how much extreme level it is so I'll let my readers be the judge of that, so let me know what you think... also this chapter features Blaine's weird flight of emotion and his dual personality... a person who wants to be loved just like any normal person and a person who only knows to get what you want is by using force whether the other likes or not...**

**Warning: smut, d/s, slight use nipple clamps, shock collar, scaring, cock ring, slight daddy kink...**

**So here we are guys i wasn't planning on updating today but since me and my reader Glowdawn had a deal which was that if she updates her fic _'soul mate_', which is awesome by the way if you like the pervy kind of fics REALLY go and read it! ;)**

**I would update only if she updates her fic, so now i am just holding up my end of the bargain...**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Glowdawn...**

**From S&C, a VERY smart! Reviewer I must say everyone read her review! Se made an excellent point!**

**Reviewer:****sexyfacesandgaspains**** Date:****03/17/2013 09:28 PM**

**Title:****Chapter 3: Mine!**

Even though I do not want to feel bad for Blaine, I do..because just like in Chris Colfer's book, The Land of Stories says: A villain is just a victim who's story hasn't been told yet. Blaine is obviously the villain of this story and even though it shows that he holds so much evil and so much power I know there is something more to him..but force is the only thing he knows..and that's what breaks my heart. Seeing Kurt the way he is, is breaking my heart as well. This story is just hitting all of the right spots with my feels and I know it's only going to progress from here and just god bless Lauren for keeping everything real and actually caring for Kurt. I'm sort of thinking of Beauty and The Beast in a way with this story, and I think that's another reason why I'm really attached to this. I can't be the only one who is thinking this right now, or maybe it is just me. Well that is no matter, what is..is the fact that this is a phenomenal unique story and I can't wait to see how this story progresses. You writing is wonderful my dear.

**Review Of The Day:**

**LillySkins****3/17/13 . chapter 3**

Aah ! I knew it ! :D  
Aww Blaine, if you want Kurt to fall in love with you, you just have to take him on a date. Silly Blaine.

My girlfriend makes fun of me, because I was reading " The Land of Stories " before checked your fic. It's not really the same world.

I wish you the best ! ;)  
Encore un super chapitre !

**Glowdawn**3/16/13 . chapter 3

I should be the one thanking you for feeding my perv little brain with this AWESOME fic I don't mind going to hell anymore! :D and god I just happen to read your fics while mum is near and god the weird noises I'm making, I just sound like a cat in heat -see that's what your fic is doing to me it's giving me blue balls...and I'm a girl- well honey who's sane these days? We are all a bunch of Klaine pervs! :D

**KlaineLover1998** 3/16/13 . chapter 3

I LOVE how Lauren is standing up for Kurt! Blaine is being so mean to him, but strangely I kind of like it that way. You are absolutely AMAZING for writing this! I was so bored yesterday and I happened to come across EXACTLY what I was looking for! And the fact that English isn't your first language makes this even more impressive! c:

**doctorwhofanatic19971** 3/16/13 . chapter 3

This is bloody brilliant.  
See what I did there? :-)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid** 3/16/13 . chapter 3

Yaaaaay I'm excited ! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry?**

Kurt watched Lauren leave, somehow he felt that just maybe there was hope for him to escape this nightmare, he got up and limped towards the balcony keeping the sheet tightly wrapped around him, he looked out and saw a yellow canary which was whimpering, and its wing was bleeding.

"you poor thing" Kurt cooed he took the bird in his hands and began to stroked the bird's feather, it was bruised and had a broken wing.

It kind of reminded Kurt of his broken state, he started having tears in gas eyes as he said "one day you will he strong enough to fly, you must be so lonely out there... No one to love you... No one to care ..."

Blaine opened the door slowly with his head down, he looked up and saw Kurt wasn't there and then right when he was about to panic he heard a soft murmur, it was Kurt, he was standing out side on the balcony, as he cupped his palms holding a yellow bird in his hands as he stroked his thumb across it and he said "no one to care... No one to realize how beautiful you are... Don't worry... Someday you will find someone who would fight for you" Blaine felt a weird sensation in him. Did he actually feel bad?... It was impossible... He had frozen and subsided all the feelings he had to a cold dominant personality.

Blaine felt a spark of jealousy as he saw the way Kurt stroked the birds wings with his thumb then kissed its small forehead cradling the bird to his chest as he whispered somehow seemed as if Kurt was convincing himself "you're gonna be alright"

Blaine didn't like seeing this, it was ridiculous being jealous from an animal, but the way Kurt was stroking it, loving it and kissing it… Blaine wished nothing more then for Kurt to give such affection to him too. Was it insane asking for love?

No it wasn't…

* * *

he cleared his throat to make his presence clear to Kurt and he walked his way towards the window when he saw Kurt freeze in place, either too scared to turn around or least concerned to. "Kurt?"

He said, but the human didn't even reply back, Blaine didn't like to be ignored as much as he didn't like it when people disobey his orders, which he pointed out just now when he saw the uniform lying on the bed, and Kurt wearing nothing but the a sheet. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Blaine asked, and gritted his teeth, Kurt only moved to place the small injured bird on the balcony floor ripping a piece of the sheet to cover the yellow bird; such care…Blaine thought.

"I asked you a question" Blaine said stiffly glaring at Kurt as he stepped out to the balcony his body just inches away from Kurt's.

Kurt replied in a stone cold voice "and I didn't find the need to answer to you… I thought I made it clear, I'm not your slave, neither will be… and never want to-" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence because Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head pulling his head back as he gripped his hair.

"You don't have a choice, why don't you just do things **when you are asked nicely?**" Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and ripped the bandages off of him, he pushed his fingers into Kurt's cuts making them bleed, Kurt screams were stopped by Blaine pressing his lips to his.

"if that is your meaning of nice then I still wouldn't submit to you" Kurt said as Blaine pulled away from him leaning down and licking at the blood seeping out of Kurt's wounds, he then pressed his nose to the side of Kurt's neck and tracing the line of his collar-bone as he ripped the sheet away from Kurt leaving him stark naked out in the cold air, Blaine felt him shiver not only form the cold air but the way Blaine traced the lines of Kurt's hips with his fingers.

"you know sweet heart, you may have a fire in you and as much as you think by insulting me you will get your way, trust me when I say this… it will only make matters worse for you, so be a doll and just do as your told" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gritted his teeth and turned around swiftly, and pushed Blaine back from him "just give up, I don't want to be with you, I rather die then be here another minute"

Blaine chuckled in a patronizing way.

He walked towards Kurt, and twisted Kurt around pressing his bare back to his clothed chest and locked his arms behind his back; then the vampire grabbed Kurt's neck with his free hand as his fangs grazed along Kurt's jaw, he could feel Kurt's Adams apple bob, as he gulped.

"poor choice of words babe, but I rather not kill you, you're just to… _precious_, how about I punish my naughty little slut, you've been a bad boy, and Daddy doesn't like that" after Blaine licked Kurt's ear he then pulled Kurt to the room by keep his hands on his neck as he dragged him back in, he tossed Kurt to the bed and pinned him down.

"You made a new friend haven't you sweet heart?" Kurt shuddered when he felt Blaine's fingers traced along his sensitive cock.

Blaine dipped his head down and with his thumb he parted Kurt's lips and whispered, his lips brushing against Kurt's parted ones "you better keep your legs still honey, otherwise we can bring back the nail cuffs" he then pushed his tongue into Kurt's parted lips moaning, but soon growled when ever he tried to get his tongue to wrap around Kurt's, the human wouldn't let him.

"**Your not hot for me slut?** What's the matter… I'm not good enough for your needy cock?" Blaine chuckled before he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pinned them over his head cuffing them with the leather cuffs hanging on the railing of the head-board, making Kurt have his arms held up.

"You know bad boys who don't listen to their masters get punished, what do you want your master to do? Do you want him to spank his slut's perked ass?" Kurt spits at Blaine making the vampire growl in anger.

**"Fuck you**! You're not my master!" Kurt said.

"Let's see how much more I can make that filthy tongue of your talk"

Kurt saw Blaine reach to the side of the bed drawing the black box out of the drawer, Kurt watched him extract a collar from the box and taking the previous one off and putting the metallic one on, then he saw a few other things too, Blaine took out a remote controller and then nipple clamps.

Kurt gulped as he stuttered saying_ "P-please... d-don't"_

"Aw, my baby is afraid? But you are a bad little boy, and you need to be punished"

He then took out a mouth gag and tied it around Kurt's mouth making the human start to sob and struggle as he began to kick his legs trying to break free.

"tisk, tisk… I told you not to move your legs sweet heart, well we can make use of that" but first let me help you in your uniform" he reached over Kurt's head and grabbed the chains attached to the leather cuffs and pulled him up with them. He made Kurt sit on his knees. Blaine saw the taller boy sob as he mumbled a please thought his mouth gag.

Blaine reached to the side of the bed and grabbed the black and red laced corset, he moved to Kurt's back and bought the corset up to the pale boys chest and placed it on him, he grabbed the laces and started to tie them in place, he roughly pulled at them making Kurt gasp and wince at the _extreme _tightness, Kurt could hardly breathe now as he gasped and began hyperventilating trying to get air into his lungs, which seemed impossible now after having a lung crushing corset around him. Blaine noticed this immediately, seeing Kurt chest heave as he started feeling dizzy from the lack of air going in him.

Blaine reached up and took the mouth gag off, making Kurt gasp for air as he blurted out **"Please, stop… Why can't you see I don't want this"**

"you would once I am fully done with you"

"**I don't want to **_**pleasure**_** by your sick disgusting way! I am not a sex slave! Just leave me alone!"** Kurt screamed trying to break out of the restraints, Blaine grabbed Kurt and pinned him back to the mattress, and he grabbed the stockings and tried to pull them on to Kurt's legs. But Kurt kept kicking his legs trying to make it difficult for Blaine to put stockings on him..

"stay still!" Blaine commanded.

"**NO!"**

Blaine growled frustrated and threw the stockings away, he grabbed Kurt's legs and hurriedly tied them to the bed just like he did before, "I told you if you obeyed me I wouldn't be harsh with you"

"**I don't care what the fuck you want to do! I'm going to keep on fighting you! I'LL NEVER BE SUBMISSIVE!"**

Blaine grabbed the remote and pressed the button on him, and then it happened, Kurt felt shocks go through him from the collar, as a wave of electricity passed in him, it didn't take long for him to realize Blaine had just electrocuted him from the shock collar.

"I told you that bad boys are punished, this is what you wanted slut!" he pressed the button again and fisted at Kurt's cock with his hand, grabbing a cock ring and putting it on Kurt's soft member making Kurt cry out from the electrocution as his body jostled in pain.

Blaine could hear Kurt's heart beat pick up as he pressed the button again, turning up the voltage of the shock-waves from mild to moderate. Kurt body staggered as the electricity passed in him. Blaine grabbed the nipple clamps and began to place them on Kurt, fastening them in place; Kurt screamed in response and tugged on the cuffs as Blaine began to tighten them on Kurt's nipples, stopping all of his blood flow.

"if you stop fighting it will be **pleasurable!**" Blaine seized Kurt's cuffs and kept them from tugging on the chains.

"**STOP! IT HURTS! P-PLEASE! STOP!"** but Blaine didn't he kept tightening them.

He then grabbed reached down to Kurt's ear and sucked in his ear lobe, moaning after a while and nibbled behind his ear. Kurt tried to tilt his head away from Blaine but the vampire had a firm grip on his head.

"you're so beautiful, you have no idea how gorgeous you are" Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's hard who sobbed moving his head as he said _"P-please do-don't say that_"

Blaine looked up to see the tears streaming down Kurt's face, Blaine ripped his gaze away from Kurt as he began to take his clothes off, once he discarded them he sat between Kurt's legs and ran his hands up and down Kurt's smooth thighs, he dipped his head down and licked at Kurt's soft cock from the head. "I'm going to make you hard babe, open your eyes as I fuck you slut" Blaine commanded but Kurt squeezed them shut, Blaine said once again **"Open. Your. Eyes, Kurt!" **Blaine growled Kurt only shivered in fear.

The vampire grabbed the shock collar button and turned the switch to **high **and pressed it, Kurt eyes went wide as he back arched off of bed and he pulled at the cuffs his whole body electrocuted as the waves passed through him making Kurt screams even louder than before.

"**STOPPPPPPPP!"** He screamed even louder.

"**Shut up slut**! I didn't tell you to talk!" he pressed the button again and Kurt screamed louder and louder, and this time Blaine kept the electrocution on, and didn't turn it off.

He tossed the remote to the side and he pushed Kurt's chest down, he spit on his fingers and then pushed three fingers in Kurt, making Kurt scream **out "AHHHHH! IT HURTSSSSS! P-PLEASE! S-STOP!" **

But Blaine didn't he instead slid his fingers out and pushed four back in, he dipped his head down and sunk his fangs into Kurt's thigh and with his free hands he began to cut through Kurt's thighs making them bleed in line, Blaine hummed against Kurt's blood feeling it rush through the human's veins from the electrocution he was receiving from the collar.

He ripped his teeth away and began cutting Kurt's collar with his fangs and then lapping his tongue on the newly formed cuts.

Blaine reached for the remote and turned the electrocution off.

"**p-please n-n-no m-m-m-more I-I can't tak-take it!" **Kurt choked he felt his throat burn still feeling shocks course through him from the collar.

"if you behave _**nicely**_" Blaine said and slid his fingers out of Kurt, he loosened the chains on Kurt's legs making Blaine pull Kurt's legs over his shoulder as he grabbed his own cock and circled it around the rim of Kurt's hole.

He reached down and dipped his tongue underneath Kurt's collar where his branded mark is and lapped his tongue on it as he whispered **'**_**mine'**_ and then pounded into Kurt without even slicking his cock. Feeling the rough glide of his cock into Kurt's tight hole and groaned** "how are you so tight! Fuck! So hot" **

He slammed into Kurt's tight heat and dragged his cock in and out of Kurt who sobbed and squeezed his eyes shut, Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands as he crashed his lips down to Kurt's and growled

"**kiss me like you kissed that fucking bird"**

"**NO!"**

"**I said **_**kiss. Me! You'll listen to me when I tell you too! Stop trying to fight me!"**_ Blaine growled and bit into Kurt's neck sucking his blood once again.

"**NO! I won't stop fighting you! I will never be yours!"** as the last few words slipped out of Kurt's mouth probably hadn't been a good idea, because Blaine growled louder his eyes turning black as he pushed into Kurt rougher then before making the head-board hit the wall, Blaine grabbed the remote and turned it to **_high voltage/maximum_ **and pressed it switching it to continuous and dropping it back to the bed side table.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kurt screamed as he felt the electricity waves exceed then before and Blaine began pounding into him harder and faster at in –humane speed.

* * *

Blaine was so busy into punishing Kurt as well as fucking him that he did not notice when Kurt had stopped screaming, or when Kurt's heart started beating dangerously faster

Blaine ripped his teeth out of Kurt's neck as he said "scream now bitch!" and when his eyes landed on Kurt's face pale white and his neck purple from the electrocution Blaine panicked he began fumbling around trying to grab the remote, he slammed on the button to turn the shock collar off; and ripped it off Kurt's neck. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face and tried to shake him awake "Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" but he didn't.

Blaine then grabbed the corset I his hands and ripped it open, he placed his head down on Kurt's chest and heard his heart beat… but it was faster than a normal pace, Kurt was going in cardiac arrest.

"_**FUCK!**_" the vampire cursed grabbing Kurt's hands and taking them out of the cuffs, he then laced Kurt in his lap and opened the human boys mouth, he made a cut in the palm of his hand and moved his hand up to let his blood drop into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine knew this was illegal as well as dangerous for vampire race but he couldn't let Kurt die, Blaine held Kurt's head in his hand as he said "_**come on, baby, please**_…" Blaine payer attention to Kurt's heart beat as it began to slow down, and then Kurt gasped.

Blaine sighed in relief cupping Kurt's face watching the human open his heavy eye lids looking at Blaine and whimpered; then Kurt said in a whisper "_P-Please d-don't hurt me_" and then he passed out.

To say a cold-hearted vampire such as Blaine didn't feel bad would have been a lie, Blaine felt so awful… he didn't feel like this… _this_ was not him, but now he couldn't believe he got so caught up with his dominance that he tortured Kurt and punished him to such an extent.

The vampire shut his eyes and inhaled sharply trying to push all the caring thoughts out of him, he could not and _never_ feel like this, _this side of Blaine_ was long-lost… and yet somehow Kurt brought it back in him.

He could not handle this, Blaine pushed Kurt's un-conscious body out of his lap and walked towards his clothes, as he began to pull his clothes back on, he glanced behind him and saw Kurt's place face and all the cuts that Blaine had left on the smooth milky-white skin.

Blaine tried to ignore it and leave, but a small voice in the back of his head made him stay frozen in place as he kept looking at the un-conscious boy. He could send Lauren to tend to Kurt… but he knew he would get an earful; so for the first time, Blaine went back to the bed, he took Kurt's restraints off and then he laid Kurt on the side of the bed and lied down next to him.

Blaine kept looking at Kurt's face, he closed his eyes and moved to his back as he stared at the ceiling hearing the small voice in the back of his head whisper _'__**I'm sorry, for what I am doing to you**_**'**

* * *

When Kurt regained consciousness for a minute maybe he was back with Rachel in their apartment, but then he looked around and remembered he was still trapped, he doesn't remember falling asleep al he remembers is feeling the electrocution increase and then everything went black.

Kurt turned is head to the side and was about to scream but then realized that the sleeping figure next to him was Blaine he remembered that Blaine ad punished him, and then he passed out.

Kurt looked around the room , feeling tense tat is tormentor was right next to him though he did not know _**w**_**h**_**y**_** . **he looked at the clock and got out of bed, remembering that it had been two days since he has been here which meant only one thin

He walked out to the balcony and saw the sleeping bird, he supped is palm and picked the bird up into is hands and sat down on the floor. He looked at the night sky and began to sing in a low voice.

**God on high**

**Hear my prayer****  
****In my need****  
****You have always been there**

**He is young****  
****He's afraid****  
****Let him rest****  
****Heaven blessed.****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home.**

**He's like the son I might have known****  
****If God had granted me a son.****  
****The summers die****  
****One by one****  
****How soon they fly****  
****On and on****  
****And I am old****  
****And will be gone.**

**Bring him peace****  
****Bring him joy****  
****He is young****  
****He is only a boy**

**You can take****  
****You can give****  
****Let him be****  
****Let him live****  
****If I die, let me die****  
****Let him live****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home.**

When he stopped singing he heard a '_**ding'**_ when Kurt looked inside the room, Blaine wad still asleep and he glanced at the clock which said **"12:01"**

Kurt sighed and felt a tear escaped his eyes and he began to whisper to himself

**You know it doesn't make much sense**  
**There ought to be a law against**  
**Anyone who takes offense**  
**At a day in your celebration**  
**Cause we all know in our minds**  
**That there ought to be a time**  
**That we can set aside**  
**To show just how much we love you**  
**And I'm sure you would agree**  
**It couldn't fit more perfectly**  
**Than to have a world party on the day you came to be**

**Happy birthday to me**  
**Happy birthday t-to m-m-me...**

**Happy birthday Kurt**

**Happy Birthday t-to m-me...** He sniffed and placed the bird back down on the floor only to cover his face in his hands as he let tried to keep his voice down while he sobbed into his hands; hoping for his life to end along with this misery.

After a while of crying Kurt got up and winced at the burn he felt and limped his way back to bed he didn't even rest his head on the pillow instead he laid down curled up in a ball shivering as he rubbed his hands on his arms lying far away from Blaine as much as the king size bed would allow and he fell asleep as he shivered continuously from the cold air surrounding him.

Little did Kurt knew was that Blaine had been awake through out and he had not only heard Kurt sing but now also knew that he had just punished Kurt so brutally a few hours before his birthday...

* * *

**A/N: so … I seriously ****h****ave not****h****ing to say except, yes… Its Kurt's birthday… **

**A question for you all…OW many of you agree Blaine is a dumb ass in this fic cuz e doesn't understand the meaning of pleasure… raise your and if you agree **

_Sneak Peak _to next chapter**: Blaine does a background search on Kurt, and he feels bad **_**a bit**_** that it's Kurt's birthday… also he will **_**try**_** to **_**talk**_** to Kurt about it… but we all know how things end when Kurt replies with his bitchy comments and Blaine is annoyed by it ... that he can't have **_**any**_** sort of progress with Kurt**

**Reply To Reviews:**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**

Hope your kink request made you happy, I didn't go into deep detail cuz I was caught up with the shock collar… that sounded _so weird_, forget I said that ;)

**doctorwhofanatic19971**

Lol… yeah I saw what you did there…

**KlaineLover1998**

Well at least I didn't scare you off with dark! Blaine… I scared a lot of people off… though I am surprised to see how many Klaine pervs are out there…

**Glowdawn**

A deals a deal… so when are you updating again, and give me a heads up cuz I am not-so-patiently waiting… ;D

**LillySkins**

TLOS and Tied Up Forever… hmmmm… not a good combination… lol… that thin really put me into a deep thought


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Gifts?

**A/N: HELLO! I know I sound happy… it's because I am happy with this chapter, you'll find out why… its not that Blaine is going to be nice or there is something sweet in it, but you would know…**

**And also a reader asked me a question regarding the M-Preg and the blood exchange.**

**Well if Kurt drinks Blaine's blood it won't give Kurt any powers like it happens in night world, it can happen **_**only**_** if their feelings are consensual, they maybe from Blaine's side but Kurt hates Blaine.**

**And as for M-Preg, the child won't be human or vampire it would be hybrid, that is half-human/vampire… that's why humans and vampire's can't mate because to be able to reproduce a child you need to not only have sex and all in this fic, but you also need blood exchange, and since Blaine has exchanged blood with Kurt… it is now possible for Kurt to reproduce…. (my idea… I know I have one weird imagination) **

**And I have good news and bad news**

_Good news_** is that Blaine's EXTREME torment towards Kurt is now OVER! Now there would be smut but Blaine won't go to extreme like beating and shock-collar etc.**

_Bad news_**… the story is going to have one hell of a BANG! So be prepared and keep tissues with you, by the way I have a questions for you all…**

**I've been thinking if Kurt never had sex with Blaine, then who would be your second choice, Sebastian, Dave, or Chandler… do let me know because I'm curious…**

**Dedicated to: Xshadows and Glowdawn…**

**To **_**Glowdawn**_** so I update cuz I'm cutting you some slack… but you HAVE to update too! I'm watching you -.- :D**

**Review of the day:**

**KlaineLover1998****3/21/13 . chapter 4**

:'C OMG I'm crying! I read this with my parents sitting right across the room and when they asked me what I was looking at I ran for the hills! My dad HATES Klaine with a passion and I can only imagine the hell I'd have to go through if he ever found out what I read. Well anyways, BEAUTIFUL chapter! The bird was a perfect touch! So sad that it's Kurt's birthday, I wish I could give him a big hug!

**Guest****3/20/13 . chapter 4 (PROBABLY GLOWDAWN)**

Did I mention that I'm blushing right now? You're dedicating this chapter to me and I suddenly feel so special! :D me and my sadistic mind love you from the bottom of our hearts! :D

**Guest****3/20/13 . chapter 4**

It's not FAAAAIIRRR! I usually update each week and now I'll have to update more frequently just so you can update TFU a.k.a the fic I'm lusting for! By the way I'll give you heads about next chapter...I'll PM you ;)

And for this chapter well I hated how Blaine was using this electric collar on Kurt -poor little Kurt is so poor- fora moment I thought that Blaine is going to turn Kurt into a vampire too! And I just pity Kurt that poor angel doesn't deserve what Blaine is doing to him -and I won't admit that I'm enjoying the torture...well I actually did

admit now...it's just SO HOT! I know I'm a creep and that's why I'm singing creep right now- oh by the way creep "the song by radio heads" really fits the story! I know that I'm a boring talkative hobbit but I've got one last hint to say. Tell me that the bird is going to be okay? :D

I'll go now to start writing next chapter so I can get an update! :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/20/13 . chapter 4**

AMAZING OMG !

**3/20/13 . chapter 4**

I'm crying I HOPE YOUR HAPPY

**dcriss16****3/20/13 . chapter 4**

Why you always make me cry?..I really love your story...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Birthday Gifts?**

**It was his birthday! It was his fucking BIRTHDAY! And not to long ago**, Blaine electrocuted the shit out of the human. If this was what people talked about karma than it sure as hell sucked.

Blaine balled his hands into fists he couldn't even look at Kurt, he was so small, so young and if this was for the first time that Blaine actually noticed Kurt's injuries. He looked so broken and scared but yet had this strong bravado in him that was determined to fight even if he had too.

Blaine ripped his gaze away from Kurt and got out of bed, he was just about to leave when he stopped a voice made him stop; he turned around and walked back to Kurt he gently lifted his head placed a pillow under his head and then walked to the cupboard and took out a quilt, he draped it over Kurt's shivering body and then went to shut the door of the balcony and left.

Blaine was out raged as well as confused, he hated to feel like this; this wasn't him! He wanted to make things right for Kurt.

He was so confused, Blaine slammed his fist into the wall of his office in aggravation and just when Blaine thought things couldn't get worse he was wrong.

* * *

**"Karma is a bitch, boss**" Lauren said as she entered the room, Blaine didn't reply so she rolled her eyes at the way Blaine head was resting on his desk.

"So what did you do now? Finally saw how much you fucked someone so innocent like Kurt or how much pain the poor human is facing, I heard the screams Blaine... I can't believe-"

"It's his birthday" Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"wha-" Lauren looked at him in shock but Blaine cut her off in anger and slight hint of frustration.

**"Today is his fucking birthday!"**

"How'd you-" Lauren started but Blaine cuts her off and he screams at her.

**"I heard him sing after he woke up and-Fuck this**!" Blaine grabbed the chair and tossed it to the wall.

"I think anger management classes wont be to bad for you" Lauren said with an eye roll, but Blaine wasn't buying it, he sat down and huffed in his chair clearly upset, something that Blaine Anderson never showed was to be upset over a human.

"Okay, okay sorry, but it is true you know... So what are you planning?" Lauren said.

"I don't know" he mumbled looking at the book shelves.

"If you think getting him a birthday cake would make Kurt even remotely happy then you are so wrong"

"Who said I'm going to get him a cake!?" Blaine snapped going back to his typical dominant personality.

"You know Blaine these mood swings you have aren't good, I mean first you were upset, now what? You're the same Dom bitch again? Would you cut the crap and just look at your self?! I remember a Blaine Anderson 800 years ago when I came here to work, I saw a sweet kind Blaine and I have no fucking idea what made you to a shit ass Dom and-"

"You don't know!" Blaine snapped at her once again, _**what would she know about me**_ he thought to himself.

"then tell me" Lauren pleaded, she reached for Blaine's hand, but he pulled his hand back and turned his chair to face the wall so Lauren couldn't see his face as he said in a cold voice.

**"You wouldn't understand alright**! Now go do your job! And get me all of Kurt's background history- "

"As you say, _**master"**_ she said bitterly, and Blaine couldn't deny that for the first time when someone called him _master_ it actually made him feel uncomfortable… he was lost…

Why was this happening to me? Blaine thought, and then it happened, after 800 years of repressed emotions and hidden memories, the turned of feelings… he remembered from where this all started.

* * *

_**(Flashback-school dance)**_

_"Having fun, Cam?" he said to his date/friend who danced with him._

_"Yeah Blaine! I'm glad we went to Sadie Hawkins together!" he said and gave Blaine a smile._

_"Me too... Lets leave" Blaine took Cam's hand and the two boys exited the gym to go to Blaine's car._

_"Hey homo's!" Justin yelled at them as the two boys walked in the empty parking lot, and Justin and his other jock friends, Tyler, Jason, Carl and Matt followed them._

_"This you're__** faggy **__sub__Anderson?" Tyler yelled at them_

_"We're talking to you __**slave**__" Jason said. _

_"Come on Anderson share your __**pretty little slave**__" Justin chuckled and he grabbed Cam's arm pulling him towards himself._

_"He's not a slave! He's a human! Don't touch him" Blaine growled and grabbed Cam and pulled him away from Justin._

_"Ohhh touchy much? So if you don't own him... would he mind if I do this" he motioned to the guys and Matt grabbed Cam's arm pulling him towards the guys as Tyler and Carl grabbed Blaine to stop him, then Jason smirked at Blaine as he grabbed Cam's shirt and ripped off._

_**"STOP!" **__Blaine screamed when Cam let out a sob as he struggled to break free._

_"You don't make the decision for this slut Anderson, I bet he is still a virgin, sure smells like it" he bit into Cam's shoulder making his friend scream and trying to pull away._

_Blaine growled and lunged at the guys who chuckled watching the human cry in pain._

_Two of the guys grabbed Blaine again; harder this time and held him back._

_"You should learn to share Blainey, haven't your daddy taught you anything? I bet he fucks your slut slave mom and shares him too" Justin said as he traced a finger down Cam's chest so Blaine could see as he popped his friends button open and pulled down his zipper._

_"Don't touch him!" Blaine screamed baring his fangs at them._

_"He isn't yours! Besides if being nice like you are princess, it aint gonna get you anything, just look how much Cam is enjoying being in pain! He wants it" then he grabbed Cam's crotch and squeezed him._

_"I bet your little friend would love it for you watch the show" Carl said to Blaine._

_**"He's mine! Stop!" **__Blaine tried to plead to the guys to let his scared friend go, but they didn't._

_"he's not __**yours**__ Anderson he's still pure, but we can change that" the other two boys grabbed Cam's pants and ripped them off and then pushed him on the cold ground ripping his boxers off. _

_"This is what you are made for human, to be fucked" he chuckled into Cam's ear as the defenseless human cried in pain begging for them to stop._

_Blaine tried to break free but he wasn't strong enough. One of the jock grabbed Cams hand and pinned them and the other spread his leg and kept them down while Justin sat in between them as he whispered into the human's ear "I bet you like it when we pin you__**, you are going to love this slut"**_

_**"Please stop!" **__Blaine began to cry out as he _

_"you'll enjoy watching us fuck the human Blainey, __**just wait and witness hell**__!" and then Justin took his pants and boxers off and he grabbed his hard erection in his hand before slamming into Cam who cried out in pain with tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"you can drink from this sweet virgin boys, Mmmm __**you're so tight slut**__" Justin groaned and then all the five vampires latched on to whatever part of Cam they could get their fangs on leaving Blaine kneeling on the ground as he kept his eyes locked on the pained expression of Cam's face as his pulse beat slowed down to none and he was fully drained and raped._

_Blaine just stood there hopeless, frozen in shock watching his human friend lying dead after being raped and drained of blood._

_**(End of flash back)**_

Blaine gasped in horror; it had been so many years since he remembered the past life that he had switched off.

He closed his eyes picturing the pained expression of his long dead friend and it was just like Kurt's...

It was impossible... It was not needed.

Blaine learned to get what he want was by force how can one person like Kurt make him feel this way... Was it guilt?  
Or was it that he was feeling bad over his actions which reminded Blaine of the 5 jocks who took the life of his friend.

* * *

Kurt's file arrived after half an hour and Blaine sent Lauren to check on Kurt.

_**Name:**__ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_**Sex:**__ Male_

_**Age**__: 17_

_**Date of Birth:**__ 20__th__ December 1996_

_**Family**__: Burt and Elizabeth Hummel (died in a car crash)_

_**Illness:**__ Suffered amnesia at age of 8 after being involved in a car crash and not remembering about his past life or his family._

_Slightly anemic, claustrophobic, Panic Attack prone._

_**Residence**__: Lima, Ohio_

_**Relatives or Guardians:**__ None_

_**Orphanage:**__ Sunshine Lima Orphanage_

_**Current Residence:**__ 185-X-Lima Housing Apartments._

_**Job:**__ Waiter/Singer at Lima Café_

_**Hummel Family Unexplainable Car Crash Incident:**_

_On September 27__th__ The Hummel family was driving on the main highway from Westerville to Lima, the car crashed, which is unknown how it happened, the car was found flipped upside down and the mirrors broken, The body of Burt and Elizabeth was reported missing on scene when the police and fire fighters arrived, only their son Kurt Hummel's body was found, still alive but unconscious._

_He was taken to Lima National Hospital where he was in a coma for a month after suffering severe head injury, and broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and had punctured lungs._

_When the boy woke up, he had no memories of his past and when the hospital tried to contact his family or relatives… all information regarding the Hummel's was lost._

_Kurt Hummel was send to the local orphanage. _

I sure know how to pick someone Blaine thought as he dumped the files in the drawer and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked… which was pointless in a way; after all it was his mansion.

Kurt was lying on the bed curled up in a ball as he stared outside the window with an expressionless face.

Blaine sighed, _**of course he's not going to reply back to you dumb ass**_ He thought as he approached Kurt, he took a chair and dragged it so it was facing Kurt, he sat down and looked at Kurt's face.

"So… it's your birthday" he started off.

No reply.

Blaine shrugged and said "you didn't tell me"

No reply.

"Kurt, talk to me… I'm trying to… trying to _talk to you_" he said in a pleading voice.

Kurt finally blinked he looked at Blaine with a stone cold look in his piercing blue eyes as he said "talking to me after you almost killed me by _electrocuting_ me! Unfortunately I survived, God knows why he wants me to live and be tortured by a bastard vampire"

Blaine was about to lash out on Kurt when he called him _bastard_ but he closed his eyes and said in a forced calm voice "you didn't answer my question"

"Its my decision to answer to you or not… and I chose not to… what ever sick disgusting plan you are making to _talk to me_ and _sympathize _its not going to work, I don't need to see your face and I would appreciate if you leave"

"**THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT TO!" Blaine** snapped after trying to be patient, turns out you need to be more patient with a human like Kurt, though Blaine sounded more like a child who was trying to show his superiority over a stubborn-ass human.

Kurt didn't even _flinch_, he just turned to his other side, wincing in process as his back was now against Blaine, but he couldn't fool Blaine, the vampire could easily tell by the way Kurt's back began to shake that he had started to cry.

"Listen Kurt I just-"

"I don't expect a cold-hearted blood sucker like you who has raped me and scarred me to _actually_ acknowledge my birthday out of a sick way of getting me to be submissive to-"

"**I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOU TO BE SUBMISSIVE WOULD JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE!"** Blaine yelled out in frustration getting out of his seat he was about to turn Kurt over so he could look Kurt in the eye but he stopped inches away from Kurt when he said.

"I would like to be left alone… if that's not too much to ask… I lived 9 years without anyone to actually to _know_ when is my actual birthday, and I would like if it remains that way… so please forget about it and just_ go_" Kurt finished his sentence and he buried his face in the pillow as he let out a sob.

Blaine clenched his fists and growled he grabbed the nearby lamp next to him and tossed it to the wall as he stormed out the room, he shut the door with a loud BANG! As soon as the door closed Blaine rested his back against the door as he slid down on the floor looking at the ceiling… _**why did he feel this way?**_

* * *

After Blaine's blow out Lauren had brought him food, and then after regaining a bit strength Kurt sat out side on the balcony once again, he had eaten the food Lauren had brought for him and fed some to his new bird friend Pavarotti.

He doesn't remember having a quilt around him, but he didn't care to think about it, maybe Lauren had draped it over Kurt after the blood sucker left.

He held Pav in his lap as he stayed out side wrapped in the quilt as his thoughts drifted to the previous night and that how did Lauren know it was his birthday. She probably had to do a back ground check on him because of Blaine. So maybe tats ow Blaine must ave found out about is birthday.

As if he would even care it is his birthday Kurt thought, just then Kurt felt something flash behind him and the door of the bedroom open and close immediately. Kurt waited thinking it was Blaine, 10 minutes past and Kurt turned around he saw something on the bed.

Kurt cradled Pavarotti and walked into the room his eyes narrowed in confusion; there was a pair of Sweat pants and a shirt folded neatly on the bed which was about Kurt's size.

And then he saw something flash behind him and when he turned he saw a strawberry frosting cupcake with a single lit candle on top of it.

Kurt looked at the cupcake and then at the clothes, he then grabbed the cupcake and blew the candle out and then he tossed the cupcake into the bin. And turned his back away from the clothes and went back to sit down on the balcony floor.

Blaine had witnessed the scene, he balled his hands into fists… and for the first time Blaine felt heart-broken.

* * *

**A/N: How many of you sympathize Blaine now? Do you think that he may be a villain of this story but in reality he is also a victim whose side of the story had never been told.**

**1 hug for Kurt **

**1 kiss to cute little Pav**

**1 high-five to Lauren**

**But… what about Blaine? A hug, slap or a sad face? Let me know…**

**KlaineLover1998**

HUG FOR KURT! And I agree, I love Pav. Too

**dcriss16****3/20/13 . chapter 4**

I'm kinda known for making people cry…

**3/20/13 . chapter 4**

if you're crying it means I did my job for making chapter 4 emotional *yeah me!* but sorry I made my readers cry just don't kill me… yet…

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/20/13 . chapter 4**

I'm guessing you liked it then ;)

**Guest****3/20/13 . chapter 4 (PROBABLY GLOWDAWN)**

Thx for the heads up and also UPDATE too! After you're done with your work.

I'm waiting…


	6. chp6: Have Your Self a Merry Christmas

**A/N: your response to the chapter were fun to read… I'm surprise t****h**at only _**one**_** of all the people actually figured out a very BIG bang I will be adding in the next c****h**apter… but I wont tell what it is… all I can tell is the reviewer who figured it out… here's the review:

**dcriss16****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Well,..ok I give 1 hug for blaine..but I can't handle that the second choice kurt have sex with Sebastian, Dave or chandler...please don't thinking Kurt never had sex with blaine...let them exclusive. Btw ..your awesome ..your imagine is brilliant.

**To: Dcriss16**: hehehe... ;)

**To answer everyone's question related to Stockholm syndrome… NOPE Kurt wont sympathize Blaine I mean how can one even **_**think**_** of sympathizing with a rapist … I kind of right Kurt's thinking from my P.O.V. because I kid of relate my self to Kurt because of my similarities with Kurt Hummel, so I put my self in Kurt's shoes and I would **_**never**_** feel bad for Blaine…**

**One thing I can assure all of you… Kurt is not a softy in this fic, neither he will EVER feel sorry for Blaine… but as for their relationship that you would have to wait and see how I take it forward in the fic… but no Stockholm Syndrome in this fic…**

**And as for me… I agree with most of the readers who said Id give Blaine the 'what did you expect' face…**

**S&C best Reviews:**

**Reviewer:****PSonny** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date:**03/25/2013 02:41 PM **Title:**Chapter 5: Birthday Gifts?

First you make hate rapist Blaine and now you make me feel bad for him!? You HORRIBLE HORRIBLE creature! ...I love you. I will be creeping at you at night, waiting for updates n_n

**Reviewer:****Klainelove** **Signed** [  
**Date:**03/24/2013 09:45 AM **Title:**Chapter 5: Birthday Gifts?

I think Blaine heeds two hugs! He has never felt love so how is he to know how to deal with it. He is trying, that is a good thing. If Kurt can forgive him just a little bit I think he will see a new side to Blaine that he may actually like!

**Reviewer:****lifeisjustsucks93** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date:**03/24/2013 09:46 AM **Title:**Chapter 5: Birthday Gifts?

OMG! blaine... I know he is good and kind.. maybe he just feel he don't want to lose Kurt like the past.. A hug for Blaine! yay..

**Reply to reviews:**

**KlaineLover1998****3/26/13 . chapter 5**

Of course it wont take 5 minutes for Blaine to fix is mistakes, it would take A LOT! Of time, plus… he needs a personality re adjustment first

**Xshadow****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Lol new Damon from TVD… and I like Seb more too for the same reasons… but lets not forget about Adam…

**LvSammy****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

No Kurt _will_ see Blaine as a victim, but nope he least cares … why? Because he has been raped! … but hopefully Blaine will see…

**Midnights Flower****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

I cried too… its hard to look at yourself in the mirror after writing this… though I'm only in ten minutes of depression and then I go back to normal :-D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Again Kurt wont forgive, like just think how can one forgive a rapist after treating him like crap… but just see how Blaine is going to _try_ to redeem himself…

**Sofia Michelle****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Lauren is great I included her because she and Chris are friends

**specsO-O****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

no Stockholm syndrome because I am against it that a person should not feel sorry for a rapist and especially Blaine, if I was Kurt I would mentally torture Blaine… and that's what Kurt will do from now on… he maybe weak but Kurt has a mouth on him…  
I guess you'd have to see how can one manage to have sex with Kurt even when Blaine has him locked up…

you would have to wait for Chapter 7 to find that out

**TimF****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

I agree … Blaine doesn't deserve any sort of sympathy  
like I said I write from Kurt's part from my P.O.V. so Kurt is not easy to manipulate or make him fall for Blaine

**Glowdawn****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Poor Cam

And yup Lauren is awesome… and write the story you told me about because I love the idea :-D

**Guest****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

A HELL A LOT to make up for his mistakes

**geekwithoutglasses****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

thx and its alright to feel bad for Blaine but trust me tat Blaine flash back is just the beginning of Blaine's flash backs… it gets worse.

**lyn****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

I like Seb, too … and as for Blaine … he has a split personality…. So he needs to see what he is actually doing to Kurt…

**neonuar****3/24/13 . chapter 5**

Adam and Seb both will be in this fic ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Have Your Self a Merry Christmas**

It was 23rd December and Kurt was once again lying on his stomach strip naked on the bed as Blaine pressed him down to the mattress from his own body weight… Kurt was still confuse, why was Blaine being _soft_ or patronizing him.

**It was a routine wasn't it**? And yet right now Kurt just stared outside the window as Blaine had cuffed his wrist and kept them held up, Kurt didn't have to struggle this time… there were many reasons why, **one **he knew struggling was pointless, but he get to do something far worse than submit to a _psychopathic Dom_, and that was test Blaine's patience.

Blaine was currently ravishing Kurt's back with kisses and bites as his hands kept Kurt's legs spread wide, he had for the first time used lube as he pushed himself in and out of Kurt _**slowly,**_ Blaine looked up to find Kurt's face in a stone cold expression, his lips pressed tightly together; but not everything was deceiving. Kurt might look like he was strong but the tears that escaped his eyes said otherwise.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as he went back to sinking his fangs into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'd like for you to answer me" but Kurt didn't, he tried to control his rapid heart beat and to muffle the cries he was aching to release, Blaine did go slowly this time, but Kurt still felt disgusting, he could hardly even think of himself clean now…

"Kurt, when some **asks **a question you-"

"**I don't have to answer any of your questions!**" Kurt finally snapped, and he turned his face so he could look over his shoulder at Blaine.

"I am _**trying**_to be nice" Blaine said.

Kurt scoffed "_**nice?**_** Get the fuck off me! Don't you understand that I don't want you?"**

"Would you just listen to me when I'm trying to talk to you?"

"**would **_**you listen to me when I try to tell you that I **_hate you_** and I don't **_want_** to be fucked by a **_sick psychopathic vamp_**-"**_Blaine had lost it once again it was hard to stay calm around Kurt and so he bit into Kurt's branded mark on his neck making Kurt scream out loud. But his screams were stopped when Blaine clasped a hand around Kurt's open mouth.

"**You don't speak to me like that! Do you understand" **Kurt didn't reply, he kept crying into Blaine's hand keeping his eyes wrenched closed as he sobbed. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's crying face and it happened once again…

**====0====**

_"He isn't yours! Besides if being nice like you are princess, it aint gonna get you anything, just look how much Cam is enjoying being in pain! He wants it" then he grabbed Cam's crotch and squeezed him._

_"I bet your little friend would love it for you watch the show" Carl said to Blaine._

**_"He's mine! Stop!"_**_Blaine tried to plead to the guys to let his scared friend go, but they didn't._

_"he's not_**_yours_**_Anderson he's still pure, but we can change that" the other two boys grabbed Cam's pants and ripped them off and then pushed him on the cold ground ripping his boxers off._

_"This is what you are made for human, to be fucked" he chuckled into Cam's ear as the defenseless human cried in pain begging for them to stop._

_Blaine tried to break free but he wasn't strong enough. One of the jock grabbed Cams hand and pinned them and the other spread his leg and kept them down while Justin sat in between them as he whispered into the human's ear "I bet you like it when we pin you_**_, you are going to love this slut"_**

**_====0 END 0====_**

Blaine snapped back to reality and he jumped off of Kurt, sliding out of Kurt tight heat making Kurt wince, once Blaine had gotten off Kurt's body, the human curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed just watching Kurt's vulnerable condition, his sobs kept getting louder and louder than Blaine buried his face in his hands trying to block the memories out, as glimpses of Cam's face kept showing up in his mind.

When the vampire opened his eyes, he didn't know what had gotten into him but then he found himself reaching forward towards Kurt's body, he placed his shaky hand on Kurt's back making the crying human making him flinch away; Blaine bit his lip and got off of bed he grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor and then draped it over Kurt's shivering body, he took the cuffs off of Kurt's wrist and watch Kurt bury his wrist in his chest which were red and had burn marks on them. Blaine involuntarily flinched at the scars that surrounded Kurt's wrist.

He then sat down behind Kurt and just watched him, just when Kurt thought Blaine must have left the vampire said out loud "you didn't tell me you were an orphan"

"As if you c-care to even _a-a-ask_ about my p-p-parents _let alone a-a-ask I-f I wa-wanted to come w-w-with you!" _Kurt stuttered.

Blaine ignored Kurt's remark and asked again "how did your parents die?" though Blaine knew the answer to his question yet somehow he wanted to know what Kurt knew.

Kurt didn't reply he just remained quite.

"Kurt, I want to know, just tell me-" Kurt had enough of all the mind games Blaine thought he was playing. He sat up and winced when he felt the burn crawl up his spine as he said sharply

"**What do you want to know? That my parents died in a car crash and I was left alone? That I was in the hospital and no one of my family came to find me? That I am a human who is so dumb enough that he went through amnesia! And was left all alone to find out who he was and to just start over a new life alone, with no memories of his past, besides a picture that the police gave me of my parents and that I can't even remember what they were like, and now I don't even have the picture because a sick masochist split personality manic-depressive vampire! Who just wants to have a sub to distract him from his own broken life; because no one is actually going to love a psychopath like he is! All I had to my name was a** _picture_** a stupid picture that I held on to because I couldn't sleep at night because there is no one to hold me! And **you** took that away! Just like my parents were taken away! So thank you! For making my life better and much brighter than it already is!"**

Kurt just looked once at Blaine who was staring at him in shock, this was for the first time Kurt ever mentioned anything about him… Kurt thought Blaine was going to beat him up after the way he just insulted Blaine, Kurt lied down on the bed as he sobbed and said

"now I know all you think is that _hitting_ me would actually make me submissive to you… **so go ahead**! I'm _**allowing**_you to _**punish**_me!" he said bitterly, though Kurt didn't actually wanted Blaine to do anything to him, but after all he said he wanted to taunt Blaine for his sick dominant ways.

Blaine didn't know whether to _actually_ hit Kurt because NO_**! One speaks to him like that, let alone a human**__, _Blaine reached a hand forward and was about to speak when there a knock on the door making Blaine retrieved his hand back and called out in a hoarse voice

"**WHAT?" **he yelled out in frustration.

"Nick, Jeff and Quinn are here…" Lauren said through the door.

"Put these on, and _don't _say a word to them got it? And… uh… well talk about… it later" Blaine said and stormed out the room after grabbing his clothes, Kurt sat up and grabbed the clothes in his hand as he limped his way to the bathroom to wash his face.

* * *

**"Hi! Blaine"** Nick and Quinn greeted Blaine as the Lord entered the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked.

"You forgot! Our pre-Christmas gathering" Nick said.

"Oh... I was uh busy"

"Yeah we heard so where is your sub?" Quinn said cheerfully

"He's on his way" Blaine said with a weary look.

Jeff sat curled up against Nick, Blaine felt the pang of jealousy and watched the way Jeff had his head rested on Nick's shoulder and the way Nick rubbed his sub's back, it was annoying as well as something Blaine wanted from Kurt.

When Blaine couldn't take it anymore he got up and said "ill go and see why Kurt's taking to long"

* * *

"Kurt?"

Blaine opened the door and found Kurt standing fully dressed as he stood in front of the mirror shaking as he stared at his reflection.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked worriedly and Kurt just shook his head and waited.

"Um, my friends are waiting so follow me" Blaine walked and didn't turn to see if Kurt was following him or not.

Kurt had for the first time looked at what Blaine's house really looked like it was dark and had an ancient look to it.

Kurt panicked when Blaine took his hand and he pulled away "D-Don't touch me"

"I'm just holding your hand"

"I don't want you to"

"I don't care about that Kurt can you just pretend to be a sub for a little while"

"Are you going to pay me like your personal whore who you can show off as your pretty little slave?"

"Kurt would you just-" Blaine groaned couldn't Kurt just act for one hour.

"I don't want to see your friends"

"I don't care so shut up before you regret it... And try to be decent"

_**Says the sick Bloodsucker**_ Kurt thought.

* * *

"Hey guys! This is Kurt... Uh Kurt Hummel" Blaine introduced tugging at his hand.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Quinn it's a pleasure to meet you" Quinn reached to hug Kurt but Kurt instantly flinched away in fear.

"I'm Nick and this is my sub Jeff".

"he's human" Blaine said to Kurt, this made Kurt look up to see if Jeff was in the same place as he was but it was different; Jeff looked healthy and beautiful... He wasn't weak bruised and scarred like Kurt was; he looked as if his Dom took good care of him... He seemed happy... Jeff wasn't ugly liker Kurt was.

"Hi, Kurt" Jeff said politely reaching a hand forward to shake it with Kurt, Kurt wanted too but he didn't want Jeff to get dirty from his touch so he just placed his free hand behind his back and looked down at his feet.

Nick seemed to notice this strange behavior maybe Blaine didn't like Kurt anyone but even if that was true... Kurt looked too broken to be a sub, he had red cuts around his wrist bite marks bruises and his face was flushed and was ghostly pale even the color of his eyes were pale blue and had bags around them which looked swollen from crying and then his neck... Nick knew that mark... It was a faded mark which was purplish and it was from a shock collar.

Nick had seen many of Blaine's past subs, but never seen them in such a worse condition.

Blaine sat down in the arm-chair and pulled Kurt into his lap, but Kurt tried to get up but he knew there was less chance for him to be away from a vampire when he is already surrounded by two more.

"So Kurt tells us something about yourself?" Quinn asked politely.

Kurt didn't reply he kept his hands clasped in his lap as he sat uncomfortably in Blaine's lap feeling uneasy and as if he was about to get sick.

"Well, he worked at a diner" Blaine said the first thing that came in his mind and saw Nick and Jeff exchange a confuse glance.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as Nick was doing before but he felt Kurt stiffen in his lap so he immediately let go.

"So for how long have you been Blaine's sub, Kurt?" Nick asked with a smiled but once again Kurt remained quite.

"Not to long" Blaine replied with a smile at Kurt who just nodded.

"What about your parents Kurt, did they approve or did they let you go?" Blaine was about to answer Quinn's question but Kurt finally said in a broken voice "T-They're d-dead"

Quinn's smile fell as she watched the single tear trail down Kurt's porcelain cheek, "oh sweet heart-" she said and reached forward to squeeze Kurt's shoulder but Kurt snapped and moved away from her hand in fear that she was about to hurt him.

"When did they die?" Nick asked in concern he was looking at Kurt but he kept stealing glances at Blaine in question because something didn't seem right.

"I had amnesia…" he said in a sad voice, he felt dizzy, this wasn't like Kurt… why was he feeling sick.

Everyone or remained silent, either it was from the tension in the room or for other reasons they were actually observing Kurt, Blaine cleared his throat nervously.

And then Lauren came right on time to break the awkwardness in the room "Hey guys!" she said and sat down on the couch opposite to Quinn and Nick.

Blaine saw Kurt sigh in relief, he raised an eyebrow at him; Lauren's presence made him slightly calm… that was impossible or maybe it was because Lauren was a caretaker.

"So Fabray how's Puckerman?" Lauren asked.

"he's taking care of Beth for the night" Kurt thought to himself bitterly now she has a sub too figures but then Quinn added when she noticed the disgusted expression on Kurt's face "Beth's my daughter, she's four… here's her picture" Quinn said and showed Kurt her cell phone that displayed a picture of a beautiful blonde baby girl in a man's arm who was kissing her cheek, that must be the guy Lauren was talking about.

"S-she's b-beautiful"

"thank you, she's amazing… she loves to sing… probably got that talent from me, you see I'm a singer… well not a _singer_ but I used to be in a Glee Club back in high school where I met Puck" Quinn said with a smile.

Lauren looked at Blaine with a bitter expression she could tell Kurt was waiting to just run out of the room or just get out of Blaine's lap, so she decided to lend a helping hand and said "you know Fabray Kurt here is a singer, he used to sing at the diner"

"Did you now?" Nick asked and the thought. _Looked like Blaine missed telling us that_

Kurt didn't reply and he just gave Lauren a _please don't talk more_ expression.

Lauren nodded and said "yup and is sure a good singer, I heard him sing once… the boy's got a **unique** voice"

Blaine remained silent he was too busy just looking at Kurt, watching his emotions which was one thing he never did. He didn't know why but he kept trying to figure out what was Kurt thinking; Blaine's head snapped when Nick said.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell us that?" Nick seemed more interested in actually trying to figure out what was really going on between Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt! Come on! Please! Sing for us!" Quinn said in excitement

"**Come on! Please, we'd love to hear you sing**, I bet Blaine **would love to hear you sing too!"** Nick second it Just for the sake of seeing how Blaine would react to this, but something told Nick that Blaine knew Kurt could sing, but seemed uncomfortable about it as if he was remembering something that had happened not to long ago.

* * *

Kurt looked at Blaine who just gave Kurt a wary look, Kurt then got up and involuntarily winced, he then staggered his way to the piano and sat down, he remembered that it has been long since he actually touched the keys of the piano, he remembers playing at the orphanage and sometimes at the diner; but now, he didn't care if he was bad at it; if there was one thing Kurt Hummel was good at, then that was expressing his feelings through a song.

**Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
And ruin your sleep  
And make you aware of being alive**

**Someone to need you too much**  
**Someone to know you too well**  
**Someone to pull you up short**  
**And put you through hell**  
**And give you support for being alive-being alive**  
**Make me alive, make me confused**  
**Mock me with praise, let me be used**  
**Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

Kurt looked at the mirror that was across from him and in that he could see Blaine's face and he looked into the vampires black emotionless eyes as he sang

**Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody make me come through  
I'll always be there  
As frightened as you of being alive,  
Being alive, being alive!  
**

Memories of the times Blaine had raped Kurt flashed through his mind and he felt dizzy and disgusted, but didn't stop signing

**Someone you have to let in  
Someone whose feelings you spare  
Someone who, like it or not  
Will want you to share a little, a lot of being alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

**Somebody crowd me with love**  
**Somebody force me to care**  
**Somebody make me come through**  
**I'll always be there**  
**As frightened as you to help us survive,**  
**Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive**

* * *

Nick looked at the way Kurt had began to cry by the end of the song he turned to look at Blaine who just remained still and didn't look at him instead he stared down at his closed hands not even getting up to soothe his sub. Nick saw the way Blaine was reacting and the tears that trailed down Kurt's cheek he waited for Blaine to get up but he didn't so he whispered to Jeff

"why don't you go and take Kurt to the kitchen… you know so he can calm down…" Jeff nodded and got up, eyeing Blaine as he thought that _why would he keep sitting there while Kurt cried._

Jeff stood behind Kurt and he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt flinched thinking it was Blaine until Jeff said

"hey, I'm not going to hurt you, come on, let's go get you a glass of water and some warm milk, it will help…"

Kurt blinked and he looked up at Jeff who smiled sympathetically at Kurt, he sighed and got up slowly and without giving Blaine a second glance he followed Jeff as he led them to the kitchen.

Jeff handed Kurt a glass of water while Kurt braced himself against the counter, "'come on, Kurt you need to drink" Jeff said and Kurt looked up seeing Jeff look at him in concern.

Kurt gave him a weak smile and took the glass, he winced as the water went down his throat, and it still stung sometimes when he swallowed something.

"you are an amazing singer" Jeff said and smiled at Kurt appreciatively.

Kurt nodded and mouthed a _thank you_, they remained silent after that, maybe it was out of instinct but Jeff could feel something was not right; so he asked after thinking it through

"Kurt? Do you… want to be here?" but Kurt didn't reply back.

"_**Hesamnster"**_ Kurt said under his breath not makin any sense.

"What?" Jeff asked

"h-he's a m-m-monster h-he kidnapped me and b-b-brought me here I'm t-t-trapped and I cant l-l-leave he's a-abusive and **he rapes me **I tell him to **stop **b-b-but he doesn't he marked me and scarred me and he doesn't care he just fucks me and leaves me to r-r-rot and then he tries to talk to me as if nothing has h-h-happened and then I c-c-cry and p-plead for him to s-stop but he just throws me around like I'm a piece of meat... He almost **k-killed** me... " Kurt fell to his knees sobbing

Jeff moved around the counter and kneeled down next to Kurt and said "Oh my, Kurt I-"

And then Kurt snapped and said sharply "**he killed me he ruined my life as if I didn't need any of it I was drunk and I told him to leave but he doesn't get it! he finds it pleasurable to torture me and force me to be his submissive I'm no ones sub I am not a slave to be fucked... I hate it here it scares me. He scares me... I want to leave... please don't let him come near me...**

"Kurt-" Jeff moved to hug Kurt but as soon as the tips of his fingers touched Kurt's shoulder the shivering boy flinched away as he sobbed.

**"No don't touch me I'll get you dirty I'm filthy... clean anymore... I can't get this filth of me... get this off me please"**

"Ssh Kurt it's alright" Jeff said in a soothing voice.

"**No it's not please get Blaine away from me don't let him touch me I hate him please get him away**" Kurt shakes in his arms as he sobbed into Jeff's shirt.

**"Ssh its okay you are fine"**

"P-p-please t-t-take me away from him" and after that Kurt passed out in Jeff's arms, Jeff's heart broke watching the scared face; he was so weak and scared Jeff wanted to protect him but he couldn't do anything for him.

Jeff placed one arm under Kurt's legs and lifted him thinking he can put him in the close guest bedroom.

Kurt was so weightless in Jeff's arms that it made him wonder if Kurt even ate or Blaine just drained him.

After he placed Kurt down on the bed he had cold sweat and was shivering so he threw a few blankets over him and tucked him.  
He thought he should probably go and tell the others.

* * *

"That was… _eventful_" Quinn said as she looked at Blaine after Jeff and Kurt left.

"Yeah, Blaine?" Nick asked, but Blaine didn't reply.

"Blaine… did… did you somehow** forced** yourself on Kurt?"

"Does that matter?" Blaine said bitterly giving Nick an icy glare

"No, I mean **yes,** but… did he** want **to be your sub?" Nick said back in a stern voice , Lauren who remained quite scoffed when Nick said tat which made Nick even more concerned .

"**It's none of your business**"

"But Blaine was your friends, we just want to know, I mean Kurt he.. seemed _uncomfortable a_round you… and we-"

"I said it's none of your business, so stay out of it!" Blaine said loudly this time.

Before Nick could reply back, Jeff cleared his throat as he stood in t he doorway and said "uh, I took Kurt to the guest bedroom, and I didn't know which was his so… and he was tired… I think he needs a doctor, he doesn't look well "

Nick took Jeff's hand in his and said "You did good, sweet heart, I think it's about time we leave Blaine, it's late"

* * *

Blaine just stayed there lost in thought as his friends left, without even saying goodbye to them Blaine got up and walked to the bedroom, and found Kurt's shivering body wrapped in piles of blankets, he gingerly placed a and on Kurt's forehead… he did seem ill, his body temperature was warmer than usual how did I not notice Kurt was ill? Blaine thought to himself, he looked at the dark circles surrounding Kurt's eyes and his pale lips.

He couldn't take this anymore, he felt _sick_ for the first time after noticing the real appearance, he remembers the beautiful man he brought to his home, who was the most gorgeous creature Blaine had ever laid eyes on… and now he is lying in bed curled up and weak… Blaine felt horrible, he couldn't see Kurt anymore, so he ran out the room and told Lauren to tend to Kurt if he wakes up and told her not to disturb Blaine unless it's urgent, he wanted to be left alone.

Blaine didn't know why he felt this way…

* * *

**(**_**Christmas Morning)**_

Kurt didn't realize when he fell asleep, neither had he recognized the bedroom he was sleeping in.

He remembers crying in another subs arms, _Jeff_… a human who was healthy and happy and held Kurt as if he was Kurt's responsibility he showed him kindness which Kurt wasn't worthy of; Kurt knew Blaine must have found out about him telling Jeff but when Kurt turned to his side he found an envelope with Kurt's name written on it.

He opened the envelope and couldn't believe he was seeing it right before him.

The envelope contained the picture of _Kurt's parents,_ with a little note stuck to it that said

_**I don't think this makes up for it…**_

_**But… even an apology is not worth it**_

_**I thought… you needed this more than I could comprehend**_

_**Your parents died and I am sorry. **_

_**Merry Christmas, Kurt.**_

Kurt read it two to three times, he gritted his teeth and ripped the note in anger as he sobbed, that man had no idea what Kurt was going through; he took his parents picture in his hands and pressed it against his chest and let out a broken sob.

"I-I w-w-wish y-y-you c-could p-protect m-m-me"

Blaine watched the scene right before him from the small gap left between the doors.

He closed his eyes trying not to feel hurt from the fact that not only Kurt ripped his note but also that he was falling apart into pieces from which most of it was Blaine's fault, he didn't like guilt as much as the next person.

* * *

**A/N: please tell me you liked the chapter *fingers crossed***

**The songs were **

**Being Alive- Barbara Streisand **

**Soooo**

** 1 BIGGGGGGGGGG Hug for Kurt and a kiss too**

**And for Blaine I say **_the serves you right_** face**

**And for Jeff and kiss **

**hope you enjoyed…**

**till next time…**


	7. Chapter 7: First time and surrender

**Hope you guys like my new cover photo I made!**

**In this chapter Blaine has been upset for like a week and he hasn't even talked to Kurt because his flash backs are going to extreme… and he does something **_**extremely!**_** Stupid… surprise for this chapter is… Adam Crawford**_! _**He will play a short but a sort of important role that **_**can**_** be responsible for Blaine's major personality break down…**

**and ignore my spellings or grammar because this was one LONG chapter i had to write and re-read... **

**Reviews from S&C:**

**Reviewer:****lifeisjustsucks93** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date:**03/30/2013 07:27 AM **Title:**Chapter 6: Have Your Self a Merry Christmas

this is a great chapter. I love it so much.. please update, I can't wait what will happen next. =)

**Reviewer:****Roberta97** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date:**03/29/2013 03:55 AM **Title:**Chapter 6: Have Your Self a Merry Christmas

**Ok, I have just finished this chapter and I HAVE to say that this is great, it's moving and sad and introspective and just... I love it. This story is really interesting and it kept me breathless till the end of the chapter, I really enjoyed it. You're really good.**

**Reviewer:****Amelianan** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date:**03/30/2013 06:04 AM **Title:**Chapter 6: Have Your Self a Merry Christmas

oh i love this story .it's so i hope in the end Kurt can fall in love with Blaine .hope more!

**And a BIG hug to my 100****th**** reviewer XShadow! :D**

**Review Reply:**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Absolutely how do you feel about Nick and Kurt being best friends?

**cold kagome****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

don't worry Kurt's a fighter… plus he is a bitch and he is not going to be that easy to break… lol I just lied there ;)

**Sofia Michelle****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

I think Blaine needs to do more for a hug, he has to pay up…

**SceneNeko****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Well at least his friends don't like the way Blaine is treating Kurt… which is shocking for a group of vampires…

**Shirayuki Ishiyama****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Don't worry the punch will come but not from Nick, he's human remember… how about someone ticks Blaine off and calls him out and what are your views on COOPER punching Blaine? ;)

**czechfan****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

He's on his way to that caring side… but it's a LONG way!

**Glowdawn****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Blaine _would_ give up but not after the dumb mistake he is going to do in this chapter…

**specsO-O****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

I agree with the copying but its like this you see, he is a little child who is trying to show that _hey my toy car is shinier than yours_ kind of thing…. But don't worry Adam will come… and just wait and see how it all happens from there onwards...

**klainer4ever11****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

you're going to love this chapter more

**Guest****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Don't worry after this you would see a MAJOR beginning of the whole story

**Guest****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

How about Kurt having sex with someone who _actually_ gives him the first time he wanted** ?**

**Xshadow****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

YOU'RE THE 100TH REVIEWER! XD

**LvSammy****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

Yes Kurt will learn about it, and as for Kurt being happy… that's a long road to happiness I must say

**CrissColferIka****3/28/13 . chapter 6**

First of all… **U****PDATE YOUR STORY!** Pretty **PLEASE! XD**

Okay since I got that out of my system… anyway to answer to your question, read the last Author's Note ;) and as for pregnant! Kurt that will happen QUITE sooner than you think

**Guest****3/29/13 . chapter 6**

I hope the last ending answers your question, hehehe :)

**sararive****3/29/13 . chapter 6**

a new chapter again, hope you enjoy…

**angelbear1****3/29/13 . chapter 6**

don't worry Kurt's a fighter… I think… you would have to wait and see

**KlaineLover1998****3/30/13 . chapter 6**

Being alive is one of my favorite Kurt solo and it sort of fits…

* * *

**Chapter 7: First time and surrender **

_**Two weeks!**_ You could say Blaine Anderson had gone freaking celibate for this, it had been two weeks since Christmas, Blaine had not even went closer to Kurt. He just couldn't see his face, when he did he was haunted by his past and then the pain of watching a person who he actually… yes, there was no denying it, he loved Kurt and watched him fall apart, Lauren thinks it was a sick excuse for Blaine to say he _loves_ Kurt when he was doing such shit to him.

Blaine remembers the conversation he and Lauren had… or more of an _**argument.**_

_**(Flash back)**_

"_**OH, PLEASE!**__ Don't act like a fucking saint Anderson you sure as hell know it's your fault Hummel has been throwing up and now you won't even let him see a doctor? What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_I can't okay! __**What if he leaves**__? What will I do then?"_

"_It's good he leaves, he's better off away from you! Even Quinn and Nick saw through your sick sadistic ways! Why don't you just let him go! Can't you see he's been in bed for a week and he can't even keep the food down? Do you __**want**__ him to die? He's in fucking pain for crying out loud! He is going to die because I can't heal him for long he needs help and-"_

"_**He can't leave, okay?!" **__Blaine finally confessed after all this time and sighed in frustration. Lauren groaned and began to walk towards the doors._

"_**Wait!"**__ Blaine yelled at her to stop._

"_What" she said placing her hands on her hips._

"_I want to tell you…" he started off in a low voice._

"_Okay… so for my __**amusement **__sake, what is you wanted to tell me_**master**_?" Lauren said with her arms folded across her chest._

"_I… __**I love him**__…and I can't let him go"_

_Lauren scoffed as she said__** "GOD**__! Have the tables turned… that'__**s sick **__Blaine… saying you love him, you deserve nothing at this point… I can't even look at you anymore"_

_Then Lauren said "So your just gonna let him die?" _

"_**NO"**__ the vampire screamed in anger._

"_I don't know for how long you are going to put up this act but whatever it is think fats… and you Adam called he's going to drop by for a visit to see that _the human _is in place"_

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do; he knew Adam won't suspect him having consensual relationship with Kurt after all Kurt hates him.

"Hello Blaine" Adam says as he enters Blaine's office after being led in by Lauren.

Lauren gave Blaine a sneer and then walked out, Blaine smiled and shakes Adam's hand "Hello Adam"

"So I heard, you found yourself a new sub, am I correct?" the English vampire said with a smirk.

"Yes that's true" Blaine said bluntly.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Blaine asked in confusion

"Take me too him, I have to inspect?"

"OH, right… uh follow me" Blaine lead Adam to Kurt's room; Kurt was taken back to his usual room after Christmas day.

Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door of the bedroom "Kurt, uh there is somewhere to see you" Blaine said as he walked into the room to find Kurt once again sitting outside on the balcony floor, thankfully wearing clothes.

"You gave him clothes? Where is his uniform?"

"It gets cold here, so I decided its better"

Adam nodded and he walked over to Kurt and knelled down in front of him so their faces were leveled "hello, Kurt, my name is Adam Crawford I'm the inspector of _**sector four **_and I'm just here for a brief examination, dear would you please look up, I'm not here to hurt you and your Dom won't mind"

Kurt sighed audibly and slowly looked up to see a face smiling at him politely at him, Adam gave Kurt a genuine smile and then he looked over to Blaine so he would leave.

Blaine gave one last lingering look to Kurt and left the man he loved with another vampire.

"So Kurt, do you know for how long you have stayed here?"

Kurt didn't reply he just remained silent, Adam frowned and reached forward he placed one finger under Kurt's chin and that answered Adam's first question; Kurt whimpered and scrambled away from Adam in fear and curled up in the corner as he whimpered and said** "p-p-please d-don't h-h-hurt me… I d-d-don't want to b-be t-touched".**

In all his years of being an inspector Adam had to admit, he never felt as sorry as he did for a human, which was odd because he didn't care much about such things and yet he had to admit Kurt was beautiful and covered in bruises and scars; and was clearly raped because of the way he was reacting towards Adam.

And for the first time Adam actually envied Blaine… he wished he had a sub, and preferably someone as beautiful as this feeble little human was.

With one last look towards Kurt, Adam got up and left the room.

* * *

Blaine was waiting outside impatiently to find out what Adam had to say, "Well?"

"Blaine did Kurt want to be a sub?"

"What did he say?" Blaine asked and didn't answer Adam's question.

"I'm asking _did he want you as a Dom?_"

"No" Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"And he was a virgin before you came, am I correct?"

"**Yes"**

"So… _you_ have raped him and scarred him for life… and you did know that it's **illegal"**

"I know yes… but I wanted to have him for my own and you and I both know Adam I will do anything to get what I want"

"True… so how are you willing to pay the price?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine looked at the other vampire with his jaw clenched.

"I said what are you willing to give me for not to tell the authorities of your rape act"

"If its money-" Blaine said trying to negotiate with the inspector.

"I want something **more**, Blaine" Adam said trying to get him to understand.

"Anything, but you are **not** taking Hummel away" Blaine said pointing his finger at Adam.

"How about I make you a proposition?" the vampire smiled at the lord.

Blaine narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms and said "I'm listening"

"just a _one_ time with the human, because I have to admit Blaine you sure know how to pick them and I do envy you, Kurt is probably the most gorgeous human I've seen… so if you are willing to keep him, I say you give me this and I'll leave and will not speak of this again… what do you say?" Adam said and raised an eyebrow at Blaine; the lord was torn but he was confused, he was not letting the man he loved go so easily and if that meant to let some inspector have sex with _his_ Kurt then… there was only one answer to this.

"Okay" the Lord breathed.

"Okay?" Adam asked once again to reconfirm what Blaine had just said and Blaine nodded. "Well I'm appalled, but also glad… so are you going to leave or are you planning to stay here and wait?"

"Oh, um okay… just so I'm clear you will no speak of this" Blaine said with a glare.

"My lips are sealed" Adam nodded. Blaine had told Kurt who had cursed him a few times and struggled but couldn't fight Blaine as the Lord strapped him down to the bed and without saying a word he left and nodded towards Adam that he can go and do what he wanted to.

* * *

"So what! Are going to rape me too?" Kurt said bitterly as he gave Adam a bitter look.

Adam sighs and strips out of his clothes watching Kurt's pained face as he was tied down to the bed

"Tell me one thing Kurt, what did you picture your first time would be like?"

"Is this some sick joke, why don't you fuck me and get it over with" He said and looked away from Adam's naked form as the vampire climbed on the bed.

"I'll take you out of these bonds Kurt, I want you to feel good, and I will give you the first time you wanted" he offered as he ran his hand across Kurt's jaw making him whimper.

"As if it matters" Kurt mumbled shakily.

"It matters Kurt, I don't know why Anderson is too attached to you but for what it's worth, I can see the fire in your eyes and its very appealing" the vampire whispered he leaned over Kurt's body and placed his lips over Kurt's and moaned… Kurt tasted delicious, he licked at Kurt's sealed lips as the human remained still underneath him.

Adam reached forward to Kurt's cuffs and un tied him, he let his hands drop on the pillow as he sat between Kurt's legs; he placed his finger tips gently over Kurt's burned mark wrist and rubbed the burn gently as he kissed down Kurt's jaw and then to his neck, he ran his fingers along Kurt's arms and then his shoulders towards the pale human's neck, he traced his fingers along the column of his throat as his lips traveled down Kurt's body kissing over the bruises and scars as if Kurt was a porcelain delicate doll.

"You really are beautiful, Kurt… never doubt that"

Kurt whimpered, which Adam noticed he rubbed Kurt's hips as he said "you don't have to fight me you know, but it's aright… I'll give you the first time you always wanted"

Adam kissed down Kurt's inner thighs ghosting his lips over Kurt's cock, before he got up to reach for the lube and condoms. He slicked his fingers with the cold liquid and rubbed them; when the liquid was warmer he circled his fingers around Kurt's hole as he went back to kissing Kurt's thighs and then reaching forward to lick at Kurt's cock.

Kurt shuddered at the unwanted touch but his body had a mind of its own and he couldn't control it from getting hard.

Kurt remained still as Adam's fingers worked him open while the vampire's mouth licked and sucked at his cock.

Once Kurt was fully stretched, Adam pulled his fingers out gently; he placed condom over his cock and put generous amount of lube on it, he aligned himself and lifted Kurt's legs to wrap them around his waist. Kurt was confused and as well as uncomfortable, why was this man being so gentle with him after all, Kurt was human.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what, my love?" Adam asked and looked up from where he was kissing Kurt's neck.

"Being… gentle with me, or… I'm ugly… bruised, marked… branded… why would you even want to be soft with some one as broken as I am?" Kurt looked into the blue eyes of the English vampire; who smiled down at Kurt and reached one hand out and caressed Kurt's cheek.

"You deserve to be treated with care, Kurt… you are by far the most beautiful man give ever laid eyes on and it's a pity that you are being treated with cruelty and I just wish you were my sub… but If I can only have one night with you than that's all I would ask for "

"You don't have to show me kindness" Kurt watched the way Adam positioned himself between Kurt's legs.

He looked up at Kurt and said "yes but I want to give you a first time some _as exquisite_ as you deserves…"

"Please don't call me beautiful" Kurt closed his eyes and turned his face away from the vampire.

"as you wish, though I do mean every word I said, … okay now I'm going to go slow tell me if I hurt you" Adam said and started pushing through the ring of Kurt's muscles.

Adam kept a hold on Kurt's legs as he adjusted to his tightness, he looked up at Kurt and asked "should I move?" But Kurt dint reply he kept his eyes closed.

Adam didn't bother, he could tell Kurt wasn't going to reply to him; and honestly he could see that even if Adam handled him with care Kurt would still not be happy.

So he thought it was better to just get it over with, so he began to slowly move in and out of Kurt watching the tears spill on Kurt's cheek. Until he came into the condom.

* * *

**(**_**Meanwhile)**_

"Blaine… are you crying?" Lauren gasped when she found Blaine sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway of Kurt's bedroom, he had his knees brought up to his chest as he rested his head over his arms.

"Go! Lauren!" Blaine growled.

"Blaine**… please talk to me"** Lauren pleaded she placed a hand over Blaine's shoulder and he snapped, standing up and looking at Lauren with daggers in his eyes as he screamed at her

"**I LET ANOTHER GUY FUCK KURT! I LET THE ONLY PERSON I CARED FOR GET FUCKED BY MY OWN DECISION! He's not **_**mine**_**… how could I do this!"** his chest heaved and Lauren looked at him with her eyes bugging out of her sockets after what Blaine had said "I'm s-sorry… p-please just leave me alone, Lauren" he sat back down on the floor

* * *

_**(Back to Adam)**_

By the time Adam was done he tied of the condom and threw it away. He turned around to see Kurt had tears in his eyes as he remained frozen in place; the vampire walked to Kurt and sat down, he ran a hand through Kurt's disheveled hair and said "It'll get better, Kurt… I can't promise it… but I'll hope for it"

Adam walked out the room and down the hall to find Blaine on the floor.

"You know… if I were you I'd have treated Kurt with the care he deserves, it's a pity that he is miserable because of you"

"_Leave"_ he said under his breath.

"What now? You feel possessive, finally realizing what you did was wrong? It won't make up for it Blaine, what ever you do will only worsen it and he clearly hates y-"

"**LEAVE NOW! I HAVE NO PROBLEM IN KILLING YOU AND YOU KNOW IT"**

"Would you relax, _you_ let me have my way with him! At least I showed him he didn't have to fight me… at least _I treated him_ with the _respect_ he deserves, which you clearly never did" Adam said and pushed Blaine off of him, he straightened his shirt and started walking, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Blaine who stood frozen in place

"you'll regret what ever you did to him slowly, Blaine… and it will haunt you for life… being a torturer has its perks, am I right?" he said in a mocking tone and walked away, leaving Blaine trembling in place.

* * *

"K-Kurt?"

"Hey… are you… a-alright?" he stuttered as he sat down on the bed where Kurt was laid there just as the way Adam left him.

Blaine didn't ask any further he sighed to himself and got up, he placed an arm around Kurt and picked him up bridal style and lead him to the bathroom, he sat Kurt gently down on the counter and turned the faucet on of the bathtub filling the tub with warm water, as soon as it was filled he picked Kurt up again and placed him in the tub.

That's when Blaine started to get worried, Kurt didn't fight him or didn't tremble, he just remained silent with a dull expression as he looked straight towards the wall, he didn't even flinch once when Blaine started to gently clean Kurt with shower gel.

He washed Kurt's hair running his fingers through the knotted hair slowly trying not to hurt him while his eyes were stuck on Kurt's emotionless face.

He reached a hand up and started washing off Kurt's neck and face and winced when his eyes landed on a newly formed hickey, which Kurt must have gotten from Adam, he gritted his teeth as he cleaned Kurt up trying to wash away Adam's smell from Kurt; and that when it hit him.

He picked Kurt out of the tub and let him stand on his feet as he grabbed a towel to dry him when Blaine asked "why did you let Adam have his way with you? Why didn't you fight?"

But no answer came and Kurt remained motionless, this was by far the scariest way Blaine had ever seen Kurt react to.

"_Please_ Kurt tell me" he pleaded.

"Did a time ever come to you when you thought that you couldn't do anything, that all hope was lost and the little ounce of hope you have just got _extracted_ from your body… gradually… painfully…"

Blaine gulped audibly, because in fact he had faced this before.

"there is nothing left to fight for, **I've lost my dignity my self-respect** that I had left… you won… you claimed me… made me like _this_; ruined me… treated me like a whore…forced your self on me… _**RAPED**_me; and then you let Adam f-fuck me; you know what hurt's the most?" Kurt looked at Blaine now his blue eyes burning into Blaine's honey-amber ones as he said

"that the other vampire, who knows nothing about me or my past; _he_ didn't push me, he didn't force me, instead he gave me a first time I wanted which was ripped away from me by _you,_ he treated me as if I was the most beautiful delicate thing he had ever seen and touched… but, none of it mattered, and you know why it didn't matter… because you already had taken my sanity, my purity away and shattered me, broke me into millions of pieces so I could never be who I am again… you ruined me, so _**congratulations Blaine,**_ you got your self a sub out of all of this" Kurt said as tears poured out his eyes, Blaine just stared at him in shock.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine and slowly kneeled down on the floor in a mock of surrender; he looked up at Blaine once he was on his knees and held his hands forward in surrender as he said "I'm your **submissive** now, **dominate **me, _**master**_**"**

Blaine mind was reeling he just stared down at Kurt who was crying as he surrendered himself to him, the beautiful pale boy surrendered himself to a cruel person like Blaine; he couldn't be here if he stayed he would probably lash out on Kurt… so he ran leaving a weeping Kurt on the floor.

* * *

He stayed locked up in his office pacing the room, trying to push the thoughts out of his head as his mind began to consume with guilt, he hated himself so much, he didn't even know if it was possible.

A whole day had passed and Blaine remained cooped up in his office until Lauren came "hey Anderson, are you going to let me in or not?"

He unlocked the door so Lauren could enter "so what's the damage?" she asked and sat down on the couch as she watched Blaine paced, without even replying to her.

"You know if you will keep ignoring the topic you are getting know where to progress"

"I want to help him… he… he **submitted** himself to me, he says he gave up and I just can't-" he sighed and slumped into his chair as he closed his eyes.

"You want to know my advice?" Lauren said.

Blaine opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at Lauren who got up and said "grow up! Anderson, this is your shit and you are going to fix it, if you really _love him_ in your own sick twisted way, then tell him or better yet… what's the word that we used to use but now have forgotten…? OH! Yes… **APOLOGIZE!"** she poked at Blaine's head and then left the room without even bothering to hear Blaine's reply.

She was right, and that was one think Blaine Anderson hated.

* * *

The Lord had planned it all he spent all day making up ways too apologize to Kurt, so he went out the house and gotten the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find, he didn't know which flower Kurt liked so he got one of everything. And then he went to the clothing store he went often where he had met Jeremiah once, the **GAP **store and bought a whole bunch of clothes sweaters and jeans; though he remembers Kurt's outfit he wore at the club and he knew he had an expensive taste so he got a few dress shirts and coats from _Marc Jacobs_ and_ Ralph Lauren._

It had been a whole day of Blaine planning this entire out and now Blaine walked nervously towards Kurt's room holding the flowers and bags of clothes as he opened the door calling out

"**Kurt! I need to talk to you!** I know you don't want to listen just please hear me- Kurt?" he looked around the room and Kurt wasn't there and then he heard the sounds of coughs coming form the bathroom. He dropped the bags and bouquet on the bed and ran into the bathroom to find Kurt hunched over the toilet as he threw up.

His whole face was green and his eyes had dark circles as he coughed and throw up more.

Blaine was immediately at his side rubbing his back as Kurt threw up.

Once the human boy was done his legs wobbled as he tried to get up he managed to make it to the sink but then he almost fell but Blaine caught him, Kurt looked up at Blaine with weak eyes as he whispered _**"y-you d-did t-t-his to m-me"**_ and then he fainted.

"Kurt**! Kurt!** Come on wake up… **LAUREN! CALL THE DOCTOR!"** he yelled as he kept trying to shake Kurt so he would wake up.

* * *

Blaine was pacing outside Kurt's room as Lauren assisted Wes, one of old Blaine's friend who was a skilled vampire doctor, he had called over to examine Kurt.

_**What was taking so long, they had been in there for a whole hour**_! Blaine thought

And the Wes came out and shut the door behind him "what is it? Is he okay?" Blaine asked frantically.

"Let's talk in your office" Wes said calmly.

**====0-0====**

"**Its HIV right? Or is Aids? Just tell me**!" Blaine panicked as soon as their office door closed.

Wes seemed calmer than Blaine, he motioned Blaine to take a seat and said "did you rape Kurt?"

"**Yes but I didn't know that he would get sick! Damn that's a stupid excuse! Can he be cured! Please tell me there's a cure!"** Blaine panicked.

"And did you _exchange _your blood with him during sex?" he asked.

"No… actually yes, **once**; he uh, he was about to die, I shock collared him too much that his heart couldn't take it and he was in cardiac arrest" Blaine said slowly as he looked down at his clasped hands switching in his seat nervously as his friend said.

"**Seriously Blaine! God that's just**-" he took a deep breath and went back to his professional state and continued "and when you two had sex, did you use protection"

"No, his file didn't say he was a carrier" Blaine said with a confused look trying to figure out what Wes was trying to tell him.

"He was in a car accident, am I correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, so…" Blaine said trying to get Wes to just tell him what's wrong with Kurt.

"And he suffered **amnesia** and no one could find Kurt Hummel's information including his medical reports_** before**_ the accident?" he asked slowly and Blaine nodded with a confused look as he asked

"Yeah that's right"

With a deep breath and a pause Wes said slowly trying to let everything he says sink into Blaine's brain "Well, Blaine you have a problem here… because im guessing no one bothered to test Kurt neither he got tested, since he was a virgin before you came so… neither he or no one knew he is a carrier"

Blaine shook his head trying to convince Wes as he said trying not to think what Wes was about to say to him "But… **no that's impossible it can't be,** he would have known! **He would have told me and**-"

"Well he didn't **know** Blaine… and after all the tests I did… he's **pregnant**…"

* * *

**A/N: OMG Kurt's pregnant! What is Blainey going to do now?**

**Any guesses?**

**and for any confusions... YES the baby IS Blaine's **

**Hope you enjoyed… Adam only had a small part in the fic, but don't worry he **_**might**_** come back in the upcoming few chapters… I hope you liked the chapter though… **

**1 BIGGGGG HIGH FIVE to Kurt for mocking and saying all of that to Blaine! Raise your hand if you agree Blaine deserved every single tear and word that escaped from Kurt's mouth…**

**Okay here is the** **character info of TUF.**

**Quinn/Puck:** both are vampires, and are married, plus Quinn has given birth to Beth who is a vampire child of theirs.

**Nick/Jeff:** Nick is a vampire who is in love with his sub, Jeff… they are in a d/s relation only to hide the consensual feelings they both have for each other.

**Adam Crawford:** Sector 4 vampire, inspector of laws of human/vampire co-operation and checks d/s relations there with ordinance to the law

**Wes:** Blaine's Old Friend, and a vampire doctor


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing to Live For?

**A/N: HEYYY! GUYS! I'm so sorry for the delay in the update and I have a proper excuse for it and it's that I was actually getting my laptop changed and talking my dad's VIAO so I sort of had to wait for the new one to come and transfer ALL my files into it so that's why I kind of got delayed on my update, but not to worry my laptop is here and I will be updating hopefully weekly along with my other fic as well as starting a new one which summary I will give in the last authors note…**

**And also you all seriously have a severe case of Klaineringitis ;) I mean EVERYONE Hates Adam soooo much that I bet most of you would want to kill him so Klaine Kisses and makes up on Glee … but who am I to judge after all I'm one of you **

**We are not obsessive… we are just Klainers… that's what I always say :D**

**Reviews on S&C:**

**Reviewer: ****PSonny** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date: **03/31/2013 06:31 PM **Title: **Chapter 7

vkyvbt7tyjytdefhcvgfyhghfrydrhgtn! eeeeep! I've been waiting for this for 7 chapters :DDDDDDDDDD GOD, I LOVE it when Kurt goes all BAMF! on Blaineyboy n_n I don't think I've ever been this excited waiting for a chapter before! I'll probably be driving myself outta my mind thinking about Blaines possible reactions on the pregnancy. By the way, I loved how you managed to make Adam an asshole and a nice guy at the same time :)

**Reviewer: ****lifeisjustsucks93** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date: **03/31/2013 10:08 AM **Title: **Chapter 1: ba

yay, Kurt is pregnant.. Adam n Kurt? I love their first time so much! Hope Blaine will not hurt the baby as well. I just can't explain in words how much I love this chapter. great n I'm so happy, flying out of the Earth, u uploaded a new chapter today. excited for next chapter =)

**Reviewer: ****nomadic_dreamer** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date: **03/31/2013 06:45 AM **Title: **Chapter 1: ba

Hey ! i really love your story.. its so gripping. and by the way i love your cover, i usually dont like manips, but this photo is so tastefully done , its beautiful..great job.. i was going to comment on the photo even before you updated the latest chapter, but i thought i'd do it when you update .. :-)

**Reviewer: ****Klainelove** **Signed** [**Report This**]  
**Date: **03/31/2013 10:18 AM **Title: **Chapter 7

I hope that now Blaine is being gentler with Kurt that he will eventually forgive Blaine and start to love him back.

**Review Reply:**

**cold kagome****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Blaine himself was occupied in his own little rant of dominance that he didn't notice

**Shirayuki Ishiyama****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

How would you feel if I say that…. Cooper is going to come in the fic soon…;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Well Blaine deserves it… and you are going to see a lot of Nick and Kurt best bud friend ship…

**Midnights Flower****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Sorry for the delay in update hopefully by the end you will be waiting to kill me with the cliff hanger ;)

**CrissColferIka****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Its not a threat… just friendly… reasoning… BUT update your fic soon! When is Klaine going to get it on and when will they kiss? Plz make them kiss in next chapter!

And yes Kurt is going to be one hell of a meanie after what Blaine has done to him…

**chelleg29****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

XD how about another human fic I write?...

Guest 3/31/13 . chapter 7

Okay NO Adam after the hate I've seen for the guy… and Blaine is going to be SOOOOO nice sort of now after Kurt is preg… but he needs a bit talk down over his behavior…

**ChrisColfer2050****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Every chapter is a crying chapter cupcake…

**primarie****3/31/13 . chapter 6**

who WOULD like sharing?!

**Marierux****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

me confundí porque al principio yo era como el idioma que es esto ... Y luego me fui al agua con el traductor de google;)

lol I love having an excuse to use google translator! XD

**Sofia Michelle****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

The gender of baby Hummel is a secret;)

**TimF****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

Oh don't worry Kurt WILL win in this story cuz the object is to make Blaine miserable for his mistakes and Kurt is SO not done yet… somebody has to break Blaine after all…. And as for throwing himself down the stairs? HOW ARE YOU SO SMART!

DAMN you figured it out…!

**McPake****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

No need for a face palm… I found it fun to read your whole rant… and the bath tub was my fav part too

**SpecsO-O****3/31/13 . chapter 7**

I think its an agreed fact that… Blaine A. you are stupid! he really misses BIG details! And Kurt is not going to give into Blaine

LvSammy 4/1/13 . chapter 7

Blaine will apologize to Kurt but will Kurt accept it? Flat chance…

**Xshadow****4/2/13 . chapter 7**

I'll make someone punch Blaine in the face :D I'll DEFINITELY make sure of that…as well as an Adam beating up…

**road warrior****4/3/13 . chapter 7**

Can't make him a vampire… the baby is a hybrid he/she would die!

**KILL ADAM****4/5/13 . chapter 7**

Why did Ryan introduce this character… everyone hates the English boy wonder

**Guest****4/5/13 . chapter 7**

Klaine is endgame no doubt about that :D and Adumb? That's funny

**Guest****4/6/13 . chapter 7**

"_if adam hadn't been in it it would have been beter blaine should have riped that stupit ass's head off and beurnd him to ash like he diserves it's also what should happen on the show even thow it never will__ "_

You can be a homicide killer in another life if you wanted to ;) LOL I'm just kidding… everyone hates Adam…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nothing to Live For?**

_**No this was impossible? How can I miss this? Kurt can't be pregnant? **_Blaine was so caught up that his head was swirling around and he started to feel dizzy; the very thought of knowing Kurt had a baby inside him that belonged to Blaine or better yet was a hybrid… he just couldn't believe he missed such a big thing.

"Blaine! Are you listening to me?" Wes waved his hand in front of Blaine's eyes to knock him out of his trance.

The Lord blinked and looked at Wes with scared eyes, one that Blaine Anderson was not familiar with, and that was fear.

"Tell me it's not true" Blaine pleaded for this whole thing to end.

Wes sighed and nodded saying slowly "its true Blaine, I'm sorry"

Blaine rubbed his hand over his face and groaned tilting his head back on the sofa hoping for the dream to end, "what now?" Blaine mumbled into his hand not even looking at Wes.

"well now this is what we have to do, keep Kurt out of the sight from the guards and patrollers this ought to be a treat for _**you, **_after all _**you **_are the torturer for all the vampires and humans who break the law, so good luck with that; and as for the baby, I don't think abortion is a good idea, because it can risk Kurt's death and from what Lauren told me about you and Kurt… I think killing Kurt is never going to happen"

Blaine sighed audibly and said "what do I have to do for the baby?"

"well… clearly this is not my expert field, maybe you should get Quinn's doctor or something, at least he would know about vampire birth and as for the baby's health I suggest keep Kurt on human as well as vampire feed, which _means_ he doesn't need human blood; he needs _your_ blood… after all that's what got Kurt knocked up anyway… and I gave Kurt a few medicines, pre-natal vitamins that would help, I'm going to take his blood sample home and don't worry, no one will get their hands on it… I'll call you as soon as I get the results and we will see what to do from then onwards. Till then;_ please_ for god sakes, keep the human happy… after what you did… I don't even think he wants to see your face anymore"

"Thank you Wes, for lighting up the situation, now I feel less miserable" Blaine mumbled at his friend who rolled his eyes at Blaine getting up from the sofa and grabbing his briefcase.

"stop complaining, Blaine… you made your life a shit hole now deal with it…I'll see you in a few days"

* * *

"Hey… uh, how is he?" Blaine asked nervously as he saw Lauren exit Kurt's bedroom.

"You should know, you knocked him up after all" Lauren said bitterly.

"**I didn't know okay? **It's just… can't you be _**a little considerate**_?" Blaine asked.

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyed "considerate? You don't deserve sympathy , hobbit… that poor boy in there (_points at the door)_ he _needs_ sympathy after having to face someone as shit-ass like you!" and then she stalked away without listening to what Blaine had to say.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples as he eyed the double doors, he cleared his throat as he thought _here goes nothing_ and he knocked don the door "Kurt, um- can I come in?"

Obviously he is not going to reply to you dumb ass Blaine thought and straightened his back as he nervously opened the door, peeping inside the room.

The room was cleaned up and the dimly lit, Blaine spotted Kurt lying underneath a pile of blankets with an IV drip attached to him. Kurt didn't even move a muscle and he remained mobile.

After much deliberation Blaine mustered up the courage to go into the room, he walked over to the bed and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the side of the bed where Kurt's back was towards him; he couldn't bear see Kurt's face after what had happened. He then noticed the flowers Blaine had gotten Kurt were on the side table, and his new clothes neatly stacked on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you saw the clothes?" Blaine started talking, mostly as if he was talking to himself because he couldn't tell if Kurt was even listening or not.

He sighed and continued "I didn't know which clothes you liked so I just picked up what I thought would look good one you… I hope you liked the flowers too, I uh, didn't know which are your favorites so I just got one of each, I hope you aren't allergic to them…cause that would really suck" still no reply.

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled sharply before he said

"listen Kurt, I-you don't have to answer to me that's fine, but _please_ do consider this that I am _so sorry_ I d-didn't know what would happen, I didn't even know if you were a carrier… I messed up so much I'm so sorry… _please_ believe me; I hate myself for what I did to you, though I know it won't make a difference but I just hope you realize how much bad I feel… I know that words still won't mater but I promise that I will do whatever I have to, to make sure you and our baby is sa-"

"_**Our baby?" **_Kurt finally spoke up in a sharp voice.

Blaine gulped, Kurt turned to sit up against the head-board as he looked down at Blaine with daggers and said again "**our **_**baby?!**_** Don't you mean **_**your**_** monster? Your little bundle of joy! It's not **_**my**_** baby because I would **_**never **_** have a child with a sick sadistic fucking vampire…"** he lifts up his shirt to expose the small growing bulge and points at it as he says

"_**this**_** inside me is **_**your fault**_**! Because of you; you just didn't ruined my life now… oh no, you ruined, trashed a life of an innocent unborn baby who has to come into this world having to know how fucking messed up it is and that his own father who conceived him had to get fucking knocked up by a cruel, bipolar so called **_**dad**_** who doesn't even give a shit about his the man on whom he **_**forced **_**himself upon just so he could have a little playtime with! You just ruined another life… congratulations Blaine, **_**you**_** are going to be a father and have a child who will turn out to be like **_**you**_**-"**

"**Do you think I **_**wanted**_** a baby?! I didn't need any of this I didn't ask for **_**that!**_** I just wanted **_**you**_** okay? The baby was never supposed to be here, and do you think I am enjoying this? No I'm not, because I know that **_**you**_** are never going to be safe now and neither is the baby…** I w-wanted to keep you _**s******__-saf_e I wanted to make things right for you; **I really did**… I just didn't think that this would happen… and now that it has; I can't do anything about it, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to make this work for the baby… because… I_… I can't l-let you go_" he said the last few words under his breath and waited for Kurt to explode on him, but he didn't… Kurt just remained quite.

After a long, awkward silence, Kurt finally spoke up "y-you're willing to do **a-****anything**, right? You would do anything for **m-****me**?"

Blaine eyes shot up and he nodded frantically as he thought hopefully _**is he going to forgive me?**_

"I-I… want an** abortion"** Blaine thought that he definitely was deaf now, he couldn't believe that Kurt said _that._

The vampire just stared at Kurt with hurt eyes as millions of thoughts raced through his mind _**NO, he can't mean that! It wasn't supposed to be like this, why would he want to kill our baby! This has to be a mistake! I won't let this happen!**_

Then Kurt disturbed his train of thought as he said

"you said you would do whatever it takes, and I told you what I want, I can _see_ that me leaving won't ever happen, but I don't want the baby"

"b-but w-**why**?" Blaine stammered as he looked up at Kurt in hurt masked with confusion.

"Because I don't want to have a baby when I know who his father is" Kurt said in a low voice.

Blaine's chest heaved; he clenched his fists and said loudly _**"No!"**_

"No?" Kurt asked to check if he heard him right.

"Yes, **NO! You are NOT having an abortion,** I am not killing our child-"

Kurt interrupted him as he said "**ITS NOT OUR CHILD-"**

Blaine got to his feet as he yelled "**well face it!** It _**is**_**!** And its **growing inside you** and you can't have an abortion because it's a hybrid! If we **even try** to get you an abortion it will **kill you** and-"

"Okay **good**, fine then… I wanted to get away from you anyways, so what's the big deal?"

"That big deal is that _**you are not leaving me! Not now, not ever!**_ And if it's a risk getting you an abortion than just forget it! Because like it or not, if anything happen to the baby, it happens to you too, so whatever you want, it's not an option! _**You are having the baby and that's final!"**_ Blaine voice echoed in the room as he yelled at Kurt.

He was fuming as he looked down at Kurt, _fuck_ Blaine swore while he watched Kurt whimpering as tear rolled down his cheek and his lower lip quivered trying to hold back a sob.

Blaine eyes softened instantly and he reached a hand out to touch Kurt, but as soon his hands touched Kurt's arm, Kurt snapped and pushed his hand away as he said "**d-don't touch me! Stay away from me! Please just… g-go**!"

"Kurt I-" Blaine tried to reason with him but he didn't listen.

"**There's nothing to talk about, just l-leave me alone**" he whimpered and curled up into a ball.

With a sigh Blaine left the room.

* * *

Wes came back with the results and it was confirmed that an abortion was never an option and that Blaine would _have_ to tell Quinn and get her doctor, and hopefully find something about hybrids because that would be the only way to know how the baby would be progressing.

Wes had drawn out Blaine's blood enough amount and placed it in a bag, at first it was difficult to make Kurt drink that blood, but none of them told him it was Blaine's after the first week Kurt started getting the craving of drinking blood, which turned out to be a good thing because Lauren didn't need to hold him still and rub his back trying to comfort him when he drank the dark red liquid.

It was Wednesday morning when Blaine entered Kurt's room, he asked him to get up and follow him, after a long argument, Kurt decided to walk and not be carried in Blaine's arms to where ever the vampire wanted to take him. They reached the ground floor and now the two men stood in front of pale-white double doors, which Kurt doesn't recall seeing this room ever since his stay at the mansion.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then opened the doors revealing what was inside the room and there it was a big white fully furnished bedroom, decorated for Kurt according to his taste with the help of Lauren of course.

Kurt just stood there looking around confused as he asked

"why did you take me here, if you are planning to fuck me, then I think its best you forget I am going to let you"

Blaine was about to snap but he tried not to and said calmly "I didn't bring here to f-fuck you… _this_ here is your new bedroom, I got it re-furnished and got a whole new furniture, paint and moved all of your clothes to a walk in closet for you; no one will disturb you here; plus it's on the ground floor and the kitchen is right down the hall so whenever you are hungry or you feel like walking you can go to the kitchen; I got it fully stocked for whatever food you would like to eat… "

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine still confused at why Blaine would do something like this.

"I uh -also got your p-parents picture enlarged and framed it for you so you had a bigger picture of them" Blaine pointed at the wall next to the big white couch where Kurt's parents frame hanged.

Blaine cleared his throat and continued "and I know you get bored and all so um, I got you an LED and a bunch of movies, mostly musicals I thought that since you _sing_ you probably like musicals so… yeah um, that's it" Blaine rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Kurt nervously.

"Why did you do this? I'm not going to forgive you or anything" Kurt said.

"I k-know I just… thought it would be good you know, and I wanted to… give you a room… that did not have _bad_ memories in it and a comfortable place to sleep for you and the baby"

Kurt nodded and furrowed his eyebrows.

Blaine gulped and said "so, um I'll-leave and let you get acquainted"

* * *

Blaine stayed in his office as he drank from a bottle of vodka trying to plan his next move or a way to reason with Kurt, Lauren sat across from him as she eyed Blaine until she finally spoke up "so baby daddy what's you big plan now?"

Blaine sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he said "there's nothing to plan, just keep Kurt safe and secure, and hopefully happy-"

"Which is never going to happen, just saying" Lauren interrupted Blaine.

Blaine glared at her and said "and just hope he doesn't do anything reckless"

"_**That ought to be a treat for you"**_ Lauren mumbled.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the new bathroom floor with his knees brought up to his chest , he held a razor he found in the cabinet of the bathroom vanity and swirled the silver blade in his hands.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes angling the blade on the tip of his pulse on his wrist, and then he pushed it inside gasping and biting his lip in pain as the blade cut through him.

His heart beat accelerated and he felt dizzy as he dug the blade deeper into his pulse hoping that somehow his life would end and he won't have to live any more, if he couldn't have an abortion then he would do whatever it takes to kill himself.

He opened his tear filled eyes and sobbed as he pulled the blade out and threw it on the floor, his body shivered as he slowly waited for death to overcome him.

But he was wrong… he eyed the wound as it slowly began to heal itself…

There was no escape for this torment… it was only just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: I am nervously waiting hoping you all like the update! Please tell me you did….**

**Okay so here is what it is… Kurt since now has Blaine's blood in his system for him and his unborn child's health, that means that as much as Kurt cuts himself or tries to kill himself, he can heal the wounds because of the vampire blood **_**(just like true blood)**_** and he will do whatever he can to get himself killed, because he doesn't want to give birth to the baby knowing its Blaine's.**

**And at first week Kurt couldn't bear blood but since of his state and the baby is craving so he also craves for it though he doesn't know that he is drinking **_**Blaine's**_** blood.**

**As for other confusion, don't worry… slowly you will get the answers to your questions because the story has JUST started and you guys have a hell lot to read….**

**So be patient and wait for what has yet to come… but if any question you can PM me and ask and I'll let you know.**

**And the picture of Kurt's NEW bedroom I will post on tumblr as well as S&C so do check it out… the room is beautiful!**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**S&C: **GLEEK-Kurt178

**Here is the summary of the new fic I'll be starting soon:**

It is said in History that there is was a Law a long time ago known as Lex Canuleia, This Law was enforced as the Rich marry the Rich and the Poor marry the poor, it was forbidden for the poor and the rich to be wed together, anyone who went against it was hanged…

Lord Blaine was indeed a Homosexual, but he was yet to be married, he was expected to marry a woman, but though he had to marry someone not of his liking, he didn't knew the person he would fall In love with also be against the law and would be against his father's desires.

How much would he be willing to suffer to be with the only person he loves.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakdown

**A/N: Not much big of a chapter I'm sort of in a hurry, I wanted to update as soon as I can, a lot happens in this chapter… especially at the end… and to **JC Banner **who asked a very important question… do read this:**

**VAMPIRE/HUMAN LAW:**

A vampire and human cannot have consensual relationship, but can have Dom/S relation but ONLY if both parties agree to this… Humans are not allowed to be forced into anything against their will neither rape is allowed… a vampire can only have its way with the human IF he/she has signed the contract of being the vampire's sub and agreed into being submissive to him/her.

**Review Reply:**

**TimF****4/9/13 . chapter 8**

I don't think staking Blaine will come in the future, what will I do if the main character dies?

**CrissColferIka****4/9/13 . chapter 8**

Yes they would become a good father, but Kurt harming himself is something he would try… but will he succeed?

**miss jayne76****4/9/13 . chapter 8**

you are back from the dead! It's been ages! Where have you been by the way?

**Xshadow****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Maybe Blaine will save him? But I won't say anything else besides that ;)

**Glowdawn****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

What about your story?! I'm waiting for that!

**ChrisColfer2050****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Ash you know I make you cry… and Kurtie can't promise you anything

**Guest****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Its Klaine baby, I can't kill it in my fic, now can I

**SpecsO-O****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Its fine If you like Adam, cuz its not then end for him in this fic

**Marierux****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

no te preocupes hay una gran cantidad de mujeres embarazadas Kurt delante :D

**Guest****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Actually I reply because I like too, plus many people do it, so I'm like _why the hell not_? you know… and sorry but I'll TRY to write longer chapters, which is hard cuz those chapters take AGES, but since the story is long the chapters won't be LONG but they will have a lot of surprises, hope those make up for any short updates oh n this time it's 408, just so you know

**sararive****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Don't worry there will be a happy ending, and Klaine will eventually start to happen… but I can't guarantee any less cliff hangers

**cold kagome****4/8/13 . chapter 8**

Technically thank god for BLAINE'S blood

**LvSammy****4/9/13 . chapter 8**

Short chapters but a LONG story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakdown**

"you better be dying Anderson for asking us to come at this hour! I had to bring Beth with me disturbing her nap time; because Puck is gone for his night patrols " Quinn said after she walked out of the guest room putting Beth down to sleep, while Nick and Jeff sat together in the living room waiting to see why Blaine had call them in as some sort of emergency.

"Blaine talk come on! We've been waiting for 15 minutes since we got here" Quinn said and took a seat next to Nick.

"Did you finally kill Kurt or something or did you realize how fucked up you are?" Nick said bitterly.

"You don't know _anything_ about Kurt so shut up!" Blaine snapped out of his silent mode and he paced the room in frustration.

"oh contraire my friend, you see because of you Jeff knows everything, that night on Christmas when Jeff took Kurt to the guest room to lay him down; you're so called _sub_ told him everything"

Blaine turned to face Nick and Jeff and looked at the two in confusion and concern, he didn't like it that Kurt didn't talk to him, as much as he didn't like it that _Kurt_ talked to someone else besides than him. Blaine asked slowly hoping that Kurt hadn't told Jeff _everything_

"What did he say?" he asked.

Nick looked over to Jeff and nodded, Jeff took a deep breath before he said

"he told me you are cruel to him and that you force yourself on him and hurt him, and that you would kill him; and you don't stop when you are hurting Kurt, he says your abusive and you don't see how much pain he is in. he told me that you took him away when he was drunk at a club and you found it pleasurable to torture him and force him into to being your _submissive_…he's scared and Kurt really doesn't want to be here… I tried to comfort him at first but he kept saying he is not clean, he's filthy which I'm guessing it's because he** was raped **by you" by the time Jeff finished telling Blaine, Quinn gaped at Blaine with her mouth hung open in astonishment.

Everyone remained omit, none of them spoke for a while, Quinn tried to process the situation the Kurt had gone through and Blaine tried to control himself after hearing it from a second person narrating everything Blaine had done to poor defenseless Kurt, in order to receive pleasure and submission form him by force.

"So what do you have to say for yourself now?" Lauren said as she placed her hands on her hips she glared at Blaine who stood frozen in place by the window, staring out of the window as his mind was reeling through the past memories of Kurt.

"Are you going to tell them or not? There no point of hiding now, _master_; you already are a screw up-"

"**Would you SHUT UP LAUREN? YES I KNOW I'M A SCREW UP! Thank you so much for making it clear for everyone to know how fucked up ass I am! It's like I never knew that about myself! And it's not like I love being the way I am! It's the way I choose to be is to be away from sappy lovey people like you! I've seen enough shit for a lifetime and I can't control or take back the way I am! If I could I would have but seeing so I am stuck in this shit fest which I am I don't need to be constantly reminded by my **_**friends**_** just because never told anyone doesn't mean I like being **_**this**_**, I can't even come to think what I've done to Kurt… I just-I c-can't do this**…_ I l-love him"_ he whispered the last three words after yelling at Lauren, he dropped down on the arm-chair and buried his face in his hands his breathing raged as his chest heaved.

"look Lauren we all know and feel bad for Kurt and we're here to help you Blaine, just tell us what's wrong… we won't get angry… we just want to help Kurt… and _you_" Quinn said softly as she got up and walked towards Blaine, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**_"Hespegnat_**" Blaine mumbled in his hands, not sounding clear.

"What? I can't hear you, Blaine" Nick said slowly in a low voice also deeply concerned after the way Blaine had snapped at Lauren.

Blaine sighed and lifted his head and stuttered as he confessed "I've r-raped h-him and n-now he's p-p-pregnant… with m-my c-child"

To say no one gasped at the confession was correct, everyone froze and none of them moved. This was a lot to take in and process.

"But wait… wouldn't you need to exchange blood for that?" Nick asked confused, breaking the silence that had surrounded the tensed room.

Blaine nodded and said in a throaty voice "y-yes… I shock collared him… and he was a-almost d-dead, he had c-cardiac arrest … I couldn't lose him, he means so much and… I gave him my blood to revive him… it worked but I never knew he was a c-carrier, his file never said so… because all his medical records were lost after his parents car accident… I s-screwed up so m-much and now… he wants an abortion… but it can't happen because if we try to-the baby and him both will die because he's not strong enough… I wanted to keep him away from everyone, I didn't want him to be touched by anyone but me… and then Adam came… and everything just…**GOD! I hate myself!"**

"Wait… Adam came here?" Quinn asked.

Lauren replied for Blaine, clearly seeing he was in distress and exhaustion "yeah, he came a few days ago and he figured out Kurt was raped by Blaine, and according to the law, vampires and human can have non-consensual relation IF it is dominance submissive while both side of the parties agree to this relationship, but if a vampire crosses the boundary and rapes a human and not giving him the choice of being a submissive or letting the human choose if he wants a Dom or not… the human would be taken away from its captor… so Adam made a deal with Blaine that he won't tell the heads as long as he gets to _do_ with Kurt as a one-time fling… and Blaine here agreed… after that Kurt… well they did use protection but I'm guessing that Kurt was already pregnant that after Adam h really became ill"

"So how long it's been?" Quinn asked.

"Three weeks and 5 days" Blaine answered.

"so now we need a good reliable doctor to tend to Kurt and the pregnancy because it's not Wes field of expertise, he did as much as he could; but Kurt and the baby need proper care, not to mention the baby is a hybrid and none of know how the growth would be" Lauren further added on.

Everyone nodded and just remained silent for a while.

A few minutes past and Blaine started to become tense "I get it if you guys hate me and want to tell on me, but its fine just… make sure Kurt or the baby don't get hurt… "

"Blaine, don't worry… we're not telling anyone, we'll deal with this" Jeff said after remaining quiet throughout the confession.

"and I'll get you my doctor, he's also a long distant relative and is really nice, he himself has a consensual relationship like Nick and Jeff, with his sub Brittany, I'm definite he can help"

Blaine looked up at his friends and smiled at them "thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you Lauren, I know you're trying to help" Blaine looked at Lauren and apologized one of the things Blaine Anderson was not known of and that was apologizing for his behavior and actions.

"S'alright we all are fucked up anyway, plus I get it your trying to do whatever you can" Lauren said and patted Blaine's back.

Jeff cleared his throat and looked at Nick then Blaine "uh, if you don't mind… can I go see Kurt, I mean… it would be good for him to be around a human after all"

"Yeah, um sure… Lauren take Jeff to Kurt's new room"

* * *

Jeff saw Lauren leave him by Kurt's bedroom door, though he doesn't remember seeing this room of the huge mansion.

Jeff hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door but no response came, so he gingerly twisted the door knob and poked his head inside to find Kurt sitting on one of the arm chairs below a portrait of a man who was hugging his wife. Those must have been Kurt's parents.

"Hi, Kurt, remember me?" Jeff asked.

Kurt twisted around in the chair and relief washed over his face "J-Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled to lighten the mood and said "guess you do remember me" and walked into the room shutting the door behind him, he grabbed a chair and dragged it up to Kurt.

"You're looking good, better than last time" Kurt remained silent, what was he suppose to say? That he was a weird freak who got knocked up by a rapist vampire who now is forcing him and keeping him alive just so he see the baby grow up to be a monster like him.

"I know, Kurt" Jeff said immediately sensing what Kurt was thinking about.

"w-what?"

"I said, I know, Blaine told all of us… and don't worry we all are going to do whatever we have to, to keep you and the baby safe" Jeff smiled at Kurt and then instantly frowned when Kurt's face crumpled and he brought his hands up to cover his face as he began to sob into his hands.

Jeff got out of his seat and kneeled down next to Kurt, placing one hand on his arm as he said calmly "Kurt don't cry, we're going to help; trust us, we won't let anyone hurt you or-"

"I don't w-want the b-baby" Kurt said taking his hands away from his face, looking directly into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff eyebrows furrowed and he asked "but, w-why? It is your baby after all and-"

"No, it's _his_, it's in me because of _him_; we d-didn't… we didn't make him out of _love_! No he was made out of force, torture and pain… did Blaine _asked _if I wanted this? No, he raped me and now I'm pregnant _because I was raped _by a vampire who doesn't even know the meaning of love _or_ care" Kurt cried out.

Jeff sighed and thought _he sure does know the meaning of love and torture now_.

"Listen, Kurt… we talked about it and you can't get an abortion, you will die-"

"So let me die, what do I have to live for? He took me away from my only friend, he raped me, he tortured me, scarred me, tossed me around treated me like I am some sort of whore! He took away my sanity and my self-esteem! So tell me what I have to live for?!"

"The baby-"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, about to make a bitter remark but Jeff held a finger up and said "the _baby_, the poor thing doesn't know that he was put in because of a mistake, the child is innocent, when it will be born it needs love, compassion and _your care_, not Blaine's…. after all you are the one who is holding him… _the baby_ needs you, to show him the good in life and to protect him"

Kurt sniffed and shakes his head saying "I can't protect him, not h-here… I d-don't want him to come into this world knowing h-how cruel it has been to me and what type of person his _father_ would be… I don't want the baby to turn up to be like him"

"So you teach him to be like you, nice and caring… don't let go, I know you still have the fight in you, killing the baby is not the answer"

"I couldn't even if I tried" Kurt mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jeff asked

"Nothing, it's just that I choose my decision to do what has to be done, and that's final, I appreciate everyone's concern but I know what's better for now"

Jeff sighed, Kurt was definitely a frustrating person, but it was valid for him to be like this; Jeff got up and said "I have to go now; Nick would be waiting for me…"

Kurt nodded and looked out the window.

Before Jeff left the room he looked over his shoulder and said "you know I don't know what happened to Blaine… no one does… but from what I've heard from Nick, something terrible happened to him that made him like this… Blaine refuses to tell anyone… but I just want you to know that there's more to one cold-hearted person… I'm not saying Blaine is innocent; but neither I'm saying whatever he did is something that defines who he _really_ is behind all the layers"

* * *

After a long hectic day, Quinn had set up an appointment for Blaine for Kurt's doctor who Quinn would bring to his mansion. His friends had just left after Jeff returned.

Blaine was about to leave for his room when he stopped by Kurt's bedroom.

"Hey, you're not asleep"

"I didn't know that _now_ I'm also commanded to go to sleep, sorry _master_ it won't happen again" Kurt retorted and shifted to keep his back against Blaine.

Blaine was just about to explode, but he clenched his fists and said in a controlled painful voice "go to sleep, you need your health" he was just about to leave the room when Kurt said.

"What happened to you?"

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt in confusion "what?"

"I asked, what happened to you that you became like _this_?" Kurt said.

"That's' none of your concern, Kurt… neither it's a question for you to ask, go to sleep Kurt"

"Sorry I forgot my place, _master_" he said bitterly and wrapped the blankets around himself.

_**(Midnight)**_

Blaine was pacing the living room, lost deep in thought… **why would Kurt ask, such a question, it's definitely that Jeff mentioned something like that; I can't tell him… how can I trust him… he already hates me, telling him won't make a difference, it's not like I can undo the past and make up for what I did, especially after what I did to Cooper, what I've seen happening to mom, and Cam… and Jade.**

Blaine sighed, he was just about to leave when a certain movement at the top of the stairs caught his eyes; he narrowed his eyes in the darkness and saw the figure hands on his stomach as tears streaked down his face; it was Kurt.

**What is he doing there? His room is on the ground floor? **And then all his questions were put to a halt.

Blaine heard Kurt mumble under his breath "_I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is for us… I hope you didn't have to come into this world like this…_"

And then it hit him, why Kurt was standing there, weeping.

"**KURT! STOP!" **he yelled, but it was too late; Kurt took one step forward and he fell down from the top of the grand stair case, rolling down the huge stairs; towards death.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger!**

**So Kurt tried to kill himself…. Will he succeed? That you have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;)**

**One quick question, who do **_**you**_** think Danielle is? Any guesses?**

**also if you wanna see the house i imagined for Blaine, including the stairs from which Kurt has a bad fall, go to my tumblr or S&C to check'em out...**

**Any questions let me know…**

******OH by the way… Klaine is getting back together in season 4 end…. Just found out a MAJOR spoiler that came out! Happy dance everyone! XD**

**So score board, crying for Kurt, confused for Blaine, a hug for Jeff and the guys who are very considering…**

**Till Next time… **


	10. Chapter 10: You Wanted To Know?

**A/N: sorry for the late update… I'm on a tight schedule, my updates might get delayed because I have a very busy month ahead for me, oh and to all those who don't know I have posted **chapter 1** of '**_**Until My Dying Day'**_** fic of mine… and I'll post chapter two tomorrow or day after tomorrow…**

**ignore spellings... I'll spell check later... right now I'm just tired... but I'm guessing there will be spelling mistakes or maybe typo's so sorry for that and hope you enjoy... **

**Happy Reading**

**Review Reply:**

**sararive****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was quite unsure it wasn't an awesome chapter …

**ChrisColfer2050****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

I already know… and you know what will happen already…

**miss jayne76****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

busy busy time for you… how did the hangover go?

**LvSammy****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Hope your still alive… I don't want to be accused of murder… but if you are dead… well then this chapter is pointless ;) and maybe short chapter and more updates can do…

**JC Banner****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Yeah my concept of consensual is other way around… but yes equality can also do…

**Sarahamanda Klaine****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Sorry for the update delay… hope this chapter makes up for it…

**Sofia Michelle****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Obviously Kurt can't die so soon… and Blaine's past will be revealed gradually in detail… but not so soon… because Blaine has one HEAVY past…

**Marierux****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

quién no lo estaría desesperado por estar lejos de una persona como Blaine, al mal que nunca puede dejar …;)

**justanotherfangurl****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Are you alive? Hope you didn't die from the heart attack

**LoveLovers****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

There's a lot to write… I'm not sure how long this fic will be… let's hope I don't delay my updates

**cold kagome****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

yes it's true Klaine wedding is happening… Blaine will propose.

**Xshadow****4/11/13 . chapter 9**

Drama queen? Yes I am… I'm more like the Meryl Streep of Devil's wears parade… Cam yes is old friend… Jade.. you will find out soon… oh and he WILL boss Blaine…

**TimF****4/13/13 . chapter 9**

You can rant alllll you want… it's fun to read the rant… but as for the Klaine wedding argument, I still stand by my opinion so let's agree to disagree?

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****4/16/13 . chapter 9**

Blaine tellllllllllllllllllllssssssss him ;D

**DareBear527****4/15/13 . chapter 9**

THANK YOU :D it means a lot…

_Previously on Tied Up Forever:_

_What is he doing there? His room is on the ground floor?__And then all his questions were put to a halt._

_Blaine heard Kurt mumble under his breath "__I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is for us… I hope you didn't have to come into this world like this…__"_

_And then it hit him, why Kurt was standing there, weeping._

_"KURT! STOP!"__he yelled, but it was too late; Kurt took one step forward and he fell down from the top of the grand stair case, rolling down the huge stairs; towards death._

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Wanted To Know?**

Kurt tumbled down the long flight of stairs, but he didn't get to far by the time he reached the last few steps Blaine had grabbed him from the front taking the human boy in his arms. Blaine was trembling, he turned Kurt over so he could see his face; as he did he saw bruises on the side of his head and a cut on his forehead as blood oozed out of it, his face was pale white and he was unconscious.

Blaine let out a broken sob when he saw that still motionless face; he pressed a hand to the side of his cheek and closed his eyes shut trying to muffle his cries as memories flooded through his mind.

_(Flash back)_

"_See ya later, Anderson"_

"_you missed a lot though, too bad… that pretty little virgin ass was tight as well as that blood… so sad you won't be seeing him any time soon" Jason threw his head back and laughed with the guys as they got off of Cam and began to walk away, leaving a frozen Blaine kneeling on the floor as he just looked at Cam, his only friend… his face pale, his chest un moving… as he laid there on the cold concrete of the parking lot stripped naked and covered in bites and bruises._

_Blaine closed his eyes hoping it was not real, when he opened them he was faced with reality again, his voice cracked as he whispered "C-Cam?"_

_But no response came; Blaine crawled towards his dead friend's body, he placed a hand on Cam's cold cheek feeling as his hands began to burn as soon as he touched the human's face. Blaine swallowed hard and took off his jacket, he draped it over Cam's body covering as much as he could with his long coat. He placed Cam's head in his lap as tears rolled down his face; he never knew what it felt like to lose someone, Cam and Blaine were close… he was more of a brother to him then Cooper ever was and here he held his only friend in his lap as he held on to his dead body wishing that he could go back and change the past; but he couldn't this was life, this was what happened to human's._

_Blaine pressed his forehead to Cam's as he sobbed whispering "please forgive me C-Cam, I w-wish I could help you… I could have done s-so much, p-please c-come back"_

_But it was useless, if Cam had even a heartbeat, Blaine could have changed him; but the human's blood was completely drained._

_Blaine looked around the empty parking lot and picked Cam up in his arms and ran… he knew no one would have cared at the moment of why a human laid dead in the middle of an empty parking lot of a high school, but Blaine was not leaving him without a last goodbye._

_**(End)**_

* * *

Blaine didn't notice he was holding on to Kurt as a lifeline, he wiped his eyes as he yelled out "**LAUREN! GET WES! KURT'S HURT!" **Blaine looked down at Kurt in distress and then pulled his wrist up to his mouth as he bit down on his wrist; he lowered his bloody wrist to Kurt's mouth.

It had been two hours since Wes had been in there, at this point Blaine wasn't even sure if the baby was alive or not, he was sitting on the floor with his head hung low as he listened to Wes talking to Lauren, he couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

The door finally opened and Blaine looked up to find Lauren and Wes exiting the room,

"what he did was suicide, he's been trying to get himself killed for the past week, you were to dumb enough to actually notice this going on, unfortunately he never succeeded because of your blood, and luckily the baby is still alive; Kurt has a few bruises and a cut on his forehead, but it will be best if he has less stress. It would be good for the baby and his health, and I told Lauren to not let you see him"

"What?"Blaine said sharply, as he glared up at Wes and Lauren.

"its best you don't, he's doing all of this because of you and he already tried to get himself killed by cutting himself and now he almost died as well as killed the baby, so whatever he is doing _is_ your fault, and its best if you don't see him-"

"You can't stop me!" Blaine stood up and pushed Wes out of his way as he stalked towards the door but Lauren grabbed his arm to hold him back

"He said no Blaine, for god sakes just do as we say!" Lauren yelled as she tried to pull Blaine back.

"You two stay out of it! I can do whatever I want to and you know better Lauren, so don't you dare try to stop me" he pushed Lauren away from him and wrenched the door open, before either Wes or Lauren could hold him back, Blaine had already closed the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

**"Why did you do it?!"** Blaine demanded as he slammed the door behind him surprising the bandaged occupant of the room who was lying on his back on the bed.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine's face, his eyes dark red in anger.

"**I asked you a question! Answer me! Why did you try to get yourself killed? Do you have any idea what could have happened?! You would have been dead! The baby would have been dead! What is wrong with you?! All I ask is for you to fucking co-operate and all you do is exactly the opposite! Why can't you just do what you are told, so we don't have to face fucked up shit that **_**you**_** are bringing up**!" Blaine had moved away from the door and was now towering over Kurt, who was still lying on the bed as the human, looked at him.

Kurt remained calm, he had enough of Blaine; and if that sadistic vampire thought that all Kurt was going to do is whimper like a defenseless human and stay scared of him then he was wrong "there is no we! There never will be a we, you did this! You fucking ruined me, and now you are asking _why_ I tried to kill myself? You know what sucks the most? That I didn't succeed… I rather be dead then carry your child, because of you now not only one life you have fucked up but you are ruining a life of an innocent child who has no fucking clue that his father is a fucked up rapist! You raped me! And then you ask why can't I do what you want me to, why the fuck would I even want to listen to what you have to say-"

"**Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything, don't test me, Hummel!" **Blaine yelled as he balled his hands into fist to keep himself from lashing out on Kurt.

"Oh! So you _**do **_know my last name, I thought a great Lord like you wouldn't even know the name of their fuck toys! What else do you know? That I'm an orphan, that my parents are dead? I already live a fucked up life and thanks to you, you just made my life even better! _**I bet your parents hated you, after all who would want a son like you are**_** "**_Kurt_ retorted back, and he could see the sign of hurt that coursed through Blaine's eyes as they turned from red to black. He knew that whatever he said, it had affected Blaine.

But Blaine didn't stop, and he said "do you think I _enjoy _this? Do you think I like seeing you in pain; it's not what I want to do! It's never what I wanted to do, if you hadn't been a stuck up stubborn ass, maybe things would have been better for us"

Kurt threw the blanket off of himself as he sat up on his elbows looking up at Blaine, he hated him as much as he hated when people tried to show themselves as innocent, he considered it as a sick joke, especially coming from a person like Blaine.

"Don't give me that shit! **There is no **_**us**_**, and there never will be, I never wanted you, you have ruined so many lives of who you don't give a shit about it!** And don't you dare say that you didn't like seeing me in pain! You raped_** me**__ and __**then you say you don't like to see me hurt?!**__ I get that you hate me and all I am to you is a fucking whore who is carrying a child, but at least have the audacity to tell the truth to my face! You never spared my feelings, why the fuck would you do it now?!" _

"**Fine! You want to know the truth! here it is, I come from a fucked up broken home, my dad was far worse than me, he fucked my mom in front of me! You wanted to know this right? From where I got all this dominance shit?** Well I got it from my loving father; my mom was a sex slave! And my brother the _oh-so-righteous_ one, he was a drunken ass and apparently according to my father's wise words _**he was a wonderful so**__**n unlike the fag I am**_** a**nd wait what else am I missing, and my step sister **Jade! My dad raped her, every fucking day! And I just stood there watching! You think you are a helpless human well think again;** because this world isn't so perfect for me either, you want to know why I let Adam fuck you? It was because when I looked at your face I saw Cam, and it wasn't my fault alright! Those guys had me pinned down, I was still young and I had no fucking clue about all of it and there he was a poor scared human while Jason and the **guys raped him and drained his blood, and all I could do was watch and then take his body to the forest and bury him**… _and now there's you_, everything you do is what reminds me of him… **you want to know why I took you with me?! **Because I couldn't stand the thought of another guys hand on you, and I knew that guy who was rubbing off you would have killed you that day, and I couldn't let you go… I didn't want to let anyone have you; I didn't want to feel this way! I can't love a fucking human; you would die if anyone found out what I feel for you… "Blaine took a deep breath and looked away from Kurt as he said "so** there**, does that answer your questions"

Kurt was speechless, what was he suppose to say? He sat up holding his stomach, while he looked at Blaine whose back was turned towards him.

And then it hit him, it may not be easy but it was worth a shot "you… **love** me?"

Blaine huffed and said in a cold voice "what now? I don't expect you to love me in return"

_**I don't, I can't even forgive you, let alone **_be_** with you**_ Kurt thought but didn't say it out loud, and he took a deep breath and said "you didn't answer my question"

Blaine sighed and said under his breath**_ "yes"_**

Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, "… would you do _anything_ for me… or the baby?"

Blaine turned around instantly as he spoke frantically "yes, _anything_ I don't expect forgiveness but I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

Kurt knew it was hard but if knowing he would be safe and happy and that the baby would be safe too, it was worth a try; and come to think of it; he would rather protect an innocent life then to kill himself along with the baby.

"I'm keeping the baby, I won't try to kill myself anymore… _but_ only if after the baby is born… you let me and the baby leave this house, forever… and you won't have anything to do with him or me and you will never come back or come near us again…"

Blaine inhaled sharply; his eyes darkened "No…"

"No?" Kurt asked.

**"You are not leaving this mansion! Not now! Not ever! The baby will be born here! And you _will_ stay here!"** Blaine walked toward Kurt and grabbed his cheek he tilted his face up as he looked into his eyes while he said loudly trying to get Kurt to understand

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you leave! They will kill you and him; you are NEVER leaving this house! And don't you dare try to fucking kill yourself; you're staying here whether **you like it or not!"** Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away from his face; he placed a hand on his stomach and tried to contain the sob that was daring to escape his lips.

"Leave" he said to the stubborn vampire.

"What?!"

"**I said leave! Get out of this room! I don't want to see your face!"** Blaine was about to show Kurt that he can't boss him around, but the look on Kurt's face and then the way he kept a hand on his stomach protectively told him otherwise.

He gritted his teeth and stormed out the bedroom, and as soon as he left Kurt broke down to tears and sobs.

* * *

It was around midnight when Kurt left the bedroom, first looking around to see whether Blaine was there or not, when he was sure Blaine was no where around so he closed the door behind him and padded his way towards the kitchen, the hallway wasn't that dark, but it was dimly lit. Kurt had just reached around the corner of the huge hallway and stopped when he heard a voice, it wasn't that someone was calling him, it was a sound of music and the sound of someone playing the piano; Kurt tiptoed over to hallway that led to the living room and staircases when he stopped. He paused when he saw who the person was playing the piano…

It was none other than Blaine…

**And I'd give up forever to touch you****  
****'Cause I know that you feel me somehow****  
****You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be****  
****And I don't want to go home right now****And all I can taste is this moment****  
****And all I can breathe is your life****  
****When sooner or later it's over****  
****I just don't want to miss you tonight****  
**

As much as Kurt hates him, he wouldn't deny it that Blaine did have a good voice.

**And I don't want the world to see me****  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming****  
****Or the moment of truth in your lies****  
****When everything feels like the movies****  
****Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me****  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

Kurt shook his head and left, the last thing he needed was to stay here and listen to his tormentor; Blaine wasn't ready to listen to what Kurt had to say or to understand that whatever he is doing is only making matters worse. But he could least care, all Kurt knew that he can't stay here and raise his child, he can't let an innocent baby grow up and turn into another Blaine. He walked away but he could still here Blaine singing as he reached the end of the hall from where he came from.

**And I don't want the world to see me****  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me****  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am****  
****I just want you to know who I am****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

* * *

**A/N: okay so I'm not 100 percent sure that you guys loved the chapter, I just hope you don't hate it… please tell me you don't…**

**Truth is I'm on a time slot and cramped between my fine art portfolio and my psychology practical, plus my final exams so all I knew was that I didn't wanted to delay the update any longer… so I just hope that you guys didn't hate this chapter.**

**And now I have another idea for a new Klaine fic AFTER this fic… a small fic… based on the sex symbol** THE **Marilyn Monroe!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bridge Of Light

**A/N: this chapter is firstly dedicated to my Best Friend Kate/M.Z. who is like a sister to me, also a way that make me want to protect her…. The song is Bridge of Light By Pink**

… **this chapter is also for all the people who feel that all hopes are lost and they are alone, when you need a helping hand for anything always know that there is a person who will be next to you and will take care of you without any strings attached…**

**And will never judge you, but will accept you for who you are and the way you are… **

**This chapter is the first of many of Blaine's past**

**I'm n a hurry so I'm just gonna make this quick…**

**Review Reply:**

**McPake****4/21/13 . chapter 10**

This fic, ending would be happy and tearful, but it's ending IS the BIG part because that's the BIGGGEST turn out of this fic, so if you miss it… I'm pretty sure you would regret it.

**LvSammy****4/21/13 . chapter 10**

I'll get my art together… but updates will still be slow… and thx for not hating it…

**Guest****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

Lets see how much you understand about Blaine's past by the end of this chp

**Sofia Michelle****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

Rachel will come… soon… I think… not sure though

**Guest****4/21/13 . chapter 10**

That chp is not as emotional as this one ;)

**Marierux****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

entenderás Blaine más, pero poco a poco, pero sí que aún tiene que recuperar por lo que hizo ... y eso va a tomar un montón de tiempo :D

**sararive****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

two choices, longer chapters late updates… or short chapters and frequent updates?

**cold kagome****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

like an old married couple, they hate each other and argue… at some point one of them has to break right?

**Sarahamanda Klaine****4/20/13 . chapter 10**

Thank you:)

**miss jayne76****4/23/13 . chapter 10**

hangover and then… wine… I'm pretty sure that's not THE best combination…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bridge Of Light**

Kurt had started to get back on his feet, with determination; now he had a sole purpose, it wasn't that he knew he couldn't make his life better now; after all he has been through it seemed impossible to. But the only thing he was now hanging on was the innocent life inside him, he wasn't so happy to be in this situation but he had taken time to process this, that even if he can't save himself or make a better life for himself… at least he could do one thing for the child, after all it was his son/daughter inside him. And he might not be there out of love or pre-planning but he knew that the child had done nothing that he had to suffer the consequences of being around a person like Blaine. Kurt knew that when there was no one there to protect him at least he could protect the innocent life growing inside him, and he was going to all he had to, to get away From Blaine and build a happy life for him and the baby.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine after their argument; did he care what happened to Blaine? No he didn't...

Was he concerned? No, why should he be concerned when a masochist like him ruined him.

But… did he want to know why Blaine was this way? Strangely… yes he did want to know, after all there was something behind the sadistic, split nature of the vampire that even Kurt couldn't put his finger on it, he didn't want to help Blaine. Maybe if he got Blaine to open up to him he would be able to get out here; it was worth a try.

Kurt still needed to be prepared, Blaine was one person that could not be handled easily, but it was now Kurt's sole purpose to leave this place and if that was through Blaine and breaking his walls to get what he wanted, he would have to risk all he still has left, including the little ounce of self-respect in him, and face the rapist.

But first he needed to console with someone, Lauren was difficult to talk to, maybe because she was huge and was a vampire as well as Blaine's caretaker, though she had a kind heart and a voice of reason, Kurt still didn't find it easy to talk to Lauren. He wished Rachel was here, Kurt had no idea what was happening with her, or was she worried, or what must be going through her with Kurt's absence.

Kurt just wished she was safe, unlike him.

Kurt needed to talk to Jeff, maybe he might help.

* * *

"Lauren?"

"Yeah… what is it?"

"I uh, I was wondering if… when will Jeff come here, I-need to talk to him"

"Oh, Kurt I'm not sure, only Blaine has contact with Nick and Jeff, you… would have to ask him"

_**Fuck! That's perfect!** _Kurt thought and sighed, maybe there was another way "I can't talk to him, we are kind of not talking to each other… long story… besides, even if you think it's impossible, but at this point I think he _might_ only listen to you… is your decision, but if you want to know, Blaine is in his library… he hasn't left his study for a week… and like I said, you can give it a try…"

Kurt huffed, he wasn't going to _beg_ that sick sadistic vampire, he would _never_ do that… but if he wanted to find a way to get out of here, he first needed to talk to Jeff, because he had been around a vampire for longer than Kurt has been. So he would have an idea of what he needed to know.

* * *

Blaine had been in his library for a week, he hadn't fed for a week, and he wasn't thirsty at all. He was just consumed by his thoughts, and an old dusty stuffed animal he had placed by his side as he sat in the upper gallery of his home library, his head sucked between his arms and his knees brought to his chest.

He was exhausted, not sleeping or feeding tired him out, he kept remembering the days, the love he missed, the protection of his loved one, the care he had towards her.

Blaine always wanted to be a better person for her, Just as she wished for Blaine to be. It had been 800 years of his feelings he had shut off, and all of a sudden everything he knew came crashing downfall the walls closing in as the cruel words of his father, the insensitivity of his brother, the pain of his mother, the face of his dead friends frozen body, and worst of all… Jade's voice… her arms that were a protective circle and her smile… Blaine missed her** so much** that he didn't realize how much he was missing her until a week ago when he yelled out in frustration and told Kurt everything he had kept a secret, he **hated** sympathy, and now he laid there on the furnished wooden hard-wood floor of his library's gallery, his eyes closed as his mind drifted off to the memories of his step sister, who was the only person who reminded Blaine that they were a family and the only person who cared for Blaine when no one in his family did.

Jade Anderson was Blaine's step-sister, Blaine's mother had first been in a relationship with a vampire, his mother was a human at the time when she gave birth to a hybrid (Jade), and when his father_ James Anderson_ had discovered the **vampire/human relation**, he took her mother with himself and made her his sex slave, and killed of the vampire she loved. He took in her daughter who was only 5 years old when she saw James kill her father and then toke her and her mother with him.

Jade was 6 years old when her mother was turned to a vampire by James, she was 7-year-old when her first half-brother _**Cooper Anderson**_ was born. And 10 years later her mother gave birth to another child, though James didn't want another child of his own, Jade's mother was persistent and didn't want to kill the vampire child inside of her. And then in November, Blaine was born.

Jade was 17 when she first held her baby brother in her arms, the little-curly haired baby looked at Jade with big amber eyes, he wrapped his chubby finger around Jade's pinky, until he drifted to sleep in her arms.

Blaine grew faster just like any vampire child did; he was only 3 years old, but looked like a_** 6-year-old.**_

…

He was only _**three-year old!**_ When he saw the most horrible sight any child could see.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_A pajama clad Blaine woke up when he had a nightmare, late at night in his nursery room, he looked around in the dark he called his mother, but no one came, he grabbed his teddy bear and jumped off of his bed. He grabbed the arm of his teddy bear_ (it was a gift from Jade). _He jumped and successfully opened the door, he didn't know where to go, so he first walked down the hall to Cooper's bedroom, he opened the door and said in his small voice_

"_Coop? I had a nightmare"_

_His older brother groaned and said sharply _

"_**so? Does it look like I care! Go away! And bother someone else!"**__ his brother threw a pillow at Blaine who ducked his head and closed the door and sat down outside the bedroom, he felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't understand why everyone around the house didn't care for him, didn't they _see_ him? Or were they too insensitive to see when Blaine needed them the most._

_Blaine was about to leave when he heard whimpering and then someone hushing._

_He got to his feet and wiped his tears, he wobbled his way to the fade light coming from a half-open door down the other side of the hallway. He peeked through the small gap when he heard rustling, he closed one eye. And then his eyes went wide, he saw his sister Jade; tied down on the bed, she whimpered but a hand clasped over her mouth, and Blaine saw it was his father, he whispered in her ear _

'_**Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'll kill you!**__'_

_Jade had tears streaming down her face and Blaine's father moved off of her and ripped open her pajama shirt and ripped off her pants, Blaine didn't understand what was happening, he just stood and watched the pain course through Jade's face as he bit into her arm where blood seeped out of her skin from the force of the bite as she muffled her cries of pain. While Blaine's father grabbed her legs and pushed them apart._

_Blaine didn't know what her father was doing all he could see was him pushing his private parts in-between Jade's bare hips while he gripped her legs._

_Blaine knitted his eyebrows and looked at Jade in worry, whatever his father was doing was hurting Jade._

_Jade eyes opened and she saw Blaine peeking, she looked down at James who was biting into her stomach, she shakes her head at Blaine and mouthed _**hide**.

_Blaine didn't know why she said that but then she closed her eyes, and then James was off of her._

_The curly-haired boy panicked and he ran in vampire speed to his bedroom, he closed the door and panted as he waited to hear the footsteps._

_After 10 minutes he heard a door close and someone walking down the stairs, 10 more minutes later Blaine left his bedroom._

"_Jade?"_

_Blaine looked at his sister curled up on the bed wearing a different set of clothes as she covered her face in her hands sobbing._

_She looked up to find her baby brother walking inside her room clutching the teddy bear. _

"_What's wrong, sweetie? Did you have a nightmare again?"  
_

_Blaine didn't answer the question, he climbed on her bed and saw a patch of blood on her bed spread, he crawled up to Jade who was trying not to shake, he placed a hand on her hand and said "did Dad hurt you?"_

"_No" she said._

"_You said I shouldn't lie"_

_Jade paused for a moment, and closed her eyes and nodded._

_Blaine took her hand and sat down next to her, he then hugged her side and felt Jade wrap an arm around him as she cried silently. Blaine looked up at her and said "where did he hurt you?"_

_Jade shook her head._

"_What did he do to you?" Blaine asked, but no reply came._

_The curly-haired boy sat up on his knees he grabbed Jade's face and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her neck and whispered "I'm going to protect you"_

_Jade chuckled halfheartedly "I can take care of myself, Blainey"_

"_but-"_

"_No buts, Blaine… promise me you won't tell anyone or talk to dad about this…okay? I don't want you to get hurt"_

"_But I don't want to see you get hurt" he pouted at her and clutched his teddy bear looking down at it._

"_I won't… I'll be fine… now why are you up?" Jade smiled at Blaine running a hand through his hair._

_Blaine sighed and said "i had a nightmare, I went to Coop but he threw a pillow at me, he I heard something and I saw- I don't want him to hurt you"_

"_I'll be alright… you are here now, I'm safe aren't I?" she asked._

_Blaine nodded, he still seemed upset._

_Her sister sighed and picked Blaine up, she laid him down and lay next to him "now how about we try to sleep?"_

"_I'm scared, what if dad-"  
"listen Blaine, in life many people will scare you, and hut you, but you need to be strong"_

"_But what if no one is there and dad is hurting you again? What if I can't save you?"_

"_you will still be my little hero, you know why?" she said and smiled at his brother and continued "because even if you can't save me, the thought of it is what counts, I know you want to help, and you being here with me is helping… just remember you might think that you can't do anything to help someone, but always remember never to lose hope"_

"_Okay… "_

_She kissed Blaine's cheek and hugged him, she started humming in Blaine's ear, and the curly-haired boy yawned and hugged the teddy bear and snuggled closer to his older sister as she began to sing…_

**Just when you think****  
****Hope is lost,****  
****And giving up****  
****Is all you got,****  
****And blue turns black,****  
****Your confidence is cracked,****  
****There seems no turning back from here**

**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation****  
****Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light,****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day,****  
****That's when loneliness goes away,****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight,****  
****Only love can build us a bridge of light**

**When your feet are made of stone****  
****And you're convinced that you're all alone****  
****Look at the stars instead of the dark****  
****You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

**Let's not let our anger get us lost****  
****And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you know it's worth the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day****  
****That's when loneliness goes away,****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Deep breath, take it on the chin****  
****But don't forget to let the love back in**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you can't give up the fight**

**And that's when love turns night time into day,****  
****That's when loneliness goes away****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light..****.**

**Of light...**

**Of light...**

"_I love you, Jade" _

"_love you too, Blainey"_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Blaine didn't notice when he began to cry, or more like sob. He clutched the clutched his arms as he tried to control himself, but the pain of watching Jade that way, and then he sweet humming of her voice… it was all too much… Blaine wished she was still with him… still alive…

He didn't hear the door open or the sound of someone calling his name until he figured out who the voice belonged too.

"Blaine…"

"K-Kurt? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, I-"

"**You should leave! You shouldn't be here**" Blaine said trying to get Kurt to leave.

Blaine wiped his tears, he was about to get up when he saw Kurt holding the small bump as he held the railing, climbing the stairs to the top gallery.

**"Just fucking go away!"**

"I wanted to ask you-"

**"What is it now? I told you can't leave and-"**

"**Just shut up and listen!**" Blaine closed his mouth and Kurt sighed and continued "I was hoping… uh, I want to talk to Jeff…"

Blaine shook his head, he thought _maybe_ Kurt was here… maybe he was here to talk to Blaine, or try to ask him what's wrong with him, or maybe try to console with him… but that was a wishful thinking.

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts when Kurt stood only a few feet away and said "why so you have a stuffed animal?"

"**mind your own business, Hummel! And next time don't come here without my permission, leave!** And I'll talk to Nick, to bring Jeff over"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder; he left without another word though his mind was still racing at the thought of finding Blaine who must have been sobbing while holding a stuffed animal.

* * *

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whatya think….**

**I'm still second guessing this chapter… but hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Doctor and Findings

**WORDS: 3009**

**A/N: I have one important thing to say but you can see that at last author's Note, … I'm ditching the review reply, because this story is getting long and I have less time to write; though I do appreciate and love all my reader and their thoughts n support**

**! But I'll just answer to the people in quick note… and thanks to you all that this fic reached 200! I love you guys! =D**

**Review Reply to questions:**

**To all guest reviewers:**

**Thank you for saying I'm a good writer, it means a lot- and I'll keep the radio head song in mind and definitely add it- you will know more about Blaine soon and the reason he became what he is-**

**Sofia Michelle****4/24/13 . chapter 11 AND ****GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid****4/24/13 . chapter 11**

No Jade's not alive…

**CrissColferIka****4/24/13 . chapter 11**

Coop is bad AND the good guy and yes Cooper/Blaine interaction will come in future

**Teresa25****4/24/13 . chapter 11**

Who said Kurt's going to forgive him, I would NEVER let that happen…

**Klainerlover777****4/24/13 . chapter 11**

XD

**Marierux 4/24/13 . chapter 11**

El padre de Blaine es algo más que un bastardo enfermo, pero usted se enterará de que la historia avanza, porque este isjiust el comienzo de horrible pasado de Blaine

* * *

**Chapter 12: Doctor and Findings**

_**(The very Next Day)**_

"Hey Quinn, I just wanted to ask that is your doctor coming to check Kurt?" Blaine asked, he tapped his fingers on his wooden desk; he had been jumpy all morning. He's been going back and forth on checking on Kurt to make sure he wasn't going to kill himself, and sometimes to see if he wasn't going to starve himself form death. But there was one problem. Kurt was refusing on taking Blaine's blood as soon as he found out. Blaine couldn't coax him neither could Lauren, and honestly Blaine just couldn't even bear a conversation with Kurt rather than '_do you need anything?' 'You should sleep' 'why don't you walk around for a while'…_

What bugged Blaine the most was Kurt's attitude towards him, which reminded him he still had to call Nick.

After confirming the doctor visit from Quinn, He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number; Nick picked it up on the second ring.

**Hello! Is Kurt still alive?**

"Would you **stop!? **And yes he is… Can you bring Jeff over?"

**Why?**

"Kurt wanted to see him, something he needed to _talk_ about… clearly one human thing I suppose"

**Oh…**

"So are you coming?"

**Be right over in 20 minutes.**

Blaine sighed and slumped in his leather chair, he looked around and for the first time he didn't know what to do, most of his thoughts were either consumed by his past or Kurt, and then Blaine remembered Kurt's request.

* * *

_**(A few days ago)**_

Blaine was walking down the hall, just passing through Kurt's room when grunts and huffs filled his ear, Blaine panicked and immediately turned sideways and pushed Kurt's door open with a bang!

"**WHAT ARE YOU**-wha… what are you doing?" Blaine asked watching Kurt huff as he tried to bend down to grab the untouched remote that was at the bottom shelf of the CD rack.

Kurt groaned and slowly straightened his back holding his very prominent bulge, Blaine knew that the pregnancy was faster than a normal human, what he didn't know was how fast it was. Kurt groaned and said in a strained voice "I'm trying to get this damn fucking remote! I figured since I am trapped in this hell hole I rather do _something _to pass my time"

Blaine sighed in relief and said "here…" he reached down and gave the remote to Kurt, he was about to help Kurt to bed but he rather not touch him at this point. Blaine was about to leave the room when Kurt called out.

"Blaine?"

"Do you need something? Are you or uh-is _he_ hungry?" Blaine looked down at Kurt's stomach.

"No… I was just… never mind" Kurt said and looked away, covering his stomach insecurely.

"What is it?" Blaine knew Kurt wanted to ask something, but he was either to scared or nervous to ask, because he couldn't judge what Blaine would say.

Kurt began biting his lower lip nervously, a habit Blaine had notice, the vampire sighed and said "Kurt, say what you have to say"

"When you… when we…" Kurt sighed in annoyance and looked at Blaine who looked as much annoyed as Kurt was, "I, when you-ya'know t-took me; that night, did you see a short brunette tan girl with me?"

"Not that I remember… is she important or something?"

"No! Yes… she was… well actually _is_ my only friend"

"Oh…"Blaine breathing stopped, he looked down at his hands, and then he closed his eyes clenching his fist when those words crossed his mind in a soft whisper

_[You are my only friend, Blaine… I hope you know that_

_I won't always be around Cam_

_Yeah but… I know that you won't find anyone else who can bear someone like you_

_That's comforting…_

_You know what I mean]-_**Blaine… BLAINE!**

"wha-huh?" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and blinked trying to focus his vision on Kurt.

"you kind of… got lost or something"

"oh sorry… is there anything else you need?"

"no…" Blaine was about to leave when Kurt said after him "wait… I… if it's not too much to ask, can you find out if she is safe? I don't want to know if she… I just want her to be alright"

"sure… what's her name?"

"Rachel Berry"

"okay… I'll let you know if I find something" With that said Blaine left the room, Kurt never said thank you to Blaine, but why would he, there was nothing to thank Blaine about, he had done so much to him that even trying to be nice to Blaine was a challenge, he knew he had to do something to get out of this house, and Kurt hated it; but the only way to do that was get his way around Blaine's walls.

* * *

"Lauren?" Blaine called out as he came into the library where Lauren was lounging on one of the couches reading a book.

"yeah, what's up?"

"Quinn's doctor is coming today, and so is Nick and Jeff" Blaine informed Lauren.

"okay…" she nodded.

"and… can you do me a favor

"depends on your favor"

"I need you to find out as much as you can about a girl name _Rachel Barbara Berry, _same age as Kurt, shorter, tan, and brunette, I'm guessing she might worked at the café where Kurt worked"

"okay, I'll see what I can find out" Lauren said.

_**(end)**_

* * *

Blaine was pacing the room impatiently when the bell rang; he ran to the door and flung it open.

"Hello, uh, Blaine Anderson I presume?"

"yes, you must be Quinn Fabray's doctor?"

"yes, Dr. Sam Evans" Sam said and smiled politely at the tired looking vampire.

"**just so we clear, you will not tell anyone about this… or this **_**situation**_**, if you do there would be consequences…I want you to know that whatever happens here never leaves this house, got it"** Blaine warned him.

"don't worry Blaine, your secrets safe with me" Sam assured him with a genuine smile.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

**Kurt! Its Blaine, uh, Quinn's doctor is here to see you**

Kurt sighed and groaned in his pillow, he rolled to his back and called out "come in"

"hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Evans, how are you feeling?"

"ecstatic" the pale boy on the bed said sarcastically, moving to sit up against the head-board.

"I see… well, I already know about your situation, Quinn filled me in, and not to worry you are in good hands" Sam assured him.

"_**sure**_, you won't suck my blood, rape me, and throw me away like a piece of shit?" Kurt inquired sarcastically.

"I'm sorry what?"

"you know just like what the man did because of whom I'm pregnant" Kurt gave a glance towards Blaine who had a pained look on his face.

"oh, uh, it slipped my- anyway, and I'm straight I have a wife, Brittany… let's leave that… Blaine would you leave the room?" Sam said as he pulled a chair up towards Kurt.

"no! whatever you do, you do in front of me"

"go Blaine" Kurt added motioning towards the door for Blaine to leave

"but-" Blaine began to protest but Kurt cut him off.

"I think I'm much safer near a person who is sophisticated enough that he won't use me for his own sexual desires and messed up sex drive" Kurt said and glared at Blaine who clenched his fists and stalked out of the bedroom.

"so, what has been your diet?" Sam asked.

"normal food, and uh blood because, the baby craving make me, thirty too"

Kurt watched Sam scribble something on his file as he asked "oh, okay, have you been sick lately"

Kurt thought for a moment before he said "morning, sometimes night, the blood doesn't settle much…"

"Quinn told me you were taking Blaine's blood" Sam mentioned.

"I didn't know that before… **but I'm not taking it"**

"have you been feeling sick after you stopped taking his blood?"

"yes… a bit more than usual, why?"

"well I think the fetus needs his blood, after all it is genetically his too"

"apparently" Kurt rolled his eyes as he muttered bitterly.

Sam ignored that and continued "so what I am saying is that you need to feed from Blaine's blood that is if you want the baby to be healthy"

"**I **_**want**_** him to be but I don't want to make my life as miserable as it is, considering I would have a rapist's blood in my system**" Kurt spat out the last few words.

Sam sighed and placed his file on the edge of the bed, he dragged the chair forward and said "listen Kurt, I probably don't get how you feel, I mean, considering I'm one of his kind, but that doesn't mean that you make yourself suffer for what he did; would it be better for letting him be in pain of knowing you are going to fight for yourself, or would you rather just let it all go and wait for death to come to you and the innocent life inside you, who did nothing wrong?"

Kurt nodded and looked down at his stomach as he told Sam what he really wanted, or actually _needed_ "I get what you mean, and **I just want to leave**"

"it won't make your life easier" Sam shook his head, Kurt gritted his teeth and straightened his back.

"**it won't! he's a monster! Every day over here is miserable! to stay in a fucking bed all day! I haven't even left the room! I haven't even stepped out of this fucking house! Do you understand how trapped I feel! I can't **_**breathe**_** here! It's suffocating me!"** Kurt began to scream out in aggravation, as he felt new set of tears roll down his cheek.

"Kurt just-"

"get out" Kurt said under his breath glaring daggers at the doctor.

"just listen I-"

"**GET OUT! LEAVE JUST WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

By this time Blaine came inside and stood between Sam and Kurt, facing Sam, he growled possessively and said "get your ass up and leave now! Wait outside!" he commanded and Sam got up without another word or glance at Kurt's shaking figure.

Blaine chest heaved and he turned to look at Kurt who had his face buried in his hands as he sobbed.

"you alright? Do you need anything?" Blaine asked, more like begging, he wanted to do _something_ for Kurt.

"I want to go home… even though I don't have one" Kurt said the last line under his breath sniffing and letting more tears pour out of his eyes

"_**Kurt-" **_

"please go…" Kurt pleaded shutting his eyes trying to find a happy place in his mind.

* * *

"what did you say to him?" Blaine asked as he led Sam to his office.

"nothing I-" Sam stood up from the couch and held his hand up in defensive way as he tried to calm the aggressive vampire.

"**tell me! Now!" **Blaine growled, as his eyes changed to dark red.

"I tried telling Kurt to actually try to get better, and that he needs your blood to keep the baby healthy, but he kept saying he wants to leave and I tried telling him it's safer here but he just doesn't listen"

Blaine closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose and said in a low, controlled voice "I know he won't… so what's the end solution?"

"well I will need Kurt to come to my clinic, he needs a few tests and I checked him, he just needs your blood and his diet would be alright… and he needs to move around, he hasn't been sleeping, and he looks quite weak so, I suggest you keep an eye out for him" Blaine nodded and said

"okay, I'll see what to do about the tests"

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Kurt groaned and yelled out "go, away Blaine-"

"do you want me to leave?" Jeff asked and smiled and Kurt who was curled up in a ball hugging a pillow between his legs and chest as his cheeks had dried tear and puffy red eyes with dark circle, his cheeks weren't red and his lips looked pale.

"how are you feeling?" Jeff asked, which was sort of dumb question to ask when he already knew the answer to it.

"no…" Kurt mumbled

"do you need something or-"

"what I _need_ is to leave" Kurt glared at him, sitting up and resting his back against the head-board.

"Kurt I-"

"I can't keep the baby here, you know what Blaine is, just think what would happen to the baby if he is exposed to a person like _him_?" Kurt said as he gestured towards his stomach wrapping an arm around his bulge protectively as if he was shielding the un-born child.

Jeff bit his lip and sighed dragging his chair nearer to Kurt and said "it's not that simple- you can't leave and-"

"I don't plan on skipping out of here… I will leave and keep the baby hidden and-"

Jeff huffed in frustration and asked "who will pay for_** two**_ you?"

"I will work double shifts and-"

"who will take care of the baby?"

"I will hire a nanny"

"how will you feed the baby human blood?"

"I-I… I'll figure something out"

"Kurt you can't leave, leaving would kill you and the baby… no one will keep your secret"

"**but I don't want to stay here! I… what you are saying is that I'm trapped and I would never get to leave and all I have for my future is a sick rapist and an innocent child while leaving in a four-sided wall room?** I w-w-want to leave!" Kurt began sobbing into his pillow as he kept saying _**I want to leave**_.

Jeff grimaced and got up from the chair to sit next to Kurt, he gently pulled the weeping boy to his lap, who cringed at the touch first but as Jeff began to rub his back and rock him, Kurt began to silently cry into Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff hushed him as he whispered to him "look, it's not easy… but we will get you through this, _ I _will be there, and so would be Lauren… have faith, and trust me"

"I c-can't-" Kurt shook his head and his lips quivered.

"do it for the baby then…"

"you know I haven't seen the sun or stepped out of this house for a month… **I miss the fresh air" **Kurt tilted his head back trying to picture what it would be like to step outside after two months of imprisonment.

"c'mon I have an idea, just follow me, do you want me to support you?" Kurt nodded and smiled as Jeff helped him out of bed, he kept an arm around Kurt's back as he led him out of the room, Jeff asked Kurt to wait as he went to Blaine's office.

* * *

"uh,Blaine…? Oh** Hi! **Quinn, didn't see you there…"

"what do you need, babe?" Nick asked from where he was sitting across from Blaine right next to Quinn.

Jeff gave Nick a smiled and looked at Blaine when he said "I came here to tell you that I'm taking Kurt outside-"

"**WHAT! HE CAN'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" **Blaine yelled in panic, standing up from his chair.

"he's not leaving this _house_, I'm taking him to the back yard… he wanted to step out, and I thought rather than suffocating him in the bedroom, I could take him out for a walk"

Nick nodded and looked at Blaine saying "you know that doc did say he needed to get out and move around"

Blaine huffed and sat back down in his seat and said "Fine, whatever, but _do not_ go outside the boundary line"

"obviously" Jeff mumbled and turned around to meet Kurt who was waiting.

* * *

The door opened and all Kurt could see was the warm sunlight of spring, and the fresh smell of flowers and the feel of the spring wind making his hair ruffle.

Kurt smiled and opened his eyes, he never knew Blaine had a back yard, and let alone a very huge yard full of freshly trimmed green grass and had a fountain in the middle with a concrete bench surrounding the area along with rows of flowers and a swimming pool at the very corner of the huge back yard.

Jeff hadn't seen Kurt smiled this bright ever since he met him, Kurt walked away from Jeff f and slid out of his shoes to press his feet on the warm grass tilting his head to let the sun soak in his skin, he felt _alive_, ever since he came here he never realized how much little things matter just like now.

"it's been so long…** thank you**, Jeff"

"no problem Kurt, take all; the time you need, tell me when you want to go back in "Jeff said and just watched Kurt happily form the sides as he walked on the warm grass, he actually looked alive.

* * *

_**(back in Blaine's office)**_

"Blaine what are you reading?" Nick asked.

"just some weird Jewish girl, Kurt asked me to find… she's his friend who worked at the diner with him" Blaine said, eyes still focused on the file.

"oh… any luck?" Quinn said.

"all I know is that she didn't come back to work ever since Kurt went missing, some say she has been claimed, but I'm trying to find out which vampire claimed her…"

"what's her name, maybe I can look for her too" she offered.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, height 5'2, dark brown hair, tan skin, Jewish and 16 years same as Kurt"

"Rachel… wait! You have her picture?" Quinn leaned forward trying to look at the file.

"her ID card one" the vampire handed her the paper.

Quinn grabbed the paper and narrowed her eyes, it took a while until she exclaimed snapping Nick out of his dazed state "I know her! I haven't seen her but I know who has claimed her! He's sort of long distant friend of mine, I know him from Sam and Brittany"

"who is he?" Nick asked suddenly interested.

Quinn looked at Nick and then at Blaine as she said

"his name is **Finn Hudson**…"

* * *

**A/N: 2****nd**** big plot of this story…**

**Okay the thing I wanted to say was that I am putting up a new poll regarding the future of this story, you can vote on it or review, PM whatever seems convenient, I would appreciate it because it has A LOT to do with the future of this fic, and I want your opinion because I am sort of letting you readers decide the fate and future of this fic, I mean literally!**

**So the question is and you have two choices, so pick wisely…**

**1) Do you want Kurt and Blaine to end up together by the end of the fic, but Kurt won't forgive Blaine, but their relationship would come to an evolution, (u have to wait and see how that happens and what happen)**

**2) Or you want Blaine and Kurt NEVER to be together, and for Kurt to leave Blaine forever and never see him…**

**(Take your pick)**

**Any guesses… let me give you a future spoiler… Finn has major things to do with Kurt's past, present AND future! And also the future of Klaine's life… in this fic of course**


	13. Chapter 13: Past

**WORDS: 3073**

**A/N: and so you people have voted and collecting both fanfiction and S&C votes, 97% choose option No. 1 to the exact…**

**And so since you have decided and I write this fic for my readers, and for what they want to read, so it's decided… KLAINE is ENDGAME!**

**Now all you have to do is wait and see how I make Klaine happen… **

**And for one thing I want to make it clear for every single person who is reading this fic…**

**If anyone of you complain and say that what I am doing is unfair and that Blaine should be killed and how can this happen, and Blaine's a rapist etc**

**I just have one and last thing to say, I know what Blaine is and I know the ethics of rape, I have studied psychology and my older brother has studied Clinical Psychiatry, so I know all about it and I know how wrong it is, but note this that THIS FIC is FICTION! And it's purely based on fantasy so anything can happen… and I'm sorry to those who would hate me for going with what most of my readers voted for…**

**But it's their decision and I write whatever my readers want too…**

**So please leave the hateful comments reviews and hate mail…**

**I just want my readers to read what they want to…**

**I hope you all understand… and thank you all for those readers who review and told me what they wanted to read in the future…**

**PLEASE IGNORE MY SPELLINGS! THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! I'm sure they are plenty just ignore it for now, I'll spell check it tomorrow...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Past**

Blaine stood outside the huge white doors, contemplating the situation he was in, he knew he had to do something. And if that something was getting insulted, while having to be constantly reminded of what a sadistic sick vampire he was; this had to be dealt with.

Blaine took a deep breath and wrenched the door open, and he didn't even care to look at the pregnant boy sitting or more like sulking on the bed, he simply went up to the LED and grabbed one of the CD's from the stack and placed them on the disk tray. He didn't even had to look at the human boy to know that he was looking at the vampire incredulously and didn't say one word.

The vampire pulled up one of the chairs next to Kurt's bed and angled it towards the T.V. and finally looked at Kurt when he finally said "what the hell are you doing?"

Blaine kept his cool and said as if it was the most obvious thing "I'm here to watch a movie… and to keep a watch on you, so I know that you are eating and sleeping… which you haven't been according to Dr. Sam"

"I have been eating and sleeping as much as I want to, but I don't need a rapist to watch out for me like I'm some sort of insane psychopath in a mental hospital"

"I'm not watching out for _you_, I'm watching out for both of you"

"That's rich coming from an emotionless vampire" Kurt muttered and continued saying "just leave, I can take care of myself"

Blaine huffed and looked at Kurt with a stern determined look as he said "I'm not leaving…"

"How much more do you want to make me miserable?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine stood up from his chair and yelled "**I'm trying to help you-"**

"**You are making things worse for me-"**

"**By trying to help you get your health back-"**

Kurt cuts him off again and yells back **"BY SUFFOCATING ME! I told you I don't want to be here! How much more do you want to torture me? Can't you just leave me alone?!"**

Blaine sighed he looked at Kurt who was looking away from his gaze, but he could see tears stream down the porcelain cheeks "I can't let you leave"

"**I KNOW! It's not safe! I get it, that's what i hate the most that I'm stuck here with you!"** Kurt gestured towards Blaine.

"But why can't you let me help?" Blaine pleaded.

"You've done enough!" the human boy said and looked away from the vampire.

"Please Kurt, I _really_ want to help you, I just tell me what you need" Blaine said.

"I want you to leave me and my baby alone" Kurt snapped

"**He's my child too!"**

"He isn't going to be because you would turn a poor innocent child into another version of you, I don't want him to know what type of father you are!" Kurt said with a disgusted look as he eyes Blaine.

"You think I like being the way I am!?"

"Clearly you do"

"You know nothing about me"

"Well then why won't you tell me? You ask for me to tell you what I want when you your self are a two faced vampire! Do you even think that I would ever forgive you?! After what you did to me!"

"**OF COURSE I DON'T! WOULD SHE HAVE FORGIVEN DAD FOR THE NUMEROUS OF TIMES HE FUCKING RAPED HER WHILE I JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HER GET USED DAY BY DAY ONLY FOR A WHILE TO JUST HOLD HER AND TELL HER THAT I WANTED TO HELP BUT NO ONE EVER LET ME BECAUSE I WAS TOO FUCKING WEAK! AND MY OH-SO RIGHTEOUS FATHER MADE IT CLEAR WHO WAS HIS FAVORITE CHILD AND ALL I WAS A DISAPPOINTMENT WHO WOULD NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! I KNOW OKAY?! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"**

Kurt was stunned at the vampire's confession he was left confused and speechless "what I-"

Blaine pressed his fingers to his temples; he shook his head and said "I'm sorry… I'll leave, it was ridiculous anyway" he turned around and began to leave when Kurt said

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it won't make a difference- and it's not like you care"

Kurt nodded and said "yes, I don't care… but that doesn't mean I don't want to know…"

"I'm sorry but I don't enjoy telling people about my fucked up life" he turned away from Kurt's gaze and reached for the door knob when Kurt called out.

"You want to help me right? How do you expect to do that when you can't even stop hiding yourself from anyone who wants to understand?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at the floor before looking over his shoulder and said "follow me"

* * *

Blaine pushed the door open and held it for Kurt who followed him to the library, he didn't ask why Blaine led him here all he did was quietly follow, Blaine motioned Kurt to sit down on one of the couches while he vanished towards the top gallery. Kurt gently sat down on the couch while he waited for the vampire to return.

He was startled when a big scrap-book was dropped on the couch, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine grabbing one of the leather chairs and pulling it near the couch. Kurt looked at him, and waited for him to say something.

Blaine looked down at the scrap-book and so did Kurt, the book was handmade and had a cardboard with several things like buttons, ribbons, and small cut out flowers pasted on it along with a big diamond tees encrusted name written on it that spelled "Jade's Memories"

Kurt looked at Blaine kept looking to his side, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt grabbed the cover and lifted it open

The first page was a picture of a beautiful picture of a reddish-brown haired 18 year-old girl with big brown eyes and pale white complexion wearing a white dress and white rose in her hair.

Kurt arched an eyebrow at Blaine, thinking why would he be showing him a picture of a girl, so he moved on-wards, he flipped the page and the first picture was of the same girl, who was 6 years old cradling a baby in her arms who was holding a lock of her hair in his chubby hands, while the big eyes looked at the girl with his lips parted. Kurt looked down where it was entitled** "when my baby brother, Blaine was born"**

Kurt eyes went wide, he looked at Blaine and then at the picture of the baby, it was Blaine's _sister_. He moved on to the next picture which was of Blaine and Jade, but in that Jade was holding out a teddy bear for the baby who was lying in the crib making grabby hands at the stuffed animal.

"**Blaine's first birthday gift"** it said.

There were a couple of more pictures of Blaine sleeping in a pink bed with Jade holding him while he slept in her arms. Kurt couldn't believe that the boy he was seeing in the pictures was the same who sat in front of him.

By the time Kurt reached the last page it was of Blaine only he looked about 17-year-old had puffy red eyes, with a tear streaked face and was holding a picture of Jade in his hands as he smiled at the camera; the picture was entitled "**Jade Anderson, loved half sister, Died on May 17****th**** 1899"**

"B-Blaine, I-I-"

"She was my sister, though she was my step sister she meant everything to me, she took care of me when my parents didn't even give a flying fuck to me, I was 17 when she was killed"

"I-I'm… " Kurt stammered but Blaine stopped him and said

"you don't have to say anything, you wanted to know… so here it is, I wasn't planned, my mom she was a sex slave my dad had taken her, before being with my dad she was a human with another man, she gave birth to Jade while she was still human, my dad, he was after my mom for a long time and when he found out where she was; he killed Jade's father and took them with him, he turned my mom to a vampire and a few years later my brother Cooper was born, after that my mom had been claimed but when she got pregnant again, she didn't want to give me up so even after I was born, my mom or dad didn't even care, and Cooper well hated me… Jade… s-she took care of me, she fed me, put me to sleep, gave me a bath, and changed my clothes… she was the only one who loved me actually… I was 3 years old when I woke up at night and walked to Jade's room… when I looked inside I found my dad… on top of her… raping her; I had seen him do this with my mom several of times, he practically made her kneel and abused her in front of us, but we never tell him to stop, but when he did that with Jade, she t-told me not to tell anyone, she didn't want dad to hurt me if I found out. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how to, so I just stayed with her when she was alone…. My mom she killed herself, since she was a made vampire she could easily be killed, I was 10-year-old when she had committed suicide, I would have cared but she was never really a mother to me"

"My dad was out raged, so he took that out on Jade, I asked him to stop, I asked Cooper to help me, but he didn't really care… I asked Jade that we should just leave dad and run away, but she didn't because he paid for my school, and she didn't want me to be affected by this… I was the only out gay kid in my school, next to my best friend Cam, though he was human I really didn't care …no one bothered me, mostly because of my dad, though my dad reminded me every waking moment of how much worthless and a disappointment was and he always said, _be more like your brother! That's a real vampire!_ It was our school's dance and Cam and I went together… that night a couple of guys grabbed us in the empty school parking lot; they held me down; while they raped Cam and… drained him in front of me. I had to bury my friend, besides Jade he was the only one I had" Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he continued, Kurt saw a tear leak out of Blaine's closed eyes.

"That night when dad was in Jade's room… I was so angry… I stormed in, I pushed my dad off of her and covered her, I wanted to fight for her… my dad, he was _to_ strong, and he tied me and... K-killed Jade right there, the same way the jocks killed Cam… I was so angry I-I screamed, I didn't even know I was that strong… I broke the chains and grabbed my dad and ripped his neck apart after staking him; I thought, it would feel _good_, but it didn't, nothing did… all I was left was with a heartless brother, and nothing else…the next day when Cooper found out what I did, he wanted to report it to the authorities… he wanted to kick me out so he would get my dad's fortune, but I did what I had too… he _stood_ there never even caring for what my dad did to mom, and Jade… he deserved it; I framed him for knocking up a human and I got him arrested with a deal with… Adam, he took him away and gave him to some other vampire as a sub- but even after my dad died, the guards took me to our Head, Rowden… she gave me two options, stay the way I am or be assigned as the reaper as some might say, to kill off and torture any vampire, or human who broke the law…"

"so I took it, I meet Lauren after that; I didn't have much to live for, I didn't have a family, or any friends all I had was my dad's entire fortune to my name and this new job… I met Quinn and Nick while hunting for a rogue vampire who had created a hybrid and had done a blood bond with a human…thought I didn't find him, and gave up the search to one of the vampire hunters Santana, because I found out Nick was with a human, Jeff… I knew that I can't hide Nick's secret for long, but Jeff seemed to disguise their affections for each other as a simple dom/sub relationship that no one would question it… 12 years before I met you, all I did was get a few humans, made them my sub, but nothing was right… I wasn't _me_… that person wasn't me… " Blaine looked up at Kurt who had a pained look on his face after hearing all about the vampire who had raped and used him for his own good.

"And then I found you, you were _everything_ I ever wanted! But it's been 12 fucking years of being a heartless cold vampire who never even cared about anyone but himself! I became just like my dad… But then there you were perfect as ever, and exactly what I was looking for, I wanted to claim you the moment I saw you because I didn't want any other vampire _near_ you… I didn't want you to be taken away too… but I didn't know what to do, I did what I mostly did; I never wanted to rape you, Kurt… 23 years of feeling nothing but isolation, turned off feelings I find the person I wanted… I hate what I did to you, and then you reminded I of Cam and I just didn't know what to do; and Adam came who wanted to take you away from me, but I didn't want anyone to take you… so Adam proposed to sweeten the deal… I had no choice, I just… I'm sorry for what I did, but I know I can't make up to you for it… but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe… I know you won't trust me and I don't ask you too… but just _please_ let me help"

* * *

Kurt just stared at Blaine, speechless, he didn't know what to do or say. Blaine sighed in defeat and got up saying "you don't have to tell me… I get it…" he was about to walk towards the door when Kurt said

"I'm not going to forgive you… I can't do that after what you did to me… neither have I expected you to change for me… all I want… I want to be safe again and I don't feel safe around you…I'm always alone everyday…and I never leave this house and everyday seems like weeks... I have nothing to do… I'm always alone… all I have to live for is the baby…"

"I'm… I- I can't promise you but I'll do whatever I can to keep you two safe… and… you can go around the house, come here, go to the back yard, I'll even ask Nick and Jeff to make some arrangement that he can come over every week, I'm even looking for your friend Rachel, I did get a lead on her, she was claimed the same day… you were, w-with me… but as soon as I find the guy I'll find a way for her to come back and meet you…"

Kurt nodded and winced when he tried to sit up in the seat, Blaine caught the pain that crossed Kurt's features and he asked "what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do I need to call Sam or Wes?"

"n-no… it's just… I… I haven't _fed_ for a while now… and I just the baby's hungry and keeps kicking and –" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence because Blaine reached a hand forward as he looked at Kurt's stomach quizzically.

"C-Can I…?" he asked unsure of what Kurt might say.

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine place a hand on Kurt's stomach, he kept it there until he felt a kick, Blaine expression softened, it was hard to describe if Blaine was happy or was he sad.

He pulled his hand away and asked "when was the last time you drank?"

"A few days ago… I didn't take any after Dr. Sam he told me… to… t-take your blood but I-"

"Its fine if you don't want to… I think if you take other blood more it will be enough as a substitute-"

"No… Its f-fine… it's for the baby…" Kurt stammered and he looked at Blaine's wrist and then caught Blaine's gaze and nodded. Blaine cleared his throat and asked "are you sure?"

And Kurt nodded, he shifted forward as he watched Blaine placed his wrist to his mouth and bite into it, he then brought his bleeding wrist closer to Kurt's who gingerly grabbed Blaine's wrist and pressed his lips to it and began drinking the warm blood of the vampire, sating the unborn hybrids thirst. Blaine just remained still looking at the human boy drink his blood, after a few minutes Kurt was done, he pulled away and wiped his lips from a tissue paper on the coffee table.

Kurt looked drowsy now, he stood up shaking and said in a throaty voice "I-I think I've had enough for today" he swayed don his feet until he began walking slowly towards the door.

"Wait!"

Kurt looked back and saw Blaine walk towards him saying "l-let me carry you… your room _is_ on the ground floor plus your tired and drowsy, I don't want you to fall and hurt the baby… just let me carry you there"

Kurt thought for a while before he nodded and let Blaine pick him up in his arms, so he could take him down to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: so was the chapter good… PLEASE tell me you liked the last part, i was unsure whether this would go with the chapter...**

**I hope you liked it **


	14. Chapter 14: Cooperate

**WORDS: 2958**

**A/N: Thanks for the Klaine shipping support, I'm glad you are happy my readers, that's all I want…**

**I hope you like this chapter too… I wrote it in a hurry… ignore my spellings there might be some in the end… I wrote the last few parts in 15 minutes =P**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cooperate**

Kurt was sleeping soundly it was around morning when he was rudely awakened by Lauren, who came inside the room drawing back the curtains making the sun beam flash directly over Kurt's face.

"Rise and shine, beauty" she called out.

Kurt groaned and buried his face in the pillow as he grumbled "it's too early"

"Actually its 10 o clock, and you need to set your routine, plus you need breakfast, so get out of the bed"

"Why do I have to get out of the bed?"

"Come on" Lauren said and held Kurt's hand as she helped him sit up.

* * *

Kurt waddled behind Lauren in his sweat pants and oversized t-shirt, with his hair all messy and untidy. He stopped dead in tracks when he saw a grand dining hall, with a huge table that looked like it was stolen from _beauty and the beast movie_, the person sitting at the end of the table with his feet resting in front of him as he read from a newspaper was none other than Blaine.

"Why am I here?" he asked as he walked towards Blaine.

"You're here because I am going to keep an eye out on your food intake, which you have been missing out… according to Lauren that is" Blaine said looking up from the newspaper.

"I'll eat when I want to"

"you'll _eat_ when you _have _to, you can't only have one meal a day and spend the rest of the day not hungry" and right on cue to make Blaine's statement more convincing, Kurt's stomach grumbled, Blaine gestured with his hand and said "my point exactly, now eat"

"Says the bloodsucking vampire who hardly drinks a week" Kurt mumbled as he stalked down the table pulling the chair back angrily and he slumped down the chair folding his arms across his chest.

"You're in a good mood!" Blaine pointed out.

"Am I ever _happy_ to be here?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and scoffed.

"… good point" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the newspaper.

Kurt sighed and began to eating the fruit salad set in front of him, he looked around the big hall, it was big enough to host a party, and since only Blaine and Kurt were here, it seemed even bigger.

"Big dining room you have when no one in this house actually _eats_" Kurt pointed out as he nibble on a watermelon slice.

"It was my _dad's _he had a lot of meetings" he told Kurt eyes still on the newspaper.

"Oh… you… I didn't know this was your old-"

He told Kurt in a cold voice "this is unfortunately where I grew up… i would have left this house if it weren't for… never mind"

"Weren't for what?" Kurt asked

Blaine sighed in frustration and said bitterly "why are you asking so many questions? You barely talk to me"

"Then why are you deflecting after telling me everything? I want to help-"

"There is no need for your _help_-"

"Sure looks like it"

"I'm fine-"

"Then why are you angry?"

"**Because I don't want to talk about it! I didn't leave this house because this is where I buried Jade! And right next is nearby forest is where I buried Cam! No one bothered to care for her so I stayed here because I can't let her go!" **Blaine snapped he huffed in annoyance and ran a hand over his face and he looked towards the window, he sighed after a few moments of silence and said "I'm sorry… I know you want to… its fine… I just don't want to remember it"

"It's alright" Kurt said in a low barely audible voice.

"I'll _try_ to keep my anger issues under control"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes as he muttered bitterly "good luck with that"

Blaine sighed and stood up from his chair he looked down at Kurt and said "finish up… we leave to see Dr. Evans in 15 minutes"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the house"

"Not without me, that is… plus I have it covered" Blaine said and walked out of the hall.

* * *

Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, he couldn't believe that it was his reflection he was looking at, his hair were rough and messed up, his skin was paler than usual and he had dark circles and puffy eyes, all the color from his face was gone.

He looked down at his stomach then back up at the mirror, he didn't look in the mirror because he knew it hurts to see his reflection and to know how broken he looked; he always knew he wasn't perfect. And now looking in the mirror was a painful reminder, he bit his lip as he saw the scar of the first time Blaine had _drank_ from him.

He closed his eyes and staggered backwards until his back hit the wall, he buried his face in his hands as he slid down the wall till he was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, pulling his knees up to his chest he began to sob in his hands.

Kurt didn't notice how long he sat there crying until he heard the bathroom door creak open but even then he didn't look up to see who it was.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, he kneeled down beside Kurt keeping a safe distance between them.

"Kurt, tell me-"

"_Imugly!"_ he cried out into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

"**I'M UGLY! THE ONLY THING GOOD ABOUT ME IS GONE! AND NOW I'M FAT! HAVE PUFFY EYES! AND I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled and began to sob in his hands**

"Kurt I-"

"Don't!" Kurt snapped and turned his head away.

"Come on, you're not _fat_, you're pregnant, and you can never be ugly… you're…b-beautiful"

"Yeah like that is true" Kurt said bitterly.

"I'm _serious!_ Come on get up" he said holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

"Why?"

"Just… listen to me" Blaine persisted.

Kurt wiped his tears and he got up he kept his eyes down to the floor as he wouldn't dare look at himself in the mirror because he knew it wasn't admirable.

Blaine came back into the bathroom holding a bunch of clothes, he handed them over to Kurt and said "put these on and tell me when you're done" Kurt noticed it was a pair of stretchable jeans and a buttoned up pale blue shirt.

* * *

**(After a while)**

"I'm done… now what?" Kurt opened the bathroom door when he was fully dressed.

"Can I-?" Blaine stepped in and asked hesitantly holding a wash cloth out towards Kurt's face, Kurt waited for a while before he sighed and nodded. Blaine placed a wash cloth under the sink and let it soak in warm water, he then dabbed the cloth over Kurt's face, gently wiping his face. He placed it on the counter and then he picked up face powder and dabbed a bit of the powder on a cotton swab, he hesitantly reached out and began running the cotton underneath Kurt's dark circles.

Once he was done he bent down to look in the bathroom cabinet until he found what he was looking for; he placed the hair gel on the counter and took some in his hand and mixed a bit of water with it; before he reached for Kurt's hair he said just to tell Kurt so if he wanted Blaine to stop he would.

"I'm going to touch your hair, okay?" Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes close. He felt Blaine run a comb through his hair, untangling the knots in his hair and then felt cold hands running through his hair, it hardly took a minute and they were gone.

"Okay now open your eyes and look in the mirror"

He turned and look at his reflection, he blinked and noticed that his hair were perfectly styled and his face looked fresh, he could barely see the dark circles. He flinched when he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

"hey, relax, I'm just putting a scarf around your neck" Blaine reassured him, and he lifted the thin cashmere sky blue scarf that matched his eyes and looped it around his neck, once he was done he grabbed a long dark blue coat from the hook and opened it out for Kurt to slide his arms in the holes.

Kurt pulled it on and then buttoned the first four buttons, his lip trembled and he realized what Blaine meant; he _almost_ looked like his old self. He tried to hold back the tears from spilling so they won't make his eyes puffy again.

Blaine smiled and said "see what I mean… now come on, we're already late" Blaine said and stepped back to let Kurt go through the door first.

* * *

Kurt was staring down in his lap he sat on the other side of the car seat with the arm rest between them, Blaine's car was a Lexus, Kurt mentally rolled his eyes, obviously he was rich. The car had tinted windows and there was a partition between the back seat and the driver's seat so the driver could not see what was going on in the back, Kurt didn't even know who was driving or where were they he did not dare to look outside the windows because the pain and longing to be free would be too much, he already wanted to leave and he was just starting to cooperate with Blaine. if he looked outside the pain, anger and desperation would return.

Blaine looked over at Kurt he could tell there was something wrong with the way Kurt was fiddling with the buttons of his coat and the long face he had.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Kurt blinked and looked at Blaine he shook his head and looked away, clearing his throat before he said "N-nothing's wrong"

"I know you're lying…" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed and looked outside the window, he tilted his head and said "I miss it"

"miss what?" he asked in confusion.

Kurt looked at Blaine with tears forming in his eyes and he said in a whisper "being free"

Blaine closed his eyes and looked away, he didn't know what to say, he knew it was his fault Kurt was trapped, but he also knew that it was the only way to keep him alive.

* * *

"hello Blaine, Hello Kurt, its nice to see you again" Sam greeted him at the door of his house, he held it open for him, Blaine gave him a bitter look as he stepped in front of Sam to let Kurt in who was right behind him with his head hung low.

Sam gave Kurt a smile which the human boy did not reciprocate, Sam shrugged and said "follow me"

He led them down the basement where he had set up his home clinic, the room was huge and white and somewhat not welcoming, Kurt had never told Blaine but he didn't like hospitals they always brought back bad memories

_(flashback)_

"_son can you hear us? Come on open your eyes…that's it" _

_I blinked and looked at the big white flash light that was showing down on me, I winced when I tried to move his neck, and noticed there was a brace around it._

"_Careful, your healing… you are very lucky to survive, Kurt"_

_I blinked as my vision focused on a man dressed in blue scrubs, wearing a lab coat, he held a tongue depressor and a small flash light in his hand, and that's when I noticed I had weird things attached to me which were plugged into a monitor, I could hear the beeping of the monitors and then I began to panic, the beep became faster and faster along with my heart beat, I felt a hand press down on my shoulder and it was of the man who stood in front of me who said_

"_Hey, relax, easy Kurt-"_

"_Who's Kurt?" I asked the man. _

"_That's your name son?" the man in the lab coat said in a calm voice._

"_What's my name?" I asked in confusion as I looked around._

"_It's Kurt" he repeated_

"_w-who are y-you? W-where am I?" I stuttered, I didn't know who I was, why didn't I know? I wasn't even sure I had a name? I was alone, as the nameless man eyes grew wide and he paged a nurse who came in, I could hear them murmuring "we need to run some exams, I believe he has amnesia" _

_(End)_

"**Kurt! Kurt?**" He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and staggered away from it only to realize it was Blaine and not the doctor in the lab coat.

"wha-"

"Are you alright? Are you sure you're not feeling sick? Come on, let me help you sit down" Blaine lend a hand forward but Kurt just looked at him in a blank expression, he stepped around Blaine and walked over to the examination bed.

"okay take off your coat and shirt and lie down Kurt, we'll begin the ultra sound" Sam instructed as he stepped over to the side to put on the gloves, Kurt took his coat off, he hesitated a bit to take his shirt off, so he just unbuttoned it and laid down on the bed and placed his hand over his stomach.

He was looking up when suddenly bright lights flashed over his face; he winced at the intensity and heard Sam apologizing.

"okay so now I'm going to attach ECG with you so if you just-" Sam reached forward and as soon as the first of precordial leads were placed on his chest Kurt gasped and screamed "**NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

He pushed Sam away, when the memories came back, he sat up as sweat began forming on his forehead and he began to feel dizzy, tears ran down his chest and he gripped the sides of the bed trying to stop himself from falling over.

He felt someone hold his face in his hand, he looked up and blinked he could see a blurry image of Blaine and could barely hear the concerned voice who was saying

**"KURT! What's wrong? Open your eyes? Come on sweet heart, please! Open your eyes? Kurt?"** and then everything went black.

Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could fall; he wrapped his arms around Kurt as the human's body went lax in his arms. Blaine place his ear over Kurt's heart, he could hear a faint beat, but he didn't want to risk anything,

Without even caring what Sam was saying to him, he bit into his wrist and parted Kurt's lip with his thumb and he placed the bloody wrist over his mouth.

"He probably fainted, maybe because of the pregnancy, not to worry… he'll be alright, I suggest we carry on with the exams as long as he's unconscious, it'll make things quicker" Sam suggested. Blaine gave one look at Kurt and nodded, moving to lay him down on the bed as he ran a hand through the pale boy's hair while Sam began the ultra sound.

* * *

Kurt rolled over to his side and he felt warm cover tucked around him and a soft pillow under his head, he inhaled and could smell sandalwood.

He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, last thing he remembers was being in the Doctor's office before he passed out and now he was back in the house, in his bed. He slowly sat up and found Blaine sitting in one of the chairs which was by the foot of Kurt's bed. Blaine had his arms folded on top of the mattress with his head resting on it.

"Blaine?" as soon as Kurt called out his name, the vampire snapped and sat up, he looked at Kurt and got out of his seat, he walked over to Kurt as he said

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"You kind of fainted… Sam was about to attach the ECG to you and you panicked and- let's just leave the rest…"

"What happened next?" Kurt urged Blaine to continue.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and continued "well after you… fainted, Sam and I continued the Ultrasound…"

"What, did you find?" Kurt asked biting his lower lip.

"Well… we can't see the gender of the baby… the layer is too thick but… according to the ultrasound your about 6 months along, technically you have only been… pregnant… for 3 months but since the baby is half-vampire, its growth is faster… Sam predicts another two or three months and then, its time" Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed and he slid down on the bed, he lay down and turned away to face the wall, his back towards Blaine.

"What happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked still not looking at Blaine.

"At Sam's office… something happened the moment you stepped in there, Kurt…"

"Can we not talk about it-"

"Come on Kurt, it's alright, tell-"

"I'm _**tired**_ Blaine, I would **appreciate if** you let it go, and leave… I want to be **alone" **Kurt said.

He heard Blaine sighed and then the weight form the edge of the bed lift, he heard Blaine say "fine… whenever you want to talk…" with that said, he heard footsteps leave and then the door close.

As soon as it did Kurt let the flood gates open, he buried his face in the pillow and let out a sob, he hated these memories… he hated not knowing who he _really_ was.

* * *

**A/N: short chapter… I just wanted to update… hope you liked the Klaine interaction, and just a heads up, a lot is going to happen and we will get to know about Kurt's past soon…**

**My last college exams are starting from 18****th**** May, so wish me luck, I'm so nervous and scared… I really hope my finals go well so I can go to the University of my Dreams!**

**Wish me luck and hopefully I'll update every week, I promise **


	15. Chapter 15: Comfort and Findings

**WORDS: 2504**

**A/N: early update but short, but hopefully you will like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest Reviewer (who's name I have no idea what it is) the reader who had suggested the song "Creep-by Radiohead) thank you SO MUCH! cuz that song fit PERFECTLY! So I dedicated this chapter to you, hope you all enjoy =)**

**Read last author note too when you are done… VERY IMP.**

**Question's answer:**

**Marierux****5/12/13 . chapter 14**

que sólo podría tener suerte, el bebé ... sería un niño …. Shhh no le digas a nadie;)

**Missy13****5/12/13 . chapter 13**

I'll think about it… let me first get the MAJOR part reveled, and then I might see if I will bring Seb. or Cooper…

**miss jayne76****5/13/13 . chapter 12**

welcome back =)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Comfort and Findings**

_**2: 28 am**_

Kurt huffed and groaned as he rolled over to his back, after the doctor visit he hadn't been able to sleep, when he closed his eyes he would remember the time when his eyes fluttered open and looked around trying to get out of the car seat, he remembers trying to see through the smoke and trying to find out where he was and then he remembers waking up in a hospital.

Kurt hated those memories, it just was a painful reminder to him making him realize that he was alone, and he had no one by his side.

What made it worse was the banging headache he had and the fact that his baby wouldn't stop moving, this was the third time he had to go to the bathroom; he needed to relax, he knew Lauren had kept Kurt's pain killers in the kitchen drawer next to the oven, so he could take them when he needed to. He decided since he wasn't going to get much sleep he rather get up and deal with his headache before it gets worse.

Kurt remembers when he first was trying to get used to Blaine's house, it was huge! And had so many corridors, he walked down the hall and towards the living room, the kitchen was right next to it, as soon as he came closer to the living room, he heard the sound of piano playing and then a sound of a low soulful voice. Kurt remembers when he first heard Blaine sing. But this time it sounded more soothing, Kurt placed a hand on his stomach and he could feel that the baby had stop squirming too.

He stood there in the shadows as he watched Blaine playing the piano as he sang

**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
**

Kurt didn't realize he was smiling as he rubbed his stomach

**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**

**I don't care if it hurts**  
**I want to have control**  
**I want a perfect body**  
**I want a perfect soul**  
**I want you to notice when I'm not around**  
**You're so fucking special**  
**I wish I was special**

Kurt could tell Blaine was singing about himself, and Kurt

**But I'm a creep**  
**I'm a weirdo**  
**What the hell I'm doing here?**  
**I don't belong here**

**he's running out the door**  
**he's running out**  
**he runs runs runs**

**Whatever makes you happy**  
**Whatever you want**  
**You're so fucking special**  
**I wish I was special**

**But I'm a creep**  
**I'm a weirdo**  
**What the hell am I doing here?**  
**I don't belong here**  
**I don't belong here**

* * *

Kurt didn't notice he had his eyes closed as he listened to Blaine sing, he didn't realize that Blaine had noticed him standing there and he yelped when Blaine said "what are you doing out of bed?"

"**fuck! Don't scare me!**-" Kurt said placing a hand over his chest as he looked at Blaine "I… the baby kept moving and I had a headache, I was going to the kitchen when- I heard you sing"

Blaine grimaced and said in concern "how long were you having a headache?"

"when we came back from the doctor… I-I couldn't sleep"

"oh, that's fine, why don't you sit down and I'll get your medicine" Blaine said and gave Kurt a smile before disappearing, the house was quiet, probably because it was only him, Blaine and Lauren. Kurt walked over to the piano, he thought if he ever played the piano with his mom. These questions he knew he will never get answers to.

Kurt was on the verge of tears when Blaine came back, he placed the glass on the table, and said in a soft comforting voice "hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" Kurt stuttered and wiped the tear that left his eyes, he heard Blaine sigh and then felt him grab his arm gently and lead him over to the couch, he helped him sit and place his legs up on the couch. He kneeled in front of Kurt and gave him the tablets and then the glass of water.

Kurt smiled at him and sighed.

"are you ever going to tell me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him and said in a hoarse voice "tell you what?"

"about what's really bothering you, I really want to help you Kurt, I told you everything, and I don't expect you to do the same but I just want to help you" Blaine pleaded, he hesitantly placed a hand over Kurt's which was resting over his stomach he looked into his eyes and whispered "**please**"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, he inhaled and said "It scares me everyday… I hate it, it's like I don't know who I am, all I have is a name and a stupid picture, I don't even know what happened to them, everyday I think what would have happened if they were alive, or if I even had a family-you know what hurts the most? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, I don't even know if they loved me… I feel** lost** and I'm s-scared… **what will h-happen when I go out in the w-world again…a-after all this, I don't even fucking know how to ride a damn bike! I don't remember anything because clearly God hates me! he took away my parents, he took away my memories, and he made me end up here! **It's like I'm living a life in someone else's body, who I don't even know **where it belongs**… **I j-just want it to e-end! I d-don't want to be a f-freak**" Kurt yelled and buried his face in his hands, he began sobbing harshly, at one point he was gasping for air as he cried loudly, Blaine had seen Kurt break down before but this was the worst of it.

Kurt crying kept increasing and increasing, without hesitation, Blaine sat down next to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, to his surprise, Kurt grabbed his arm for support as he buried his face in his shoulder, soaking his shirt with his tears.

"Ssh, it's going to be alright, come on Kurt, breathe, you're not a freak… take a deep breath …" Kurt sobs began to slowly die down as Blaine rubbed circles in his back and whispered soothing words to him.

"I just want to know who I am" Kurt sobbed, Blaine felt so many rush of emotions which he could not pin point, so he tightened his hold on Kurt and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

"you're lucky Kurt, as far as I think, you're parents loved you, and they would have loved you if they were alive" Blaine said, rubbing his back.

"I don't even remember them! **How are you so sure**?" Kurt said sharply, he pulled away to look at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and looked down at Kurt's stomach before saying hesitantly "because… I-I love you, the way you a-are… and you're p-parents would love you more than that"

Kurt felt a new wave of tears but he quickly wiped them away when Blaine handed him a tissue paper, and said "I think you're headache won't get better if you keep on crying, you should go to bed" he handed him his glass of water.

"can I ask you something?" Kurt asked in uncertainty.

Blaine nodded "when you said that _this_ house is your… **dad's**, does it mean that Jade's room is here too?" Blaine looked at Kurt in confusing, thinking why would he want to know that, but rather than asking the reason, he simply nodded and said after a pause

"d-do you… want to see it?"

"I-yes, I do"

* * *

"are you sure you don't want me to carry you? You walked two flights of stairs" Blaine pointed out as he helped Kurt walk up the stairs to the second floor.

Kurt shook his head, they finally made it up to the floor, when Blaine turned the lights on of the hallway, Kurt held on to Blaine's arm for support which he gratefully gave him.

"here we are…" Blaine opened the door.

"oh… wow, it's beautiful" Kurt commented, and he really did find the room beautiful, it had pink walls and a very girlish theme to it, the room was as big as his own and was absolutely cleaned, as if she still lived in here.

"you didn't save her stuff?" Kurt asked as he walked inside.

"n-no… I didn't have the heart too" Blaine said in as whisper

"where is… Jade's grave?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"I'll take you to it, tomorrow in the morning" Blaine said, Kurt nodded and walked around the room looking at everything carefully, he smiled at the picture on the side table, which was of a 5-year-old Blaine hugging Jade with his arms around her neck, and then it occurred to him, he turned to face Blaine and asked.

"do you… sleep in here?"

"yes" Blaine sai**d**, he looked away from Kurt feeling uncomfortable, he had never shown or let anyone come here, he cleaned Jade's room, he hated anyone even seeing it, but yet he let Kurt in, so he decided after thinking for a while and said to Kurt "I-if you ever want to... you knwo be alone, away form everyone, you can come here whenever you want, no one knows about this room, or about this house, they won't disturb you here... no one is allowed to come to the 2nd floor"

Kurt smiled and said "T-thank you... I-I think, I should go to my room now"

"I'll walk you there" Blaine said and lead Kurt out the room, shutting the door, he placed a hand on Kurt's back and helped him walk down the stairs.

* * *

Blaine was helping Kurt in bed, when Kurt asked him before he turned around to leave "when you… were singing…, earlier, I… it was sort of relaxing… I-If it's not too much to ask… can you, sing to me before I go to sleep? It feels, nice… knowing you are not alone"

"you will always have someone by your side that cares about you" he told Kurt.

Blaine smiled and nodded he went to sit down on the other side of the bed, he handed Kurt the pregnancy pillow that was lying on the floor. He leaned against the head-board and began to sing.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart**

**Nobody said it was easy**  
**It's such a shame for us to part**  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
**No one ever said it would be this hard**  
**Oh, take me back to the start.**

Blaine looked at Kurt who curled into a ball as he held on to the pillow, Blaine closed his eyes, but then felt finger tips curling around his wrist, when he opened them he saw Kurt holding his arm. Blaine reached out hesitantly and began running his fingers through Kurt's hair as he continued singing.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**

**Nobody said it was easy**  
**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
**No one ever said it would be so hard**  
**I'm going back to the start**

**Ooooohhhhhhh**

**Ooooohhhhhhh**

**Ooooohhhhhhh**

Blaine sighed by the end of the song, he felt tear around the corner of his eyes and he wiped them with his free hand, he smiled down at Kurt who was fast asleep with his mouth slightly opened. The vampire knew he couldn't stay in this room, he didn't want to invade Kurt's space and he didn't know how much he was allowed to be around him, he only stayed here because Kurt asked him too, but he didn't ask him to stay till he woke up.

So he gently pried Kurt's hand away from his wrist and he got up, tucking the covers up to Kurt's chin, he fixed the thermostat to normal and then after giving one last look over to the sleeping boy he left the room.

* * *

Blaine had a busy morning that day, he wasn't there to take Kurt to the grave because it was around 8 am when he was rudely disturbed by Sam, Quinn and Nick coming to his house with urgent news about Finn.

"okay so… what have you found out?" Blaine said tiredly as he sipped on a big cup of coffee though he was a vampire and coffee had no affect on him, but it still gave him some sort of relief.

"just don't freak out… okay… and just listen" Quinn insisted and Blaine nodded for them to proceed.

"okay so first of all do you remember **Christopher Hudson?"** Nick asked.

Blaine nodded and said in a tired voice "yeah, he was one of the four rogue vampires who mated with a human and created a hybrid, and that Rowden had asked me to gather alliances and hunt him down –"

Quinn cut Blaine off and said "but you quit and send Santana and the rest out to hunt them down-"

"I had my reason… what's your point?" Blaine shrugged and asked, folding his arms over his chest.

This time Sam spoke up, he handed Blaine a classified file and started telling him "okay… don't get mad, but listen carefully… in the beginning when I became a doctor, a woman name Carole came to me, she was human, ill and three-month along pregnant, she was Christopher's mate. She was the one who was carrying his son, the hybrid . I didn't know Quinn then, I knew about** you** though, everyone did, Carole told me not to tell anyone so I gave her my word, and she told me that you would be after her after Christopher was found so you could kill her son."

"yes I remember, but I couldn't find him" Blaine nodded, he opened the file which had the information about the Hummel family, the one that was lost. His eyes widened and he looked at Sam when he started talking.

"so… the day when Kurt's **car accident** took place, after **exactly two days Christopher Hudson **was caught in New York and was killed, his son, the hybrid _is _Finn Hudson; he is the son of the deceased Christopher Hudson… and here's the shocking part… Carole Hudson, she is the **sister** of **Burt Hummel, **Kurt's** dead father**, and Finn is no longer a _**Hudson**_; his name on his ID card… is Finn **Hummel"**

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**I had to put a cliff hanger there :D**

**So… hope you liked the SHOCKING news… **

**Let me break it down to you in simple terms, here is Finn **_Hummel's_** bio:**

**Finn Hummel (18-year) son of Christopher Hudson (dead) and Carole Hudson (alive-39 YEAR OLD)**

**Lives in New York, his uncle and aunt are Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, his cousin is Kurt.**

**He lives in a community hidden, where all the vampire's and hybrids live, somewhere in underground New York. **

**His father died two days after the missing of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. But the information regarding the Hummel family was burnt by none other than Sam, it was burned before the accident.**

**Sam Evans is older than Blaine, BUT is a **_made vampire,_** which makes him weaker than Blaine who's one of the direct descended of the creator and ruler of vampires (Rowden)**

A lot of things are left un-told but you will find out in next chapter, where everything will un-fold, because Blaine will go to NYC to find Finn.

**AGES AND CLASSIFICATIONS OF CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC:**

**Blaine age: around 40's but he looks like the age of 20. ORIGINAL **

**Kurt's age: 17 Yrs HUMAN**

**Quinn and Puck: 38, and 39 yrs MADE Vamp.**

**Nick: 39 yrs ORIGINAL (Blaine's half-cousin)**

**Jeff: 20 yrs HUMAN**

**Finn: 18 yrs HYBRID**

**Rachel: 17 yrs HUMAN**

**Lauren: 40 yrs MADE Vamp.**

**Sam: 50 yrs MADE Vamp.**

**Rowden: 1000 Yrs old Creator and Ruler of Vampire Race.**

**ANY QUESTIONS, let me know, PM or Review…**


	16. Chapter 16: Grave and Shock

**WORDS: 2632**

**A/N:**

**So I'm gonna update first and re-read and spell check after I update… I just came back from my Psychology Finals today so I'm exhausted, please ignore my idiot mistakes I would have made in this chap… I'll be very much grateful**

**LOVE to my readers!**

**Info: **

_**thoughts are in bold italic**_

_**Mobile conversation BOLD**_

_**And others simple italic and the usual **_

…

**Chapter contains: Tad bit of Klaine fluff… not Much… **

**And a SHOCK in-store for you! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Grave and Shock**

_**It can't be! It's impossible, he is Kurt's cousin… but that means Kurt ahs a family out there; waiting for him, he can finally be happy**_ Blaine thought as he scanned through the files of Finn Hummel and then it occurred to him that if Kurt has a family that means he can leave him.

Blaine couldn't bear the thought of it, Kurt leaving him, the boy he was irrevocably in love with, the same boy who he ruined and now was trying to redeem himself for him; the mere thought of Kurt gone was gratifying, and to even think of it to be true was far worse.

Blaine thoughts were disturbed when the door opened and chestnut haired head poked his head through the gap "Blaine?" Kurt said as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Blaine sitting behind the desk, Blaine shoved the file in the drawer and he got up from his seat, running his hand through his hair as he said "come in, Kurt"

Kurt walked through the door as he nervously twisted his fingers in his hand and said "you said we'll go to Jade's grave today"

"yes I remember… go get your jacket and meet me in the back yard" Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the boundary line?" Kurt asked as he held on to Blaine's hand while Blaine helped him walk on the rocky and grassy ground, luckily for Kurt he had decided to wear boots that Blaine had gotten him along with a larger size of clothing.

He kept looking at the ground hoping not to trip, "you're not allowed to leave without me, my scent can mask yours, plus no one is allowed to the farthest side beyond the back yard, the forest starts from there and I have it surrounded so no one can pass through without being caught… I had to do something if I wanted to bury Jade here, along with Cam; since no one in the house actually know that _this_ is the old house, so I'd like to keep it this way" Blaine told Kurt as he continued leading him down the rocky path.

"here we are" Blaine said gesturing the grave tomb, it wasn't that big but a small tomb for one person's grave, Kurt wondered where Cam was buried but now he was here to see Jade's. Kurt looked down at Blaine and his hands, he could tell Blaine stiffened and clenched his hand; he looked at Blaine's face and he could see the sadness and pain that clouded his eyes.

"it's okay" Kurt whispered and e didn't know why, but he began rubbing circles on the back of Blaine's hand he was holding. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled gratefully; he then walked up the step and pushed the brick doors.

The room was dark, until Blaine lit a candle, and there in the center of the small brick tomb was Jade Anderson's coffin, it was a marble made. Blaine throat constricted and he took his hand out of Kurt's he walked over to the grave and placed a hand over the marble slab looking down at the grave as he did.

Kurt walked up to the grave and placed his hand on the slab next to Blaine's.

The slab had words carved into it that read

_Jade Anderson, Beloved sister, only love can build a bridge of light_

"Bridge of light? Isn't that a song?"

"y-yeah… Jade used to sing it to me at night" Blaine stuttered but his eyes remained on the grave.

"she must have loved you a lot" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head trying to will the tears away but it was useless "I h-hope so"

"I'm sure she did, she would have been a wonderful person, I wish I got to meet her" Kurt said and rubbed Blaine's back.

Blaine sniffled and wiped his tear with the back of his hand and said "she would have loved you to" he smiled at Kurt who smiled back, feeling his own tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"I got you something" Blaine said and walked out of the grave room, Kurt arched an eyebrow at him and walked outside. Blaine smiled at Kurt and held his hand out.

Kurt looked down and gasped **"PAVORATTI! Where did you find him?"** Kurt squealed and held his hand out, Blaine handed him over the yellow bird that happily tweeted as Kurt began to stroke its tiny head.

"I found him, in the room, your _old_ one" Blaine said he didn't know that Kurt would be so happy when he saw the bird, maybe it's just the hormones, but he wished he had found him sooner just so he could see that radiant smile.

"thank you Blaine, but you didn't have to find him" Kurt was so engrossed in the bird, Blaine sighed and said "I thought that since I would be away for a while, so maybe Pavarotti would give you company"

"you're leaving?" Kurt asked he looked up at Blaine to find the vampire now looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I have some work in New York, and I'm trying to find Rachel too… so I have to leave for a while, Nick and Jeff will come over to keep you company as well as take care of you" Blaine explained.

"when will you come back?" Kurt asked.

"a week probably" the vampire said as he looked away from Kurt's gaze, so he could look down at the canary that was resting in Kurt's hand.

Blaine didn't expect Kurt top bother asking anymore questions, but he was surprised when Kurt asked "when do you leave?"

"I'll take you back and then I'll leave" Blaine looked at Kurt who bit his lip, a habit Blaine had clearly gotten used to, he had figured out that Kurt did that when he was lost in thought or was nervous.

* * *

They didn't talk as they walked back towards the house, Blaine helped Kurt inside and left to get his things, before leaving he gave Kurt a cage for his bird and to say goodbye to him.

Kurt was sitting on the bed crossed legged as he sat Pavarotti on the bed, Kurt looked up at Blaine when he said with a heavy sigh "so… I'll see you after a few days…"

Kurt nodded and breathed "yeah"

"take care of yourself, Kurt" Blaine said as he looked down at Kurt on the bed who nodded, Blaine knew it was pointless expecting Kurt to actually care that he was leaving so he took a deep breath and turned around to leave the room.

And just when he was about to close the door Kurt called out "Blaine!"

Blaine immediately turned around and said with hope "Yes?"

Kurt bit his lip before saying in a low voice "have a safe trip… and T-take care of yourself"

Blaine didn't know how to explain what he felt when Kurt said that, though it wasn't much but it was enough for Blaine, he smiled and nodded, whispering a goodbye before he closed the door behind him, with a new hope and determination in his heart. He was going to find Kurt's family. He owed the human boy that much.

* * *

_**(two days pass-NYC-Hotel)**_

"Hey Nick! How's Kurt doing?" Blaine said into his cell phone when Nick picked up the phone.

**if him being happy is that I didn't have any alone time with my sexy boyfriend because he was too busy watching musicals and playing with a fluffy yellow bird with Kurt… then I think he's happy**

"oh…" Blaine swallowed hard a nodded trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice "that's g-great, I'm happy"

**you don't sound happy**

"I'm fine!" Blaine said sharply with an eye roll.

**sure sounds like it… dude, you are a terrible liar… I know what you feel and-**

"please stop talking, Nick before I regret being your friend"

**okay… Kurt still needs to make you open up more, but I'm sure he'll fix that about you in-**

"NICK!" Blaine yelled into the phone.

**okay, fine, **_**touchy**_**! Anyway how's the hybrid hunt going?**

"Sam and I found the so-called _Hummel_ residence, it's not hidden like we thought… we're going there today"

**good, I'm glad as soon as we find Kur...-HEY KURT, JEFF what are you doing here?-yeah, its Blaine… okay wait… hey Blaine Kurt wants to talk to you**

It would have been a lie if Blaine said his stomach didn't do flips when Nick said that, he bit his lip and said breathlessly into the phone "oh, uh, put him on the phone then…"

Blaine heard a few rustling and then he finally hear the high pitch beautiful voice he missed

**Hi, Blaine… how are you?**

"I-I'm good… what about you? Have you been sleeping? How's the baby? And the sickness? And-"

**Blaine, I'm fine! Really, I'm… actually having a great time, its fun to be around Jeff… so when are you coming back?**

"I don't know"

**Oh…**

Blaine really wanted to say _I miss you_, but he subsided it and before he could say anything more, Kurt said

**I-I'll let you go to work now… take care, Blaine**

"you too, Kurt" Blaine sighed as the call ended, he really did miss Kurt, it seemed like Sam was over hearing Blaine because he came inside Blaine's bedroom and said "come on…we're leaving"

"what?" He asked with sadness in his voice as he glanced down at his iPhone.

Sam said tossing him the black cloak as he said "we know where they are, and you clearly miss, Kurt so get up and lets go, its best to get the job done as soon as we can… we're going to the Hummel's"

* * *

"**FINN! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR**?" Carole yelled from the kitchen as she washed the dishes, she waited for her son to answer the door but when the bell rang again, she huffed and placed the dishes down, she was happy that his son had chosen a mate but if being in his room with Rachel twenty-four seven with god knows what, though she didn't want to think about it. She stomped out of the kitchen and went to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she gasped "**Dr. Sam?"**

Sam nodded and took a step aside, Blaine took off the hood to show his face and he saw all the color disappear from Carole's face, her eyes darkened as she said** "you are not taking my son!"** she warned Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and stepped in front of Sam walking inside the house he said "I'm not here for that, I have questions that need to be answered, and your son is the one I need to talk to"

Blaine sat with Sam on his right side as he waited for Finn to come into the dining room.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait that long, because a very obnoxious, freakishly tall teenager came storming in the room who began yelling without even thinking for one minute who he was talking to

"**what the fuck do you want?!"** Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed as he mumbled "_teenagers_"

He sat up straighter and said in a strained voice, he was trying not to explode, he knew that this required patience so he kept thinking of Kurt "calm your ass down, frankenteen, I'm not here to take you away from this shitty ass place, though that's what I should do, son of _**Christopher Hudson**_"

"**you killed my dad!" **Finn yelled, it looked like he was trying to get all his past frustration out at once.

"um, no… I didn't Santana the vampire hunter did, **now shut up and sit down**!" Blaine said with his eyes burning into Finn's.

Finn shrugged and slumped into the chair across from Blaine and Sam.

"so care to explain about how you're dad died?" he asked calmly, trying to ignore the growing irritation he was having for this hybrid, if all hybrids were like this then he would pray like hell that his son or daughter wouldn't be like Finn.

"**go to hell!" **Finn yelled; Blaine huffed in annoyance; he was in no mood to deal with a pubescent teenager.

"that I already am in, poor choice of words… now stop with the attitude and start talking!" Blaine warned him one last time.

Thankfully Finn got the picture and he asked "what do you want to know?"

"what is your relation to Burt and Elizabeth Hummel?" Blaine said.

"Burt's my mom's brother" Finn answered.

"and why is it that your name is Finn _Hummel_ and not Hudson, since that was your father's last name"

"my mom and dad could never get married, thanks to you and your kind! And its Hummel since my mom's name is Carole Hummel, my mom kept my name Finn Hummel to keep me safe"

"how much do you know about the Hummel accident?" Sam asked this time.

"not much… my mom knows more" Finn said with a shrug.

"bring your mom" Blaine said and waited for Finn to get Carole, it didn't take that long because she was actually eavesdropping.

* * *

"I need for you to tell me about the accident of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel… spare the lies and tell me the truth and you will be off easily… I already am sparing you and your son so don't test me" Blaine said before Carole could lie or say anything else that would surely tick Blaine off.

Carole looked at Finn and sighed she cleared her throat and said

"as you would already know, Christopher died two days after the accident, he knew that Santana was after him, and I'm not sure if you knew this but Santana had made a plan to let Christopher know that she found him. That day I was in Lima. Burt and Elizabeth came to visit me and Finn; Finn was bugging me to see Kurt, _my nephew,_ they always used to get along so well, unless most of the times Kurt used to boss Finn around though he's younger but he never backed down... So on their way back Burt and Elizabeth car was attacked, the hunters flipped the car over making it tumble of the road, Christopher made it there in time; he knew how much Burt meant to me so he saved them, he saw Burt and Elizabeth were dying and when he checked Kurt he was still alive… so he decided to take Burt and Elizabeth and leave Kurt behind, when he went to get Kurt the police and ambulance were already there. Christopher told me how much he regretted leaving Kurt behind… so Christopher decided to keep me and Finn safe he had to erase all of the files and information related to the Hummel's, I don't know what happened to Kurt… because I didn't know where he was and Burt and Elizabeth cried for days when they woke up, but they couldn't leave the house because right after two days Chris-"

"**WAIT! WHAT?!"** Blaine yelled he stood up, eyes wide in shock, he couldn't take it anymore, he tried to wait and listen what she was telling him, but then she talked about Kurt and Blaine just couldn't understand what he was hearing.

Carole paused and said defending her self as she did "w-what? I', telling the **truth**, I-"

Blaine cut her off and said "are you telling me that Burt and Elizabeth Hummel,** the parents of Kurt Hummel**? Are still _alive?"_ Blaine spoke clearly as he looked at Carole in disbelieve.

Carole nodded and looked at Sam and Blaine who were in shock.

"y-yes… Christopher took them away from the car crash because they were dying, he brought them back and changed them, and they're vampires now"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **

**HEHEHE… you didn't see that coming did ya?**

**To know when I'm gonna update next… follow me on twitter or tumblr.**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**Twitter: gleekyxklainerxkurtx**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting the Hummel's

**WORDS; 3697**

**A/N: I SERIOUSLY HOPE you like this chapter!**

**A lot of things will happen at once… so keep up… PLEASE IGNORE MY SPELLING, i only got like 4 hours of sleep in 24 hours**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Meeting the Hummel's**

"This can't be true… they're suppose to be dead! It's impossible its-"

"Do you want to meet them?"

"wh-what?" Blaine asked looking at Carole in confusion.

"I can take you to meet them, they live across the street-"

"yes!" Blaine said standing up; Sam looked at Blaine with confusion and then stood up saying "give us a moment Carole"

Carole nodded and left the kitchen; Sam turned to face Blaine and said in a low volume "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Kurt's parents back-"

"you do know if they know he's still alive and _with you_, and _pregnant_, they'll kill you-"

"killing me would be the dumbest thing to do, in case you forgot… I die, Rowden finds out, if she does… she'll kill them _and_ Kurt… besides Finn is still wanted and so is Carole" Blaine said sharply and gritted his teeth.

Sam sighed and shoved his hands into his jean pocket he looked around the kitchen and then back at Blaine he took a deep breath and said "you do know if you reunite Kurt's parents with him… Kurt can leave you"

The sudden change in the color of Blaine's eyes and his expression showed Sam that he did knew about the possibility but he never wanted to come to terms with it, Blaine sighed and said "I know that, Sam… but I _have_ to… Kurt has a family who loves him… and… after all I did to him-I just want to…" Blaine huffed and shook his head, it was no time to be emotional, let alone In front of Sam, he looked at Sam and said "I'm going to see Kurt's parents you can come with me if you want to…"

Blaine stood behind Carole, right next to Sam who agreed to go with Blaine, Carole rang the door bell and it hardly took a minute and a taller woman than Carole appeared in the doorway, she had chestnut colored hair that reached till her waist, and had a pale white complexion, with crystal blue eyes, she resembled Kurt so much.

* * *

"Uh, Carole, Hi… um, who are you?" she said tilting her head to the side to look over Carole's shoulder where Sam and Blaine.

"I'm Dr. Sam, Carole's… uh _gynecologist_, pleasure to meet you…?" she held her hand out and Sam shook it.

She said with a smile "_**Elizabeth, **_you must be the man who delivered Finn?" Elizabeth said smiling at him and a dimple formed on her cheek, the exact same place where Kurt has a dimple Blaine thought.

Sam nodded, "and what's your name?" she said looking over to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, son of James Anderson, direct descendent of Rowden Alistair" he said in a clear-cut formal voice, Blaine didn't miss it when Elizabeth eyes went wide and she looked over at Carole in shock, so she did knew who _Blaine_ was, he thought to himself, "we need to talk to you and your husband… but note this I'm, not here to harm you, neither I plan on turning your family in… I'm just here to talk… so co-operate and things will go nicely" Blaine said the last few words with a smile, Elizabeth cringed involuntarily and sighed she stepped to the side holding the door open and said "come in"

She led them to the living room and gestured them to sit, Blaine sat down on the arm-chair with Sam next to him, Elizabeth looked at him and said "I'll go get Burt" Carole nodded and got up, leaving Sam and Blaine by themselves.

"Kurt looked awfully lot like Elizabeth" Sam whispered to Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged; his mind was still consumed with the thought of what he was going to do now.

But he didn't have much time to keeping thinking that because Burt, Elizabeth and Carole came, Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's father, he was taller than Kurt, he was broader than him too, he was wearing a baseball cap and a pair of baggy jeans and a button up shirt.

"so you must be Anderson?" Burt said to Blaine.

Blaine sighed and said in a cold voice, he didn't mean to come off rude but now he was in edge "charmed" he muttered "will you take a seat?" Sam said and Burt looked over to the blonde man, he remembers him. He was the one who helped Carole.

Burt sighed and took Elizabeth's hand sitting down on the couch with his sister by his side. "so what do you want?"

"why haven't you tried finding your son?" Blaine simply asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"excuse me?" Burt asked in an offended tone, he glared at Blaine.

"you heard me… why haven't you been looking for your son?"

"how do you know about-"

"leave the questions to me-" Blaine said to Elizabeth, making Burt angry as he growled and said

"don't talk to my wife like that you-" Burt didn't finish his sentence because Blaine cut him off saying

"I'd keep the name calling to a minimum if I were you, you wouldn't want to test out if you can take me on, considering your a _made_ vampire" Blaine said and clenched his jaw, his eyes changing color to black. Elizabeth grabbed Burt's arm and pulled him back.

Elizabeth said this time "we… we tried to find Kurt, but it was impossible, people thought Burt and I were dead, and the hunters were searching for Finn and Carole… we just couldn't-"

"wait a second, if we are going to answer your questions, you answer one of ours" Burt said stopping Elizabeth in mid sentence, Blaine sighed and nodded.

Burt looked over at Elizabeth and said "how do you know about Kurt?"

"I know a lot of things-"

"you weren't searching for Kurt, since he had nothing to do with us, we erased his record to keep him safe, so how do _you_ know him?" Burt asked again.

"I have my ways" Blaine shrugged.

"still doesn't answer the question" Burt said, Sam glanced At Blaine and gave him a pointed look, Sam was right, he wanted to do this; then why was he wasting time? he could simply get this all over with and go back to Westerville.

"your son was taken to an orphanage after the crash, over there he met Rachel Berry, a few months ago Kurt and Rachel were clubbing, _I _was there… and let's leave the rest of the information but I took Kurt home with _me_, and I'm assuming Finn took Rachel with him, Kurt's been living with me and he wanted me to find Rachel and so I did, with Sam's help, we found Finn, and well… so on…"

Burt looked shocked as well as Elizabeth, he didn't say anything for a while and Elizabeth was the first one to speak up "Wh-what you're saying is… y-you know where my baby is?"

Blaine exchanged looks with Sam and sighed saying "yes"

* * *

It was around 9 pm and Blaine was packing up his stuff and getting ready to leave New York, he had just gotten back from the Hummel's house after a long discussion, he even met Rachel, though Rachel said nothing to Blaine, she looked terrified of Blaine.

Blaine was currently on the phone with Nick

**So now what?**

"nothing… I have to do this, Nick… after what I did, I can't just let this all go for my own good"

**You really have changed**

"maybe" Blaine sighed into the speaker and sat down on the bed.

**Hey um, Kurt's here… you wanna talk to him?**

"if he wants to" Blaine said in tiredly.

There was rustling on the phone and then he heard Kurt's voice H**i, Blaine…**

"how are you, Kurt?"

**I'm good… a bit roughed up, can't sleep at night… **

"Oh…" Blaine said into the phone, his mind was currently on Kurt's parents, as he kept thinking how many days does he have, will they take Kurt away before the baby's born? Will he ever get to _see_ Kurt again? Or be there when his child is born? Will he even let go of Kurt, that easily?

His thoughts were disturbed when he forgot he was talking to Kurt who said into the phone, he could sense the worry in Kurt's voice **is everything alright? You mostly ask a lot of questions**

Blaine sighed and said "y-yeah, everything fine… just busy, that's all"

**You're coming home today?**

"yes" he simply said, he didn't know what else to say, should he tell Kurt now? And prepare him for what's going to happen when he come home? Should he tell him how much he loves him and misses him, or will miss him when he leaves?

His thoughts once again were cut off when Kurt said

**I'll wait up for you**

"don't…you need to sleep"

**I already barely sleep Blaine, I want to stay up**

"okay… I have to go, my flight is in an hour"

**Oh, okay… I'll see you later then**

"Bye, Kurt"

**Goodbye, Blaine**

Blaine closed his eyes and clutched the phone in his hand as he kept repeating the words over and over his head _**Goodbye, Blaine**_; he didn't want to say goodbye to him.

* * *

Kurt was lying in bed on his side while he hugged the pregnancy pillow with Pavarotti sitting on the edge of his pillow.

It was almost 1 am and Blaine still wasn't here, he didn't want to admit it but he actually was beginning to worry, he didn't know why but even though he didn't forgive Blaine he still felt strongly for him, something he couldn't pin point what it actually was, and he was beginning to get comfortable around Blaine, which was unusual but for now he was willing to just let those feelings slide by,

Hr didn't think any further because the bedroom door opened and when Kurt sat up on his elbow he saw Blaine standing in the doorway, his chest heaved as he locked eyes with Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him and opened his mouth and whispered "Hi"

Blaine eyes softened and he stepped inside, he smiled at Kurt and stuttered as he said "K-Kurt, I-I have to tell you s-some-" he stopped talking when he was disturbed with loud voices yelling around the house.

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion when he heard a woman's voice saying "_**WHERE IS HE? TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS?!"**_

Before Blaine could respond to Kurt's confusion, He was shoved to the side by a hobbit size obnoxious brunette who pushed past Blaine and stood in the bedroom, she clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped "K-Kurt?"

Kurt eyes filled with tears as he looked at the girl, the same familiar girl he grew up with in the orphanage, his best friend "R-Rachel!"

Without and second thought Rachel ran towards the bed and threw herself in Kurt's arms she hugged him tight as she began sobbing into her best friends hair "**I thought I'd never see you again! Ohmygod! I missed you so m-much Kurt**"

Kurt hugged her back as tears streamed down his face he hugged her back saying "me too! Oh god! I'm so glad you're alright! You look great Rach!"

Rachel sniffled and wiped her eyes as she sat back she blinked trying to settle her vision on Kurt she opened her mouth and began to say "y-you look- K-Kurt? wha-what is that?" she gasped and took her hand away from Kurt's shoulder as she looked down at Kurt and his very prominent pregnant belly.

"Rachel, I can explain, I-" Kurt didn't get to finish the sentence because two other people came into the room, Kurt could see Blaine blocking their way saying "would you calm down! You'll scare him!"

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY! AND LET ME SEE MY SON!" **the man who was twice the size as Blaine yelled and stepped around him, while holding the hand of the woman who was standing next to him.

And just when Kurt thought things couldn't get any weirder, they just did. His eyes went wide and his breathing stopped he looked at the man and woman in disbelieve.

Kurt felt his whole world shake when they said "Kurt! it really is you! Oh my god! My baby is alive!" she said and ran over to Kurt, she threw her arms around Kurt without even noticing how Kurt stiffened in her arms as he sat still in shock.

"it's me Kurtie! It's your mommy, sweet heart I can't believe we've found you, your dad and I tried to search for you so much baby!" she sobbed as she gripped Kurt tighter.

Kurt chest heaved as he looked back and forth at the man and the woman who was hugging him, and then he remembered, they were the same people from the picture he had, and he couldn't believe that his parents were right in front of him.

"say something, son" Burt said walking closer to Kurt.

"**D-D-Dad?" **Kurt stuttered.

"that's right bud" he said looking at Kurt with tear filled eyes, everyone thought Kurt would just throw himself into his parents arms and have a happy reunion, but they were so wrong.

Kurt pushed his mother away from him and he started shaking as he looked at them, he was about to speak when he heard the man, who was his father gasp loudly as he glanced down at Kurt's body and then he looked into his son's eyes and then his wife's "Elizabeth! Look!" he said.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and she followed Burt's gaze that was fixated on Kurt's stomach, her eyes looked like they will pop out of their sockets when she saw her son's pregnant belly.

She gasped and got off of bed just like Rachel did and backed away from Kurt "**n-no! This can't be**" she said shaking her head.

Burt growled and he turned to face Blaine who stood quietly in the doorway along-with Nick and Jeff, in a flash of lightning Burt crossed the room and pinned Blaine up against the wall by his neck as he yelled at the Lord "**You fucking piece of shit! You knocked up my son**!" Nick grabbed Burt and pulled him away from Blaine.

He pinned Burt's arms behind his back but Burt easily broke free from Nick's grip and pushed him across the room he ran after Blaine and grabbed him by the neck again yelling at Blaine "**I'm going to fucking kill you!"**

but before he could do anything, Kurt got up from the bed with one hand over his stomach defensively, he yelled "**STOP! Let him go!**"

Burt instantly dropped Blaine down on the floor with a_** thump**_, Jeff was by his side instantly along with Nick.

"grab Kurt's stuff, Lizzie! We're leaving" Burt said to Elizabeth and took Kurt's arms in his hands, he pulled Kurt but, Kurt jerked away from his father's grip and pushed him away with tears in his eyes "NO!"

"we're leaving Kurt!" Burt growled and Kurt backed away from him in fear.

"**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Kurt yelled and pushed Burt away as he ran out of the room, leaving everyone there in shock.

* * *

**"I fucking told you to wait!"** Blaine yelled as he got up from the floor, his eyes turned a deep shade of red as glowered at Burt, one thing he hated was Kurt crying, and what made him more angry was the way Burt grabbed Kurt, he might be his dad but this was no way to treat Kurt.

"you brainwashed my son! And fucked him!" Burt yelled.

"**Would you LISTEN to me? He has fucking amnesia! He doesn't know who you are; neither has he fucking remembered anything about you! Didn't Rachel tell you?**" Blaine yelled at them, he looked over at Rachel who whimpered under Blaine's gaze.

"t-they never asked" she said defensively and added "I-I'll go find Kurt"

Bur before Rachel could leave Blaine snapped at her saying "NO! no one is going near Kurt until I fucking say so! You might be his god damn parents but you two really fucked up! I'm going to find him and don't you dare come near him until I tell you to!"

"you can't tell us what to do-" Burt said stepping in front of Blaine.

"**well you're in my house, my roof, and Kurt's **_**MINE!**_** Believe** **it or not he's carrying **_**my child**_**, he has **_**my blood**_** in him! You do as I say!**" Blaine turned to face Nick and Jeff and said "deal with them, and keep them away until say so"

* * *

It didn't take Blaine a long time to find Kurt, though he was surprised to find Kurt sitting in the corner of Jade's bedroom, and then he remembered telling Kurt that no one comes here.

Kurt was curled up in a ball as he had his knees pulled up to his chest as he sobbed, Blaine shut the door of the bedroom behind him and he walked over to Kurt. he sat down next to Kurt and took a deep breath before saying

"I'm so sorry, Kurt"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with red puffy eyes and said "w-why are you s-sorry?"

"I messed up, your crying and it's my fault, I should have told you, but things got out of hand I thought Nick would have handled them so I could tell you before they came and I'm so sorry your upset because of that, I-"

"I'm not upset because of that" Kurt sniffled and shook his head, he looked into Blaine's eyes who was having a hard time trying to control his own tears.

"t-then why?" Blaine asked and looked down into his lap.

Kurt sat up straight and let his legs slide down so they were straightened "I-I just, I was s-so happy to see Rachel and then everything h-happened so fast, they came and I w-was so confused it was so overwhelming, a-and t-they kept h-holding me as if I remembered them, I know they're my parents, I remember from the picture b-but, **I j-just… it happened to fast and then my m-mom! The way she pulled away when m-my d-dad looked at **_**me**_**, he looked disgusted! I **_**feel**_** d-disgusted-"** Kurt broke into tears and he covered his face with his hands as he began sobbing into them.

Blaine bit his lip and moved forward, to his surprise when he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled his to his chest, he didn't pull away, and instead he buried his face into his chest and began crying harder.

Blaine held him close and rubbed his back "Shh, d-don't cry Kurt, you're not disgusting, your pregnant, I think it was just too over whelming for them and you, they were caught by surprise, when I found them I didn't tell them about… your current situation… I'm sorry I did that, it's my fault-"

Kurt shook his head and mumbled into Blaine's chest "its not your fault, the only thing you did is bring me back my family, I have parents again Blaine, I know who I am now, I have somewhere I belong, you didn't screw up; you actually gave me the thing I hoped for so many years… **thank you** Blaine"

Blaine bit his lower lip so he would not turn into a tearful mess and he just held on to Kurt tighter "I had to make up to you for what I did… you deserve happiness, Kurt" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair and sighed.

"you know… that was one great way of saying Hello after you came back" Kurt said to lighten the mood.

Blaine chuckled and sighed "like I had some big epic hello planned to say to you, I think Rachel made it worth your while"

"it was all unexpected and over whelming" Kurt muttered.

Blaine nodded and slowly removed his arms from Kurt, he stood up and said "you must be tired, C'mon I'll take you to your room"

Kurt hesitated for a while and stood up he looked over at Blaine and then the bed saying "c-can I stay here… I really don't want to go down stairs and face them…"

"you don't have to ask, go lay down, I'll be right back" Blaine said and exited the room.

* * *

When he walked downstairs he saw Nick and Jeff with the Hummel's and Rachel, Burt noticed Blaine walking down the stairs and he got to his feet saying "where is he?"

"he's tired and is going to sleep, he doesn't want to come downstairs because he's over whelmed, so he'll be sleeping in my room tonight"

"why should I trust you with him?" Burt demanded and balled his hands into fists.

Blaine rolled his eyes saying "because he doesn't want to see you right now, he's overwhelmed and tired and it's not good for him or the baby, so if you really care about him, then give him time; Nick, I'm going upstairs, show them the guest rooms"

When Blaine returned Kurt was lying on the side of the bed underneath the covers, "hey… drink this" Blaine said handing him the bottle of water and Tylenol, Kurt took them and drank the water, he then lay back down.

"I'll um… be here if you need anything" Blaine said and got up from the bed to sit at the revolving chair but stopped when Kurt said "will you… um… h-hold me till I fall asleep, I r-really don't want to be alone"

Blaine smiled and walked back towards the bed he laid down, holding his arms open, Kurt shuffled closer until he was resting in Blaine's arms with his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"good night Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"good night, Kurt"

Blaine stared at the ceiling and thought Kurt had fallen asleep, he was startled when Kurt said sleepily "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I'm glad your back" Kurt said and yawned.

Blaine just looked down at the boy with affection, he sighed sadly and whispered "I hope so, Kurt"

* * *

**A/N: *twisting my fingers nervously* so hope I did I good job…**


	18. Chapter 18: Working Things Out

**A/N: JUST READ!**

**Some Klaine time….**

**And thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all liked them, and I'll try replying to your questions in PM when I get the time**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Working Things Out**

Blaine didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until it was early morning, the sun beam was coming through the thin drapes which illuminated the pink bedroom, Blaine had no idea he was so exhausted that for the first time he actually slept peacefully at night, maybe it was because Kurt was there.

Kurt had most incredibly closer during the night, his whole body was practically lying half on top of him, his arm was draped across his waist and his head was resting in the crook of his neck, and his left leg was draped over Blaine's thighs. As much as Blaine liked being close to Kurt he had to admit that the human did put on **a lot** of weight, including the pregnant belly, and it would have been pleasurable if Blaine was hard, but sadly he wasn't and Kurt's knee was digging into his crotch making it slightly uncomfortable as well as forming inappropriate mental images in the Lord's mind.

After much deliberation, Blaine gently pried Kurt's arm away from him and slid away from Kurt, he thought he could easily go down stairs without having Kurt waking up to find him lying next to him, but as soon as he was free from Kurt's body heat, the human shuffled and let out a groan of disapproval; Blaine stilled when he saw Kurt sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the vampire who was looking at him cautiously, Blaine didn't expect this response from Kurt; "why are you not in bed?"

Blaine eyes went wide and he looked at Kurt with an incredulous look, _**did he seriously just ask me **_**WHY**_** I'M not in bed with HIM? Don't get your hopes up, Anderson**_ Blaine thought.

"Uh, I-I-"

"Isn't it too early?" Kurt asked sleepily.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking _**maybe it's just the hormones that's making Kurt clingy, of course he doesn't want you like that dumb-ass**_ "I was just going to go down stairs and check up on your parents and Rachel"

Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned about Kurt's parents, because as soon as he did, Kurt's face fell and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as sadness clouded his eyes.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting" Kurt mumbled and looked down into his lap.

Blaine felt bad, he could see the way Kurt was upset and sad, and he had every right to be. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, and said "you know you have to talk to them someday"

"I know… but what if they don't like who I am? What if I'm not the son they expected to be?" Kurt asked and he looked up into Blaine's eyes with frustration.

"They're your parents Kurt, of course they'll accept you-"

"How are you sure? You're parents didn't accept you? So what makes you think mine will?" Kurt yelled he knew mentioning Blaine's parents probably was hurtful but fuck these hormones, he had no control over his mouth.

Blaine didn't answer that question, he clenched his fists and stood up, and he knew _this_ type of Kurt, the Kurt who was too stubborn and doubtful of himself that he would stick to his opinion even when he knows he's wrong.

**"Okay then, fine! Stay here in the bedroom and be a coward,** because I sure as hell know that your parents love you so much that your father practically pinned me against the door because he was trying to protect you from me…. that definitely screams _Bad parents of the year_ to me" Blaine said and turned on his heel, he was just about to reach for the door handle but stopped when Kurt exclaimed

"**WAIT! Fine! I'll go with you**… but if they hate me and-"

"I'll take you away from them, and you won't have to see them again… I promise, now come on… you probably need to eat something after what happened last night" Blaine said and held his hand out for Kurt who took it and let Blaine help him out of the bed and steady him on his feet.

* * *

They reached downstairs but Kurt didn't see his parents, he took a breath of relief and happily strolled behind Blaine into the kitchen only to stop in shock to find his parents, Rachel, Nick, Jeff and Lauren sitting on the kitchen chairs, they all looked up when Blaine walked inside with Kurt behind him, keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to look at any one of them in the eye.

Blaine ignored their stares as well and took one of the kitchen chairs, and for Kurt's comfort he dragged it away from the table, towards the island so Kurt wouldn't need to sit with them because he didn't know where else to sit. Kurt gave him a thankful smile and sat down.

"So what do you want to eat?" Blaine asked looking down at Kurt.

Kurt huffed in annoyance, he never felt as hungry as Blaine thought he might be, "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat, Kurt" Blaine insisted.

"Not as much as **you** think I need to" Kurt retorted back at him.

"You are eating for _two_, plus you've gain weight, that I agree, but-"

"I am **not **fat!" Kurt said defensively.

"I didn't say you were, I said-"

"I know what you said, and I am **not fat! **I'm just… am round I guess, and it's cause I'm _pregnant! _but don't you dare call me fat, vampire!" he said giving Blaine a stern look.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt waiting for him to tell him what he wants to eat "fine… give me fruits again" Kurt grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Blaine.

The vampire simply rolled his eyes and turned towards the fridge, ignoring the confused and amused eyes that were looking at them, Blaine could practically tell the size of the smirk Nick had on his face and the way Jeff was smiling at Kurt, he could also see the sympathetic looks Kurt's parents were giving Kurt who was ignoring them.

Blaine tossed in a bunch of freshly cut fruits in a bowl and handed it to Kurt; he then took out the milk carton and poured a glass for Kurt, "Blaine?" Kurt asked looking down at his fruits.

"Yes, Kurt?" he asked turning around to face Kurt.

"Do you have peanut butter and pickles?"

"Why on earth would you want _that_?" Blaine asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Craving" Kurt mumbled taking the peanut butter and pickle jar from Blaine's hands.

"So un-healthy, do you know how many calories peanut-" Blaine didn't finish the sentence because the glare Kurt gave him made him stop, mentioning any type of words that were somewhat related to weight seemed to be a sensitive topic.

Kurt was silently eating when he was disturbed when he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up to find Rachel standing there with her fingers twisting in front of her. "c-can we talk?"

* * *

_**(In the living room)**_

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to react like that and just please don't think I hate you, I can never hate you… you're like my _only_ family and I can't lose you, I know I was rude for just pulling away, and I know I hurt your feelings, but I still love you… please say something?"

"I forgive you Rach, but you shouldn't have done that…but i still love you" he reached forward and pulled her in a hug

"How far long are you?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder rubbing his stomach and said "I don't know technically 5 months but in hybrid form I am 7 months along"

Rachel smiled and then asked "oh… boy or a girl?"

"Don't know…"

"Well I'm gonna be an aunt soon! That's great news, how're you feeling?" Rachel said lacing Kurt's and her finger together.

"Tired… emotionally **drained**"

Rachel waited for a while before she said with a sigh "you know your parents aren't so bad, do you know that your cousin, is my boy friend now? He's a hybrid too, he'll be coming over here after a few weeks with your aunt, and just wait till you meet him… you should talk to your parents you know"

"Why should I?" Kurt demanded as he glared at Rachel.

"Because Kurt, you _actually_ have parents! Unlike me that is, and why would you push them away-"

"**Because I don't fucking know anything about them!" **Kurt yelled.

"Then learn too, talk with them, and know about them, you finally have a family that loves you, don't just throw it away, you'll regret it" Rachel said in a low voice, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

_**(That evening)**_

Kurt had finally eased up on Rachel and now was sitting in his bedroom with Rachel by her side, as they both chatted about various things, Rachel kept going on and on about how great Finn was to her and how much she loved him, even though they settled for a Dom/sub relationship to keep Rachel safe from any wrong misconception or from the vampire authorities. Kurt loved Rachel to bits but he couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was just so _happy_, she had a man she loved and he loved him back. When Kurt thought of it in a way that maybe if things had been different, maybe Kurt could have been with Blaine, but only if things didn't get so fucked up in the start, Kurt knew for sure that he didn't hate Blaine as much as he did before. Strangely so Blaine protected Kurt, even form himself, he gave Kurt distance but gave him the comfort he needed when he knew that no one else could handle him. He knew Blaine loved him, he had told him on several occasions. But did Kurt love him? That thought never occurred to him, he knew that he felt something different for Blaine, stubborn a she might be, he didn't know why he felt relaxed to let out all his feelings and stress to Blaine.

Blaine always listened even when half of the time Kurt knew he was pissing Blaine off but Blaine didn't bother to stop him.

More than anything Kurt ever wanted in life was to be loved, to be called _beautiful_… and now that it did happen, and he knew he was loved; Kurt was torn, could he love the man who has so many colors and sides to him that he only revealed it to Kurt? Could he learn to accept who Blaine was and let the vampire who was now as kind he could be and was changing himself to be there for Kurt… would he be able to love the man who raped him?

His thoughts were disturbed when someone cleared his throat and he saw his parents standing in the doorway looking at Kurt pleadingly "can we talk?" his mother asked.

Kurt looked at them and then at Rachel, after much deliberation he said "okay… but only if Blaine's in the room… I don't trust myself with either of you" Kurt knew what he said probably was hurtful, but it was the truth, at this point he needed to protect his baby and himself, and he knew Blaine would not let anyone come near him if Kurt wasn't comfortable around anyone.

* * *

It took hardly a minute and Blaine walked into the bedroom, Kurt nodded for his parents to enter and they pulled up the chairs towards Kurt's bed, while Blaine sat on the corner of Kurt's bed on the other side next to him.

"I know we got of from a bad start, but you have to believe us, we don't want to hurt you, sweetheart, you are our son, we would never hurt you… your dad was just caught by surprise and so was I… it's not that we hate you, we could never hate you, we love you so much baby and it killed us knowing we didn't know where to find you…" Elizabeth said.

Kurt remained silent and looked down into his lap, he didn't know what to say, his parents were strangers to him, he didn't know them, but yet Kurt was their son.

Blaine sensed the tension radiating from Kurt and he reached a hand forward and patted Kurt's hand gently, Kurt sighed and took a deep breath, he looked up at his parents and said "you have no idea how much I wished you were here, every day I imagined what it would be like to have you here… I wanted you to protect me… and I was all alone, I hated I didn't know who you were, all I had was your name and this picture" he gestured to the frame on his side table and sniffled, tears brimming his eyes as he continued "even though I didn't remember who you were, I just wished you loved me… but now I can't help but feel like I'm a disappointment to you"

"Son, you are _not_ a disappointment, we thought you'd be dead, and here you are, breathing, alive, and perfectly fine, except that you are pregnant, but that was a shock but that doesn't mean you are a disappointment; we are proud of you, we always were, you are our only son!" Burt said held Elizabeth's hand in his, while they smiled at Kurt.

Kurt wiped his tears and said "b-but I'm gay"

"so you like boys, no big deal, we knew you were gay since you were three, you always used to walk around in my heels" Elizabeth chuckled and wiped her own tears that she didn't know were rolling down her cheeks.

Burt smiled and added "besides we don't care if you are a transvestite, you're still our baby".

"We're so sorry Kurt, please forgive us" Burt said.

Kurt sniffled and nodded saying "I forgive you…"

"God! Can I please hug you now sweet heart?" Elizabeth said in frustration, biting her lip, Blaine rolled his eyes and thought _**so that's where he gets that habit from**_

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded and got up from the bed, Kurt gave his mother a nod and let both of his parents engulf him in a family hug, Blaine smiled at Kurt, he finally had a family, and Blaine gave him the one thing he always wanted.

Right then Rachel, who probably was eavesdropping came running into the room and threw her arms around Kurt as well.

Kurt chuckled and hugged her back, when they're tears of joy died down Rachel was the first one to talk as she asked Kurt "so Kurt! Is Blaine your boyfriend?"

Kurt face dropped and he shifted his gaze to Blaine who gave one look at Kurt before exiting the room, Blaine didn't know what to say and neither did Kurt.

"It's c-complicated, Rachel" Kurt stuttered.

"Complicated enough that you two did the deed and got you pregnant?" Burt grumbled and Elizabeth gave him an angry glare, saying "its okay Kurtie, we get it, whatever you are comfortable with sweet heart" Elizabeth said comfortingly.

* * *

_**(Midnight) **_

Kurt couldn't sleep once again, his mind was consumed by thoughts; his parents had went to their own bedroom as well as Rachel. And now Kurt was sitting on the piano bench, pressing random keys with one hand as the other hand rubbed his belly, he kept thinking about what he said to his parents about Blaine, over and over again.

"You shouldn't have lied to them"

"And you shouldn't be eavesdropping, Blaine" Kurt replied as Blaine walked out of the shadowy hallway and towards the piano.

"I wanted to know what you would have said, so I could pack my bags and run when your father came after me with a stake" Blaine said in an un-amused voice.

Kurt huffed and turned to face Blaine, suddenly very much angry, "why are you so scared of my dad? It's not like he's stronger than you!"

Blaine ignored Kurt mood and sat down next to him on the piano bench and said calmly "because I know if your father tries to harm me, I would get angry and possibly kill him un-intentionally, and I don't want to cause you any more pain then I already have"

"So if he hurts **you** wouldn't that hurt **me**?" Kurt asked in an exasperated tone.

Blaine was taken aback by this and he looked to Kurt with surprise "so what your saying is you would be upset if your dad hurts me for _raping _you?"

"**I didn't say that!**" Kurt said defensively.

"But you did-"

Kurt said immediately "that's **not** the point-"

"Then what is the _point_-?"

"**I don't want him to hurt you okay?! What you did to me I get it, and I hate it! I wished I didn't meet you like that, but I never want to wish we never met! And I don't want to remember what happened in the beginning because I can't bear it! I don't want to be angry at you again!"** Kurt's snapped, chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath after letting go of the pent up frustration he had.

Blaine remained silent, processing what Kurt said, so rather than replying to that Blaine finally said the one thing he himself hated to admit "you know you can leave now"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine did he just say what Kurt wanted a few months ago? Blaine continued saying "that is what you want after all, I know you asked Jeff to help you leave"

"But… I-i… I don't want to leave anymore" Kurt said in barely a whisper.

But Blaine heard it and he looked at Kurt in surprise "why?" he asked instantly.

"Because… I still don't trust myself with my parents and I want to be safe here" _**LIAR!**_ Kurt thought, he knew that deep down he wanted to stay here because he just didn't know what to do if Blaine wasn't there, and yet Kurt thought maybe he did love him… that's why leaving Blaine seemed difficult now.

"And I **know** you need me" Kurt added after a while, and reached to take Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine was speechless he looked away, trying not to let Kurt see how relaxed and at the same time happy he was.

Kurt bit his lip, as they fell into an awkward silence, he then looked at the piano saying "do you want to sing with me… I wanted to do that for a while, you know, you do have a surpassingly good voice"

Blaine smiled and rather than replying he began playing the piano and sang the first song that came to his mind

**_BLAINE-_**

**Right from the start**  
**You were a thief**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And I your willing victim**  
**I let you see the parts of me**  
**That weren't all that pretty**  
**And with every touch you fixed** _them_

_**KURT-**_

**_Now_ you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
**Of our love, our love**

_**BOTH-**_  
**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

_**KURT-**_

**I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**Where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine**  
**(Oh, we had everything)**  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everythin'**  
**And it's all in your mind**  
**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**_BOTH-_**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
**Between our love, our love**  
**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**I never stopped**  
**You're still written in the scars on my heart**  
**You're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**  
**I'll fix it for us**  
**We're collecting dust**  
**But our love's enough**  
**You're holding it in**  
**You're pouring a drink**  
**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and laced their fingers together, and he had no idea why he did but he leaned his head and placed it on his shoulder, sighing as he did and closed his eyes, he felt Blaine squeeze his fingers but then the moment was interrupted

When a female voice said from behind them "**Ohhhh **isn't this **WANKY!"**

* * *

**A/N: so did I do okay?**

**And we all know who the female is…. Is none other than the Huntress… SANTANA!**

**I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY HOPE you enjoyed this and it made up for the delay in update!**


	19. Chapter 19: You're a Monster!

**WORDS: 3987**

**A/N: Okay one thing Santana has a short part in the first Part of TUF, but she will come back in TUF Part 2…**

**And I AM SOOOO NERVOUS! A LOT! OF SHIT is going to go down in this chapter and a very shocking thing initiated from Kurt…. I'm so nervous, so PLEASE don't hate this chapter…**

**And also by end of this chapter… after consulting with my BFF Kate and CC2050, I took a wild card with this one and ACTUALLY did "Pick the card" thing, so I'm letting fate have this and see what your response would be…**

**FUCK I SERIOULY hope you guys like it… so I'm gonna let you read now… while I pray for you all to enjoy reading what comes ahead**

**Please ignore spellings! Thank u!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: You're a Monster!**

Blaine turned and knew it was none other than Santana, all of a sudden he was on guard and he turned fully around on the bench and placed an arm around Kurt, and shifted so he was blocking Kurt from Santana's line of vision. Santana as usual was dressed in her hunting outfit, Black fitted cropped dress, with skin tight jeans and 7 inch high leather skin black boots, with her armor and stake hanging on her belt.

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes glaring behind Blaine's shoulder at Kurt, giving him a menacing smile and said "no point in hiding, young wonder-boy, I already _saw,_ that's a _huge_ stomach you got there kid… but I'm impressed and_ shocked_, who would have thought the reaper of the Vampire Underworld would settle down and knock up a human… let alone one of the people I killed, looks like you survived after all _Kurt Hummel_"

"H-how do you know my name?" Kurt asked, he panicked and reached for Blaine's hand all the while shaking in his seat, eh placed an arm defensively around his pregnant belly.

"I know all about you… but to make things easier and less _dramatic_, I was the one who cause the car accident…."

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine for an answer, and Blaine nodded.

"Oh, and Blaine, I'm very upset with you, why didn't you tell me you found that Hudson Hybrid kid?" Santana said in a fake innocent voice.

Blaine gritted his teeth and just glared at Santana, ready for attacking her if she made a move towards Kurt. But instead she continued saying, leaning against the wall "but you know those days are behind me now"

Blaine arched an eyebrow and asked, trying not to sound as surprised as he already was upon hearing that "so you're not going to turn Kurt in?"

"Yes, wonder boy, I ain't gonna tell on you… though it does seem **tasty**… but I won't" Santana shrugged and crossed her arms.

"What's the catch?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Santana walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm-chair and crossed her leg

"No catch… just trying to redeem myself, if I had been better than maybe Brits might still be with me rather than that guppy lips dweeb" Santana said, as she sat up and smiled.

"You mean… Sam right?" Blaine asked he knew Santana had a habit of nicknames, so he assumed she was talking about the Doctor.

"YES! Who else has a mouth that fit a baby's head in it to give that new-born glow?" Santana said rolling her eyes, Blaine nodded and relaxed a bit, still holding Kurt's hand tightly, and Santana looked at Blaine and then Kurt, and said to Kurt "so what's your story Lady Ms. Fairchild? You Blaine's new _squeeze?" _

"_Santana!"_ he exclaimed, he was practically fuming.

"Ohhhh! Touchy are we _master! _so is he your new sub or what?" she asked giving Kurt a wink.

"It's not like that" Blaine snarled at her.

Santana nodded and stood up, she crossed the room, her heels clicked on the wooden floor, she gave Kurt and Blaine a knowing look and continued saying "then you love with him or…? Or are you his _sugar daddy?_" she looked at Kurt who just looked down in his lap biting his lip.

Santana narrowed her eyes as she observed Kurt's uneasiness, so she said the first thing that popped in her mind "Don't tell me you raped this kid, because that's just a whole shit-load of… OHMYGOD! You did didn't you!"

"**SHUT UP SANTANA!"** Blaine growled he stood up from the bench and stood in front of Kurt defensively as he growled at her; Kurt reached for Blaine's arm and tugged at it saying "stop it, Blaine!"

Santana laughed, clearly amused "well isn't this just **wanky **as hell! So you raped the kid? And then you probably fell in love with him… knocked him up… and now he all of a sudden is a _Stockholm case_! Damn this just keeps getting better and better, wait till I tell Brits about the new rapist Anderson, she would love to hear about-"

"_**What did she just say?!"**_ came another angry voice, it was Burt Hummel, who stood on the stair case as he eyed Santana and then Blaine.

Santana spun on her heel and stifled a laugh when she saw Burt.

She clapped her hands and said "**oh how sweet**! Guess you didn't die after all Papa bear… sorry Lady Hummel, guess you got lucky your daddy didn't die… **ah well I better get going**… don't want this to turn to a blood bath" Santana smirked at Blaine who had his eyes fixed on Burt all the while holding Kurt from behind him as he looked at him with wide panicking eyes.

"See ya later, **wonder twins**" she waved at Kurt and Blaine, She then looked at Burt saying "not so good to see **you** papa bear"

Burt clenched his fists as Santana brushed passed him and left the house, Blaine remained silent waiting for the storm to come, but none said nothing, Burt still in shock of seeing the Huntress who killed his sister's husband and who was _technically_ the reason why Kurt had amnesia because she was the one who planned to kill the Hummel's.

Kurt was the first one to speak up, he soon regretted that he did that "D-Dad, I-"

"Is it true?" he asked sharply, glaring at Blaine, as his eyes shifted to a predatory glare.

"N-No-I-I-" Kurt stuttered but didn't finish the sentence.

"Don't lie Kurt" Blaine whispered to him over his shoulder, Kurt was shaking in his seat as he kept clenching on to Blaine's hand

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth came tying her night robe as she padded down the stairs only to walk into the tense room, she looked at Blaine and Kurt for an answer and then when she looked at Burt he said

"**This little mother fucker raped our son!" **Burt exclaimed, while pointing at Blaine.

"Burt please, don't assume-" Elizabeth shook her head, but Burt didn't let her finish and yelled at her.

"**I'm not fucking lying! I heard that fucking huntress say that! That man raped our **_**baby!**_**" **

Elizabeth lips quivered in shock, she looked at Kurt hoping that what his husband said was not true, and that his son never had to face such terrible fate then he already had to "t-tell me it's not t-true, Kurt"

Kurt said in a hoarse voice as he was on verge of tears "Mom It's-"

"He's telling the truth" Blaine said cutting Kurt off and continued "I did rape him… that's why he's pregnant"

And then everything happened in a flash, suddenly Kurt wasn't holding Blaine's hand and he didn't know how it all happened but the next things he knew Blaine was pushed to the wall knocking him behind the piano as Burt pushed the musical instrument to the side, causing chaos and noise as he towered over Blaine while he had his hand tightly clasped around Blaine's neck, Kurt was pulled away by his mom, so he didn't get hurt.

"_**NO! STOP**_**!"** Kurt screamed as he tried to wriggle away from his mother, his father then lifted his fist to punch Blaine but Blaine kicked him in the groin and pushed him across the other side of the room, he grabbed him by the collar but was kicked back and he fell on his back, Burt grabbed the corner of the wooden wall in his hands and broke the edge into a pointed stake, he then pinned Blaine down as he said

"**You are going to fucking die for what you did to my son!"** Burt before he could act on his words, Kurt had pushed his mom away and grabbed his father's hand trying to get him off of Blaine as he yelled "**don't hurt him!"**

Burt who was too much in rage pushed Kurt away making him land on his back, that made Blaine enraged and he grabbed Burt's arm and twisted it, he kicked him away and ran over to Kurt, he pushed Elizabeth away who was tending to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's face in his hands as he frantically say

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Please tell me he didn't hurt you!" Blaine pleaded, Kurt blinked trying to get out of the shock of being pushed as he felt dizzy, and his vision focused on Blaine and whispered "did he hurt you?"

"Kurt it doesn't matter I-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Burt was grabbing him from his shirt as he yelled "get the fuck off of my son!"

Blaine was about to react but Kurt beat him to it, call it an adrenaline rush, but all of a sudden he had Blaine's arm in his hand as he sat up pulling Blaine next to him as he screamed at his parents _**"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT HIM!"**_

"You got to be kidding me Kurt! He fucking brainwashed you! He _raped you_ and you're defending him!"

"This is not **your **problem!" Kurt yelled back at his parents, by now the other occupants of the house had woken up and came running into the living room to see what the yelling was about, Nick looked at Blaine and Kurt back and forth to see what was going on, and by the look of the trashed living room and the mess, he could tell and fight went down here.

"**IT IS OUR PROBLEM!** You are our son! That's it you're coming with us! We're leaving!" Elizabeth yelled this time she looked at Rachel and then at Burt, and reached for Kurt.

Kurt pushed her hand away and grabbed Blaine's arm and yelled at his parents "_**NO! I'M NOT LEAVING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**_

"Yes you are!" Burt said glowering at Kurt.

"**No I'm not! I'm staying here!" **Kurt said, his frustration and anger was clear in his voice.

"You are not safe around that rapist!" Burt yelled and Rachel gasped from behind them, clasping a hand over her mouth as she gaped at Blaine and then Kurt.

Kurt placed his arm in front of Blaine as he tried to keep him away from his parents and said with tears forming in his eyes."**I'm safer around him then, I know it's weird, **but even the baby is calmer around him!** I will never feel safe around a bunch of strangers! **Let me remind you that you were never there for me! 8 years **I was alone**!"

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and gestured at Blaine with her hand "Oh so now you plan on staying next to a **rapist?**"

"… Yes" he breathed and nodded confidently of his decision, he knew this was shocking yet radical idea but it was true, would he feel safe around two people who he barely knew for three days let alone had no memory of them, yes they are his parents but Blaine had protected him even though what he did to Kurt was horrible and it still haunts him.

Yet he felt safe in this house, he looked away from his parents while Blaine remained silent as he tried to let the words sink in.

Burt caught Blaine's attention when he yelled at him **"you seriously are a piece of shit! Anderson"**

"Dad- don't-" Kurt spoke up but Burt didn't listen and continued.

"**LET ME FINISH KURT**!" he looked at Blaine directly in his eyes as he pointed at him all the while yelling, his eyes were black with rage as he yelled "_**you**_** raped a 16 year old boy! Got him fucking pregnant! **Compelled him to do your dirty work so he can be your **fuck toy** and you don't even have the decency to let him go! You are a fucked up piece of shit! I heard all about you! **You killed your own dad! And framed your brother and your own mother died because of having an ungrateful disappointment you are I bet you even killed your own sister;** How does it feel to be fucking alone! And knowing what a big pathetic son and brother **you **are! No wonder why your parents might have wanted to disown you! And now you are going to be a father and be a pathetic degrading example to an infant who doesn't deserve to be here! **You disgust me, Anderson**, you are a fucking **monster** that's what you will **always** be!" Burt finished and his chest heaved, he was still in rage as he tried to calm himself down.

Kurt stayed stunned in place he looked at Blaine who gritted his teeth and waited for him to react or maybe say something. But all he did was shook Kurt's grip off of his arm and stood up and said "just go with them, Kurt" with that said, he ignored the looks he got from Nick and just ran out of the room.

* * *

They all stayed silent as Blaine disappeared up the stairs, "what is wrong with you? You didn't have to say that?"

Elizabeth said grabbing Burt's hand in his trying to get him to calm down "that's what he is! He is a rapist Kurt-"

"**He didn't need to hear all that from you! For** once in your life **just listen** to me! How can I even live with you people when you don't even** listen to me**"

"Then tell us why you want to stay?" Burt asked, exhausted on trying to persuade Kurt.

"**He needs me! I need him! I need his blood and so does the baby! And I am not leaving with a couple of strangers who I just knew for barely three days!"** Kurt yelled and stood up, he batted Rachel's hand away who tried to help him and said "don't follow me" Jeff who was standing next to Nick as they still stood there shock over their face about what Kurt said to Burt, Jeff gave Kurt a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder as he clung to Nick's side.

* * *

Kurt walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him he saw Blaine sitting on the bed with his head in his hands as he pulled at his hair, his back was towards Kurt, but with the way his shoulders were shaking Kurt could tell Blaine was crying.

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine, he waited for him to say something but when he didn't, he reached forward and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder but Blaine shook it off, still not looking at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip and moved closer to him as he said "Blaine? Please talk to me-"

"You should leave the room Kurt, I want to be alone" Blaine snarled, he was angry and it was better Kurt left him, he tend to harm people around him when he was angry, after all… that's how he ended up raping Kurt in the first place.

Kurt shook his head and reached for Blaine's hand that was pulling at his curls "I told you, I don't want to leave, I'm not leaving you like this-"

"Well then you're an idiot!" Blaine snapped, he didn't mean to be angry at Kurt but he couldn't help it.

Kurt huffed and said **"just stop it okay?** You didn't deserve this! They shouldn't have said-"

"**What they said is the truth! I am a monster! And you know it! I am a fucking disgrace** and that's what I'll ever be-"

"No you are not!" Kurt protested.

"_**LOOK AT ME!"**_ Blaine snapped and yelled he looked up at Kurt with piercing red eyes and his fangs elongated, he looked like a predator, and then grabbed Kurt by the shoulder as he yelled at him.

"**IS THIS THE MAN YOU WANT TO STAY NEXT TO AND BRING UP A BABY! I AM A MONSTER! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE IT! I CAN HURT YOU GOD DAMN IT! AND YOU KNOW THAT! AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON TELLING THE BABY ABOUT US?! THAT HIS DAD RAPED YOU AND THAT NOW HE IS TOO FUCKED UP TO LET YOU GO?! I CAN FUCKING HURT YOU RIGHT NOW!"**

"I know you won't hurt me-" Kurt whispered, he didn't know how it happened but he yelped when he was spun around so fast and pushed down on the bed in a lying position, his head rested on the pillow; his hands were trapped between his and Blaine's chest as Blaine pinned him down to the bed and bared his fangs at him.

He growled low in his chest as he glared sown at Kurt "**I can kill you! I can do it now! I raped you once I can do it again!"**

"I know you won't" Kurt breathed as he kept looking into Blaine's eyes, Blaine growled once again when Kurt didn't show any sign of pushing Blaine away he yelled out in frustration

"Why don't you **see it** Kurt! You are scared of me! **You always will be!** **I fucking raped you!** How are you so sure I won't rape you right **now!** **I can smell the fear from you"** Blaine leaned down to Kurt all the while holding his gaze.

But Kurt didn't let himself break into a crying mess, who was scared of Blaine, he was done being scared, and he sure as hell won't let Blaine push him away when he knows he is just saying all of this because of what just happend in the living room, the Blaine he was seeing wasn't the Blaine he just sat next to singing, just a few minutes ago, he needed Blaine to calm down.

Blaine waited for Kurt to run off screaming but he was taken by surprise when Kurt slowly reached his hands out and placed them on either side of Blaine's face, Blaine eyes widened as Kurt pulled Blaine's face closer until their fore-heads were pressed together, Kurt kept looking into Blaine's red eyes and kept a firm grip on Blaine's face, he rubbed his thumbs on the side of Blaine's jaw and whispered

"_**Calm down,**_ Blaine… I know this is not you, stop trying to push me away…"

"_**Kurt-"**_ Blaine started but closed his mouth when Kurt brushed his nose against Blaine's coming dangerously close to him, he moved forward slowly until the side of his nose was touching Blaine's, and his lips barely a centimeter away from him, Blaine close his eyes and listened to sound of Kurt's voice.

"Come on, I know you can do it… breath with me… close your eyes… and calm down, listen to my heart beat" Kurt whispered and parted his lips as he inhaled and exhaled from his mouth.

Blaine closed his eyes, he could taste the peppermint fresh breath coming from Kurt's mouth on his tongue as he kept his own mouth parted, breathing in Kurt's scent, as Kurt exhaled into Blaine's parted lips. He felt his head turn heavy as he tried to regain composure, Blaine was extremely light headed now.

He sighed and opened his eyes, Kurt gave him a warm smile and brushed his thumb across Blaine's sideburns and whispered "I knew you could do it" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, which looked like they were glowing, and yet he didn't move away, he glance down at Blaine's lips and then his eyes, he kept eye contact and tilted his head, his upper lip just brushed against Blaine's when the vampire whispered

"you shouldn't stay with me Kurt, I'm not good for you…" but instead of replying back, Kurt opened his eyes, he exhaled and finally touched his lips to Blaine's who froze in shock, there was a whole new spark in Blaine, for the first time he actually knew how it felt to be _kissed_, sure he had been kissed before but _this_ was different, though it was just a chaste close-mouthed kiss, it sure started to make Blaine feel incredibly dizzy, he never admired how _soft _Kurt's lips felt against his full ones.

"Kurt-" Blaine breathed as Kurt pulled away settling his head back on the pillow, but Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lip as he let go of his cheeks and whispered "don't… just don't say anything…"

Blaine got off of Kurt, and sat down on his side, so he wouldn't collapse on top of Kurt form feeling light headed, Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his palm over his heart as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Kurt… w-what just happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and said "I-I don't know… how're you feeling?" Kurt asked, it was sort of the first time Kurt ever asked Blaine this question.

"Tired" Blaine breathed.

Kurt opened his eyes and whispered "I… uh, why don't you lie down?"

"Why?" Blaine asked, taken aback by Kurt's request.

"Can't you just do what I say?" Kurt muttered, mocking Blaine in a way.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laid down, to his surprise Kurt laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him closer, so Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder. And to further Blaine's astonishment, he began to sing.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**And high up above or down below**  
**When you're too in love to let it go**  
**But if you never try you'll never know**  
**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**When you lose something you cannot replace**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I...**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I...**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

"No one ever sang for me before… only Jade did" Blaine admitted as he tried not to over think things after what just happened.

Kurt sighed and said "I'm glad I kept true to the tradition then… Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You are not alone… you never will be" Kurt whispered as he rubbed his stomach looking up at the ceiling.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and asked "how are so sure?"

"I just… know… and Blaine?" Kurt shrugged

"Yes?"

"I _really_ need to go to the bathroom… can you help me up?" Kurt asked, Blaine chuckled slightly and sat up, he helped Kurt slowly sit up and led him to the attached bathroom.

"Oh, and after that can I sleep here… I don't feel like going downstairs and its 3 in the morning and oddly enough… I think the baby knows when you are around because he stops squirming around, when you are near" Kurt said looking at Blaine with wide hopeful eyes, Blaine nodded.

As they laid back down after Kurt came out of the bathroom, Kurt kept thinking about the kiss, he was so confused! Maybe it was the baby or the hormones that made this impulsive and that he kissed Blaine, but there was no denying that strangely so, it was the first time he actually _kissed_ someone, let alone Blaine; if Kurt didn't know it before, but now he knew that after that one kiss, maybe leaving Blaine would be more difficult than he thought.

Or maybe he kissed him to calm him down right? or maybe that was just an excuse

* * *

**A/N: *biting my lip nervously like Kurt on steroids!* GOD I HOPE you all are happy, please! Please! Please! Don't hate me…. I realllyyyy am hoping like CRAZY you guys liked it…! I think adding the kiss was an impulse but I just HAD too… the whole part was so damn intimate!**

***still biting my lip* hope I did a good job… O-O **

**Next Chp Preview: I only Kissed him to calm him down, Rachel, he mean nothing to me**


	20. Chapter 20: Feelings Unveiled

**WORDS: 3478 (DISCLUDING SONG)**

**A/N: I recommend you listen to Halo-By Beyonce by the half part of the fic, you'll understand why ;)**

**And thx for all your reviews, LOVE TO ALL YOU GUYS**

**And to one of guest reviewer who said, pathetic Blaine, Pathetic Kurt, and now Happy Klaine bows… **

**they both are pathetic that's why they are crazy for each other though they will deny it, or maybe Kurt would :O ;P**

**Happy Klaine reading… hehehe… don't blame me if you feel sad, which you might will feel upset by end of the chp.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Feelings Unveiled**

It was around morning when Blaine was abruptly awakened, as a vampire his sleep was deep, but his body could sense panic and attack, so it would alarm him and wake him up when needed. This time he woke up in panic; his arms were tightly wrapped around Kurt when the two drifted off to sleep, Kurt who was nestled against his side and pushed Blaine away and practically ran towards the bathroom while panting in distress.

Blaine snapped into a seated position and looked around the room, he then heard the sound of Kurt coming from the bathroom, coughing and groaning. He didn't waste time getting up and rushing to his aid, pushing the door open he found Kurt hunched over the white ceramic bowl, gripping his sides as he coughed up blood, his skin was flushed and yellow, his body shivering and whimpering.

The vampire got to his knees and pulled Kurt to his lap, he then ran his hands through his hair to kept them away from his face, where they were sticking to his skin from the cold sweat Kurt had, with his other hand, Blaine steadied Kurt's body and ran his hand up and down his back while Kurt coughed.

He whimpered when he opened his eyes and saw the blood; Blaine hushed him soothingly whispering in Kurt's ear "Ssh, it's alright, just let it go…"

"Ugh! It hurts!" Kurt coughed and wrenched around in Blaine's arms clenching his stomach.

"ssh, sweet heart, it's going to alright, come on, let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you to your room; Nick and Jeff will watch you while I call the doctor, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, he let Blaine help him up, he lifted him to the counter top of the sink, setting him on top of it, Kurt kept shivering and wincing in pain, while Blaine handed him the mouthwash and then the toothbrush, he wet a cloth under the cold water and began washing Kurt's face gingerly.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "okay, here… it's mine, but I could go down and get yours if you want, its big enough to fit you though"

"I-its f-f-ine" Kurt shivered, he looked at the school jersey and then Blaine, "I-I-I n-need h-help"

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, and help Kurt take his shirt off, avoiding glancing take a peek at Kurt's chest, he helped him pull on his old Dalton jersey, _**the color red really did suit Kurt**_ Blaine thought.

"okay now come on, put your am around me and I'll carry you" Blaine said tossing away Kurt's shirt and reaching his arm out, he grabbed Kurt in bridal style and slowly walked them down stairs.

Blaine should have been prepared when he saw Kurt's parents sitting in the living room, which Blaine thought Lauren must have cleaned up the mess after the fight.

They all got up and rushed towards Kurt when they heard his whimpers and the pained look on his face "Kurt! What's wrong, baby are you hurt?" Elizabeth asked, she reached for Kurt but Kurt kept shivering, moving away in Blaine's arms when he felt people touching him.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked Blaine, But Blaine gave him a sideways glance trying not to think about all the things he had said to him the other night, it was no time to hold grudges, Kurt needed him and he needed to lessen the pain Kurt was having.

He ignored the concerned parents and said to Rachel, Nick and Jeff "Nick, go call Dr. Sam, Jeff, Rachel I need you to help me get Kurt settled in his room, stay by his side and calm him down, while I go get him his medicines"

They all nodded and Nick vanished around the hall, while Jeff and Rachel followed Blaine to Kurt's bedroom, Kurt began wincing in pain when Blaine set him down, tears streaked down his face, he reached out to grab Blaine's or anyone hands, he felt Rachel rub his head and his back trying to calm him down, he opened his eyes and saw Jeff and Rachel but no Blaine.

"W-where's B-Blaine?"

"He's gone to get your medicines, now take deep breaths Kurt"

Kurt whimpered in Rachel's arms "Ssh it'll be alright sweetie, deep breaths" Rachel said.

* * *

Blaine and Lauren were panicking in the kitchen while Lauren grabbed the IV drips and blood bags for Kurt that contained Blaine's blood in small amounts while Blaine shoved the drawers open trying to find Kurt's meds all the while.

"Hurry up Lauren"

"I am! Stop yelling at me you are not helping anyone!" She yelled back in frustration, clambering to the fridge to get bottles of water.

Blaine was about to rush out of the kitchen but the doorway was blocked by Burt and Elizabeth "we want to know what's wrong with Kurt" Elizabeth said.

"Well I would _love_ to tell you, but you lost your chance now get out of my way" Blaine said rolling his eyes at her.

"We are his parents-" Burt started arguing but Lauren said

"And you seem to be doing a good job, congratulations now you heard the man, move!"

"You really are a sick son of a bitch you know th-" Burt said to Blaine.

Blaine held his hand up to stop him form continuing and his eyes darkened

"look as much as I love hearing you two insulting me, Kurt needs _me,_ not _you,_ and since you two practically trashed your only chance of him accepting you, good luck trying to get him to even consider letting you close to him, and you know what, unlike me, I don't make him un-happy, I'm there for him, and another thing, for Kurt you two are strangers, so think before you go around yelling at him, in his condition like pathetic good for nothing parents, your _concern_ towards him is just like my own parents, and I sure as hell know what happens to people like you… _**now**_ if you'll excuse me, Kurt's waiting for _me_" Blaine pushed them aside and Lauren smirked at the stunned parents following Blaine to the bedroom.

* * *

The cramps had subsided after Blaine helped Kurt drink his blood and take the medicines; he was bundled up in sheets lying on his side of the bed with Blaine behind him running his hands through Kurt's hair in a soothing way.

Rachel and Jeff had became friends over the few days, they sat alongside each other on the chair while looking at the caring display in front of them; Kurt's eyes were closed and his breathing heavy as he slept with his back pressed against Blaine's chest, while Blaine looked down at him with so much caring eyes that his love for the human was evident.

* * *

Sam had arrived just on time when Kurt woke up, Rachel and Jeff left the room and let Sam alone with Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine was nervously biting his lip, and then mentally cursed himself _**damn! Now I got a habit of that!**_, he snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt grabbed his hand and patted it to calm down.

"okay, so the baby is okay, you are having what I suppose is Braxton Hicks, it's just contractions, your body prepares itself for birth, meaning in short that considering the contractions you had this morning which according to Blaine was extremely painful for you; the due date is coming soon, any time this month possibly"

"So… w-what's going to happen?" Kurt asked looking at Sam and then at his bump.

"I'll perform a C-Section, don't worry, you won't feel anything… and the birth would go good.

Kurt nodded and Sam looked at Blaine and said "He's alright, the baby's healthy so calm down and as for his coughing up blood, that's just another part of the nearing to the due date, so relax, you have my number on speed dial and call me if there is anything you need… take care, Kurt" he gave him a smile and packed up his things.

* * *

Blaine and Nick were busy discussing things with Sam about how they will do the whole procedure, while Kurt was sitting with Jeff on the bed, they were watching Les Miserables` when there was a knock on the door, and Rachel popped her head through the gap and smiled brightly at Kurt.

"Kurt! I have a surprise to show you!" she beamed and then fully opened the door do revel the surprise and right next to Rachel a freakishly tall guy was standing looking at Kurt with wide eyes and nervousness, and next to the guy was a blonde haired women who was a bit round and was shorter than the guy, but she resembled him; Kurt guessed that might be Finn, his cousin and the woman must be his Aunt Carole.

"Come in" Kurt said and looked at Jeff to help him sitting up against the head board.

"Hey man, I-I'm Finn, your cousin… I-It's _really_ good to see you after all these years" Finn said nervously, trying not to get to close to Kurt or reach out to hug him like he really wanted to, he didn't wanted to make Kurt uncomfortable.

Kurt smiled at Finn, Carole walked around Finn and gave Kurt a hug saying "I'm your aunt, I'm so happy to meet you sweetie, so how far long are you now?"

Kurt was sort of amazed that they weren't shocked to see him pregnant like his parents were, "I-I'm I guess 8 months… Dr. Sam said that the due date is near because of the contractions"

"Oh, I know how that feels, it's really painful, I had the same thing when Finn was still in me… but don't worry, it gets better as soon as it passes"

"thank you" Kurt said, he then glanced at Finn who was staring at Kurt and looked away, Kurt couldn't resist chuckling at him, and said "you know you can give me a hug if you want to, after all you are my cousin and my best friend's boyfriend"

Finn gave Kurt a disbelieving look and didn't waste time moving away from Rachel to give Kurt a bear hug "I missed you so much dude! You have no idea how much we used to play, though I hated the tea parties you used to make me play with you, it was annoying, but it was so fun, we used to go bike riding! And then sometimes I tried teaching you how to play basket ball's and then you used to teach me how to color co-ordinate and-"

"Finn, honey, slow down, it's a lot for Kurt to take in" Carole said pulling the very overly excite Finn away from Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Finn and shook his head "no it's fine, please continue, Finn… I want to know more… but can you go a little slow"

Finn nodded and climbed up on the bed to sit across form Kurt and started talking about all the things they used to, Blaine passed by the room and saw Kurt laughing for the first time after his parents had come, he walked away not wanting to disturb Kurt.

* * *

**_(after a while)_**

"Okay, I think that's enough Finn, Kurt would probably want to sleep, along with Jeff and Rachel" Carole said getting up from her chair.

"Okay, night, dude" Finn said.

Jeff got up and walked towards the door to lead Carole and Finn to their room and to go find Nick, "night sweetie" Carole said and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead.

Once they had left the room, Rachel jumped down on the bed next to Kurt and said "so what do you think?"

"He's great, I'm happy for you, Rach" he gave her a hug and moved his legs over the side of the bed to stand up "where are you going?" Rachel asked.

Kurt turned to face her and said "I'm going to find Blaine and go to his room"

Rachel smirked at Kurt and said "Hmmm… you and Blaine are awfully_** close**_"

Kurt shrugged at her and rolled his eyes "so do you like him?" Rachel asked, Kurt shook his head and replied instantly saying "no! No! I-I it's complicated" by this time Blaine who was coming downstairs to get Kurt so he could take him up to his room, or sleep next to him like they mostly have been doing the past few days, he stopped in the hallway when he accidently, heard Kurt and Rachel talking about him.

"So complicated that you to share a bed?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt huffed in response trying to get Rachel to stop talking about this topic "it's nothing big, Rach."

"But have you seen the way he looks at you? I mean, come on you can see the love in his eyes, he's practically making heart eyes at you, let alone the way he is always caring about you, did you know while you were sleeping just now, he kept running his hands through your hair for _three hours straight_ and not once looking away from your face… it's like he forgot Jeff and I were sitting in the room" Rachel said, taking no for an answer.

"So we kissed once! After the whole… _incident_ between us, but that doesn't mean anything" Kurt said shaking his head.

Rachel scoffed and continued saying "oh please! I bet he said he loves you" when Kurt didn't reply, Rachel gasped and said "he did! Didn't he? So what did you say?"

"Nothing, Rachel!" Kurt snapped he was pretty angry by now.

"Oh come on! Okay, so who kissed first then, him or you?" she asked eagerly.

Kurt paused for a while before saying "... I did, but that's beside the point R-"

Rachel didn't let him finish his sentence and said "no it isn't! You kissed him, clearly he means something to you, maybe you do like him and-"

"I don't like him Rachel! The kiss meant nothing! I just kissed him to calm him down, I don't like him, Rachel, is that convincing enough for you, the only reason why I kissed him was to get him to calm down so he doesn't hurt _me_, he was angry and he could do anything, so I kissed him, not because I _like_ him, why would like him, he raped me, I-I mean its s-stupid"

Blaine who was still standing there in the shadows of the hallway hearing what Kurt just said couldn't deny it that he was heartbroken, how could he be so stupid to let himself think that the kiss meant something, but clearly it didn't and it never will. It was all a big mistake, he shouldn't have let Kurt touch him, and it only hurts more to think that for one minute he actually believed that Kurt might actually want him.

He couldn't stay here and hear what else Kurt had to say, it was all ready painful, now he knew how it felt to be used, after all, just like Kurt said… _**he kissed me so I would calm down.**_

* * *

"Just get out of my way, I have to go to sleep" Kurt said and walked out of the room leaving Rachel behind to go back to her own bedroom. He stopped by the end of the stair case where he saw Blaine standing there.

"Blaine, Hi! I was just on my way to your room… Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and said in a low voice, trying not to show that he was hurt "I-I think you should from now on sleep in your room, Kurt… I have work to do… and I, need to be alone…"

"Will you come to my room then?" Kurt asked.

Blaine huffed, _**what does he has to say to get Kurt to leave? **_He shook his head, saying "no… go to your room Kurt"

"But-" Kurt began to protest but, then Blaine finally snapped.

"**I said go to your room! And leave me alone!" **he yelled at Kurt, feeling bad that Kurt let out a whimper when he snapped at him.

Kurt nodded, trying not to show how much hurtful hearing Blaine say that felt to him, "o-okay, goodnight, Blaine" he turned away and walked down the hall, Blaine heard his door shut along with a sob coming from Kurt.

_**If he didn't care about me, then this shouldn't matter to him… it's just the hormones,**_ then Blaine thought and began walking up the stairs, not bothering to turn around and go comfort Kurt and tell him how sorry he was and how much he cared for him… after all it was hopeless, right?

* * *

Kurt was sobbing on his bed, the room was dark and all he could do was hold the pillow to his chest, he didn't know why it hurt so bad, he was used to rejection, but somehow he didn't know how bad it would hurt if Blaine rejected him.

Kurt hated this, he hate dhow he felt, it was just so confusing, at one hand his mind was telling him to hate Blaine and leave him for good; but after knowing the real side of Blaine, even he couldn't deny it that all those looks Blaine gave Kurt and what Rachel said that Blaine had been staring at him while he slept; keeping a watch out for Kurt so he would take care of him when he was in pain. It was all too much, he couldn't deny it, it made Kurt feel loved, and he knew it was crazy falling for your ex-rapist, but… he couldn't help it.

He knew for sure he felt something for Blaine, and him telling Rachel that the kiss meant nothing was a lie, he didn't want to tell her anything he was not sure of. Because he knew deep down the kiss did mean something, he had kissed Blaine not to calm him down; but because he was so close, and then the way he was looking at him, with eyes mixed with fear and adoration. Kurt couldn't stop himself, and when Blaine asked what the kiss was about. Kurt was just too scared to admit it to him let alone himself, that the he kissed him because he had fallen for him.

As sick and twisted this all was, Kurt felt safe when Blaine was around, he knew what Blaine did to him, will always scar him for life, but he also knew that having Blaine close meant that the vampire will go to the end of the world to keep Kurt safe from harm's way, and to keep everyone away who was a threat to Kurt, no matter what it takes.

He wiped his tears, he needed a distraction, all the crying gave him headaches that he didn't needed, he sniffled as he walked out of his room, he was silently praying that Blaine was there in the living room, but sadly he wasn't, it was his mom, who was sitting on the piano bench. She turned around and looked at Kurt.

"Come sit here, if you want" she said patting the empty side next to her.

Kurt walked over to her and sat down, she said "I heard you crying, sweet heart"

Kurt didn't reply back instead he looked down at the piano feeling tears forming in his remembering that night when Blaine sang to him; Elizabeth gave her a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder saying "I'm sorry for over reacting, I didn't know how much you loved him"

He looked at her cautiously and instantly said "NO! I don't, I-"

"it's okay, sweet heart, I can see how much he means to you, love is never easy; and it shows up sometime sin such situations that you never expected it to… but… you only get one person who would do anything to keep you happy as long as he could…"

Kurt didn't say anything else, and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

"You know… when you were little, you always had trouble expressing how you felt… you know what you did? You used to sing, I remember teaching you how to play the piano, and you have the most beautiful voice, you always used to sing in your bedroom, whether you were happy or sad; want to give it a try again?" Kurt nodded, Elizabeth smiled and waited for Kurt to sing, she began playing a familiar note on the piano, he kept his eyes closed listening to the tune before opening his mouth to sing…

**Remember those walls I built?****  
****Well, baby they're tumbling down****  
****And they didn't even put up a fight****  
****They didn't even make a sound****  
****I found a way to let you in****  
****But, I never really had a doubt****  
****Standing in the light of your halo****  
****I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened****  
**

**Every rule I had you breakin'****  
****It's the risk that I'm taking****  
****I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**!****Everywhere I'm looking now****  
****I'm surrounded by your embrace****  
****Baby, I can see your halo****  
****You know you're my saving grace****  
****You're everything I need and more****  
****It's written all over your face****  
****Baby, I can feel your halo****  
****Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo...****  
****Halo, ooh ooh...****Hit me like a ray of sun****  
**

**Burning through my darkest night****  
****You're the only one that I want****  
****Think I'm addicted to your light****  
****I swore I'd never fall again****  
****But this don't even feel like falling****  
****Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground agai****n**

**And It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'****  
****It's the risk that I'm taking****  
****I'm never gonna shut you out**

**!****Everywhere I'm looking now****  
****I'm surrounded by your embrace****  
****Baby, I can see your halo****  
****You know you're my saving grace****  
****You're everything I need and more****  
****It's written all over your face****  
****Baby, I can feel your halo****  
****I pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo...****  
****Halo, ooh ooh...****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo...****  
****Halo, ooh ooh...****  
****Halo, ooh ooh...****  
****Halo, ooh ooh, oh...**

**Everywhere I'm looking now****  
****I'm surrounded by your embrace****  
****Baby, I can see your halo****  
****You know you're my saving grace****  
****You're everything I need and more****  
****It's written all over your face****  
****Baby, I can feel your halo****  
****Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo...****  
****Halo, ooh oh...****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can feel your halo, halo, halo****  
****I can see your halo, halo...****  
****Halo, ooh oh...**

Kurt panted after he finished singing...he had definitely fallen for the rapist, the cruel Night World Lord who tortured souls, the man who had lost everything he cared for, the same man who stood alone without anyone by his side until Kurt came… he had fallen for Blaine Anderson.

The vampire he thought he would hate for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: soooooooooooooo I hope you don't hate me… just in case you might do, I'm going to hide underneath Patrick Star's rock…**

**And I will update "My Jolly Sailor Bold" tomorrow, I was listening to Hans Zimmer's "He's a Pirate" and its perfect inspiration, love Hans Zimmer's music!**


	21. Chapter 21 Please Don't Leave Me

**WORDS: 3015**

**A/N: firstly, I already told all of you that the decision lies with you and you all wanted Klaine and that's what will happen because that's what you choose, so if people who are still reading this though they object Kurt liking Blaine then please stop reading this fic, because your opinions to me doesn't matter, because I write what my readers want… end of story, so if you don't like it then don't bother telling me about it, please and thank you!**

**And to the rest of my awesome readers, I'm glad you are enjoying!**

**A lot of things will happen quickly from now on because only 4 chp are left**

**PLEASE IGNORE SPELLINGS**

* * *

**Chapter 21; Please Don't Leave Me**

As morning arrived, Blaine stayed up all night, he was lying on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling while having Kurt's used shirt, he left in his bedroom the other night, placed on his side; he tried closing his eyes but all he could picture was the kiss, how could it be true? He kissed _me,_ the way he was holding me, and the way his soft fingers rubbed circles on my skin; he knew he screwed up Kurt's life, but he never knew Kurt would do this.

All the things Blaine was seeing, the various advances, and the many of times Kurt sat next to Blaine talking and the time he hugged him and slept next to him, it was just Kurt trying to get used to this, and to keep Blaine away from his old self, Kurt never did all of this because he wanted to be happy with Blaine.

Blaine slowly got up from bed, and walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

* * *

When he walked down the stairs he turned to walk to Kurt's bedroom, a habit he had developed over the time Kurt has been here, and then he remembered it was pointless, he probably is already awake and chatting with his friends again, as if it never happened.

He walked towards the kitchen and looked around, Nick, Lauren were sitting there along with Finn and Rachel; Blaine arched an eyebrow and said to Nick "hasn't Kurt woken up?"

"Don't know… last time I checked he was awake in his _own_ room, and when I asked he didn't want to come here…" Nick shrugged his shoulders and Blaine glanced at Rachel who looked away from Blaine's gaze.

Blaine sighed and turned on his heel, when he was in front of Kurt's bed room door, he opened the door and stepped inside, the shades weren't drawn back and Kurt was awake, he could hear sniffles coming from Kurt, his body curled up in a ball, while holding a pillow in his arms; Blaine walked over to the curtains and drew them back to let the sunshine in, Kurt didn't move from his position, neither he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine walked towards the bed and sat down, he looked at Kurt's face and saw that his eyes were red and swollen, he had dark circles underneath them, and his face was ghostly pale. This image reminded him of the old Kurt, that Kurt who first came here; he shuddered at the memory.

"Why are you still here?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't reply back.

"You haven't been sleeping" he pointed out, and Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed bitterly and said "well isn't that a surprise"

Blaine ignored Kurt's bitterness and stood up saying "did you have breakfast?"

"No" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"come on" Blaine said getting up from the bed, not looking back to see that Kurt had expectantly held his hand out for Blaine to take in his own and help him up like he mostly did; Kurt felt hurt at that.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen keeping an arm's length distance, Nick glanced at them and saw there was something weird going on between them, usually Blaine was weighing at his hand and feet and now he just casually sat down on the chair across from Nick without even bothering to help Kurt sit down, who gave Blaine a sad longing look before sitting down in the empty chair next to him.

Nick waited for Blaine to ask Kurt what he wants to eat, but he didn't; he could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes and see that he hadn't slept at all, he looked exhausted.

"Kurt?" Nick said, Kurt looked up from his lap when Nick asked "there some waffles I made for Jeff, I made enough for two, so do you want to eat that or can I get you something else"

"no, t-that's fine, thank you Nick" Kurt said in a low strained voice, he looked like he was about to cry, Kurt glanced at Blaine who was too much engrossed in the newspaper sipping coffee, Kurt bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

And right then before he could say anything else, Jeff came in the kitchen and right behind him was Finn and Rachel walking hand in hand leaning against each other, their smiles they gave each other were full of love that it made Kurt's heart ache.

And what made matters worse was that Jeff came towards Nick and sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss, it still held passion and love in it, that Kurt could clearly see with the looks on their faces and the way they smiled at each other; he glanced at Blaine form the corner of his eyes and he saw that he was staring at the loving exchange too. Kurt sighed and looked down at his food, it seemed disgusting now; he felt an uneasy churn in the pit of his stomach and then looking at the two couples, who had so much love and devotion for each other made Kurt's heart ache more than it already did.

He wished he had that, he _**wanted**_ that, he wanted to be loved and to hold the hand of the man he loves and smile at him and love him, and kiss him when he wanted… but sadly he could never have the love that his friends had; he would always be like this, alone, scared, lonely, hurt and sad.

Kurt felt tear forming in his eyes and he roughly pushed his chair back alarming everyone in the room; Kurt let out a sniff and said without looking up at the questioning eyes.

"if you'll excuse me" he said and ran out of the kitchen until he couldn't contain the sob that was daring to break through, as soon as he was out of the kitchen leaving behind the questioning eyes his friends, he let out a sob, he was half way to his bedroom, when he stopped to take a deep breath, covering his face in his hands and he leaned against the wall letting out a loud cry and gasping for air.

"Kurt, sweetie?" Kurt looked up and saw his mother standing right in front of him with concerned eyes, she opened her arms and Kurt immediately fell into them, burying his face in her shoulder and letting out a loud cry **"I-it h-hurts so much!**" he said grasping his mothers back for support.

She tightened her hold on Kurt and rubbed circles in his back "Ssh, honey, just let it out"

"He'll never know, mom! He can _never know_! We can never have what Rachel and Finn have… I can never have a happy ending!" he sobbed feeling all the rush of emotions, he wanted his happy ending, he craved for it.

Elizabeth felt her own tears roll down her cheek, she pressed her face into Kurt's hair, trying to be strong for both of them, she wished she could give Kurt the happy ending he deserved, if only fate had been kind to them, Kurt would have been still the same old Kurt he used to be.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Nick asked, giving Blaine a questioning look after Kurt had left.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know"

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Nick said still holding Jeff in his lap who was now chatting with Rachel.

"no" Blaine mumbled taking a long sip of his coffee, trying not to care about the boy he loved so much, he knew Kurt was upset, and it hurts him so much that he wanted to run after him, wrap his arms around him and tell him he is never going to let go and be sorry for what he said to him last night; but he couldn't, he knew all of the love he showed for Kurt had no effect on him… he was just the rapist vampire to Kurt, Kurt would never love him.

"dude, he's fucking pregnant and well, emotional, he shouldn't be left alone" Nick said feeling annoyed by the way Blaine was acting as if Kurt didn't matter to him.

"As if I care" **Liar, you love him** Blaine thought to himself.

"Fuck the attitude Anderson! And go after him!" Nick snatched the mug from Blaine and gave him a stern look.

Blaine huffed and got up from his seat, he knew that deep down he was concerned as hell for Kurt but he was trying to ignore those feelings for his own good, he was silently walking towards Kurt's room when he stopped in mid track and saw Kurt sobbing and wrapped in his mother's arms.

He didn't want to intrude on this moment and he was just about to leave when he heard Kurt say "I-I wanna go h-home mommy, t-take me away! It hurts too much to be here… I can never be happy when he doesn't even care" Kurt cried into her shoulder.

Blaine felt a pang in his chest; _he wanted to go home_…he was staying behind because of me? I am keeping him for having a happy life… Blaine thought, he sighed and turned around, apparently he wasn't the only one who Kurt would go running after for comfort, of course why would he? It's not like Blaine is a significant part of his life.

* * *

Blaine was in his office once again, he kept his door locked not wanting anyone be there next to him, he was sitting on the window sill thinking of all the things he and Kurt had went through, he just wished Kurt loved him as much as he did, but their love was one-sided, Kurt could look past and move on, but would it be enough? Blaine wanted Kurt to be with him, but that also meant of him leaving his family behind and never looking back. Blaine wasn't good for him, he was not what Kurt needed, a person like Kurt deserved everything the world could give him; and seriously, bringing up a child with a person like Blaine, he can never be his own child's role model let alone be a good responsible father, a life partner, and a father… a husband Kurt deserved.

He knew that the thing he had decided was tough but if he really did love Kurt, this had to be done, he wasn't going to string Kurt along anymore… he loved him too much for that.

Blaine was walking down the hall and saw Kurt sitting on his bed, with Elizabeth by his side, the side which Blaine thought only he had with Kurt, she was singing to him, rubbing his back; just like a mother should, just like the way Blaine wished his parents did, Kurt was so lucky.

What made Blaine heart-break into two was the song she was singing to him

**Let's not let our anger get us lost****  
****And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost****That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you know it's worth the fight****That's when love turns night time into day****  
****That's when loneliness goes away,****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before stepping in the room when he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out.

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting and narrowed his eyes, watching the uneasiness and uncertainty Blaine had.

He took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt with tears brimming in his eyes "I-I think it's about time you leave… as soon as the baby is born, I want you to pack your bags and leave with your parents"

"What-"

"my decision is final, Kurt!" he turned around and walked down the hall hoping he did not break down in front of Kurt, he still wanted to have his dignity intact after all that was the only thing he had.

* * *

He was now walking towards the main door when he heard Kurt yelling after him "BLAINE! STOP! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine said not turning around to look at Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his arm to turn him around to look at him when he said "I said why are you doing this! I told you-"

Blaine doesn't let him finish and says "I know what you **told** me! And I said for you to leave! And I'm sorry for what I said last night to you, it was rude of me, but it's better if we go our separate ways"

"I don't want to-" Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine had enough_**, why can't he just fucking listen!**_ He thought and yelled

"**I KNOW YOU DON'T FUCKING WANT TO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?"**

Kurt felt tears in his eyes, and he shook his head, he knew Blaine was angry and he didn't mean it "You're lying"

"No I'm not! I told you I don't need you and you're just fucking stringing along" he said, he knew his breakout was wrong, but he was just pissed off and he had enough of all of this.

"I'm stringing along because of you!" Kurt cried out, by now everyone else in the house heard their argument and stopped walking towards them because they didn't want to be involved in this fight.

"Because I didn't want to let you go! I fell in love with you and you know that! And now you're fucking using **one thing** that I have and that's having you with me! You know I don't want to let you go! and you're doing all of this shit as if acting like you care about me and trying to get along with me! When that's all a fucking act! You never even give a shit in the start for me why would you do now!? It hurts seeing you every day! It hurts me knowing that I fucked up your life, that's one fucking regret I have to live with and I can't bear it anymore! I can't fucking stand you**! So just fucking leave!" **Kurt shook his head, tears spilled down his cheek.

"**STOP IT**! You don't know anything, I did all those things because I _do_ care about you, I-"

Blaine snapped at him and yelled "**don't patronize me! I** heard you"

"w-what?" Kurt stuttered, his voice low.

Blaine huffed and said looking over to where Rachel was standing clinging to Finn's side and he said gesturing towards her as he yelled "I heard you telling your friend that you only kissed me for your own fucking good"

Kurt was confused, why did Blaine say that "I d-didn't-"

"**DON'T LIE TO ME!" **Blaine screamed.

"I'm not-" Kurt tried to protest and tell Blaine it was a lie but it wasn't going to work, Blaine was way too angry to listen

"**THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO YOUR FRIEND?! IF THAT KISS MEANT THAT MUCH TO YOU THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME?! IS IT JUST ANOTEHR ONE OF YOUR SICK MIND GAMES!"**

Kurt had it; he yelled back at Blaine, he wasn't going to listen so he will say _exactly_ what Blaine wants to hear

"Yes it was all a plan, that I played mind games with you, is that what you want to hear? Then yes its true, I mean why the fuck should I care about you! You're nothing but a rapist! You fucked up my life! Raped me! Took away the life I used to have! Put me through hell and made me actually feel sorry for you… why should I even feel sorry for you, it's not like I give a shit about your crapped up life… and kissing you was a mistake! Why the fuck did I even kiss a disgusting, shit, rapist like you! I don't give a shit about you… then yes, you mean NOTHING to me! All you ever did to me was knock me up and fucking made my life complicated" as soon as those words left his mouth Kurt wanted to take them back.

Blaine looked heartbroken, which wasn't Kurt's intentions to say that, Blaine sighed and looked away from Kurt and said in a lower voice

"Well… then let me help you make your life less complicated… and thank you for reminding me how fucked up I am and how I fucked up your life… just leave already" and then he shook his head, his eyes darkened with anger mixed with pain and he glared at Kurt and yelled

"Or better yet… I'm leaving, at least its better than being fucking around you! Tell me when the kid's born and then fucking pack your stuff and **get the fuck out of my house before I come back!**"

"You're l-leaving?" Kurt stuttered, his hands shaking to garb Blaine before he turned towards the door.

"Its better than sticking around and having a fucked up kid next to me" Blaine said bitterly, turning around.

"B-Blaine, don't I didn't mean t-" Kurt leant forward and grabbed Blaine back by his shirt to stop him from walking.

"**LET GO OF ME!"** he pushed Kurt away, a tad bit too harshly and turned to walk towards the door.

"**BLAINE! STOP**! _**BLAINE!"**_ Ignoring Kurt's cries to stop and he grabbed the door knob and opened the door; slamming it behind him; he took a deep breath before running away from his own house and leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt dropped down to his knees and let out a loud piercing cry, he buried his face in his hands letting out a sob, he didn't mean to say that to Blaine, he didn't tell him the truth…

* * *

**A/N: okay, so hopefully… you guys liked it…I'm sorry for making everything happen so fast but there a reason why, because you all know TUF will have a part 2 and I have to leave for vacations on 20 June and I am going out of country so that's why I am trying to finish the part 1 and start part 2 before leaving… **

**Now only 3 more chapters of part 1 are left**

**I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chp though…**

**Love and Hug to all the Klainers who read this fic.**


	22. Chapter 22: Comeback to Me

**A/N: QUICK UPDATE! =O**

**But short chp… sorry… but next chapter will surely make up for this one… or maybe you might like this chapter too hopefully…**

**Enjoy and keep a tissue box with you**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS!**

**Bold and Italic are Kurt's memories of the past conversation…**

* * *

**Chapter 22: I'm sorry**

It was as if the world hard shattered into pieces, there was nothing left anymore; just three words he had to say and none of this wouldn't have ever happened in the first place. But no he was too chickened out to even tell Blaine the truth, and now he was left alone, any slightest bit of hope of having his happily ever after went out the door when the only person ever in the world went out the door when Blaine did.

He was the only one who would accept him, how was Kurt suppose to think there was someone out in the world who would love him, after all he is a 17 year old pregnant boy, who is going to be raising a hybrid and has been raped; if there was one person who would unconditionally love him that would have only been Blaine.

He kept on struggling to get away from the prying hands who were trying to get him to stand up, he kept yelling after Blaine, though he knew he wasn't going to come back. His head felt heavy, he couldn't see straight, everything became fuzzy and then he was un-conscious; his thoughts slowly drifting away to the times he had spent with Blaine.

* * *

When he woke up he found himself in his bed, he tried to move but he was too weak, his skin was burning up, he felt sick and nauseated, his throat was dry and every part of his body hurts.

He looked around the room searching for Blaine, but he wasn't there, he noticed Dr. Sam was attaching a drip to him and his mother, Rachel and Jeff sitting by his side while the others stood at the foot of the bed, worriedly looking at Kurt for any signs of recovery.

Kurt closed his eyes and mustered up every power he had to choke out the first few words that came to his mind the moment he opened his eyes "w-w-whe-ere's B-B-laine?"

Elizabeth felt her heart clench, she looked at her husband, what was she suppose to say?

"**I-I-I n-need B-Blaine… b-bring h-him ba-back"** he said weakly, trying to bat Sam's hand away from him.

But no one replied to Kurt, they all kept stealing nervous, concerned glances at each other, Kurt opened his eyes waiting for them to answer, but none came; he became frustrated, he knew the truth, but he didn't want to believe it; he hoped Blaine had come back as soon as he found out about his condition.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt breathed, trying to get him back, he let out a cry and trembled "Blaine" he repeated again, shaking his head trying to will the thoughts that flooded his mind, wanting nothing more to just feel those fingers run through his hair, and his voice lull him to sleep like he always did, to feel his hand clasped in his, the sure sign of feeling safe, secured, and loved.

"_**I-I think you should from now on sleep in your room, Kurt… I have work to do… and I, need to be alone…"**_

"_**Will you come to my room then?" **_

"_**No… go to your room Kurt"**_

"_**But-" **_

"_**I said go to your room! And leave me alone!"**_

Kurt sobbed, turning his head to hoping that the ground swallows him up, hating the feeling as his words kept going through Kurt's mind.

"_**I KNOW YOU DON'T FUCKING WANT TO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?"**_

"_**Because I didn't want to let you go! I fell in love with you and you know that! And now you're fucking using one thing that I have and that's having you with me! You know I don't want to let you go-"**_

"_**It hurts seeing you every day! It hurts me knowing that I fucked up your life, that's one fucking regret I have to live with and I can't bear it anymore! I can't fucking stand you! So just fucking leave!"**_

"_**IF THAT KISS MEANT THAT MUCH TO YOU THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!"**_

"_**get the fuck out of my house before I come back!"**_

"**BLAINEEEEEE!"** He screamed, thrashing in bed, having his mother pull him into her lap, while he sobbed and screamed for Blaine to come back… he couldn't take it anymore, he didn't wanted to feel like this anymore, He needed Blaine.

* * *

**(After a week-in, Las Angeles)**

"you sure look like shit"

"thank you for being so concerned, Satan" Blaine muttered and took the glass of blood from Santana, she sat down across form Blaine on her dining table, it was morning now, Blaine came to her house at midnight.

Santana rolled her eyes at Blaine and tightened her robe, crossing her legs she leaned forward saying "if I wasn't concerned I would have just kicked you out when you came here looking like a fucked up wreck"

"you're just trying to be nice for that, Brittany girl" Blaine pointed out, knowing it was a one in a million chance that Santana is ever nice to a person.

Santana chuckled and sighed shaking her head "yeah… you're right, but seriously, what happened to you?"

"nothing that concerns you" Blaine said under his breath, trying to get the image of a sobbing Kurt he left behind.

"you came to _my_ house, at midnight! with puffy swollen eyes, and looking like shit… so you think I won't be concerned Dapper ass" Santana said rolling her eyes, she grimaced at Blaine's disheveled appearance and took the glass of blood form Blaine's hand, placing it down on the side and said in a low concerned voice "seriously, Blaine, what's wrong? Was it the porcelain knocked up kid?"

"his name is _**Kurt!**_" Blaine snarled, not liking the way Santana referred to Kurt.

Santana held her hand up in defense and said "okay, calm down, so seriously, is it about him?"

"yes" Blaine sighed in defeat nodding, he wanted nothing more to go back to Kurt and apologize, his break out was ridiculous but he was hurt.

"what happened?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

Blaine scoffed, and rolled his eyes saying "not that you cared"

Santana huffed and said "are we seriously doing this again?" she gave Blaine a stern look, keeping eye contact with him, Blaine groaned at the stare down and sighed saying

"okay… fine… he fucked up, he used me, he left me hanging and I left him, end of story" he took a long sip from the glass, hoping Santana would just drop it.

"okay, so _he_ was the one who 'used' you, didn't you rape him" she pointed out, giving Blaine an unsatisfied look.

Blaine protested "I did but-"

"but nothing, Anderson he's more in fucked up shit so you shouldn't be the one complaining… do you love him?" she asked, making Blaine choke on the blood, did she seriously asked him that?

"wha-"

Santana rolled her eyes once again and asked in a clearer voice "I said **do you love him?** The only reason why you are so far away from him is because you either find him incredibly revolting and annoying as fuck, or you love him and you can't bear it"

Blaine was amazed at Santana's observation, he looked at her and then back down at his hands and sighed, saying "I-I… I love him, _**so much**_, but… it's not because I can't bear it, it's because he doesn't feel the same way"

"did you ever ask him?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders and folding her arms across her chest.

"what should I ask? Do you love your ex-rapist, Kurt?" Blaine said sharply, gritting his teeth.

"I'd tone it down a bit" she mumbled.

Blaine huffed in response and said angrily "he obviously doesn't love me! he kissed me because he just wanted to get rid of me"

Santana looked at Blaine in amusement and said "so wait he kissed _**you, **_how was the kiss?"

"seriously, Santana?"

"yes… tell me" she nodded.

"it was chaste, but the look in his eyes, I could've swear his eyes were sparkling, and then when I tried asking about it he said to leave it" Blaine said in a barely audible voice, picturing the kiss in his head.

"well that's convincing he doesn't love you" Santana said sarcastically and continued "so how are you so sure he the kiss meant nothing?" she asked.

"because I overheard him telling that to his best friend" Blaine told her, sighing as he did, hating the familiar pang in his chest.

"and how are you so sure he wasn't just saying that to ignore her nosy ass hobbit friend? Maybe he didn't want to talk about it"

Blaine was taken aback, he didn't consider this thought until now that she mentioned it to him "I-"

"seems to me you over reacted without even bothering to confront him" Santana said arching her eyebrow at Blaine.

"so what should I do then?" he asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"go back to him, hold him, and kiss the crap out of him, sugar daddy"

"he hates me now" Blaine said in a sad tone.

"wouldn't hurt to try, I-" she didn't get to finish the sentence because he phone rang she held her manicured finger up and answered the call "hello" she said.

**Santana its Nick-**

"why if it isn't Sir Nicholas! So what do I owe the pleasure?" she said, Blaine eyes snapped and he looked at Santana in shock and disbelief.

**we need your help, we tried looking for Blaine and-**

"hold up! Blaine's right here with me" she said looking at Blaine.

**what?! Give him the phone **Santana handed Blaine the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine said hesitantly.

**what the fuck dude! We looked everywhere for you! You need to come home now!**

"why, it's not like I'm needed there" Blaine muttered into the phone and Santana scoffed from across the table.

**shut the melodrama and get your ass back here, Kurt's sick! Like really ill, his contractions are getting worse, he can barely stand let alone sleep, he's getting weaker and he keeps coughing up blood we try giving him, and he-** Blaine heard Nick stop talking when he heard a piercing cry and then a scream that was someone like screaming his name and then he realized it was Kurt, screaming his name; _what has he done?_Blaine thought.

**Sorry it's just he really needs you, we can't calm him down, Blaine come home, if not for anyone then do it for Kurt**

Blaine got up from his seat as he said "tell Kurt I'm on my way" he ended the phone call and handed Santana her phone back.

"Santana, Thank you, It-" Blaine said but Santana stood up from her seat and gave Blaine a hug, which was surprising to see this side of Santana.

"say no more, just go to your damsel in distress" she said giving Blaine a smile.

* * *

Kurt was trembling in bed, he still couldn't stop crying, he had asked for everyone to leave his room assuring them he won't do anything to himself, knowing that Blaine was on his way. He held on to his pillow for dear life. He felt so feeble and so weak.

He took a shaky breath a closed his eyes.

His eyes opened when he heard the familiar voice he desperately wanted to hear

"**Kurt?" **Kurt opened his eyes and found Blaine, who was panting as he stood in the door frame looking at Kurt in shock and eyes full of concern, looking at the fatal position Kurt was in.

Kurt felt tears in his eyes and without a second thought he threw the blanket off of him and dropped the pillow, trying as hard as he could to stand up and get out of bed, ignoring the un familiar strike of pain in his abdomen, he stumbled out of bed and shakily took a step towards Blaine holding his stomach as tears rolled down his cheek "B-B-laine?"

He took a step forward, he was about to trip but soon felt strong arms wrap around his waist keeping him up, and then a face burying in the crock of his neck, and Kurt let out a choked sob and threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"**Kurt,** oh god, what have I done" he said into Kurt's neck tightening his grip on Kurt as if he might evaporate.

Kurt felt tears on his neck and realized Blaine was crying, he let out a sob and buried his fingers into Blaine's hair and cried "B-B-Laine, y-you came b-back t-to me"

"Ssh, sweetie, don't talk… I'**m so sorry… I'm so sorry**" he kept saying shaking his head.

Kurt pulled his head back From Blaine and lifted his hand to cupped Blaine's cheek, he breathed heavily, he pressed his forehead against Blaine's, his nose brushing against his own, he looked at Blaine who blinked, letting the tears roll down his cheek "I'm so sorry Kurt"

"please don't leave me Blaine" Kurt whispered.

Blaine breathing stuttered and he gripped Kurt's back tighter sniffing he said "I'm never letting you go, I love you so much Kurt"

Kurt felt new tears roll down his cheek, he rubbed his nose against Blaine's before leaning in just to be a few centimeters away from Blaine's lips, he closed his eyes and just let the feeling of being in Blaine's arms take him "B-Blaine, I lo-" he gasped and then winced, feeling his legs buckling under him.

Blaine eyes snapped open and he looked at Kurt in alarm. Kurt clenched his stomach and then gasped and whimpered in pain again, this wasn't like the many contractions he had; this was different

He pulled away from Blaine and then coughed up blood, he then fell down on the floor, Blaine grabbed Kurt turning him over, he could hear the racing heart beat of Kurt's, and he let out a gasp as he shakily gripped Kurt's back, he saw blood all over Kurt's sweat pants.

**"fuck! You're in labor! NICK! SAM**!" Blaine swore under his breath, he felt Kurt's hand shaky hand over his own and looked back up at Kurt's face "it's gonna be alright, Kurt"

Kurt nodded and whispered shakily "D-D-Don't l-leave" and then everything went Black, the last thing he remembers hearing was sound of people yelling and hearing the voices of Sam and his mother and then looking at Blaine's worried face before he let darkness take over him completely.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for a short chapter, but I hope you did enjoy it though… next chapter is Kurt in labor, and the birth of the new hybrid… along with a very emotional Klaine scene, and a Klaine-centric chapter…**

**Here's the sneak peak:**

"**Are you happy?" Kurt whispers, looking down at his and Blaine's sleeping child he was holding in his arms, and then at Blaine who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.**

"**You gave me everything I always wanted" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead .**


	23. Chapter 23: Where It All Started

**Words: 4800**

**Pretending-Glee Cast (Original)**

**A/N: this was originally supposed to be two chapters but since I told you I'm trying to get Pt 1 done quickly…**

**Warning: you would need a tissue box… and maybe a hug…**

**IGNORE MY SPECTACULAR SPELLINGS=P Microsoft can't help being a smart ass sometimes**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Where It All Started**

**(Kurt's P.O.V.)**

Everything was so rushed, he was so close, he was just a few inches away from his lips, he was just a second away from telling him those three words he wanted to tell him; but so close, and yet so far away.

He was barely awake, but he could hear the voices, he could hear his voice…

"You'll be okay, sweet heart, I promise, you'll get through this"

"Blaine we need to work fast" Nick said.

"w-what should I do?" his voice full of worry and fear.

"Sam, has turned Kurt's _old_ room to the operation room, everything is there, carry him and I'll alert everyone" _my old room? The memories_ Kurt thought he felt Blaine's warm tears land on his cheek, he wanted nothing more to tell him to take a deep breath and everything will be alright, assure him that he is not leaving him.

* * *

"almost there Kurt" he heard Blaine's voice, frantic, shaken and he could feel the fats blow of the wind on his face, realizing later on that Blaine was running, and then it stopped.

The room was clod, freezing almost, and he then felt a hard surface under him, and his body placed on an operating table and then a bright light shined on his face. Kurt heart beat quickened and his eyes flashed open, gasping he blindly reached out for something to grasp, and then he came in contact with Blaine's hand he weakly turned his head and blinked, he could make out a blurry face, it was Blaine.

He tried to speak but his throat was constricted and then another jolt of pain shot down his back, he let out a scream.

"Ssh, deep breath, baby" Blaine cooed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt panted, feeling sweat roll down his forehead, he then felt a needle probing against his wrist, soon realized it was Sam, dressed in blue scrubs and a hair net, his hands gloved and a operation mask handing around his neck.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt choked out.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked around the room, finding it hard to keep his eyes open any longer "w-whe-re-are-w-we?"

Blaine was rubbing Kurt's forehead soothingly, holding his hand and whispered "o-our old room" he said, unsure of how Kurt would take it.

Kurt let out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the rush of morphine and the anesthetic injection take toll on him, a sad smile graced his lips and he inhaled slowing, then whispered "t-this is w-where it all st-started" and then he was unconscious once again, letting the medicine lull him to sleep.

* * *

**(Back to Blaine and the Rest)**

Blaine let out a choked sob, dropping Kurt's limp hand and letting Sam put an oxygen mask over his face; _This is where it all started_ Kurt had said, and it broke Blaine's heart, he wished, desperately he could go back in time and make Kurt have the first time he deserved, from a gentle caring person he deserved.

"Blaine, I need you to take Kurt's clothes off and then cover him with this sheet" Sam said and threw the green sheet at Blaine, he looked down at it and then at Kurt, he reached for the top of Kurt's shirt and then winced, pulling his hand away as if it was on fire.

"I-I c-can't, he wouldn't want me to, n-not in _this_ room" he walked away when everyone else came rushing into the bedroom.

"Nick, get everyone out, Blaine you go with them too, I don't think you should stay here, Lauren, Elizabeth, Carole you can stay… **the rest of you leave, now**!" Sam ordered, and he moved everyone out of the room, Blaine gave Kurt one last longing look at his sleeping face repeating the words in his mind _this is where it all started._

He ignored everyone's murmuring and talking, he dragged his feet to the end of the hallway away from the door where everyone else sat near it; he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding down he covered his face in his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest.

And sobbed silently to himself _**Jade, what should I do**__?_ He thought to himself, his hand shaking he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in them, trying to control his trembling and praying _please let Kurt be okay_ "_**I love you, I love you so much**_" Blaine whispered to himself.

Almost an hour had passed, everyone were sitting close to one another, biting there lip as they waited; Burt knew it took longer than a normal birth, because it was a hybrid; he had that experienced when he, Christopher and Elizabeth waited for Finn to be born.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Rachel asked around from everyone.

"I don't know" Finn said, sighing.

Rachel bit her lip and looked around nervously, his eyes stopping at Nick and asking "w-will he d-die?"

Nobody noticed that Blaine, who was sitting in the far corner, cringed when Rachel said that, _Will he die_, and then the memories that were long forgotten came back to him.

**_"Fuck you_**_**! You're not my master!" **_

_**"Let's see how much more I can make that filthy tongue of your talk"**_

_**Kurt saw Blaine reach to the side of the bed drawing the black box out of the drawer, Kurt watched him extract a collar from the box and taking the previous one off and putting the metallic one on, then he saw a few other things too, Blaine took out a remote controller and then nipple clamps.**_

_**Kurt gulped as he stuttered saying**__**"P-please... d-don't"**_

Blaine felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he fisted his hands in his hair, he did that to Kurt, his poor precious, Kurt, he broke him…

**_"NO! I won't stop fighting you! I will never be yours!"_**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"_**P-Please d-don't hurt me**_**"**

Blaine bit his lip, but he couldn't help but let out a sob, alarming everyone in the hallway, he could practically hear Kurt's protests, his screams, his cries of pains to stop, he was so cruel to him; he deserved to die for what he did to Kurt.

He gripped his hair harder trying to push the cries of pain out of his head.

Everyone stared at Blaine's shaking figure, for the first time, the vampire with the temper seemed so small, and scared. His shoulder shook as he sobbed into his knees and his hand practically clawing at his scalp.

Rachel as well as everyone looked so much in surprise that they didn't know what to do or to just leave him be. Rachel felt bad, she knew that when Kurt said the kiss meant nothing was a lie, the love they two had was different, they didn't just fall in love as most mates do, they learned to love one another no matter what had happened with them.

She pulled Finn's arms away from her shoulder and stood up, without even caring about the odd looks everyone were giving her, she walked over to Blaine; dropping down on her knees she placed a gentle hand on Blaine's and rubbed his back, she whispered

"He'll be alright"

"h-how're you so sure?" he said releasing his hair.

"He has always been a fighter" she said, Blaine looked up at her, she was right, Kurt had never lost a fight, he never stopped fighting; maybe that was the first thing Blaine had admired about Kurt. Blaine nodded and wiped his tears leaning his head against the wall he took a deep breath.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, Blaine nodded.

* * *

**(After an hour and half)**

The room was silent, Elizabeth dressed in scrubs along with Carole and Lauren stood next to Sam who operated on Kurt with ease, Kurt's heart rate was normal and according to Sam he was stable.

After the long wait, the sound they were desperately waiting for finally filled the room, and the loud cries of the newborn filled the room.

"It's a baby boy" Sam said.

Sam smiled and gently handed the crying baby over to Lauren who with Elizabeth's help cleaned the baby boy.

**(Outside)**

As soon as the cries were heard, Blaine was on his feet, holding himself against the wall, that was the very first cry of his baby, his and Kurt's child.

He felt new rush of emotions, and then Carole came out of the room and smiled widely at everyone.

"It's a boy" she choked out happily and threw her arms around Blaine, everyone rushed towards her, jumping with joy; Blaine stood there in shock, he had a son… he had a son; he kept repeating those words in his head.

"we can go in after an hour, Kurt will be awake then" she said, and then she looked over at Blaine who was standing still in place in shock "he's going to alright" she said to him, smiling at him when Blaine met her eyes.

* * *

When Sam came out of the room he told everyone that Kurt had woken up, and no one wasted anytime rushing inside, Blaine slowly dragged his feet on the ground, taking deep breaths he entered the old room, but he couldn't see Kurt or the baby, everyone were crowding around the two most important people he had in his life.

But he didn't bother, he waited patiently, standing at the back, and letting everyone see him first, though he desperately wanted to push everyone aside and pull Kurt and his baby in his arms, kissing their foreheads.

Kurt looked at everyone's smiling faces, sitting up against the operating bed, he smiled down at his sleeping son who was cradled in his arms; he was _his_, he couldn't believe it.

He gave everyone a watery smile as everyone took their turn to hug him, he looked around at the familiar faces and then grimaced; Blaine wasn't here? He tried looking over their shoulders but it was hard.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked, hoping that Blaine hadn't left, he couldn't explain how much calm he felt when he heard Blaine's voice from behind his family and friends "I'm here" he heard the familiar voice say.

Everyone moved away when Blaine walked towards the bed, he was speechless, looking down at his son and then at Kurt's smiling face, he paused when he was standing right at Kurt's side of the bed; he didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth but no words came out. But the look in Kurt's eyes was all it took for him to understand that Kurt knew what he wanted to say.

Elizabeth smiled at her son and Blaine, she looked at Burt and gave him a look that said 'give them privacy' Burt nodded, and he silently asked everyone to leave the room to give Blaine and Kurt privacy.

* * *

Once the door was closed, the same time tears began rolling down Blaine's cheeks "I-I… I can't believe it"

"You can't believe it or you don't want to?" Kurt asked looking down at his son.

He looked up when Blaine said "I love you both so much", Kurt felt his own tears roll down his cheek, he gently lifted his hand, and placing the tips of his fingers on Blaine's cheek he wiped his tears.

"D-do you want to hold him?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the sleeping baby in his arms.

Blaine gave Kurt an unsure look, but nodded anyway, he gently took his son in his arms and cradled him; as soon as he was in his arms the baby boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine.

"h-hey there little guy… I-I-" he didn't know what to say.

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing smile and whispered; completing Blaine's sentence "he's your papa"

Blaine chuckled and whispered to the baby "I'm your papa"

Blaine smiled and said "he looks a lot like you"

"But he has your eyes" Kurt said.

Blaine hummed in agreement and let his son grab on to his fingers as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine "I hope he doesn't have my hair" Blaine said.

"Why? I like curls" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"y-you do?" Blaine asked in disbelief and Kurt gave him a radiant smile and nodded, and after a long pause Blaine asked "what do you want to name him?"

Kurt bit his lip and thought for a while Blaine then handed Kurt their son and Kurt scooted over to the side of the bed gently, trying to keep care of his fresh healing stitches, he patted the side for Blaine to sit.

Blaine smiled and sat down on the side and placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder;

"How about… Hayden Jade Anderson" Kurt said, he smiled at Blaine who blinked back the tears when he heard Kurt say that he wanted to put Jade's name as their son's middle name.

"I love it, but I don't want to name him Anderson, I despise my father, I don't want… Hayden, to have that name with his"

"Very well… how about, Hayden Jade **Devon** Hummel, Lauren told me Devon was your middle name" Kurt smiled at Blaine who nodded and said

"I-I like it, Hayden Jade Devon Hummel, its perfect" their son let out a little yawn and then nuzzled his tiny face into Kurt's chest.

**"**Are you happy?" Kurt whispers, looking down at his and Blaine's sleeping child he was holding in his arms, and then at Blaine who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

**"**You gave me everything I always wanted" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

* * *

**(Two week later)**

The baby's birth brought a whole new light to the house, Kurt was happier than ever, and the baby was loving all the attention, what always made Blaine smile was that if by chance Hayden started fussing and crying, and Kurt wasn't around or was busy; no one could make him stop crying besides Blaine or Kurt.

Blaine couldn't help but smile whenever he held Hayden in his arms he would place his chubby cheek on Blaine's neck and go to sleep without anymore fussing, this habit sort of reminded Blaine of how Kurt used to sleep in Blaine's arms.

Blaine was surprised that though Hayden could almost pass as the complete carbon copy of Kurt's features, but his habits were entirely similar to Blaine's; and he could have easily been a replica of Kurt's childhood but his eyes were like Blaine's.

The day time was busy, everyone was in and out the room, trying to get as much of Hayden as they could like he was some new toy, and Kurt was so happy that everyone accepted Hayden, Blaine spent his time alone lost in thoughts in his office.

His mind kept drifting to various flashbacks of Kurt and his past, was he really that deserving to have Kurt who was so accepting that he wanted Blaine to stick around, Kurt deserved more, and so did Hayden, last thing Blaine wanted was for Hayden to grow up like Blaine; the possibility of it seemed very much likely. Hayden was still small so if Blaine left Kurt maybe it wouldn't affect Hayden.

The thought of leaving Kurt was horrible, but he had to fix it, he needed Kurt to do what he wanted to. He remembers Kurt once telling him about his dreams and his ambitions; how was Kurt suppose to be a big Broadway actor when he was stuck in Ohio and not in New York, how was he suppose to be the new upcoming designer to showcase at New York fashion week? He can't, he is tied down, Kurt might hate to admit it, but Blaine knew that Kurt won't be able to live his dream life here. He wanted to go to NYADA! He was still 17, and was a dad now; all Blaine could see was for Kurt to be stuck in a crappy town Lima, where he couldn't even walk out of the house with his own son.

At least things weren't that worse in New York…

Blaine knew what he had to do, it was not something he wanted, more or less hated to even think about it; but he owed Kurt that much… he had to talk to Burt and Elizabeth before he talked to Kurt.

The nights were the best for Blaine, Hayden was always worn out and he immediately fell asleep, and Kurt would make everyone leave his room and go to their own bed, he would let Blaine stay, and after both of them kissed their son goodnight, Blaine would lie under the covers with Kurt cuddling in his arms, the soft touches of Kurt's fingertips running up and down his chest and the strong arms of Blaine tightly wrapped around Kurt while one of his hands ran up and down Kurt's back, the press of Blaine's lips on Kurt's forehead, and the look in Kurt's eyes when he glanced up at Blaine, saying all the un-said feelings with just one look before drifting into a peaceful night sleep.

The pleasant sound of Kurt's heavy breathing against his neck and the warmth radiating from his body that seemed to move during the night and stopped when Kurt was completely on top of Blaine and his legs tangled with Blaine's with his hands resting over Blaine's chest.

Blaine would close his eyes and let himself drown in the thoughts that never left his mind, he would keep staring at Kurt's face as he slept, thinking of what to do to make it better for Kurt, his Kurt deserved everything the world could give him.

* * *

**(The next day)**

While everyone were having breakfast in the kitchen Kurt stood in front of the window looking down at Hayden who was lying in the crib blinking and making grabby hands at the toy that was hanging over him.

Kurt smiled at his son, he was everything Kurt could ever want let alone dream of, and he was perfect.

Kurt looked up when there was a knock on the door and saw that it was only Blaine; he smiled at him and looked at his hands which seemed to be holding something behind his back as he hesitantly walked towards Kurt.

"What are you holding there?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and then brought the object in front of him and it was Blaine's old teddy bear that Jade had given him when he was born; Kurt vaguely remembers it, he smiled down at the stuffed animal that was in perfect condition.

"I wanted to give this to Hayden; I want to pass on Jade's gift to him…. I-I cleaned it up and washed it so it won't have any germs, I just hope he likes it" Blaine said looking down at the stuffed animal, Kurt gave him an amused smile and placed his hand over Blaine's taking the bear out of his hands, he then placed the bear next to Hayden in the crib.

Hayden looked at the bear and as soon as it was near him he held his arms out taking the bear in his tiny arms and pressing his face into the bear's.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to cry, he was happy that Hayden loved it, something of Blaine's that will now always be with Hayden, he hoped the bear gave Hayden the courage and protection that the small toy gave him when he was alone.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's, giving him a knowing smile.

They simply stood there hand in hand smiling down at their son before Blaine broke the silence "Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt hummed not looking away from Hayden, who looked so adorable playing with the bear.

He looked up at Blaine when he said "you know, now that Hayden's born, and well is healthy and you are back to normal now, I-you know that you can leave now"

"But, I told you, I am not leaving, I am never leaving… I belong here… with you" Kurt said taking both of Blaine's hands in his.

"You belong in New York, taking it by storm, living your dreams, and Hayden deserves a brighter and better future, you can't be happy here forever, trust me" Blaine insisted.

Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears and he tried to convince Blaine "I do trust you, but I am not leaving, I am happy here"

"You can be happier in New York"

"I won't be if you aren't there with me" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hands.

"But the past-"

Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's lips silencing him and then cupped Blaine's cheek in both of his hands,

"did I ever tell you the truth, the past is behind us now, I am happy now and so is Hayden, The past is just another part of our journey, sure it wasn't something I love or something I can easily forget, but I learned to live with it, it made _**us**_ stronger… I can't leave you, and Hayden needs his father, and… _**I**_need _**you**_, I tried fighting it, but I can't anymore Blaine, you might not have been perfect, but you are to me in every way and I wanted to tell you this before, but I was looking for the perfect time**, I love you so much**" Blaine choked back the sob as tears rolled down his cheeks, he looked into Kurt's eyes and he never saw so much love in them before.

He pressed his forehead against Kurt's and closed his eyes and whispered "I love you so much" and then Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, and it was as if the world had melted and now there was only Blaine, holding Kurt in his arms as they kissed.

Their lips moved against each other, it wasn't frantic, or heated, it was simply a moment of serenity and love; kissing each other with such passion and love that Blaine thought they could never have shared.

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's face, refusing to let his lips move away from, him but after kissing for a long time Kurt had to pull away for air.

"I love you" Blaine said his eyes still filled with un-shed tears, he then cupped Kurt's face in his hands and brought their faces together, pressing a kiss on his forehead, he closed his eyes as he whispered "I love you so much that… doing this now is going to be harder than I thought it would be"

Kurt eyes flew open and he looked at Blaine, his heart beating fast and he asked "w-what are you saying-"

Blaine sighed and pressed his lips once more to Kurt's before pulling away, his eyes still closed as he said "I'm so sorry, Kurt, but t has to be this way… you deserve better than me"

"Blaine-" Kurt didn't get to say what he wanted to because the moment Blaine opened his eyes he stopped talking… Blaine started compelling him.

His pupils began to dilate as he used compulsion on Kurt.

"you are going to forget everything that happened with us, you will forget that you ever knew a man named Blaine Anderson, you will forget about the car accident, and you will remember having a loving family who loves you so much; you have a son you gave birth too, but the where about of his father are unknown, you are going to forget everything you went through with me… and will live your dream, and live the life you always wanted… and always love y-your son, and protect him… and always remember that you will never be alone, and you will always be loved… now close your eyes, and go to sleep, and when you will wake up, you will be living the life you always wanted… close your eyes, my love"

And so he did, his eyes closed and then his body went limp, Blaine held onto him as Kurt drifted off to sleep, forgetting everything that happened to him from ever since he met Blaine, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's frozen ones and let tears spill down his cheek.

"I love you… I'll always love you" Blaine whispered to the sleeping boy, he sniffed and pulled his face away from Kurt's and said "y-you can take him now"

As soon as he said that, Elizabeth and Burt came in the room, and Burt grabbed Kurt pulling him up in his arms, "I-I will be paying for all of Kurt's tuition and his expenses as well as Hayden's… just let me do at least this much for him" Blaine said letting go of Kurt.

Burt nodded and took Kurt away from Blaine, leaving the room, and as soon as he did, this was the last time Blaine will ever see Kurt again.

Blaine wiped his tears and looked at Elizabeth and said "c-can I have a minuet with Hayden?"

She nodded and stepped out of the room to give Blaine some privacy, Blaine walked back over to the crib, he picked Hayden up in his arms, and the baby looked at him with wide eyes as he patted his chubby hand against Blaine's cheek.

"take care of your Daddy for me, and always protect him, he needs you, I-I'll miss you so much"  
he pressed his lips to Hayden's forehead and whispered to the baby as he cradled him for one last time in his arms "Papa loves you, and he always will".

He gave one last kiss to Hayden and then walked towards the door, he opened it and saw Rachel, Finn, Carole standing in the hallway with their luggage, he handed Hayden over to Elizabeth and as soon as he did Hayden began whimpering, he made grabby hands at Blaine and Blaine had to fight back the urge to just take Hayden back in his arms and soothe his son.

He handed the teddy bear to Elizabeth, she then gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder and said "you did the right thing" Blaine nodded and watched Hayden let out a loud piercing cry as Elizabeth and Kurt's family walk out of the hall and towards the main door.

* * *

Blaine watched from the living room window as they all sat inside the cars Blaine had given them that would take them to the airport safely, he could hear Hayden crying and it broke his heart.

As soon as the cars pulled out of his driveway Blaine fell down to his knees and let the tears and pain take over him, he gave up the one last thing he ever loved, and once again…

He was all alone.

Blaine remembers how hard the first night without Kurt was, he rolled in his bed, in Jade's room; he then got up from the bed and walked down the stairs, as various memories passed through his mind.

_**("you know you can leave now"**_

_**"that is what you want after all, I know you asked Jeff to help you leave"**_

_**"But… I-i… I don't want to leave anymore" **_

_**"why?" **_

_**"Because… I still don't trust myself with my parents and I want to be safe here"**__** )**_

_**("You're in a good mood!" **_

_**"Am I ever**__**happy**__**to be here?" **_

_**"… good point"**__** )**_

Blaine opened the door of Kurt's old bedroom and opened the closet, he pulled out one of Kurt's shirts, when he did he felt something drop on the floor, when he picked it up, it was a silver plated picture frame, what made Blaine's eyes fill with tears was the picture.

It was a picture of Kurt, holding Hayden the day he was born and right next to Kurt was Blaine, smiling down at his son.

And right underneath the picture was a piece of paper stuck inside the frame, and the words written on it, were from Kurt's handwriting…

Blaine read out the words:

"_**Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day"**_

_"Oh, Kurt-_" Blaine laid down on the bed and held the frame and Kurt's shirt tightly to his chest, and let the pain of having his love taken away from him fill him with sadness and longing, he turned over to his side where Kurt mostly slept and closed his eyes whispering to the empty side of the bed

"_Goodnight Kurt, I love you"_

* * *

**A/N: *hugs and tissues for all my readers***

**Don't kill me just yet…**

**I hope it was okay…**

**Next chapter is the epilogue to Part 1.**


	24. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

**(5 years later)**

1st of January in 2014, the vampires and humans had settled for an agreement, when the vampires of some states had objected and fought for the rights to give humans, hybrids and vampires freedom to live together and live they're life as they pleased; eventually the Lords had settled an agreement that Hybrids are given rights as equals to humans and vampires.

Kurt was more than happy; he could finally step out in the city and walk down the streets with his son in his arms, and take him to places. He remembers being turned to a vampire by his mother after agreeing that being a vampire would make it easier and give more protection to his son, he wasn't a fan of it, but he would do anything for Hayden.

Life had never worked out better for him, he attended NYADA, had an internship at , he had enough money in his bank out, which always surprised Kurt that he had so much money, he bought an apartment right across from Central Park where he could go out on the weekends so Hayden could run around and play on the swing sets.

He enrolled Hayden in a private school, they rarely took children, and the seats were reserved by big shots in New York but its surprised Kurt that Hayden had got accepted. He was healthy, happy and a carefree active child; though there were days when he was down, and had nightmares, when cranky he became so cranky that Kurt had no idea where he got such a temper from.

And now he was living his dream, he was the new upcoming designer to showcase at New York fashion week; he was now going to have his first ever Broadway show, in the _Gershwin theater_.

Kurt's life was perfect…

* * *

"_**DADDYY!"**_

"A minute sweet heart"

"But I'm bored"

"Just a few seconds more, let me go and change out of my costume, and then we'll leave"

Hayden sighed and nodded saying "okay"

Kurt smiled at his son, who was looking down at his lap while sitting on one of the prop trees, swinging his legs over the edge "Daddy loves you" Kurt said and kissed Hayden's cheek.

Hayden looked up at Kurt and gave him his adorable smile that always made Kurt's hart melt "love you too, Daddy" he said. Kurt turned his back on him and picked up his bag, going back to the dressing rooms and taking of his play's costume, folding it neatly, he placed it in his bag and put on his jeans, button up shirt and dark blue long coat.

As soon as he stepped on the stage, Hayden jumped off the tree and ran towards Kurt; he took his hand and skipped down the stage, walking towards the exit doors.

* * *

"Can we go to the park, Daddy?"

"It's a school night, Hayden… and you have to do homework when we get home" Kurt told him and shook his head.

"Pretty pleaseeeeeee, Daddy! I'll eat veggies today too" Hayden said giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you bargaining with me, young man" Kurt said smiling amusingly at Hayden.

Hayden beamed at Kurt and gave him an innocent look as he said "please, I waited for 30-minutes for you… can't we go to the park for a few minutes?" he batted his eyes lashes at Kurt, a habit he learned from him.

"I'll think about it, wait here" Kurt said and walked up to the counter where he had to take the next day rehearsal schedule for the next few days.

"Hey Jason" Kurt said over the counter where Jason was sitting talking to the other man who seemed to be buying tickets for the show.

Jason looked up from the laptop and nodded smiling at Kurt, he kept typing as he said to Kurt "hey Kurt, wait a sec dude, I'll print out the next rehearsal schedule"

Kurt nodded and leaned against the counter; Hayden skipped over to Kurt and then tugged at his coat "Daddy?"

Kurt looked down and picked the five-year old in his arms and said "yes, sweetie?"

Hayden placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and pouted at him, looking at Kurt with his big bluish golden eyes, eh didn't know where he got the golden honey touch in his eyes, since no one had such eye color in his family, but he loved it. **"M' hungry**" he said.

"Okay honey just a few minutes more and then we'll get ice cream" Kurt said kissed his son's forehead

"And then the park!" Hayden said, nuzzling his nose in Kurt's neck trying to sweet talk his way with Kurt, by being all cuddly and adorable.

Kurt sighed and said "Hayden-" he didn't get to finish saying when the man next to him interrupted him.

"Um, excuse me" he said looking at Kurt.

"Yes?" Kurt asked in a polite tone.

"Is he your son?" he said gesturing at Hayden who blinked up at the stranger who was talking to his Daddy.

Kurt nodded "oh… yes, yes he is… are you buying tickets for the premier?" he said looking at the ticket he was holding in his hand.

He looked down at it and nodded showing Kurt the brochure he was holding "yes… I see you're on the flyer, it's a really big deal being able to be a part of a big time Broadway play"

'Mhmm…" Kurt hummed in agreement, he opened his mouth to speak but Hayden interrupted him.

"Daddy?" Hayden whispered, well he didn't whisper he just said in a low voice tugging at Kurt's collar.

"Yes?" Kurt asked him looking at his son who pursed his lip looking at the man and said "who's the man you're talking too?" Hayden looked at the man in front of him.

Kurt looked at the stranger clueless and said "Uh-?"

The man chuckled and looked at Hayden and said "Hello little guy, what's your name?" he asked, smiling at Hayden politely.

Hayden looked at Kurt who nodded for Hayden to answer to the stranger "I'm Hayden, what's your name, Mister?"

"My names Blaine, Blaine Anderson" he then held his hand forward for Kurt who smiled at Blaine and shook his hand.

"Kurt Hummel" he told him, still shaking his hand, he didn't notice that Blaine was still holding his hand until he pulled away smiling awkwardly at Kurt.

He then looked at Hayden and said "so Hayden, would you mind f I take your Daddy out for coffee" Blaine looked at Kurt who chuckled and then looked down at his son to see what he would say.

Hayden pursed his lip and thought for a while before saying, smiling brightly at Blaine "can I get ice cream and go to the park if I let you take Daddy to have coffee?"

"If that's okay with him" Blaine said chuckling at the adorable-ness of the five-year old who wouldn't stop bargaining to have his way, Blaine and Hayden looked at Kurt.

"Okay, but you have to do your homework and finish all of your food tonight" Kurt said and Hayden nodded eagerly he jumped out of Kurt's arms, Kurt took his schedule from Jason and walked after Hayden alongside Blaine.

"So I'm guessing if I have to ask you out on a proper date I would have to ask Hayden first" Blaine said.

"Hm, I'm not sure…" Kurt said, making Blaine second guess himself that maybe he shouldn't have jumped to this too soon, Kurt chuckled and said "how's Friday?"

"I'll pick you up at seven" Blaine nodded in agreement and then said "but only if you let me buy you coffee"

"It's a date" Kurt gave Blaine a radiant smile and took Hayden's hand in his as they walked down the busy sidewalk of New York., thinking that why did the man seemed so familiar, it was like…

He was from a dream.

**~* Tied Up Forever Pt. 1 *~**

* * *

**A/N: and so TUF Part 1 has come to an end… part 2 will continue from this fic, Chapter 25 will be the start of Part 2…  
hope you enjoyed the TUF journey, half is completed…**

**Till the next update…**

**so my last and final question is... how was the fic?**


	25. TUF PART 2-Chapter 1: Just Pretending

**A/N: WELCOME! To TUF part 2… let the roller-coaster of emotions begin! And **_**maybe**_** a happy Klaine relationship ;) with smut here and there ;)**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE… I just own the story line =P**

**And once again ignore my awesome spellings, and bear with me ;P**

* * *

***~* Tied Up Forever-Part 2 *~***

**Chapter 1: Just Pretending**

**(Central Park-New York City)**

"So when did you came to New York?"

Kurt sighs and bit his lip as he thinks and then looks at Blaine who is sitting next to him on the park bench sipping his coffee as they watch Hayden play on the swings.

"um, not sure, my mom and dad have lived here for a long time as far as I remember" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee, turning his gaze away from the stunning man, who probably didn't notice Kurt had starred at him for a long time, studying his features and simply staring at him.

Blaine smiled and nodded he looked at Hayden and said "he's a great kid; you raised him well… so are you married, or have a boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head saying "well if I had a boyfriend I bet he would kick your ass for asking me out on a date… but no, never had one"

Blaine tried not to look happy about hearing that Kurt had remained single for five years and asked "and why's that, I mean, you're good-looking, you're an actor and a designer-"

"Oh so you _do _know I am a designer" Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

"Mhmm, I actually have bought a few of your clothes too, I wouldn't miss the label 'K&H' I think that H stands for Hayden, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and said "yes, you're right… and I'm flattered, anyway you were complementing me, when I rudely interrupted; so do continue"

Blaine chuckled and continued from where he left off "as I was saying, your beautiful, talented, and famous and in New York, why not date a guy?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he said "I don't know, I don't find anyone that attractive I suppose, plus Hayden doesn't like it when men flirt with me, he's sort of a bit possessive of his father for a 5-year-old, and I just don't want to be in some mediocre relationship, in which the guy runs off when I want commitment and I end up heartbroken"

"Hm…" Blaine hummed thoughtfully

"What?" Kurt asked watching Blaine's expression.

"I like Hayden, he sure is adorable, and I bet he would be ready to teach a guy a lesson who would break your heart" he said smiling at Hayden.

Kurt nodded "I hope not, he has a **huge** temper, if he gets really angry, and if it's about me, he really goes out on a rampage"

"He's a good kid like I said, you're lucky" Blaine smiled at Kurt who nodded and smiled back, sighing he looked back at Hayden as he said to Blaine.

"That I am, he's my life"

Kurt didn't notice the way Blaine was looking at Kurt, it was like he was longing for something to say, he looked at Kurt with more than just admiration but a gaze full of love and devotion, luckily Blaine snapped out of it before Kurt could notice and be weird out by him.

"Though I am surprised, Hayden didn't get defensive when you asked me out" Kurt said.

"Well then I guess he likes me" Blaine said smugly.

"that's a first… but I'm glad" Kurt smiled at Blaine, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes who stared back with the same intensity, it seemed as there was a change in atmosphere, and Kurt could feel himself being drawn to Blaine, and he didn't fight it.

They snapped out it, and awkwardly looked away from each other when Hayden walked over to them. Hayden lazily climbed into Kurt's lap and placed his head on his chest and said "I'm tired Daddy, can we go home now?"

Kurt got up from the bench and Hayden wrapped his legs around Kurt's torso and tucked his head in Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, Kurt kissed his son's head and said to him "okay sweetie, say goodbye to Blaine"

"Bye Blaine" Hayden mumbled tiredly and yawned.

"goodbye Hayden" Blaine whispered, his insides were clawing at him to fight the urge to reach down and kiss his sleepy son's forehead like he used to do when he was born, he bit his lip and looked up at Kurt.

He smiled at Blaine as he said "so I guess I'll see you on Friday?"

"yeah, um, can I have your number, you know so I know where you live and I can pick you up and don't get lost on my way or get late and-"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head saying "you don't have to ask, silly… give me your phone" Kurt held Hayden in one arm as he tapped his number into Blaine's cell, he heard his phone ring in his pocket and handed the cell phone back.

"Oh and if you are wondering, I live there" Kurt pointed at the huge building right across from the park "that's where I live, 22nd floor"

Blaine smiled and nodded appreciatively and said "wow, nice place… so I'll pick you up at 7 sharp, and I better leave, Hayden sure seems sleepy" he chuckled at the way Hayden was nuzzling his nose in Kurt's neck.

"He's just being cuddly when he's tired" Kurt smiled down at his son "well, see you on Friday"

"You too, Kurt"

* * *

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

Blaine stood there as Kurt walked away holding Hayden in his arms while their son clung to Kurt's body tightly, Blaine blinked away the tears.

Finally coming face to face with the love of his life and his son after five years, Blaine had no idea how he kept it together, and didn't just pull Kurt in his arms and kiss him telling him how much he loved him even after all these years, he was so happy to see Hayden had grown so much and was as beautiful as Kurt was, he was even more pleased to see that Hayden eyes were a perfect mixture of Kurt and his.

He knew he would never love another like he loved Kurt, those five years were the toughest of his life; it was just like losing Jade, but this time he had something to hope for.

He hoped to work on his attitude and get better, thinking everyday and hoping if Kurt was here he would have been proud of him. He had quitted his job as the reaper, but since he couldn't simply quit his Lordship he had joined the higher covenant that dealt with the human and hybrids, mostly to keep an eye on them and to keep an eye out for any vampire that brought harm to them. Blaine liked this better, because in this way he kept a watch over Kurt and Hayden for five years.

He never had been more thankful of being a direct descended of their species creator, this provided Blaine with as much money as he needed without any limitations, and he had bought an apartment in New York and stayed there when the new Law had been declared to give Hybrids equal rights. He didn't know where Kurt lived neither he chased after him, now and then he would find Kurt in the city and track his scent just so he could get a glimpse of him.

The first time he saw Kurt after a year, he was holding Hayden in his arms and walking along with Finn and Rachel as they exited Toys R Us in Times Square. He noticed instantly that Kurt was a vampire now. His skin was more redefined; his eyes sparkled way more than they did before and he was in simple words, a vision of beauty. He fell more in love with his then he already was.

He stood in the middle of the crowded Times Square watching Kurt chatting with Rachel as his son, who was one year old, as he gazed up at the big signs and the jumbo tron, his son was perfect.

Blaine had been financially supporting Kurt and Hayden for five years, he had just as promised, given Kurt a bank account, that Kurt didn't knew of.

From a long list of contacts he insured Kurt got into NYADA, one of the many reasons was that as scary as Carmen Tibetaux was, she was more scared of Blaine and Santana.

When Blaine found out that Kurt had applied Hayden for a very expensive private school, where all the rich kids went to, he made sure the headmaster accepted Hayden.

In all these five years, Blaine's first and only priority was Kurt and Hayden, he never came face to face with them until today, neither had he dated anyone during that time.

He never went to a club neither had sex for 5 years, which wasn't that hard because Blaine rather go celibate then screw someone while knowing if Kurt was around he would hate him fooling around with random guys like he used to.

Kurt Hummel, changed his life, he was a new Vampire now.

Blaine smiled at Kurt when he turned around and waved his hand at him, as soon as Kurt was out of sight he let the tears fall, even after 5 years, Kurt still made his heart soar and made him cry, he is and always will be the love of his life.

And now he has the chance to make Kurt fall in love with him, the way it should have happened in the first place.

* * *

"Daddy I've finished" Hayden said sitting in his chair, he pushed the plate in front of Kurt who was washing the dishes, Kurt turned and smiled at Hayden, he leaned over the kitchen island and kissed his forehead saying

"Good boy, you ate all your vegetables… now go to the bathroom and get ready for a bath, I'll be right there" Hayden nodded and stepped down his chair he ran off to the hallway that lead to Kurt's bedroom.

When Kurt came in the bathroom Hayden had already filled the tub, with a slight bit excessive amount of bubble bath, and he was sitting in the tub waiting for Kurt as he cleaned himself.

Kurt smiled, walking to his bathroom closet where he kept pajamas, he placed it on the counter and then walked over to the rack when Hayden said "I'm done", Kurt turned the shower on and helped Hayden out of the foam filled tub, he helped him walk over to the shower, being careful so Hayden didn't slip and fall down on the tiled floor. Once Hayden was under the water stream, Kurt walked back over to the tub and took the plug out, draining all of the bubble bath.

He then dried Hayden and helped him put on his pajamas after he had brushed his teeth, Kurt said "now go to your room and I'll come and read you a bed time story" Hayden nodded and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as Hayden left, Kurt hurriedly took a shower and changed into his own night-clothes.

When Kurt got out of the bathroom he found Hayden lying in his bed, "I don't want to sleep in my room, Daddy"

"Why is that, sweetie?" Kurt asked, climbing into bed, when Hayden didn't answer Kurt pursed his lips and said "are you still having nightmares?"

Hayden nodded and said "they keep getting scarier" Kurt knew that Hayden had a severe problem with nightmares, which mostly resulted to Hayden throwing a tantrum and getting upset, even screaming sometimes until he calmed down when Kurt came and let him sleep with him; he wasn't sure why or what was the reason behind them.

"Do you remember what they are about?" Kurt asked once again, but just like every time, Hayden shook his head. Kurt sighed and laid down he held his arms out and Hayden crawled into them resting his head on Kurt's pillow and holding on to Kurt's shirt.

Kurt held him tighter and rubbed his back, after a while Hayden whispered in the semi dark room "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked looking out the window and watching the city lights.

"Are you going to go out with Blaine?"

"Yes"

"Do you like him?"

Kurt shrugged, happy that Hayden couldn't see Kurt's blush in the dark "he seems nice"

"He won't hurt you right?" Hayden asked hesitantly.

Kurt hugged Hayden tighter and whispered, running his fingers through Hayden's hair "no he won't, sweetie… don't you like him?"

"He's not bad… I think he likes you a lot" Hayden pointed out, laughing lightly to himself.

Kurt chuckled and asked "what makes you say that?"

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders

After a small pause, Kurt thought Hayden must have fallen asleep, but then he said "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I've seen Blaine before"

Kurt arched his eyebrow and said "maybe, but it's a big city, Hayden"

Hayden nodded and sighed, after thinking thoughtfully he said "if he ever hurts you Daddy, then don't worry, I will protect you" he hugged Kurt as much as he could with his small arms.

Kurt smiled at Hayden "my little hero" he said to him, Hayden then yawned and snuggled closer to Kurt "okay, I think that's enough for today, now go to sleep young man" Kurt said.

"I love you Daddy, good night" Hayden mumbled tiredly and sat up a bit to kiss Kurt's cheek before turning over to his side and pressing his back to Kurt's chest.

"love you too, honey" Kurt whispered, he waited for a while until Hayden was deep in sleep, he pressed the remote control button that drew the curtains forward, he saw his cell phone notification light, he picked it up and saw _one new message_

**Blaine - **

_**Sleep well, Kurt and Hayden =)**_

**Kurt -**

_**Goodnight, Blaine =)  
**_

He turned his phone off and pressed a kiss to Hayden's cheek before wrapping his arms around his son and drifting off to sleep, not knowing that tonight he would dream of the familiar face he had dreamed of for five years, and not knowing until now that face was of none other than Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp*! Now the question is, did the compulsion worked on Kurt? You'll find out soon enough… ;)**

**I just wanna say one more thing, a hug for Hayden and his adorable protectiveness for Kurt**


	26. Chapter 2: Learn to Love Again

**WORDS: 4400**

**A/N: long chapter, I think… The fic will go in series of flashback from TUF Pt.1 so don't get confused the flashbacks will be shown in brackets and 'Bold+Italic'**

**Anyway, the chapter is the date night Klaine has; hopefully you guys will like it… I was trying to think of the best way Blaine could woo Kurt.**

**Thank you all for your reviews once again, and the fic will be angsty as well as sweet, fluffy etc.**

**ZNguyen****6/16/13 . chapter 25**

You are absolutely right about the compulsion; it's like TVD season 4

**slotwinka****6/15/13 . chapter 24**

sorry, I change my fic as the story progresses, never trust my plot, it changes with my mood…

**Marierux****6/13/13 . chapter 25**

Hayden recuerda Blaine de sí mismo, y su temperamento y sus costumbres ...

Kurt recuerda a través de sueños o pequeños fragmentos de su subconsciente

**MyOTPIsKillingMe****6/13/13 . chapter 25**

Maybe… would you be upset knowing the person you loved risked his own happiness so you could live your dream and fall in love with the same person again, knowing you won't have a horrible past to haunt you? Hm, these questions can never be answered! ;)

**IGNORE SPELLINGS**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learn to Love Again**

"How do I look?"

Hayden giggled as Kurt spun around to show his outfit to his son who sat on the bed holding his teddy bear he had since childhood, he shook his head and said "you look nervous, Daddy"

"I do not...! okay I am, _**a little**_" Kurt said placing his hand on his hips he walked towards the foot length mirror and checked his outfit, he was wearing skin-tight jeans, with his favorite doc martens and Alexander McQueen vest and Button-up. Hayden laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes hugging the bear.

Then the bell rang and Hayden got to his feet and said "I'll go get, Blaine" he ran out of the room, with his teddy bear in his arm, before he could say anything else, Kurt walked to the bathroom to style his hair.

Hayden jumped a few times and unlocked the door, and just as he thought it was Blaine, he smiled at him and waved to get his attention "**Hi Blaine!"**

"oh, Hi Hayden, can I come in?" he asked politely smiling down at his son, Hayden nodded eagerly and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him inside "Daddy, is busy, he's nervous" Hayden said, he sat down on the living room couch, Blaine chuckled and followed Hayden.

They sat in silence for a while before Hayden said, pulling his teddy bear up so Blaine could see as he said "did you meet, Benny?" Blaine smiled at Hayden and when he glanced down at the bear his smile faded.

He didn't know what to say, after all these years, Hayden had kept Jade's present in perfect condition, he even named it, Blaine just wanted to pull his son in his arms; but he knew he couldn't so he simply nodded and gave him a smile "n-no I didn't meet him, he's a good teddy bear" Blaine said trying to compose himself.

Hayden gave Blaine a toothy smile as he said hugging the bear to his chest and closing his eyes "I love Benny, but I love Daddy more" Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, thinking that what he wanted came true, Hayden loved Kurt, Kurt was happy, and was living his dream life… for once in his life, Blaine didn't screw up.

Hayden opened his eyes and looked at Blaine in a special way that made Kurt's heart melt, Blaine smiled, Hayden opened his mouth to speak but right at that moment Kurt came out of his bedroom.

"Hi" he said biting his lip as he approached Blaine and his son. When Blaine looked up at Kurt his jaw dropped, Kurt looked stunning, but then again, he always looked stunning.

"Y-you look beautiful… these are for you" Blaine said, handing Kurt a bouquet of roses, Kurt smiled and batted his eyes lashes as he took the roses from his hands.

"Thanks" Kurt said blushing, for the first time he took time looking at Blaine, he was dressed in a pair of jeans equally tight as Kurt's and was wearing a dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair styled with the slightest amount of gel, but they didn't flattened out his curls.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Hayden said "Daddy, shouldn't you be going now?"

Blaine cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he said "Oh, yes, um shall we?"

"Yes, uh, one moment… don't unlock the door for anyone, and stay in my bedroom before your grandparents come okay? "

Hayden nodded and then he bit his lip before saying "when will you come home?"

"it won't be late, honey, go to sleep on time" Hayden sighed and nodded, he gave Kurt a sad smile and held his arms out, Kurt got the message and knelt to Hayden's eye level and pulled him in a hug, he kissed Hayden's forehead and then cheek as he said "Daddy loves you"

Hayden smiled and let go of Kurt's neck as he said "love you too, Daddy"

* * *

Kurt smirked at Blaine as the waiter led them towards their table in a very expensive restaurant, a place Kurt had always wanted to go, but it required 3 days reservations before the day "I didn't know you had a town car" Kurt said, sitting down across from Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and said while taking the menu from the waiters hand "well, I am rich you know"

"Are you trying to impress me?" Kurt said teasingly, grabbing the glass of white wine the waiter poured for them.

Blaine shrugged and said "maybe… is it working?"

"Maybe… though you never cared to mention that you are a Lord" Kurt said placing the glass down and leaning forward after the waiter left with their orders.

Blaine swallowed his wine hurriedly and said "you knew?"

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes, it was one thing Blaine could never hide, because there were only a few originals left, that included Cooper as well,

"everyone in this country knows, Blaine, after all the Anderson empire, and then the fact you are one of the 4 descended of Rowden"

"So I'm guessing you know what I do for a living?" Blaine said looking down at his wine glass, hoping Kurt didn't know _everything_ about his lovely reputation in the underworld.

Kurt hummed in agreement and said "yes, you were a reaper, but… you gave up that job, the question is why?" he asked looking at Blaine quizzically.

"things changed, people changed, I had a good reason to change" Blaine shrugged, what was he suppose to say_, I changed my self, because I am in love with you, and I want to be a good father for my son which you don't know that I'm his father_… No, he can't say that.

Kurt pursed his lip and said awkwardly "oh… so I'm guessing that reason involves a _person_?"

Blaine understood the awkwardness in Kurt's tone, he thought Blaine changed himself for a guy he liked, which was sort of true, but he couldn't tell the guy he _likes_ is Kurt, so he cleared his throat and said "yes… my… my family" technically, Hayden was his family.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kurt said.

This grabbed Blaine's attention and he looked at Kurt nervously "what-?"

Kurt added, getting rid of Blaine's confusion "Dr. Sam, he's my doctor, he once mentioned something about Jade Anderson, your sister, and her…_** tragic**_ death"

"Oh…" Blaine sighed and looked away.

Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's hand, he took his hand and whispered to him "you're not alone"

"Thank you, Kurt…" Blaine said, he wished he could say more, and tell him how much he means to him.

"You know, I thought if you were going to take me out, it wouldn't be _this_ expensive that the menus won't even have prices on them…" Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood, and it did, Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a dazzling smile.

"Only the finest for you, Mr. Hummel"

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and said "yes, you can"

Kurt took a moment before he asked "you are a Lord, you can do whatever you want, and have whoever you want, you're handsome, and you are charming-"

"So many complements on a first date, I'm shocked" Blaine said, Kurt gave him a stern look, but even he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Shut up… as I was saying, I don't believe that someone like you is single, haven't you ever been in a relationship?" Blaine shifted in his seat, one question he didn't expect Kurt to ask, but he should have known he would ask eventually.

"Not a _relationship_, I won't lie to you, but yes I did have a few relations that involved dominance and submission, but they never were satisfactory, and I had one night stands in the past, but I never fell in love… I'm still looking for the right one, so I stopped fooling around with random guys, it's for the better"

"You could have any bachelor, why me?" Kurt asked, feeling a tad bit insecure, like he always did.

"Because you're different, you're… perfect, and I-I wanted to ask you out" Blaine said, it was the truth, no doubt about it.

"Even when I have a son, and have barely any idea how I got pregnant in the first place, you would still want to date me?" Kurt asked, locking eyes with Blaine, he didn't notice he was still holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded and smiled, rubbing circles in the back of Kurt's hand "yes… I like Hayden, and I have no problem with it, that is, unless you or Hayden don't like me"

"I like you… Hayden, well he likes you too, you're the first guy he actually let me go out on a date with" Kurt said, they didn't speak about it after that when they're main course came, they talked, laughed, flirted and danced on the dance floor to Kurt's favorite song from _**Moulin Rouge**_, Kurt was happy, he was happy with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt laughs while he walks hand in hand, in Times Square with Blaine, "where are we going?"

"Ssh, you'll see" Blaine says, pulling Kurt along the busy sidewalk, as soon as he reaches the center of the Times Square, Blaine turns around and says "turn around" Kurt rolls his eyes and he turned his back towards Blaine, Blaine places his hands on Kurt's shoulders and then covers Kurt's eyes with his hands.

Kurt chuckles and says "Blaine! What are you doing?"

Blaine lips brush against Kurt's ear, and Kurt shivers against Blaine's chest as he says "wait for it… now, open your eyes" Blaine removes his hands and places them on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and then gasps, covering his hand with his mouth, he sees a **huge** poster of his Broadway play, which had Kurt's picture on it "Blaine, wha-"

"There's more… I know a few people, and since your fashion career has just started, I found a video of your first ever fashion show, and… I think everyone in Times Square should see the best upcoming designer's work.

He gestures towards the jumbo tron, and Kurt gasps once again, his fashion show he had a few months ago was now playing on the jumbo tron, and all of Kurt's designs were being showcased by models, which showed off his outfits in this years New York's Fashion Week.

Kurt chokes back a sob and he looks at Blaine with shocked and watery eyes "y-you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to" Blaine breathed.

"t-thank you, Blaine" Kurt says and throws his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine smiled and hugs Kurt back, feeling the warmth take over his dead heart, he inhales Kurt's intoxicating scent, he wished he could just simply drown in it.

They didn't know who pulled back first but, when Kurt opened his eyes Blaine was dangerously close to him, his hands resting on his waist, and his honey eyes shining even brighter from all the lights in times square, Kurt didn't notice that his fingers were playing with the nape of hair on Blaine's neck.

All of a sudden, Kurt's dream he had the previous night flashed through his eyes

_**("want me to suck your cock, babe?"**_

**_"YES! God! YES!"_**

_**"You can't wear boxers with those jeans, you kn-**__**OH FUCK!"**)_

Kurt pushed the thoughts aside, because right now he didn't want to think about it.

Blaine breathing stilled when, Kurt started to lean forward, he fought the urge to just grab Kurt's face a kiss him, he didn't want to be the first one to do it, he wanted Kurt to be fully comfortable with him before he planted one on him, because he knew once he did, he didn't want to stop.

Kurt's nose brushed against his, and right when he thought their lips were about to meet, they both snap out of it when loud stereo begins to play right beside them, they find out it was because of some _flash mob_.

Kurt smiles nervously at Blaine and pulls his arms away from Blaine, and Blaine does that too. Blaine rubs the back of his head and says "how about we take a walk in central park?"

Kurt nodded and said breathlessly "y-yeah, sure"

* * *

It was around 11 o clock and Kurt was walking hand in hand with Blaine in central park, he didn't want this night to end. After five years of just being on his own and raising Hayden, he had found Blaine, everything was falling into place with him and he couldn't ask for anything more. Maybe it was too soon to say this, but he could see himself spending his future with this man, he only hoped Blaine felt the same way.

"Blaine, would you ever do commitment?"

Blaine paused for a bit before saying "well that depends on the future, but I can see myself taking you out **a lot** of times in the future"

"I don't remember going out on a date before, but thank you, Blaine, I had fun" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, because this is just a first of many"

Kurt stopped walking and stared at Blaine, he narrowed his eyes and said teasingly "and who says I'll let you take me out again"

Blaine chuckled darkly, and leaned forward, his nose was brushing against Kurt as he whispered, un-intentionally in a seductive tone "I think I can persuade you" Kurt swallowed and his eyes darkened, he felt his blood boil, when he glanced down at Blaine's lips then at his eyes; he darted his tongue out and licked his lip, Blaine caught him doing that and he instinctively leaned forward but stopped.

Kurt bit his lip, feeling his throat constrict as he said "Is it too early for us to kiss"

"Yes"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, do **you** want me to?"

"God, please yes!" Kurt said, reaching forward, he brought his hand up to the back of Blaine's head and pulled his forward until his lips met Kurt's. as soon as they did, Kurt felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't bad, it was good, he felt like this had happened before, but yet it felt so new and at the same time different.

Kurt stopped thinking too much about this when Blaine's hand snaked behind him and placed them on Kurt's hips, bringing his body closer as much as he could, and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kurt let out a low moan, and gasped into the kiss when Blaine's tongue darted out to lick at the outline of his bottom lip.

On the last second, Blaine pulled away and smiled when Kurt gave him an Eskimo kiss, Kurt opened his eyes and found Blaine's eyes were dark from lust and want, Kurt gulped but didn't pull away from his embrace, it felt to right and too good to pull away "t-that was my first kiss, in five years… I don't even remember the last time I kissed someone"

He nodded and whispered to Kurt, still keeping him close "mine too, I haven't kissed anyone in a long time"

"Was it good?" Kurt asked with a slight bit of hesitance in his voice.

"**Amazing"** Blaine breathed; his fingers began caressing Kurt's back through his clothes as he added "what about you?"

Kurt blushed and tangled his finger in Blaine's curls and said in a low voice, giving his curls a light tug that made Blaine moan when he said "kiss me again and then I'll tell you" Blaine let out a growl before he captured Kurt's lips with his and kissed him harder and needier than before.

Kurt moaned and parted his lips pushing his tongue through Blaine's mouth and groaning when their tongues met, the kiss that was hesitant, and soft, had gradually escalated making out in the middle of the park. As the two vampires kissed each other with fervent, need and desire pulsing through their blood.

Kurt didn't notice when he moved during the kiss, but when he opened his eyes, he had Blaine pressed up against the back of the tree and was kissing along his jaw and moving to nip and lick at his neck. Kurt knew it was only their first date and he was standing in the middle of the park and having his date pinned against the tree while he sucked at his neck hungrily. He had no idea where this feeling of hunger and want came in him that he couldn't have enough of Blaine, he just wanted to ravel in the vampires scent and his hold; Blaine trying to be the gentleman, tried not to let his hands wander south, which was turning out to be a problem with all his blood rushing south and the feel of Kurt's growing hardness pressing against his thigh.

"Maybe we're going to fast" Blaine panted and letting out a groan when Kurt bit his pulse, he ran his hand over Kurt's thigh, and turned his head back to give Kurt more access to his neck.

Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's lips before he said hoarsely "then tell me to stop"

"I don't want you too" Blaine admitted, taking in Kurt's disheveled appearance which only made Blaine want him more.

"Then shut up and kiss me" Kurt said, challenging Blaine.

Blaine let a low throaty chuckle and he spun them around, to have Kurt pinned against the tree while he sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

He was just about to kiss Kurt's neck when Kurt's phone rang; both panted when they pulled away, Kurt fixed his ruffled clothes, and reached in his back pocket to take out his cell phone.

"Hello" Kurt said while he watched Blaine fix his hair and his shirt.

**Kurt, I'm sorry to disturb you but you need to come home now**

"What? Is Hayden alright?"

**Just come home, and hurry**

Kurt placed the phone in his pocket and looked up at Blaine, he opened his mouth to speak but Blaine beat him to it and said "Hayden needs you, its okay"

After much deliberation Kurt finally said "will you come with me?"

Blaine shook his head and said "I probably should-"

"Please?" Kurt pleaded, looking at Blaine with puppy dog eyes, hoping he's say yes.

Blaine sighed, he couldn't say no to those big blue eyes and he nodded, taking Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

When Kurt was outside his pent house door, he unlocked the door with his key card and the first thing he heard was a piercing scream and then glass breaking; he didn't even see or wait to hear what his parents had to say, who were standing outside Hayden's bedroom looking at Kurt with fear and concern. Kurt forgot that Blaine was even in the room, and without even caring to introduce his parents to Blaine, Kurt ran into Hayden's room.

The five year old boy was crying and was clearly in rage, his eyes were red and he was throwing things around, Kurt ran to the bed where Hayden was standing and he grabbed the lamp he was holding in his hand. He tossed it away and cupped Hayden's tear streaked face.

"sweet heart, calm down look at me, baby come on, Daddy's here now, no one is going to hurt you" Kurt said brushing Hayden's hair out of his eyes and wiping his tears, Hayden's eyes met his and they turned from red to black.

More tears started to roll down his cheek, he whimpered "D-Daddy?"

Kurt nodded and kissed his forehead, he thumbed away the tears and cooed "Ssh, I'm here honey, look at me, take a deep breath"

"D-Daddy I'm s-scared" Hayden sobbed.

"that's alright sweet heart, come here" Kurt held his arms out and Hayden threw his arms around Kurt's neck and started sobbing into his neck while clutching Kurt's collar in his tiny hands, Kurt rubbed his back and picked him up in his arms, he hushed him and cooed in his ear while he sobbed, wetting Kurt's designer shirt and vest, but Kurt could least care about it at the moment.

Kurt looked at the doorway where Burt and Elizabeth were standing as they stared at Blaine in a mixture of confusion and shock, though Kurt didn't understand why they were just staring at Blaine; he ignored it because Hayden was more important that Kurt trying to introduce his hopefully new boyfriend.

He got up from the bed, and Hayden held onto Kurt tighter than before, if Kurt was human he would probably suffocate form Hayden's grip around his neck. He walked towards his parents and said "you can go home now, I'll take care of Hayden" he then looked at Blaine and said "if you don't mind, Blaine, can you stay until I calm him down?"

"No, not at all" Blaine said giving Kurt a smile before looking back at Burt and Elizabeth.

"Goodnight" Kurt said to his parents before walking down the other side of the hall towards his bedroom.

* * *

**(Back outside-in the hallway)**

"What are you doing here?" Burt hissed at Blaine, trying to keep his volume down so Kurt couldn't hear.

Blaine shrugged his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets "as you can see, I took Kurt out on a date"

"5 fucking years, can't you just leave him alone" Burt hissed, he stepped forward but Elizabeth pulled him back.

Blaine huffed and said sharply "he's my _mate_, in case you don't know, we shared our blood and since you both should know better, we are eternally tied with each other forever, and in-case it slipped your mind, Hayden's my son"

"Then you shouldn't have fucking compelled Kurt" Burt said and Elizabeth grabbed his arm and held him back.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Burt and said "I compelled him because I wanted him to live his dream, you think it was easy for me?... you know what, I don't have to explain anything to you, what's done is done, and it's been 5 years, Kurt doesn't remember and just so you know I plan to stick around… you can leave now"

Burt was about to speak when Elizabeth hushed him and said to Blaine "it was nice meeting you, Blaine… lets go, Burt" she said and dragged Burt by his arm towards the main door, leaving Blaine behind in the hallway.

* * *

**(Back in the bedroom)**

Even though Kurt was there now, he had no idea what happened t Hayden that he wouldn't stop crying, Kurt was afraid he'll get sick if he won't stop crying. He gently unwinds Hayden's arms from his neck and cups his son's face in his hands.

"ssh, deep breath sweetie, come on, take a deep breath with me" Hayden nodded and began inhaling and exhaling with Kurt, when his sobs turned to only hiccups and sniffs, he wiped his tears and said "what happened sweetie?"

"I-I had a b-ad d-dream" he hiccuped and whimpered, Kurt pulled Hayden in the cradle of his arms and stroked his back as he laid down in-between Kurt's crossed legs.

"Do you remember?"

"Y-yes"

"Okay now tell me what it was about" Hayden shook his head and buried his face in Kurt's chest curling into a ball "don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"t-th-they weren't h-hurting m-me, they w-were h-hurting you"

"what were they doing?"

"y-you were s-screaming and y-you w-were ch-chained, t-there was b-blood and you w-were in s-so much p-pain Da-daddy, they didn't s-stop a-and I-I was s-so s-scared" he cried into Kurt's chest, Kurt felt his own tears roll down his cheeks, his son was having nightmares about him and he was scared that Kurt was getting hurt. He wished he knew what to do.

Kurt held Hayden tighter and kissed his forehead "I'm here now honey, I'm alright"

"y-you won't leave me, w-will you Daddy?"

"no, I'm right here, are you sleepy?" Hayden nodded tiredly and sniffed as he wiped his tears form the back of his hand, "okay, why don't you lie down under the covers and I will go fetch Benny and then we'll go to sleep, okay? I love you" Kurt said kissing Hayden's cheek, Hayden nodded and crawled up the bed until he wrapped the bed spread around himself and curled up into a ball.

* * *

Kurt ran his hand over his face and sighed, once he made it towards Hayden's room he saw Blaine fixing up his bedroom, he stopped dead in tracks and said "you don't have to do that"

"I wanted too… so how is he?"

"I never seen him like this before" Kurt said, biting his lip.

"what was the dream about?" Blaine asked, clearly concerned about Hayden's well-being.

"doesn't matter, he's just scared about losing me, that's all… so I see you have Benny in your hands" Kurt smiled down at the bear Blaine was holding.

Blaine looked down and smiled, holding it towards Kurt as he said "yeah, it was lying on the floor, thought Hayden might need it" Kurt took it in his hands and looked down at the bear; they just stood there in silence before Blaine spoke up.

"I guess I better be leaving, Hayden needs you right now" Kurt nodded and sighed saying 'it was fun, I had a great time… especially in the park"

Blaine chuckled and nodded "yeah, me too… so… can I take you out again?"

"sure, BUT how about _I_ take you out this time"

"Whatever you want… okay so um, goodnight Kurt" Blaine said and turned to walk towards the door but Kurt caught his hand and said "not even a goodnight kiss?"

Kurt bit his lip and gave Blaine a hopeful look, Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek, bringing his face closer for a soft gentle kiss, not hungry and needy like it was in the park. "goodnight Blaine"

Blaine kissed him one last time, and bit his tongue so he wouldn't say _I love you_ which was right on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: so they kissed…. And anxiously waiting for your response to this chapter…**

**follow on twitter or tumblr to know when is the next update...**

**Twitter: klaine_m (remove space)**

**Tumblr; gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**Next Chapter PREVIEW!**

**"_K-Kurt_" Blaine moaned as Kurt began to unbutton his shirt while Kurt straddled Blaine's lap biting along the column of his neck, who knew a simple kiss during a movie could lead to, make out on the couch while Hayden slept in Kurt's bedroom.**


	27. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Official

**A/N: my last update, after this I might update after 2****nd**** July, since I'm going on vacations to Dubai, and I won't be taking my laptop with me…**

**So I hope you enjoy and you wait for me…**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS, I typed this shit out in like an hour… and I also misplaced my glasses so I sort of was typing blindly on my Computer Sciences instincts.**

**ZNguyen 6/17/13 . chapter 26**

thx:) and I'm getting to that part

**Guest 6/17/13 . chapter 23**

don't cry on the floor... *hands you a tissue*

**the rest I will try to reply to your reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Official **

**-"I don't care what the fuck you want to do! I'm going to keep on fighting you! I'LL NEVER BE SUBMISSIVE!"**

**"I told you that bad boys are punished, this is what you wanted slut!" he pressed the button again and fisted at Kurt's cock with his hand, grabbing a cock ring and putting it on Kurt's soft member making Kurt cry out from the electrocution as his body jostled in pain.**

**"if you stop fighting it will be pleasurable!"**

**"STOP! IT HURTS! P-PLEASE! STOP!"**

**"STOPPPPPPPP!" He screamed even louder.**

**"Shut up slut!"**

**"kiss me like you kissed that fucking bird"**

**"NO!"**

**"I said_kiss. Me! You'll listen to me when I tell you too! Stop trying to fight me!"_**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -**

Kurt sat up with his hands clamped around his neck, he was panting and there were tears in his eyes, he looked around the dark room and started panicking, he looked to his side and Hayden wasn't there, he began to hyperventilating feeling nauseated and light-headed he hurriedly switched on the lights and ran towards the mirror, he looked at his neck to see it in perfect condition as it was before. He fell down on his knees and let out a sob, burying his face in his hands.

He kept seeing those flashes of fangs, blood, and then the hot iron rod, the burning, the pain, those red eyes, and his own body burning and screaming in pain.

Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth, he didn't know what all these dreams were about, but they keep getting worse, he hated them, he had these dreams but they were vague, this dream was not at all vague, he doesn't know what the face of the man was. But all he could remember was the pain and fear.

Kurt unsteadily got up from the floor and started walking towards Hayden's bedroom, his son fast sleeping in his own bed, having his bad dreams finally dying down, at some nights he could sleep on his own.

Right now, Kurt just wanted to hold his son and remind himself that everything is alright, he is safe and so is his son. He walked to Hayden's bed and slid under the covers; as soon as he did Hayden looked up from his half closed eyes and yawned when he saw it was his father. He snuggled closer to Kurt and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling tears roll down his cheek.

Hayden mumbled into Kurt's chest "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream" Kurt said wiping his tears from the back of his hands. Hayden sighed sleepily and crawled up so he could bury his face in Kurt's neck and hug him as he said

"I'll protect you Daddy"

"I know you will sweet heart" Kurt said, and he felt Hayden's breathing heavy and realized he was asleep. Kurt shut his eyes and just let himself drift off to sleep knowing that as long as his son was there he would be alright.

* * *

**(Burt & Elizabeth)**

"He shouldn't have come back!"

"You can't keep them away, one way or the other Kurt _will_ find his way back to Blaine, that's how it is, and you know it! That's the only reason Kurt hasn't been with anyone, he might not know it but I do! He still loves him deep down, they are bonded… any vampire within a 5 mile radius can smell Blaine's claim over Kurt, Kurt doesn't know about it doesn't mean that Blaine can't come back"

"I just don't want him to get hurt, Liz"

"Burt… trust me on this, I know what happened between Kurt and Blaine in the past was horrible, but I could see Blaine redeeming himself for Kurt, you think he would have come to find us, very well knowing that when we are back in Kurt's life, Blaine would know we will take him away, Blaine did all of that for Kurt; and from the looks of love in Kurt's eyes I know Blaine means so much to him... Kurt gave him a chance, you should too… you know what happened to Kurt when Blaine left"

"Yeah" Burt said, knowing Elizabeth was right, as always.

"So do you think not supporting Kurt and being happy for him will make him happy knowing his parents don't like Blaine?"

"No" Burt mumbled.

"So… just give Blaine a chance, I want our son to be happy…"

Burt sighed in defeat and nodded as he said "okay… but when he ruins things-"

"_If_ he ruins them, which I don't think he will, considering that Hayden didn't give Blaine a cold shoulder…"

"Okay _if_, we will step in and tell Kurt about the truth" Burt said.

"I don't think we might need too" Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"Why's that?" Burt asked.

"The compulsion will wear off, probably, after all Kurt's a vampire now, anything that happened to him in the past will heal itself, and so will his memories"

* * *

**(Kurt's Broadway show day)**

Blaine was standing outside the Gershwin Theater, he just showed his ticket and walked inside and saw Kurt's parents standing there with Hayden, Hayden was the first one to see Blaine, he let go of Burt and Elizabeth's hand and ran towards Blaine.

"Hi! Blaine! You here to see Daddy sing too?" Hayden said smiling at Blaine, he was dressed in a white button up tucked in his black pants and wearing small dress shoes, and a bow tie, he looked absolutely precious.

Blaine smiled back and leant down as he said "of course I am, you're Daddy is going to be great"

"Where are you going to sit?" Hayden asked.

"In those boxes on the top" Blaine said pointing at the entrance door to the left.

"The boxes! Can I go with you too? Please, grandma, can I go with Blaine to see Daddy from the boxes" Hayden said tugging at Elizabeth's dress and pouting at her.

"Well…" Elizabeth sighed in defeat at Hayden's puppy dog eyes and nodded she looked at Blaine and said "take care of him, okay"

"Always will" Blaine said and smiled at her, right then Burt walked up to him and placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder saying "we better go find our seats"

Blaine waited for Burt to say something or argue about how Hayden shouldn't be with Blain, but to his surprise he didn't, he simply turned around and walked hand in hand with Elizabeth, Blaine stood there for a moment before Hayden tugged his hand and said "Blaine! Come on! Pick me up!"

Blaine chuckled and grabbed Hayden, picking him up in his arms and walking towards the doors towards the boxes, luckily they said nothing to Blaine about bringing Hayden to the boxes without a ticket, because who would argue with a man like Blaine Anderson, Blaine set Hayden in the seat next to him when the curtains were pulled and the lights dimmed.

* * *

**(After the show)**

The show was a success, everyone gave the whole team standing ovation, Hayden was beaming at Kurt as he jumped up and down in Blaine's arm, Kurt looked around the crowd and then his smile grew wider when he spotted Blaine holding Hayden in one of the boxes, and Hayden waving at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and blew him a kiss before they left to go back stage.

"Do you want to go with me and see your Daddy at the back?"

"Yes!" Hayden said and wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck as they walked down stairs to the back stage.

Kurt was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his clothes and wiping of the makeup, he smiled at the man who brought Kurt a huge bouquet, Kurt smiled when he read that it was from Blaine. It looked like Blaine had bought Kurt a whole flower shop from all the flowers that was in the bouquet.

Kurt was pulling on his jacket when he heard Hayden yelling "DADDY!" he turned around and Hayden jumping out of Blaine's arm and running towards Kurt.

Kurt smiled and picked his son up in his arm who hugged him and said "you were great Daddy!" kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you sweetie" Kurt said hugging Hayden and kissing his forehead.

"he's right, you were amazing, I'm… proud of you" Blaine whispered, Kurt smiled and leaned forward meeting Blaine halfway, sealing their lips with a kiss, that didn't last long because they didn't want to do anything inappropriate in front of Hayden.

"Thank you and I love the flowers" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled back and cleared his throat and said "how about I take you out to celebrate your first Broadway success"

"I would love too, but I can't leave Hayden"

"Hm… very well… how about this, I come to your house, cook you dinner, and we can have a nice family movie with Hayden, what do you say Hayden?"

"Hm… I want to watch Lion King!" he declared and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder smiling at Blaine.

"So shall we?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded taking Blaine's hand and holding on to Hayden who remained in his arms, they walked out of the theater towards Blaine's town car.

* * *

They arrived at Kurt's penthouse around evening, and while Blaine stayed in the kitchen cooking, Kurt had just come out of the shower and was changing Hayden; Blaine was so busy in cooking that he didn't notice Hayden skipping into the kitchen wearing baby blue pajamas and holding Benny in his hand.

"What are you making Blaine?"

"Well… for you Daddy and I, I am making **Tortelloni ricotta and spinaci" **Blaine said in fluent Italian, Hayden gave him a confused look and said "that's a funny name"

Blaine chuckled and picked Hayden up and placed him on the counter, he said "and I was wondering what Hayden might want to eat"

Hayden eyes widened and he asked "you will make two dishes?"

"of course, after all I'm cooking for you too" Blaine said and this time he did not hesitate to lean down and kiss Hayden's forehead, and neither did Hayden pull away, he just smiled brightly at Blaine and told him what he wanted to eat.

"Okay, I want macaroni and cheese! Lots of cheese!"

"Do you want to help me?" Blaine asked gesturing towards the pasta dough.

"Yes!" Hayden clapped his hands and smiled widely at Blaine putting Benny on the side away from the stove he held the spoon and cheese and started cooking with Blaine.

Kurt ruffled his damp hair and pushed them away from his face, he walked barefooted in his pent house and looked for Hayden, he walked in the kitchen and smiled, his heart filling with warmth and love when he saw Blaine holding Hayden in his arms who's back was against Blaine's chest, he was holding a spoon that had cheese sauce on it and was dipping it in the sauce pan and then was licking it.

Blaine was smiling at Hayden who held the spoon in front of him to taste, Blaine hummed in response and licked the sauce before kissing Hayden's cheek, who smiled and went back to stirring the sauce.

"Well who knew the two of you would be cooking for me tonight"

"We're making_** torthelini-rockety**_ something for you Daddy and Mac n cheese for me!" Hayden said and went back to stirring, staring at the stove intently.

Kurt chuckled and Blaine laughed at Hayden trying to speak the name of the dish, his son was absolutely adorable. Kurt walked behind Blaine and placed his chin on Blaine's shoulder and said "thank you Blaine, I'm glad Hayden's getting along with you"

"you're welcome" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek, Kurt felt like this is what felt like having a complete family, he could definitely see Blaine being around his house for a long time in the near future.

They enjoyed their dinner, in the living room, Hayden sat in front of them on the coffee table as he ate his food, Kurt kept smiling at Blaine and stealing glances at him, they kissed now and then when Hayden wasn't looking.

* * *

After a while when they had finished eating, Blaine placed the dishes in the dish washer while Kurt set up the movie, Hayden sat between them, his head in Kurt's lap as he watched Simba running from the Hyenas, the movie had just reached its climax and Hayden was fast asleep.

Kurt carried him off to his bedroom and laid him down; he kissed his cheek and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him after turning the night light on.

When he walked down the hall he saw Blaine standing in front of the LED and was putting in a blu-ray.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked flopping down on the couch.

Blaine turned around and grabbed the remote, he hit the play button and sat down next to Kurt, Kurt instantly pulled his legs up and inclined against Blaine resting his head on his chest, Blaine sighed happily as he said "just thought we could watch another movie, sort of that doesn't involve talking animals or princesses…"

Kurt hummed in response and craned his neck to plant a kiss on Blaine's neck, "Titanic, I love that movie… very romantic of you" Kurt commented and brushed his lips over the column of Blaine's throat, making the vampire shiver under him.

"only the best for Kurt Hummel" Blaine said and laid his head back moaning at the sensation of the silky touch of Kurt's thin fingers over his collar and neck and then the brush of his lips along his jaw.

They barely made it to the quarter part of the movie when Jack and Rose dancing in the lower deck.

Kurt had shifted from his previous position until he was straddling Blaine's lap, feeling Blaine writhe under him and feeling his own growing hardness in his sweat pants, while his lips were molded to Blaine's.

Things became pretty heated after that, Kurt pinned Blaine down flat on the couch and hungrily began to attack his neck with a series of bites and kisses, he licked all the way from the collar to the tip of Blaine's neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he did.

"_**K-Kurt**_" Blaine moaned, though he knew he should be quite, but he could not stop himself from moaning while Kurt began to unbutton his shirt while Kurt straddled Blaine's lap biting along the column of his neck, who knew a simple kiss during a movie could lead to, make out on the couch while Hayden slept in Kurt's bedroom.

"Fuck you're so hot Blaine"

"Kurt… **oh fuck,** aren't we moving too fast" Blaine panted.

"I want you so bad… but I don't just want to jump into sex without… you know, exploring the boundaries and stuff we like"

"Okay…what do you like?"

"Right now, I want you to grind into me and get me off" Kurt said, Blaine eyes darkened with desire, this was seriously not an innocent Kurt he expected, who knew Kurt liked to dirty talk.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and leaned down, he pulled his shirt over his head revealing the pale milky white chest, Blaine was shocked how he didn't faint when he saw the flat stomach and the toned abs. Blaine's hand landed on his chest and they traced the skin, pausing to run his fingers over the nipples making Kurt moan and arch his back, he felt Kurt's hand land on the front of his pant and began to rub at the hard on. Blaine completely lost it right there.

He growled and pushed Kurt over, until he was settled between Kurt's legs, he cupped Kurt's ass as Kurt ripped his shirt off, not even caring to take it off. He threw the ripped shirt on the floor and clasped his hand behind Blaine's head, pulling his face down and kissing him with all of the passion and desire he could muster up.

"Fuck!" Kurt groaned, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and bucking his hips into Blaine's when the vampire began to grind into his crotch.

"Mmmm… Blaine" Kurt moaned running his hands lower and lower Blaine's back until they reached his ass, he bit his lip to contain the scream when he felt Blaine's hot wet mouth on his neck, sucking hard until the pale neck was bruised, Kurt arched his back and Blaine began to lower his mouth over Kurt's nipple, he grazed his fangs teasingly over Kurt's chest before latching on to his nipple and sucking at it.

Blaine's hands were all over Kurt, feeling every part of Kurt's body while pushing his hips down with every upward thrust Kurt did, and making delicious friction for both of them that was driving them closer to the edge, they gasped and moaned into each other's mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance and their teeth clashed when all of this wasn't enough and all they wanted was to devour each other.

Vague images flashed through Kurt's mind, they were blurry, as if some part of a lost memory, eh could see himself singing a song on a balcony while holding a yellow bird in his hand, then he could feel the tug of chains and then the warmth of a bath, he could hear someone whisper in his ear as he looked at himself in a mirror 'beautiful' that voice whispered, and then a white flash of light.

It was all too much and over whelming and all Kurt could do was hold on to Blaine tighter and feel his cock twitch in his pants, he let go of Blaine's mouth and arched his back, scrapping his nails down Blaine's back as he moaned Blaine's name, feeling his come spill all in his pants.

Blaine hips bucked forward and his head dropped in Kurt's shoulder, panting as he came.

The two lovers stayed on the couch for what felt like hours, regaining their breaths and calming down from the intense orgasm they ever had.

"t-that was good, I never had come so hard before, was it good for you?' Kurt asked, running his finger through Blaine's curls.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face flushed and he smiled, tracing his fingers along Kurt's jaw as he said "I haven't come once in 5 years, this was amazing… you're amazing, you're so beautiful, Kurt" Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt softly.

"We should probably clean up, so much for the movie" Kurt chuckled and sat up, Blaine helped him to his feet and winced at the stickiness, Kurt chuckled and tugged his hand saying "come on, you can wear my clothes, and leave these in the hamper, though you would need a new shirt"

"Mhmm, but I'd buy a thousand more so you can rip those off too, because that was hot"

Kurt moaned and whispered as they stood outside Kurt's bedroom "don't get me hard again, Anderson, you are sleeping in the guest room, can't leave Hayden alone you know…"

"Of course… Kurt, what are we?" Blaine asked.

"Well… I already call you my boyfriend in my head… I guess you better call me that too because I don't get off with random guys on daily basis you know"

"Boyfriends, I like that" Blaine hummed in response, kissing Kurt's cheek sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: hoping you enjoyed… I'm kinda on a time slot, and I hope I didn't trash the chp, since I am in a hurry…**

**Anyway not much to say besides that, Klaine totally did it on the couch and Kurt is having memories of his past *gasps dramatically***

**Don't worry, just believe in me…**

**Klaine's ALWAYS endgame in my fics, hopefully I won't let you guys down…**

**Happy reading, see you guys when I get back!**

**Love you guys, and hopefully I will I.A. have a safe flight!=)**

**Good day, good night… good bye!**


	28. Chapter 4: Taking the Next Step

**WORDS: 4190**

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm back!**

**And when I was gone seriously, all I could think about was TUF and a new fic, so here's the deal…**

**TUF will continue as it is, cuz of all of you awesome followers who love this fic, and aLSO I am Co-Writing a Vampire! Klaine fic, with a new writer on FF and that's **SophiaDarkmoon **make sure to follow our fic if you like the summary, and I'm pretty sure you will love to read it, cuz I loved the plot my-self, it's confusing, but trust me you would want to read it…**

**THE SUMMARY TO THE FIC IS AT THE END OF THE CHP… and also I am going to start a new fic soon after this update with a Co-Writer who you may know on FF as **Uni0rn_H0bbit

**Now on to TUF… and I'm looking for someone who would can make a good fan-art for this fic, if you are good at it, do let me know =)**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS PLZZZ:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Taking the Next Step**

Blaine had no idea one small kiss could escalate to getting off on the couch while his son slept in his boyfriend's bedroom _Sighs_ 'boyfriend' Blaine thinks. He is finally doing something right for once in his life, and he is just a few more steps away from having Kurt completely be his and forever his, just like he wanted.

Blaine was sure as hell shocked to see that when Kurt is willing for something, he can sure be horny and sexy as hell; though Blaine always knew Kurt was hot, he never knew how good it would feel to actually have Kurt beg him and curse under his breath and moan Blaine's name in pure lust and pleasure. It was his new favorite sound, Blaine did think that maybe they were moving too fast, but who could blame us? Blaine did not have an orgasm in 5 years, and Kurt obviously didn't too, and he couldn't deny it that the closer they got the more they touched, either it was the look in Kurt's eyes that made him feel as if just for a second Kurt _knows_ the truth, but then feeling his breath on his skin having his lips touch his own, that moment right then Blaine feels complete; Kurt's blood always sings for him, and he can feel the pulsing connection that had never died down between them in five years.

Maybe he should be worried, what if something happens if every step they take towards bonding and exchanging blood once again could trigger Kurt's lost memories, but Blaine had lived a long life and he never heard such thing.

And to think of it, maybe a talk with Santana would be better now.

Blaine walked in the hall after he was sure Kurt had fallen asleep, he trekked down the hall and stood in front of Kurt's half-open bedroom door. Maybe he shouldn't go inside and look at the love of his life and his son sleep, it's probably weird, but Blaine couldn't resist.

He slid through the half opened door and his heart would have melted if he had one that is, the moment his eyes laid on Kurt and his son; he couldn't help but awe.

Kurt was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around Hayden who was curled up in ball snuggling to Kurt's chest, Kurt looked so peaceful, he had a faint smile playing on his lips and **oh-**Blaine didn't notice Hayden sucked his thumb, but it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hayden whimper and kick his feet under the blanket, his face scrunched up and his whimpers got louder. Blaine was about to retreat, but instead stopped halfway in the shadows when he heard Kurt shuffle closer and pull Hayden on top of his as he laid down flat on his back, he cooed and whispered sleepily in Hayden's ear, "Shh, sweet heart, Daddy's got you"

Hayden's whimpered died down and he buried his face in Kurt's shirt and clutched held his hand in his.

Blaine sighed in relief after Kurt and Hayden went back to sleep, he couldn't help but admire the love his son and Kurt shared, he could see the love and possessiveness in Hayden's eyes; he was happy that even though Hayden was very much little, he love Kurt and protected him as much as he could, in some way Hayden's behavior reminded him of himself, he just hoped that his son would turn out to be as strong and brave like Kurt rather than a screw up like him.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling a lot better than he thought he would, he tried not to think about his weird dreams and happily smiled when he remembered what he and Blaine did last night, he sighed and closed his eyes; Kurt knew for sure he was going to be with Blaine for a long time, because feeling Blaine so close to him was pure bliss. He just thought how it would feel when Kurt and Blaine would mate.

Kurt had to stop right there, _mating_, was he ever going to reach that level of love, understanding and trust to actually give himself to Blaine come to think of it would he even want to?

He knows he's not a virgin, Hayden's is the living proof of Kurt's lost virginity after all he gave birth to his son. And that's what made him sad, he didn't even know the man he lost his virginity to, he didn't even know who was Hayden's biological father, whenever he asked his mother she just said that it was just one night of clubbing and thinks got a bit serious and Kurt got pregnant but the man who Kurt had slept with must have erased the memories so he won't get caught of knocking up a human.

Kurt thought it was logical, eh wouldn't want Hayden to be near a man who had meaningless sex with Kurt and left him and his son alone without even helping him financially, at this point Kurt breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had an enormous bank account, where god knows how he inherited so much money that he had a freaking pent house in central park.

But still, If only he knew who Hayden's father was… he did have a theory though, maybe his nightmares did mean something, but they were after all _nightmares_, which only meant that Kurt's past wasn't that pretty.

He could just hope for a better future, which reminded Kurt of one important thing…

Blaine had slept over, and he was still in the apartment, Kurt slid out of bed careful not to disturb his sleeping son, eh kissed his forehead before walking out the room and leaving the door open just in case Hayden panicked.

He walked to the guest bedroom without even knocking which he didn't regret doing because what he saw only made Kurt stir.

Right there stepping out of the steamy bathroom was a wet Blaine, wrapping the towel around his waist, his chest glistening from the water droplets that rolled down from his neck all the way to the middle of his chest making Kurt hold back a growl when his eyes landed on the taut muscles and the perfectly sculpted abs and-**oh god!** That V line that led all the way, outlining his hip bone. If Kurt had lost it he would have been on top of Blaine and biting at his skin hungrily. Thank god he had control, otherwise that would had been embarrassing, but none the less exciting.

Kurt bit his lower lip before darting his tongue out to wet his lips when his eyes landed on the thin material of the white fluffy towel, the only thing that was hiding Blaine's manhood.

Kurt snapped out of his dirty thoughts when Blaine cleared his throat and inclined against the door frame holding the towel loosely around his waist which dipped below his waist line revealing a patch of his hips, Kurt took his lip between his teeth and eyed the tan skin.

"enjoying the view are we?" Blaine smirked.

"it is a **good** view" Kurt moaned at when he said _good_, Blaine let out a chuckle and strode across the room towards Kurt, eyeing Kurt who kept staring at his chest.

Blaine placed his finger under Kurt's chin and tilted his head back so he would look at him, Blaine smiled and leaned forward meeting Kurt halfway for a soft lazy morning kiss, Blaine smiled into the kiss and gave one more peck and then pulled away rubbing his nose with Kurt's who giggled and looped his arms around Blaine's wet neck, letting his finger dive into Blaine's damp curls feeling the vampire Lord place his hands on his hips.

"Good morning" Blaine whispered into another kiss.

Kurt moaned and whispered, not actually trying to sound sultry but it worked out fine when he moaned and whispered back "its sure is"

Blaine chuckled and dipped his head, biting along Kurt's jaw as he said "you like it"

"I love it, you should walk around like this more often" Kurt suggested, moving his hands away from Blaine's hair and running his fingers down Blaine's wet chest, and rubbing it.

Blaine let out a groan which did not help with Kurt's rising problem in his pajama pants, and when Blaine glanced down he knew that he had noticed his problem.

"Excited are we?" he asked teasingly, pulling Kurt forward so his hips were pressed against his, making Kurt realize Blaine was half hard as well.

"And are you saying you're not"

"The way you moan, baby, how can I not be?" Blaine said, Kurt blushed at the nickname making Blaine giving him a dashing smile and capturing Kurt's lips for a heated kiss, things from then had only escalated to this much that Kurt had Blaine pinned down on the bed while he was mouthing at his neck.

"We should stop" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine groaned as he massaged Kurt's thighs, "why should we?"

"Hayden-he would be-**oh**-up soon" the moment Kurt mentioned Hayden, it felt like Blaine's boner had instantly disappeared and he stood up with Kurt panting in his lap.

"I forgot-I-yeah-w-we should… uh… " Blaine looked down at his towel which was halfway off now, leaving his hips bare but his cock still covered, "I-I should put some clothes on"

Kurt blushed and stepped away, getting up and adjusting his ruffled clothing and his messed up hair, "y-yeah-I-uh-I'll start breakfast" Kurt said and scampered out of the bedroom sighing and taking a deep breath as he mumbled "**oh god! So close"**

* * *

It was a bright morning, Kurt was walking around the kitchen while he made Hayden's favorite blueberry waffles, as he drank coffee, and Blaine was leaning against the counter smiling stupidly at Kurt and stealing kisses every now and then.

Kurt was currently in the middle of kissing Blaine when he heard a soft sleepy voice mumble from across the room say "Daddy?"

"over here honey" Kurt said and pulling away from Blaine, Hayden walked into the kitchen with half open eyes and stumbling around as he rubbed his eyes with one hand while dragging his bear with the other, he placed the bear on the chair and held his arms out at Kurt.

Kurt knelt and picked the half asleep Hayden in his arms that yawned and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Is my little baby sleepy?" Kurt asked cooing at Hayden, who nodded and kept his eyes close.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Kurt asked softly, rubbing Hayden's back who shook his head "I want juice" he said and opened his eyes looking around lazily, his eyes landed on Blaine and he sleepily waved at him "Hi Blaine"

"Hey little guy" Blaine said smiling at his adorable son and the love of his life.

Kurt walked towards the fridge and reached for the juice, Blaine smiled and walked over and grabbed the juice box for Kurt, he poured a glass for Hayden and handed it to Hayden who took the glass smiling sleepily at Blaine as he gulped down the apple juice.

"I made your favorite waffles" Kurt said and sat Hayden down on the dining table chair, he grabbed the plate and handed Hayden his plastic fork, he never trusted a sleepy Hayden, he had once hurt himself with the silver fork by poking it harshly in the inside of his cheek.

Hayden started taking small bites, Kurt walked to the sink and smiled at Blaine, he washed the dishes and Blaine leaned closer "I was wondering, how about I take you out on a night out, we can go clubbing?"

Kurt gave Blaine sad smile and whispered looking at Hayden who was busy with his waffles "I want to Blaine, but… after what happened with Hayden… I just- I can't see him like that, it hurts me, and-I'm really sorry-"

"Hey, Shh, don't apologize, it's okay, Hayden comes first and I agree, he needs you… maybe some other time"

"I'd like that" Kurt said and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"Okay so I have to go now, I have work to do" Blaine said, he gave Kurt a peck on the lips and whispered "I'll call you, baby"

* * *

When Kurt came back after closing the door behind Blaine, he saw Hayden with a mouthful of waffles and his face smeared with syrup and crumbs.

"My messy little man" Kurt said and ran his fingers through Hayden's hair that smiled and swallowed the last bite "time for a shower young man" Kurt said and lends Hayden a hand as he stepped down the chair and leads him to the bathroom.

Kurt was drying Hayden with a fluffy towel while his son stood in front of him looking at Kurt with pursed lips "something on your mind, sweetie?"

Kurt asked when he noticed the look on Hayden's face "did you want to go with Blaine?"

"Yes, but your more important to me"

"But you said know cause of me, Daddy"

"It doesn't matter honey, you come first to me, and you always will"

"I don't want you to be unhappy cause of me"

Kurt stopped moving the towel and said with a confused look "who said I'm unhappy?"

"No one did, but I know you wanted to go"

"Hayden, look at me…" and he did, he looked at Kurt with sad eyes and Kurt cupped his son's face and said softly "sweet heart, you matter to me, you're more important and my first priority, I want the best for my little boy, its okay… you need me more"

"I'm okay now Daddy, I want you to have fun too" Hayden said with a pout.

"When did my little boy get so old to make decisions for me" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I'm just saying that Uncle Finn and Aunt Rach. Are coming from Ohio right? So they can baby sit me, I like Uncle Finn he plays games with me! You can go out with Blaine" Hayden suggested with a bright smile.

Kurt shook his head and wiped his face saying "and I still can't believe my baby has grown so much"

"I'm only five, Daddy, so will you go with Blaine then?" Hayden asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed and smiled he nodded and kissed Hayden's forehead, and began drying his hair as he said "okay, I'll think about it"

…..

* * *

So Hayden got what he wanted, Rachel and Finn came home on Friday morning, they had decided they would stay the night so Kurt can go clubbing with Blaine, they did however were quite critic about Blaine.

"So how did you two meet?" Rachel asked with a knowing look

"At the theater, he was buying tickets for my play"

"Mhmm… interesting" Rachel said and Finn nudged her shoulder shutting her up, Kurt shrugged at them and ignored their looks that the two were giving him and went to get dressed.

….

The music was loud at the lights were flashing, Kurt could smell the alcohol the moment he stepped inside the club, Blaine dressed sexy as ever in tight jeans and a low V-Neck held his hand as he walked inside the crowded club, he smirked at Blaine when people around them stepped back when they saw Blaine, Kurt had forgotten he was here with a Lord.

"lets get a seat" Blaine suggested in Kurt's ear and looked at an occupied booth, he walked towards the table and with a gesture of his hand the people got up, Kurt was about to protest but Blaine gestured him to sit down with a dazzling smile.

Kurt smiled and sat down still holding Blaine's hand "I'll go get us some drinks" Blaine said through the loud music and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Blaine came back with shots and saw a guy leaning against the table and talking to Kurt; Kurt was giggling, and smiling at the guy, making Blaine's blood boil.

Blaine marched down to the table and placed the drinks down he grabbed the guys' shirt form the back and pulled him away as he said with a growl "get the fuck out of here before I rip your head off"

The guy's eyes widened and he scampered off, watching Blaine's death glare.

"You really shouldn't do that" Kurt said making Blaine look back down at him and his eyes softened.

Blaine sighed and sat down handing a shot to Kurt as he said "I'm sorry… I just want you for myself…I-I don't like it when others flirt with you"

"Possessive" Kurt smirked and took the shot.

Blaine gave him and quizzical look and said "are you complaining?"

"No… I find it **hot**" Kurt said in a seductive voice, he grabbed Blaine's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth and right then a moment of Dejavu` filled his mind and words filled his ears.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around his and a voice of a man talking dirtily to him.

It was all too familiar.

* * *

A few hours a few drinks later, Kurt was on top of Blaine as they drove in their town car towards Blaine's house, Blaine was groaning as Kurt sucked at his neck making his cock twitch in his tight jeans, pushing his hips up to get friction he desperately needed.

"UGH **Kurt"** Blaine moaned and rubbed Kurt's ass through his jeans making him moan in response, the car finally came to a stop and Kurt pulled back with a gasp, he grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, Blaine's hand dipped under Kurt's jeans and he palmed him through his briefs.

"Fuck! We should go inside" Kurt said breathlessly against Blaine's lips, darting his tongue out to lick his bottom lip.

Blaine nodded, and let Kurt get off him, but he grabbed his hand and opened the door of the car, he waved at the driver to park it and pulled Kurt towards his house.

Kurt chuckled as he looked at the house and said "Spoiled little rich boy"

Blaine smirked and unlocked the door, he grabbed Kurt by the waits and pulled him inside, slamming the taller man against the door as he said "you're the one to talk"  
Kurt didn't had the time to give a cocky reply instead let out a loud moan, feeling relief that he could be as loud as he wanted when he was in Blaine's empty house.

Blaine smirk grew even more and he felt Kurt thrust into his hand, "eager are we?" he growled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt chuckled breathlessly and switched their position, hooking his legs around Blaine's waist and letting Blaine lift him off the ground "as if you're not" Kurt said and rubbed his hips against Blaine's grinding into him, feeling Blaine's erection.

"**Bedroom?"** Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded erratically grabbing the back of his neck and sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

Blaine walked towards the bedroom, as he held Kurt in his arms good thing he didn't bump into things, and successfully made it into his bedroom, he slammed the door behind him and threw Kurt down on the bed. Kurt opened his eyes, his pupils blown from lust and want.

Blaine moved to straddle Kurt's lap and Kurt's hand reached out to unbuckled his belt and pull down his jeans "you sure about this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tugged down Blaine's jeans and licked his lips as he eyed at Blaine's cock through his black briefs.

He then tugged Blaine down and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him on top of him and said "yes, now stop asking this over and over again, and get naked for me"

"God we're like horny teenagers" Blaine said as Kurt's nails raked down on the back of Blaine's thighs.

Kurt chuckled and placed ran his finger slowly, teasingly over the outline of Blaine's hard on through his brief as he said "five years, I think I deserve it… now I told you before and I won't say it again_**… I want you naked**_"

"**Fuck! Yes**" Blaine said and kicked his jeans off, while Kurt pulled his shirt over his neck, good thing Kurt was wearing a shirt too, as soon as their shirts and jeans were thrown away leaving them both in their underwear, Kurt flipped Blaine on to his back and straddled his thighs, standing up on his knees.

Blaine remained still, thinking what was Kurt going to do next, and what he did made Blaine moan from need, Kurt grabbed the sides of his brief and pulled them down, he took them off and went back to his previous position kneeling completely naked on the bed in front of Blaine.

"**So hot**" Blaine said with a sharp intake of breath.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's briefs and pulled them down as well, staring at Blaine's hard on as he bit his lip.

"Not bad yourself" Kurt replied and pressed his hips down when they both were completely naked, moaning when he felt Blaine's bare cock against his own and rubbing it against his.

"**Shit! Kurt baby-"**

"I want to give you head" Kurt said, grinding into Blaine, tossing his head back at the delicious friction they were making.

Blaine nodded and swore this was the hottest thing he had ever seen as Kurt smiled wickedly and wrapped his lips around his hard member, giving him teasing licks and them taking him in his mouth as much as he could.

Blaine arched his back as he came in his mouth, oh how much he needed Kurt; there was no explanation for it.

As soon as he came down from his high Blaine slipped them over and whispered "my turn" he didn't waste time licking his way down Kurt's chest and then sinking his mouth on Kurt's cock making him arch his back and scream Blaine's name.

**"OhGod! Blaine!"** Kurt moaned, letting his hips thrust into Blaine's mouth, Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock making him moan even louder.

Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's chest and then when he pressed a single digit against Kurt's whole it made him scream and fall apart, spilling into Blaine's hot, wet mouth.

After they both cleaned up, Kurt called Rachel, asking how Hayden was, luckily for him Hayden and Finn played so much that Hayden fell asleep on the couch, he told Rachel to kiss him good night for him and that he would come home early in the morning before Hayden wakes up. He then snuggled under the covers with Blaine, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's bare chest while Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's thigh that was hooked around his hips.

"This is nice" Kurt whispered.

"Mhmm, yeah… good night Kurt"

"Good night Blaine" Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's chest, closing his eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep, or so he thought.

* * *

It was around the middle of the night Kurt woke up with a start, with tears rolling down his cheeks and gasping for air, Blaine woke up when he heard Kurt's sobbing; he grabbed Kurt's face looking at his shaking body.

"Kurt! Kurt! Baby what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt looked around the unfamiliar bedroom and his eyes landed on Blaine's and he whimpered.

"**B-Blaine?** y-you're here?" he stuttered.

"Shh, breath baby tell me what's wrong" Blaine whispered wiping Kurt's tears and said "did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no its was a g-good dream… w-we were on t-the bed and you were s-so close, and t-then y-you were singing with me… but everything changed, and you w-were leaving me an-and, I s-screamed for you to s-stop b-but you d-didn't care…" he let out a choked sob and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt-" Blaine said feeling his heart-break when he realized what Kurt's dream was exactly about.

"d-don't leave… p-please" Kurt begged and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sobbing into his neck.

"Shh, I-I won't…" Blaine said and rubbed Kurt's back and letting him sob into his neck, what Kurt saw in his dream, wasn't a dream, it was the past, and Blaine knew it.

He remembered, he remembers when they shared a bed, and when they sang… and when he left.

Which meant Kurt is starting to remember, and there was one person he knew would have answer to this all, the vampire who knew more about this than Blaine. The only problem was, that man was **Sebastian Smyth**, and he was the one to whom he gave Cooper as his sub.

He was his older brother's Dom.

Blaine was SO screwed…

* * *

**A/N: a good way to update after such a long wait right ;)**

**See you next time**

**Next Chp Preview:**

"**What the fuck are you doing here?!"**

"**C-Cooper? Hi, it's been a long time"**

And this is the SUMMARY to the fic, you can find the fic and follow this link

www. fan fiction s/ 9425022 /1/ You-re-Just-a-Dream (remove spaces)

**Bladimir/Blaine is still irrevocably in love with Kurtis, he thinks he will never be with his long lost love.****  
****when he attends McKinley high he meets Kurt who is none other than Kurtis, Kurt doesn't know he lived another life but knows he has seen Blaine before, can Blaine regain Kurt's love while the vamp. Hunter Adam also Kurt friend comes between the 2 lovers?**


	29. Chapter 5 Sacrifices for Love

**WORDS: 4819**

**A/N: not much to say then, I hope this chp doesn't suck because I'm sick and when I get sick I get really weak, that's always a bright side when you are anemic…**

**Anyways…**

**So I hope the chp is up to your expectations cuz I wasn't in the mood to write, but I had to so I did…**

**And let's see if you hate the decision I made in this chp…**

**Ignore spellings… Cuz they are plenty, i wasn't paying much attention=p**

**And enjoy, the chp is rushed a bit**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Sacrifices for Love**

It was 24th December, and his birthday had passed just 3 days ago. The worst part of it all was Blaine wasn't there. No call, no communication, he hadn't even wished him Happy Birthday. It's been 5 months we've dated, and he knows that whenever Blaine looks at him he can tell that those three words are on the tip of his tongue, he wants to hear them.

He wants to know that he's capable of love; of course he knows he's loved. Hayden reminds him every day, and he loves his son so much. He just wants to reach that level of intimacy and give himself to Blaine, he trusts him enough.

But now, it's been 2 weeks Blaine said he had to leave for an important meeting in Europe for god knows what reason, Kurt understands the certain boundaries of Lords but he wished that Blaine had called him while he was away.

He just feels like something wasn't right, he could _sense_ it in his blood, a strange quiver, a weird emptiness, he felt the _need_ of Blaine. The last time they had gotten off was at Blaine's house 3 weeks from now, Kurt felt unwanted in a way, did Blaine felt weird out by his dreams. Ever since Kurt told Blaine, and Blaine witness Kurt cry over his dream Blaine had only kissed him, but never went too far.

*sighs* he needed Blaine home, just so he can at least spend Christmas with him.

* * *

_**(2 weeks ago-France)**_

Its December and its fucking cold out here, and even though Blaine's a vampire, he hates the cold wind blowing at his face, he wishes he could be wrapped in Kurt's arms in front of a fire place with Hayden sitting in between them, sleeping with a smile on his face.

But he was here for a reason, and that was for Kurt, he needed to be sure of it, if Kurt remembers his last hope of having a happily ever after as silly as it may sound, he wanted that; yes, Blaine Devon Anderson, the ex cruel ruthless vampire wanted to live happily in a world full of rainbows with his family.

_Family_, strange word, he was actually here and was about to meet his _family_, his only family left, Cooper Anderson.

He braced himself as he knocked on the door while he chanted the words over and over in his head '_**this is for Kurt… this is for Kurt!**_' he opens his eyes when he hears the loud clear voice of his brother from behind the door and the sound of footsteps "Coming!" his brother says.

And then when the door finally opens, Blaine swore he thought he was going to burn from the flames of hell as his brother's eyes met his and they both fell into an awkward silence.

Cooper stood there with shock written all over his face as he held his breath, disbelieving that the man in front of him was his _baby brother_.

And then he remembered, and his hands balled into fists and his blood boiled with pure hatred and deception and he yelled ""What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Blaine swallows, he earned that, he knew the insults are right around the corner he stutters as he says **"**C-Cooper? Hi, it's been a long time"

"Why are you here?!" Cooper asks, practically screaming at Blaine.

"I'm here to see Sebastian" Blaine says with a shrug.

"For what! To fucking take me and sell me off to another fucking shit ass Dom!" Cooper says, making Blaine speechless and uneasy as he shifts on his feet and looks down, he begins to explain himself.

"I-"

"Coop, babe calm down" said the green-eyed man's voice from behind his brother and he saw Sebastian dressed in sleep-wear approach him, he places a hand on Cooper's waist and takes his hand with his free hand and pats it whispering "it's alright… let me handle this, babe"

"Okay, honey" **what the fuck?** **Honey! You gotta be shitting me!** Blaine thinks as I look at the way Cooper and Sebastian exchange loving understanding looks.

He thought he would see Cooper down in the dumps and miserable but here he stands, unharmed and smiling softly at Sebastian, and wait! Holding his hand! What happened to Sebastian! He was worse than me, when it came to blood and fuck slaves.

Sebastian looks up at me and smirks "well, Anderson, isn't this a _pleasant_ surprise, what brings you here?"

"I have important business to discuss with you"

"At midnight?" Cooper mumbles and Sebastian hushes him and rubs his back, pulling him closer to his chest as he steps back from the door "the sooner I talk to him, the sooner I get to be with you, babe… come in" he says to Cooper and then invites Blaine in.

Cooper glares at Blaine as he walks inside; Blaine looks away from him and says to Sebastian "can we talk in private?"

"What ever you have to say, say it here!" Cooper snaps at him and Sebastian grabs his hand holding him back, he turns around and faces Cooper as he says

"it won't be long, it's okay, just go to our bedroom and wait for me there, I'll be back soon" he gave Cooper a kiss and then turned around to face Blaine and said to him "come on, the sooner we do this the better"

* * *

"So why are you here?" Sebastian asks calmly handing Blaine a glass of wine.

Blaine doesn't answer him and instead asks the first thing that he noticed when he stepped in this house "first tell me what the hell is going on between you and my brother"

"Last time I checked he isn't your brother, after all you ignored him for so long" Sebastian says calmly.

"Doesn't answer my question Smyth" Blaine points out.

Sebastian chuckled and swirls the wine in the glass as he says "word on the street is you turned over a new leaf, no longer fucking guys"

Blaine wasn't going to let Sebastian get to him so he said "seems to me you are doing the same, what the hell happened to you? You were worse than me!"

"People change" Sebastian mumbled.

"Not people like us" Blaine said, giving Sebastian a questioning look.

Sebastian sighed and places his glass down on the table, he inclines in his seat and tells Blaine "look ever since you send Cooper to me, things have been different, I wasn't expecting it, neither I wanted it you know, but then there he was scared as hell, though he wouldn't show it, he obviously thought I was going to fuck him or rape him if he didn't compromise, but I didn't. I talked to him, calmed him down, and gave him an initiative, that either he lets me claim him gently; or let the authorities take him and give him to someone else… and so he let me claim him; that's when I felt it, he was my mate…though I least expected it, but he was the one. As dumb as it seems, yeah I found my soul mate, and left behind all the crap and changed to someone Cooper would want me to be"

Blaine was silent, it was unfair, it was so unfair; that's when Blaine realized that if Blaine was different, this could have been his life right now, he could have been with Kurt plain and simple and wouldn't have raped him. And what hurts the most was that Sebastian was worse than him and it was unfair that he didn't go through shit while trying to swoon his mate.

As for Blaine, the first meeting with Kurt was the point from where everything went downhill.

Sebastian must have noticed the torn and hurt expression on Blaine's face because he then spoke up "seems to me, you know what I mean…"

"I wanted to ask you about the compulsion we do on humans, if we turn them into a vampire, would it wear off" Blaine says, ignoring Sebastian's smirk.

He chuckled and said "and I thought you were smart, yes it will… it's obvious… the body changes, the system changes, Humans become more powerful so whatever happened or any wound left on them in the pats will heal itself, as well as memory"

"Can't we stop it?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian stopped for a moment and pursed his lip before shaking his head as he said "no… many tried but it doesn't work that way, the human is equally as strong as you are…"

"How long do you think it will take to get the memories back?"

"It varies, depends on the human, I suppose it also depends on your relation to them, which brings me to ask you that, why did you come at midnight, just to ask me _that_? Surely who ever the human you are referring to is _very important_ to you?" Sebastian asks giving Blaine an interesting look.

"It's none of your business, Sebastian" Blaine snaps at him.

"Stop stalling, Santana told me…" Sebastian told him making Blaine's face pale and he stared at Sebastian wide-eyed.

"Wait she did what-?!" he stutters not sure what to say if Sebastian knew the whole story.

"Calm your tits, you know she doesn't keep her mouth shut, and she told me last time when you didn't show up at the meeting" Sebastian explained.

"So-aren't you going to-"Blaine doesn't completes his sentence because he knew Sebastian got the picture.

"Report it? No, why would I do that?" Sebastian asks.

Blaine says shrugging his shoulder, looking confused "you know, have your revenge on me for what I did to Cooper"

"I don't exactly know how you must feel, or how much painful it must have been for staying away for _5 years_, including from your son, but I can understand it, I can't stay away from Cooper now for more than a day, I don't know how you managed 5 years" Sebastian says, looking over at Blaine who sighed and turned his head as he said

"Sacrifices had to be made"

"Very **big** sacrifices, so what's the situation now?" Sebastian asked

"What situation?" Blaine looks at him with a lost look on his face, not sure where this conversation was going.

"ya'know, how's he and your son? And what's this about his memory?"

"I don't know… I was hoping you knew, I mean it's been 5 years and he could have gotten his memory back before that, but why now? Why is it happening when we finally came face to face?"

"Did you two ever blood bonded?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head but then added "not intentionally, it just happened due to the situation"

"Well maybe you have to wait and see then…" Blaine huffed in response and crossed his arms, Sebastian rolled his eyes and said "due, if he hates you then you wouldn't have compelled him, so just relax and see what happens, or you can just leave him be and never see him again, but I can see that isn't an option"

"I better leave" Blaine said and stood up, Sebastian led him to the front door and Blaine was about to call the airport for the next flight back home, but they said all flights were delayed due to the weather.

"**Fuck**" Blaine curses under his breath.

"Looks like you're stuck here, Anderson… the maids will take you to the guest bedroom" Sebastian said and turned around to walk down the hall towards his bedroom.

* * *

To make things better, Blaine really was stuck, the weather had gotten so worse that it was now 20th December, and there were only 4 days till Christmas, and what was even worse was that today was Kurt's birthday.

He was pacing the bedroom dialing the number over and over again, but there the cell phone keep going to voice mail.

He slumped down on the foot of his bed and huffed, dialing the number again.

But no reply, he closed his eyes and slammed his head against the foot of the bed, this was Kurt's birthday and this was the first time he could celebrate it with him. Why did it always happen with him, he knew he messed a lot of things up but for once in his life he wished that fate had been kinder to him.

He sighed into the speaker when it said for the 7th time,

**Hi, you've reached Kurt Hummel**

**I'm busy at the moment so leave a message**

"Hi, Kurt… I-I'm so sorry, I-I really am baby, I just… you probably hate me, and I don't blame you I wish I was home, with you… I know I haven't returned your calls, but it's not because I'm ignoring you, I'm busy… and I'm working, for… please understand, I miss you, I miss Hayden… H-Happy Birthday, sweetheart… I wish I could have made it better for you"

And then the cell phone beeped and said '_**message not sent**_' he sighed closing his eyes and let the feeling of longing and sorrow wash over him, if only he knew what Kurt was doing.

"So is this Kurt your new fuck buddy?" Cooper said as he stood in the door frame.

Blaine clenched his jaw and said through his teeth "don't talk about him like that"

"Sebastian told me… you seriously think that it's going to work out right? Do you think your son will accept you for what you are?"

"Shut up, Cooper" Blaine says giving Cooper a warning glance.

But Cooper didn't, and he continued saying "he probably hates you for the shit you've done"

"**I said shut up!"** Blaine screamed and grabbed Cooper by the throat and slammed him into the wall

"You say another word about Kurt or Hayden and I'll rip your throat out, you've given me nothing but shit for all my life and you are fucking ungrateful, yes I fucked up your life, but you are not the one living in crap, I AM! You at least have a fucking soul mate, while I have one who doesn't even know me and I have a fucking son! So don't you dare say a shit about it because stop looking for sympathy, you deserved it! You didn't even care about Jade; you knew what father did to her, but you didn't fucking man up not once to defend her…" he dropped Cooper on the floor that gasped and looked at Blaine, full of rage.

Blaine ran a hand over his face and sighed, he went back to grab his stuff and said "I can't stay here any longer, have a happy life… I'm sure you have a brighter future then me like always"

He didn't know how but even if he had to get a car ride and somehow he will get out here and get home as soon as possible, even if he has to stay at the airport for the next available flight.

* * *

The morning of Kurt's birthday he was awaken by his son jumping up and down on the bed as he yelled happily "wake up Daddy! It's your birthday!"

Kurt chuckled and rolled over to lay face down, he buried his face in the pillow and shook his head, but Hayden didn't give up he climbed on Kurt's back and began jumping up and down while shaking Kurt's arms "wake up Daddy, you can sleep when it's not your birthday"

Kurt sighed and rolled over holding Hayden and setting him down on his chest as he said "okay I'm awake"

"**Happy Birthday Daddy!"** Hayden smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, Kurt smiled and hugged his son back kissing him on the cheek as he said "thank you sweetheart"

"I have a surprise for you, get up!" Hayden says with an excited smile on his face.

"What-?" Kurt asks but Hayden shakes his little head and grabs Kurt's arms as he says

"No questions Daddy, up! Up!"

He said and tugged Kurt's hand making him sit up, once Kurt was on his feet Hayden pulled him down the hall and as soon as he came in the living room he heard everyone yell

"Happy Birthday!" Kurt laughed when he saw his parents, his Aunt Carole and Finn and Rachel standing there with the living room decorated with balloons, flowers and a birthday sign.

"Did you do all this?" Kurt asked Hayden who nodded and said "I planned it, they did all the work!"

"Thank you baby and thank you all, I love it" he picked Hayden up and walked towards the cake that was on the table.

He opened his presents and got a handmade card from Hayden and a green silk scarf that Hayden said that he knows it's his favorite color and it matches his eyes.

Kurt then realized that his boyfriend still hand called him.

Though he didn't let others see it that he was disappointed, he also tried to remain optimistic for Hayden's sake he knew how much Hayden liked to celebrate birthdays; and he didn't want to spoil his son's fun.

After everyone left and Kurt cleaned everything and collected his presents, he sat in bed waiting for Blaine to call him but no call came, not even a message. It was around 1 am that Kurt gave up and threw his phone aside.

He knew Blaine was busy but that didn't mean that he didn't have time to call or even _text_ him and tell him he's okay.

…

* * *

The days passed and it was a day before Christmas now, and yet no call from Blaine, Kurt was sitting in front of the fire place of his pent house with the decorated Christmas on his side, the presents he had placed after Hayden fell asleep.

But he couldn't sleep, his first Christmas he had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend wasn't even there, that's when he realized that this is what Kurt was missing in his life… he was missing having a partner by his side, he actually had someone beside him. Sure he loved Hayden, and he loved spending time with his son, but then there was always the longing; and Blaine made it go away. But right now, Kurt was simply disappointed, so much for having a great Christmas; he wiped the tears the he didn't notice were rolling down his cheeks and sighed.

And that's when there was a knock on the door, Kurt exhaled heavily and tiredly got up from the floor dropping the blanket on the floor and walked towards the door, he looked through the peep hole and gasped, without giving a second thought he pulled the door open and his eyes were wide, as he eyed Blaine in front of him.

He was smiling nervously at Kurt, his hair were out of place he looked tired, exhausted and clearly not fed, he clothes were wrinkled, Kurt sighed happily and pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into Kurt's arms he lifted his arms to wrap around Kurt's waist but then Kurt gasped and pushed him away startling Blaine.

"wha-?" Blaine started but Kurt didn't listen and said sharply, his eyes full of anger

"why haven't you called me? you left for two weeks and you didn't call me once! Do you know how worried I was! And it was my BIRTHDAY! My first birthday with _you_, or it was suppose to be, and not evening a text or a voice mail, I stayed up till 1 am for your call! I waited for so many days; was your job more important that you couldn't just take a minute to tell me how were you and when you are coming back!?"

Blaine didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor feeling bad for making Kurt upset, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Kurt, he thought that appearing at the door and he would swoop Kurt off his feet and kiss and apologize, possibly grovel for his forgiveness if he had too, and just hold him like he wanted to for the past two weeks, but instead he got a very pissed off Kurt.

And Kurt had every right to be angry, Blaine felt bad and hated himself more than ever, he knew how important Kurt's birthday was, and he had it all planned out, he just wanted to dig a hole and die.

"so now you are speechless, are you just going to stand there and say nothing? just like you haven't for _two weeks_" Kurt said placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth and said in a soft sad voice "I'm sorry"

"so now you're sorry! Well sorry isn't going to cut it" Kurt said gritting his teeth, but when Blaine finally looked up at Kurt with eyes full of unshed tears and his face like a sad puppy; Kurt instantly dropped the pissed off act and felt bad, maybe he shouldn't have snapped at Blaine like that, he should have been happy after all he was here wasn't he.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I guess I should leave, M-Merry Christmas Kurt" he wiped his unshed tears form the back of his hand and turned around he began to walk away but Kurt grabbed his arm and spun him around, grabbing his face in his hands he covered Blaine's mouth with his, moaning at the touch of Blaine's lips he was so desperately craving for.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and sighed happily, Blaine was tensed and Kurt could feel it, he then pulled away and whispered "you're not leaving, not now, not ever… I missed you so much, baby, I'm sorry for being mean… I just, wanted you there with me; please don't leave" Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt and shook his head pulling Kurt closer and feeling his senses dissolve with Kurt's smell, and touch.

"never, I'm sorry, I tried calling but the weather in Europe and the flight got delayed I wanted to be there with you so much, I missed you and I'm sorry, I wanted to give you a great big birthday and-"

"hey, Shh, you're here now, let's get you inside, Hayden's in his room so don't worry he won't wake up till morning" Kurt says and wraps his arms around Blaine, kissing him one last time and then pulling him into the house.

"the place looks great, I don't remember celebrating Christmas" Blaine says as he looks around the fully Christmas decorated pent house.

"you haven't celebrated Christmas?" Kurt asks as he takes Blaine's coat and place sit on the coat hook in the closet,

Blaine nods and says "for a really long time, actually… I never had a Christmas, my family never celebrated it"

Kurt felt bad for Blaine as he said looking at Blaine with a sad look "oh… I'm sorry…"

"hey, its fine, I'm here with you now" Blaine says, smiling at Kurt

"yeah" Kurt nods and steps towards Blaine to wrap him in his arms.

"I should shower, I haven't showered for a long time" Blaine says pulling away from Kurt before things got heated.

"oh sure, my bedroom go ahead" Kurt said gesturing towards the last door down the other side of the hall.

* * *

Blaine sat down in the warm bubble bath he had drawn for himself and sighed, the bubble bath smelled like Kurt too, he was finally home.

He felt two pair of hands land on his wet shoulders and they began kneading at the tense muscles "feeling better?" Kurt asked running his hands down his arms and then back up; Blaine titled his head back and moaned as he nodded.

Kurt smiled and got up, Blaine was about to protest why he stopped but was pleasantly surprised when Kurt walked around the tub dropping his bath robe and stood naked in front of Blaine with playfulness in his eyes.

Blaine licked his lips as he eyed Kurt's body, Kurt stepped into the tub and slowly sat down on his knees he crawled over to Blaine and straddled his lovers hips wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and massaging Blaine's neck and scalp.

"you're wonderful" Blaine moans appreciatively.

"am I now?" Kurt says and licks Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned once again and sighed yes_**,**_ he closed his eyes and let himself relax, chuckling when he felt Kurt's half-hard cock pressing against his stomach. He doesn't notice the way Kurt had pursed his lips as he looked at Blaine's face he could tell Blaine hadn't fed.

"when was the last time you fed?" Kurt asks.

"two weeks, why do you ask?" Blaine mumbles, not wanting Kurt to stop what he was doing.

"you look weak… Blaine?" Kurt pointed out and asked.

"Hm?" Blaine hums, not understanding why Kurt was talking about this.

Kurt bit his lip before he said sure that he wanted to do this "drink from me"

"**what?!"** Blaine eyes open wide and he stares at Kurt in shock.

"do it, it's alright, I'm sorry I have to stock up but you can drink from me right now, _**you need it**_"

"but-Kurt-its-" Kurt cuts him off with a kiss and insists cradling the back of his neck he brings his face closer to his neck and runs his fingers through his hair as he says.

"okay, please drink" Blaine shakes his head and says "Kurt, don't this, I don't want you to regret it"

"there's nothing to regret, I want you" Kurt says, and nods tilting his neck back to show his neck to Blaine who gulps and his mouth waters.

He places a hand behind Kurt's neck and brings his face closer to Kurt's until he is breathing on Kurt's neck, he opens his mouth and lets his fangs sink into his lovers neck, Kurt lets out a small gasp but it's replaced by a moan, this was so better than sex he thinks and he starts to grind his hips into Blaine while clutching onto his back.

"Mmmm" he hums and he has another set of images flashing through his mind, he feels like he has done this before, and with _Blaine_, but he doesn't understand why or how is it possible, his thoughts are disturb when he realizes Blaine stopped drinking and he began sucking at mouthing at his neck, he grabs Kurt's face and presses his lips to Kurt's for a passionate kiss; he pulls away to say

"I wanted to tell you this on your birthday, I had this whole stuff planned to make it special for you, but I can't wait any longer… I love you Kurt"

"I love you too, Blaine, you have no idea how long I waited for you to say that"

Blaine smile widens and he begins peppering kisses all over Kurt's face, while whispering "I love you" with every kiss feeling his dead heart explode with love.

Kurt chuckled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek he looks down at Blaine and wraps his legs around him as he says _**"make love to me"**_

Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a peck to wipe the disappointed look off his face and explained, though he really did want to make love to Kurt for 5 years! "not now sweetie, but soon… I want to give you your Christmas present first"

"ohhhh… and what's that?" Kurt asks, with a playful smirk he licks at Blaine's era and nibbles at the skin.

Blaine holds back a growl as his dick hardens he said "four days at Rio, you and me, all expense paid vacation on an island on new year's eve"

"what-y-you-" Kurt was speechless as he stared at Blaine in shock.

Blaine face falls and he suddenly begins to feel doubtful about his decision and he says "if you don't want to its fine, It's alright you know, It doesn't matter-"

Kurt cuts him off with a quick kiss and says "I love it! I love you… Merry Christmas, Blaine"

"I love you too, and it sure is" Blaine whispers and lets himself devour Kurt with kisses, ignoring all the thoughts he had about Kurt's memory and just wishing the day comes faster when he and Kurt get to be all alone on an island, just the two of them in love.

* * *

**A/N: so… I hope you guys don't hate it that I showed Kurt let Blaine drink from him…hope it was okay…**

**Next chapter: Christmas morning and RIO! And Kurt and Blaine finally make love ;);)**

**Till next time…**

**Make sure to go and read my new vamp Klaine fic, the first chp is published, co-written by Unic0rn-H0bbit**


	30. Chapter 6: Anything Could Happen

**WORDS: 4800**

**A/N: let's see I did justice to this chapter, and that the way everything is going to happen is up to the mark, let's hope it won't suck…**

**Enjoy…**

**Song for this Chp: Turning Page- By Sleeping At Last.**

**To view pictures of the place I had decided for Klaine's weekend in Rio, go to my tumblr or twitter…**

**Twitter: gleekyxklainerx**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**I HOPE THERE ARE LESS SPELLINGS, I'M only human ya'know**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anything Could Happen**

_**(4 am)**_

Blaine didn't know what woke him, but maybe it was because he still thought he was in Europe, a wave of relief washed over him when he felt the warm naked body, and the scent of vanilla and jasmine that belonged to none other than his boyfriend, who was draped over his body just like he used to sleep with Blaine 5 years ago, the only different now was that they were in love and well naked too.

_In love,_ Blaine finally got what he wanted, he got the man of his dreams, he won him, showed him that he is the world to him and how much he loves him. Blaine would do anything he can for Kurt, he sighed, running his hand through Kurt's damp hair from the bath and his other free hand running up and down his back.

How did he get so lucky? Was he even worth it, if he wasn't Kurt wouldn't have said he loved him.

He just prayed he doesn't screw this up, and when Kurt told Blaine to _make love_ to him, Blaine wanted their first time, not to be something in the heat of the moment but to be something they shared, a moment so intimate and full of love, and not just panting and moaning, but reveling in each other's touches, and the brush of finger tips, the feel of skin against skin and the caress, soft kisses as they made love.

And he knew that the trip to Rio was perfect for them, Blaine felt Kurt stretching his legs and then nuzzling his face into his neck as his hand rested over Blaine's chest, he inhaled Blaine's scent and blinked tiredly as he looked at Blaine and mumbled

"Sweet heart, is everything alright?"

Blaine nodded and rolled them over, so he could lay on his side and pulled Kurt to his chest who kept his legs tangled with Blaine's and his face in Blaine's neck, Blaine smiled and whispered "yes, baby, go to sleep"

Kurt nodded and tightened his arms around Blaine whispering into his lover's neck "love you"

Blaine smiled widely in the dark and whispered back, kissing Kurt's hair "love you, too, good night, love"

* * *

_**(8am)**_

Blaine wasn't preparing for morning, for several reason that is, not only he didn't get enough sleep but he didn't know about what Kurt's Christmas plans were.

Neither he expected to hear a loud shriek of excitement and then someone running down the hall, then Kurt's door banging open and he then felt the bed dip, before he felt someone dropping down on Kurt and him.

Hayden yelled excitedly "**DADDDYY! It's Christmas and-**Oh! **Blaine's back!"** Hayden smiled at Blaine; he smiled amusingly at his son when Hayden started jumping up and down as he tugged the covers from Kurt's head that was resting on Blaine's chest **"Daddy wake up"**

Kurt sighed and pulled the covers away from his head, he sat up, pulling the covers up to cover Blaine and his legs, since they weren't wearing any clothes underneath the quilt, he grabbed Hayden in his arms and cradled his baby boy in his arms "merry Christmas sweetie" Kurt said to Hayden and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy, and Merry Christmas Blaine" Hayden said to Blaine how was watching the father son moment with so much love in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Blaine smiled back at Hayden. The little boy wriggled out of Kurt's arm and stood up on the bed he jumped up and down as he said

"**Present time Daddy!** Santa came last night, and he brought Blaine back to you too!" Blaine gave Kurt an inquisitive look and then a wink from what Hayden had said and Kurt chuckled giving Hayden a peck on the cheek before saying "okay, why don't you go and see what Santa got you and we'll be right there"

Hayden jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into his lap giving him a deep kiss, Kurt sighed and pressed his forehead against Blaine's as he whispered "good morning"

"Good morning… I love you"

"love you too, and as much as I want to stay in bed lying naked with you, we don't want to keep Hayden waiting" Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand kissing his knuckles sweetly, he got out of bed and grabbed the sweat pants and shirt Kurt had put for him on the chair and tossed Kurt his own clothes.

* * *

They walked outside into the living room hand in hand, and stopped to watch Hayden ripping the wrapping paper off the presents and scattering the bows and boxes everywhere, as soon as Hayden saw Kurt coming he ran towards him and jumped into his arms as he said "thank you, Daddy!" he hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his cheek before running back over to his presents he got from Kurt, from which one of them was the new game console he got for Hayden, that was one of the things Hayden kept asking Kurt to buy it.

Blaine had given Hayden a huge race car track that was about the size of Hayden's bedroom, and he was glad Hayden loved it.

Kurt told Blaine that he had a family dinner today and asked him to come with him, though Blaine didn't want to go there, mostly because of Kurt's family but he agreed to it, if that made Kurt happy.

* * *

Blaine had dressed up in his suit and came back to Kurt's pent house just in time to pick him up, he also brought Kurt's birthday present with him as well. Hayden was all dressed up, wearing plain white button up shirt tucked in jeans and his hair combed back, he was holding Benny while he watched _**SpongeBob**_ Christmas special on TV. Blaine walked into Kurt's room who was busy styling his hair "hey there"

"Oh Hi, how do I look?" Kurt gave him a spin, showing of his red shirt with his green scarf and black skin-tight jeans, Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, he cupped his face and pressed his lips to his.

"beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, as always" Blaine whispered giving him another peck on the lip, Kurt felt a box being slipped into his fingers and when he looked down he saw a that he was holding a baby blue colored box with a sky blue ribbon around it with a silver bow on top of it.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"You're present" Blaine told him.

"But you already gave me that" Kurt pointed out.

Blaine nodded, then said "yes, but this is the present I bought for your birthday"

"_**Blaine"**_ Kurt sighed and he lifted the box to see and gave Blaine a shocked looked and gasped, it was box from Tiffany & Co. "if this is an engagement ring my answer is yes"

Blaine chuckled and said "just open it"

Kurt gave him a curious look and opened the lid, he gasped when his eyes landed on a platinum band with a bowtie made on top of it which had 12 carat diamonds in it; Kurt eyes full of shock looked at Blaine with his mouth hung open as he met Blaine's eyes "B-Blaine-I-I-"

"Its' a promise ring" Blaine said with a smiled.

"What are you promising?" Kurt asked

Blaine looked down at their hands and then at Kurt and said "To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are" Blaine smiled, his eyes twinkling with love and devotion, Kurt eyes watered and he held back the tears as he said shaking his hand he tried giving Blaine the box back.

"It's too much, I-I can't take this Blaine, t-this I-I-"

"sweetie, no listen, you deserve this you deserve romantic dinners in Venice and nights in Paris then long walks on the beach and kiss in the rain; you deserve all of it and I will give you all I can cause that's how much I love you…now let's put it on" he took the ring out of the box and grabbed Kurt's hand, he slipped the ring into his ring finger, Kurt smiled as Blaine lifted his hand and kissed it, he held Kurt's hand in between his as he said

"One day, when it's time, I hope to make this ring to an engagement ring… I love you"

Kurt sniffed and gave Blaine a chaste kiss and then wrapped his arms around his neck he whispered in Blaine's ear "I love it, I love you"

…

* * *

They were now at the Hummel house, Kurt was helping Rachel Carole and Elizabeth with setting the table and in the kitchen while Blaine sat uncomfortably in silence as Burt and Finn watched TV and Hayden played with his new toys, after a while Blaine was glad when Hayden grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor to play, at least if his boyfriend's family ignored him, at least his son doesn't.

….

Kurt was beaming when his mother and his aunt along with his best friend cornered him while they gushed over the ring Blaine had given him.

"It's so **pretty**" Rachel squealed

"I know it's beautiful" Kurt nodded.

"You are so lucky" Carole said with a smile. Kurt nodded as he said with a sigh

"I'm lucky I have him"

"You love him?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Kurt smiled widely as he said with his eyes full of love as he looked at Blaine playing with Hayden "I love him so much that it's like-"

"as if he's from a dream" Elizabeth finished Kurt's sentence and he nodded, looking out of the kitchen his yes caught Blaine and they two shared a warm smile.

…

Kurt said to Elizabeth as his family was standing outside the departure doors of the airport "do you think you'll be able to take care of Hayden?"

Elizabeth nodded "Sure sweetie, you told us that his nightmares have lessened it's going to be okay, just have fun"

"Thank you mum" Kurt hugged her before he turned to Hayden and picked him up in his arms as he said

"so sweetie, your clothes are in my closet, the right side and so are your shoes, Grandma will pick you up and put you to bed and call me overnight before you go to sleep, and tell me if anything is wrong and I'll come straight home an don't you dare hide anything from me"

"I know Daddy, I remember, clothes, right side, and your number is on the landline speed dial and on the fridge, I'm okay, are you okay?" Hayden asked giving Kurt a pointed look,

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay? Blaine and I can do this another time and-"

Hayden chuckled and said "go Daddy, I'm okay, I love you"

"Love you too, honey, I'll be back in four days" Kurt said and kissed Hayden giving him a hug before pulling away

"Have fun Daddy" Hayden said and watched as his father and Blaine walked towards the airport departure doors.

* * *

They landed in Rio around night-time, in Blaine's private jet, Kurt seriously didn't know that Blaine was this rich; they walked hand in hand in their car that was waiting for them at the airport, the car led them through the streets of Rio until they reached the boating docks. They loaded their luggage in the speed boat, and took off into the waters of Rio towards the private Island Blaine had reserved for them.

Kurt had his chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist as Blaine drove the speed boat, Blaine smiled and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's turning his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

When they reached the house, Blaine carried most of the luggage since he only had packed one suit case unlike Kurt who had three, Blaine led Kurt into the house who couldn't help but stop once he was inside the house, it was beautiful, hard wood floors, a deck, patio that led to a swimming pool and Jacuzzi with white dim lights and plain white couches in the living room and then the bedroom, it was breathtaking, it led to the patio and had two walls of only glass that gave the view of the ocean and the beach, with a four-poster bed that had white net drapes which moved from the wind coming from outside.

Blaine came up from behind Kurt and pulled him in his arms as he whispered in his ear "love it?"

"I love it, you spoil me too much" Kurt said with a purse of his lips, Blaine kissed it away and smiled at him as he said

"You're meant to spoiled, I love you"

"Love you too… alone at last" Kurt whispered pulling Blaine's body close.

Blaine nodded and said "yeah, what do you want to do now?"

Kurt smirked and said with a playful smile "I think you don't need to be a mind reader to know what I want to do with you Mr. Anderson"

"You have me, what do you want, love?" Blaine said his voice low and absolutely sexy.

"get on the bed, and take your clothes off, I'll be back" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear giving him a nip at his ear lobe before he pulled back and winked at him, he grabbed walked into the bathroom which had the attached wardrobe in where Blaine had placed their belongings.

Blaine tried not to squeal like an overly excited child, as he watched Kurt swing his hips side to side; knowing very well Blaine was checking him out with a heated gaze.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Kurt was on speed mode, he took out his skin care and hair products and tooth-brush, he cleaned his mouth and did his skin regime in hardly 10 minutes, he stripped out of his clothes and just gave a splash of water, after that he bit his lip in the mirror, while he tried to fix his hair, after a long try he gave up and just let it stay a bit roughed up, the way he knew Blaine liked it; he took a moment to gather his thoughts, tonight he will give himself to Blaine, they will be one.

Blaine lay naked on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, he waited for Kurt to come, he had turned the lights off and lit the room with candles he had gathered from all around the house, he inhaled slowly, and kept his eyes closed.

He was at such peace that he did not notice when Kurt came out of the bathroom, the bed dipped and when Blaine opened his eyes he saw Kurt was kneeling on the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a silk beige color robe.

Blaine opened his eyes and he knew the face he was seeing the smile on Kurt's face and the light of the candle that danced over Kurt's strong features, and his soft hair left rough and the way the silk robe clung to Kurt's body frame, Blaine had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"Hi" Blaine breathed, and Kurt smiled, back at him, Blaine sat up and Kurt crawled forward until he was straddling Blaine's lap, he placed his hands on Blaine's bare shoulders, leaning down he captured Blaine's lips with his and let their lips and tongue move slowly, letting out all the love they had for each other in just one kiss.

Blaine felt Kurt tying something cold around his neck and when he opened his eyes, he looked down to see a long silver chain now hanging from around his neck and a locket that had **'K'** engraved on it with baby blue colored gems.

"Kurt, what-"

"This is your present, it's not much, but I just wanted to give you this, a reminder that whenever you and I are away, this is a reminder that I always love and I'm never leaving you" Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a peck on his lips.

"You're perfect, I love you"

"and, I want to give myself to you, all of me" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, he sat up on his knees and tugged at the belt of his robe, and let it slide off his shoulder, Blaine grabbed it and pulled it off from him, he tossed it to the side, grabbing Kurt's back he slowly turned them over and laid Kurt down as he climbed on top of him.

Kurt placed a hand on the back of Blaine's head and brought him down to kiss him, Blaine licked inside Kurt's mouth while Kurt's hand traveled in his curls and the other ran over his back, caressing the vampire's skin. Blaine ran his hand under Kurt's thigh, he grabbed his calf and then pulled his leg up to his waist, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and with one pull Blaine fell forward and settle himself between Kurt's legs and let out a moan when their erections pressed against each other.

They rocked together, Blaine tongue lapped at Kurt's neck, while biting on it hard, leaving a hickey, he let his tongue wander over Kurt's collar and gave it bites while his hands were at his hips.

Kurt let out a high-pitched moan when Blaine began sucking on Kurt's sensitive spot behind his ear; he gasped and tugged at Blaine's curls.

"Make love to me, Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

It wasn't rushed; it wasn't just a quick needy fuck. It was two soul mates rediscovering each other. It was that moment when they shared the most intimate moment of their lives. It had been so long and Kurt doesn't even remember the time he lost his virginity and now it was as If he was giving himself to another all over again.

There weren't panting, loud needy moans and the bed smacking against the wall, Blaine had taken time to prepare Kurt until he had told him he was ready for it, and Blaine positioned himself before he grabbed his cock and pushed inside Kurt slowly, letting his lover adjust until he gave him a nod and asked him to move. And Blaine did, keeping a slow sensual rhythm they held onto each other as if the other would disappear if they let go, and there was only heavy breathing and the sound of wet lips moving against each other as they rocked into each other.

The soft gentle touches of their finger tips, the sweet exchange of kisses and the brush of their finger tips caressing each other's skin, while they exchanged loving looks and whispered words of love and adoration, moving closer and closer to completion.

It wasn't a rush, and haze that consisted of fucking, it was what Blaine wished he had given Kurt and for Kurt; he was finally complete, his sense were going wild from Blaine's and the proximity of being so close to the man he loved only drove him closer and closer to his edge, he knew what he wanted and he knew that Blaine was the one, the one he felt as if he belonged to him, that man for who his blood sings for him, and him only. He knew that his decision he wouldn't regret, they were in love and Kurt wanted nothing more was to let Blaine claim him, and mark him as his mate.

Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's fangs graze the side of his neck, and felt Kurt's hot breath against his pulse "I want to drink from you, Blaine… please, I want to be yours, only yours"

Blaine ah dot pull back from where he was kissing along Kurt's collar, he ran his hands up from Kurt's chest and to the side of his neck as he asked, unsure that he had heard Kurt correct "Kurt? a-are-" Kurt knew what Blaine was about to say, so he pressed his lips to Blaine's and nuzzled his nose to the side of his face, brushing his lips against Blaine's ear lobe he whispered in his lovers and soon to be mate's ear.

"Yes! Blaine, please! I want you, drink from me, I want to be yours, I want to be your soul mate"

"_**Kurt"**_ he growled, he trusted deeper into Kurt and gave Kurt one hard needy kiss before he opened his mouth and gave Kurt's pulse point a lick before he bite into his lovers neck. Kurt's sense had gone crazy, not only from having sex but from letting Blaine drink from him, this was the moment he thought he would never have, and yet here he was, with the love of his life.

Hearing Kurt gasp Blaine let Kurt's blood into his mouth, and moaned at the sensation, Kurt tiled his neck to the side and grazed his teeth along Blaine's ear and whispered "mark me, make me yours, _**oh,**_ **Mmmm, Blaine, I-I'm going to-oh!"** Blaine growled and slammed into Kurt, hitting his prostrate he felt Kurt's cock twitch before he knew, Kurt was spilling all over between their chest; Kurt let out a gasp, as he dug his nails into Blaine's back and without a warning he pulled his head back and opened his mouth, he grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled him away from his neck.

Blaine licked the blood of his lips and he watched Kurt's hungry gaze, Kurt pulled Blaine down and whispered "I Love you" before he grabbed his neck and let his fangs sink into his skin.

"**Fuck!"** Blaine cursed and he felt Kurt moan against his neck; while his tongue lapped at the pulse, drinking Blaine's blood, he felt Blaine's throbbing erection and then felt Blaine spilling his seed inside him.

Kurt eyes flashed open and that's when it happened.

The images began to become clearer and he could hear the words in his mind, the same man he had dreamed about for five years, he could see _**his **_face, Blaine's face!

He heard Blaine screaming at him, that part of his memory that had been erased

**_("IS THIS THE MAN YOU WANT TO STAY NEXT TO AND BRING UP A BABY? I AM A MONSTER! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE IT! I CAN HURT YOU GOD DAMN IT! AND YOU KNOW THAT! AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON TELLING THE BABY ABOUT US?! THAT HIS DAD RAPED YOU AND THAT NOW HE IS TOO FUCKED UP TO LET YOU GO?! I CAN FUCKING HURT YOU RIGHT NOW!"_**

"_**I'm so sorry Kurt, I love you so much-")**_

Kurt eyes opened and he saw that he was standing in a familiar white room, in _Blaine's house_ and in front of him was Blaine, and next to him, was none other than himself, in the cot was his a week years old son playing with Benny, Kurt eyebrows furrowed, thinking where was he, and what was happing in front of him and then he heard himself disagreeing with Blaine.

_**- ( "But, I told you, I am not leaving, I am never leaving… I belong here… with you" Kurt said taking both of Blaine's hands in his.**_

_**"You belong in New York, taking it by storm, living your dreams, and Hayden deserves a brighter and better future, you can't be happy here forever, trust me" Blaine insisted.**_

_**Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears and he tried to convince Blaine "I do trust you, but I am not leaving, I am happy here"**_

_**"You can be happier in New York"**_

_**"I won't be if you aren't there with me" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hands.**_

_**"But the past-"**_

_**Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's lips silencing him and then cupped Blaine's cheek in both of his hands,**_

_**"did I ever tell you the truth, the past is behind us now, I am happy now and so is Hayden, The past is just another part of our journey, sure it wasn't something I love or something I can easily forget, but I learned to live with it, it made**__us__**stronger… I can't leave you, and Hayden needs his father, and…**__I __**need**__you__**, I tried fighting it, but I can't anymore Blaine, you might not have been perfect, but you are to me in every way and I wanted to tell you this before, but I was looking for the perfect time**__, I love you so much__**"**_

_**Their lips moved against each other, it wasn't frantic, or heated, it was simply a moment of serenity and love; kissing each other with such passion and love that Blaine thought they could never have shared.**_

_**Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's face, refusing to let his lips move away from, him but after kissing for a long time Kurt had to pull away for air.**_

_**"I love you… I love you so much that… doing this now is going to be harder than I thought it would be"**_

_**Kurt eyes flew open and he looked at Blaine, his heart beating fast and he asked "w-what are you saying-"**_

_**Blaine sighed and pressed his lips once more to Kurt's before pulling away, his eyes still closed as he said "I'm so sorry, Kurt, but t has to be this way… you deserve better than me"**_

_**"Blaine-" Kurt didn't get to say what he wanted to because the moment Blaine opened his eyes he stopped talking… Blaine started compelling him.**_

_**His pupils began to dilate as he used compulsion on Kurt.**_

_**"you are going to forget everything that happened with us, you will forget that you ever knew a man named Blaine Anderson, you will forget about the car accident, and you will remember having a loving family who loves you so much; you have a son you gave birth too, but the where about of his father are unknown, you are going to forget everything you went through with me… and will live your dream, and live the life you always wanted… and always love y-your son, and protect him… and always remember that you will never be alone, and you will always be loved… now close your eyes, and go to sleep, and when you will wake up, you will be living the life you always wanted… close your eyes, my love"**_

_**"I love you… I'll always love you"**__** )-**_

Kurt gasped, he had been compelled? He opened his eyes again and he was back in the room, lying in bed, he was in Blaine's arms, the man who made love to him, while he peppered kisses all over Kurt's neck, as he pulled out of Kurt. It was the same man he met 6 years ago, and only 5 years ago he had been compelled to forget him, the Blaine he had learned to live with, and fallen in love with him.

This wasn't just words, this was a memory, five years ago and things began becoming clearer and when Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck, he looked at Blaine's face and gasped, the man in his dreams, those words, Hayden's nightmare, it wasn't just a dream it was reality, it was Kurt's past, the past he had forgotten the past he was made to forget by the man who was making love to him, the same man who raped him; that man who was the father of his child.

It was real, _**Blaine was his mate,**_ and he was the reason he didn't remember.

Kurt pulled Blaine away from him, he looked at him, his eyes searching Blaine's face, his hand on his bare shoulders, as he thought _he really was him, his Blaine was here_

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, _that touch, its Blaine, his Blaine he had decided to spend his life with and raise their son_.

"Kurt?"

Kurt eyes locked with Blaine, he lifted his shaky hand and pressed it to Blaine's face and gasped, it wasn't a dream.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered trying to control his thoughts.

He panted and breathed as he said "I-I _**remember"**_

* * *

**A/N: I had to re-write the last part and making love part twice, I just didn't know if it was what I wanted, I hope it wasn't bad, since it wasn't the usual heavy making out and fucking, it was the very first intimate act that Klaine became one… so I hope it was up to the mark :/**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO…**

**Not much to say now is there? Kurt's knows…**

**Next Chapter PREVIEW:**

"How could you! After everything we've been through you couldn't for once let me decide what I wanted to do? I loved you and even then you left me! _**For five years! You compelled me!"**_

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 7: You Compelled Me?

**WORDS: 3200**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, I know it's sad and Glee lost a very big part of their cast, and I'll miss Cory and his dancing A LOT.**

**So I update early to give you a little something and help you with the tragic loss…**

**Cory will be missed, but at least now he is in heaven while he tries to learn how to dance form Michael Jackson, good luck with that M.J.**

**Rest in Peace Cory, and Stay Strong Lea, you have our prayers and support**

* * *

**Chapter 7: You Compelled Me?**

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, and he tried searching in Kurt's eyes to see if this was a lie, if this wasn't true. But no response, Kurt's eyes were wide as his shaky hand moved away from Blaine's face and his mouth hung open he placed his finger tips on his lips in shock that he had just made love with_ Blaine Anderson._

"Kurt?" as soon as Blaine said his name, Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulders and pushed him off of him, as he scrambled to sit up and moved away, to rest his back against the pillow, he looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes as he kept replaying the scene in his head. Five years wasn't less, it was A LOT! And for five years he could have been with Blaine but instead was living his life not the way he had planned to when he was with Blaine way back when Hayden was just born.

"y-you compelled me" Kurt said taking a shaky breath.

Blaine, who sat on the foot of the bed, looked up from where he was staring down in his lap and said "K-Kurt, just listen I-"

"**You compelled me!"** Kurt screamed and tears rolled down his face as he continued saying "we just had sex! You and I blood bonded and, and-y-you compelled me"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand as he tried to talk to him "Kurt, baby-"

Kurt moved away from Blaine as he snapped at him "don't talk to me like that!"

"Please listen to me I-" Blaine tried to tell Kurt the truth but Kurt didn't let him

"**NO! Shut up! Just shut it! I don't want to hear what you have to say! I can't believe you! It's been five fucking years!** I-I, you were there! You were there and you erased my memory, even when I told you that I love you and I didn't want to let you go! But you didn't fucking let me decide what _**I wanted to do**_** for once in my life! **Y-you raped me! Then fucked me! You made my life a living hell and then after all that shit I saw you for what you really were you were just as broken as I was! And then you took care of me and Hayden, you made me fall for you, and cry over you when you fucking left; **and then I told you my feeling as much as I tried to deny that the night I kissed you was nothing, but it wasn't because as much as fucked up we both were **I still fell in love with the man who raped me! Why the fuck did you do all that and then fucking erased my memory without my say in it!?"

Blaine looked down at his lap feeling his heart shatter into millions of pieces as he tried to hold back the sob, but he couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his cheek, he didn't dare to look up at Kurt as he opened his mouth to say in a broken voice "I wanted to give you and Hayden the life that you d-deserved"

"The life that I- ?" Kurt shook his head in disbelieve as he looked at Blaine and continued saying" I can't fuck** believe it! I wanted you, I wanted you around, and I needed you around!** And first you left me when I was in pain! And then you came back and your _son_ was born! Who I raised for five fucking years on my own when I should have done that with you! For those fucking years I've thought I was fucked by a guy who I had a one night stand with! While on the other hand I had a man who had showed me love and who I learned to love, just wasn't there to see his son grow up and for what because h raped me! _I forgave you Blaine!_ What is it that you didn't understand about that!?"

"I w-wanted you and Hayden to have a choice" Blaine said sadly.

"**A CHOICE! You didn't even give me fucking options! You made your decision for **_**me**_**! Did you even consider what I wanted! We could have been together, all of us; ****how could you! After everything we've been through you couldn't for once let me decide what I wanted to do? I loved you and even then you left me!**_For five years! You compelled me!"_ Kurt yelled at him feeling his chest heave from anger.

"I-I'm sorry" Blaine said in a broken voice.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it! You can't take back the five years you took from me, from _us! _ We can't replace those five years now! Kurt screamed as he shook his head wiping the tears, his chest heaved and he felt like he was just floating through space, he couldn't come to fathom that this man who is the love of his life gave up five years of which they two could have been together.

Kurt felt the bed move and when he looked up, Blaine with a tear streaked face , he was standing up and was grabbing his trousers off the floor as he made his way towards the door saying "I-I shouldn't have done that, I-I s-should leav-"

Kurt didn't let Blaine finish that sentence and he yelled at him with so much anger that made Blaine freeze when he ordered "If you step out of the door Blaine Devon Anderson I swear to God I will slap you so hard that you will forget your own fucking name! Now shut up and get your ass back here this instant!"

Blaine immediately spun around and stumbled his way back over to the bed, he sat down at the foot of the bed keeping his distance from Kurt as he sat down.

"For five years you've spend away from me, keeping your distance from me, and for what? To let me live my New York dream, to let me become what I wanted to be, while I achieved my dreams and raised Hayden, I got into _NYADA!_ I made it on Broadway and had a fashion show in New York while you weren't there" Kurt looked at Blaine who kept his head down, his shoulders stiff as he sat there nervously.

Kurt sighed and said "and I couldn't have done this without you" Blaine looked up at Kurt in shock and Kurt sniffed wiping his tears, he began to crawl towards Blaine as he continued saying "you could have let us be together, in Lima, but instead you let me leave, even though it hurt you so much, after what happened with Jade, and you gave up your own life so Hayden and I could live a better life, and all that _money_, was from you! Y-you were always watching over us weren't you?" Blaine nodded and looked away from Kurt, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's face and turned his head to face him.

Their eyes locked and Kurt kneeled next to Blaine as he wiped Blaine's tears "y-you gave up y-your happiness f-for me… I love you so much"

"Kurt, but I-"

"You did all of this for me, and I couldn't love you more" Kurt said softly

"b-but, I-I raped you"

"It's in the past now"

"I compelled you" Blaine insisted

Kurt sighed and said rubbing circles into his hand as he looked at Blaine "and I still hate you for that, but if you didn't do it, I wouldn't have lived my dream, and not only that" Kurt stopped and shuffled closer as he caressed Blaine's cheek, he pressed his forehead against Blaine and whispered "if you didn't compel me, in wouldn't have found out that I could fall for the man who showed me love and kindness and changed himself for me, and swept me off my feet"

"d-don't you hate me?"

Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head and said "no, after five years I think it's established that if things had been different I still would have fallen in love with you"

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to protest but Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him and whispered

"Shh don't say anything, just kiss me" Blaine took a shaky breath and his hands trembled, as he reached for Kurt's waist and titled his head forward, he felt Kurt let out a sigh before he cupped his cheek and kissed him back.

Kurt couldn't believe it that Blaine was still here, it was hard to believe it, he never wanted to let him go

Kurt felt hot wet tears on his cheek and when he pulled away he saw Blaine was crying, he cupped Blaine's face in his hands as he said worriedly "baby, why are you crying?"

"A-after all w-we've been through, I managed to s-screw everything up again"

"You didn't"

"Yes I did! You weren't supposed to remember any of this! You weren't suppose to remember that I fucked up your life" Blaine snapped, now clearly angry with himself, he took his hand away from Kurt and turned his head away from him.

"Blaine-" Kurt called out but Blaine shook his head and said

"We were suppose to be happy"

"hey look at me" Kurt whispered and he titled Blaine's face so he could look him in the eye, he pressed his lips to Blaine's temple and whispered "what happened between us is in the past now, we might not have a good history between us but our past is what made us stronger, for five years I could have dated anyone, but no, no one was there who I wanted to be with; it was you all along, call it fate but one way or the other even if we didn't meet each other the way we did at the club, our paths would have crossed because we are destined to be together" he then wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder and pulled him to his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's and rested his hands on his back as he said into Kurt's bare shoulder.

"You believe in that?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't before, but after five years, seeing you again, I didn't want anyone more than I want you… I love you, Blaine" Kurt said when Blaine looked up at him, his hand reaching out to bring Kurt's face down, kissing him with as much love he could muster up for the man of his dreams.

"I love you" Blaine whispered into the kiss, his hands traveling to Kurt's thighs making Kurt throw his leg to the other side of Blaine's hips, carefully straddling Blaine's lap as his hands never left Blaine's hair and neither he broke the kiss, his hands began to trace the line of Blaine's jaw while Blaine's hand rubbed circles into Kurt's hips; Kurt pulled away and looked down at his hand where it was resting on Blaine's neck where there was a fresh bite mark there.

Blaine glance down as Kurt said "we're mated"

Blaine nodded and kept his hold on Kurt, he looked at his eyes and said "do you regret it?"

"No, I could never regret giving myself to you, this was kind of like the first time I wanted, and I want you and only you Blaine"

"I love you so much" Blaine breathed and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, pressing his lips to Kurt and swallowing the moans that came from Kurt. Blaine began to move back with Kurt until he was settle on the bed, Kurt then pushed Blaine back into the bed and pinned his down to the bed, his hands and knees on either side of Blaine keeping him imprisoned under his body, Blaine looked at Kurt as he dipped his head and began to gently trace his tongue along Blaine's puncher wound, making Blaine squirm.

"Who would have thought you liked to seduce me with every chance you get"

"I have to agree, but how can I not? Kurt hands landed on Blaine's chest as he ran his fingers along his abs while he went back to kissing Blaine, they kissed for what felt like hours as their hands explored each other's skin "Blaine?"

"Hm-?"

"I want to make love to you" Kurt said

"What?" Blaine looked at him in confusion

"I want to show you that I love you, because I know that even though you say that you love me, but you still think that I'm going to leave you" Kurt told him, Blaine looked away and said.

"Kurt, I- It's just that, I-I didn't want to be a mistake for you"

"you did so much for me, you sacrificed so much for me and Hayden, I want you to know that I'm always going to be there" Kurt gave Blaine a kiss.

After a while Blaine said "I've never bottomed before, I didn't trust anyone for that part"

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked.

"Always" Blaine breathed and his fingers caressed Kurt's cheek

Kurt gave Blaine an Eskimo kiss and pressed his lips to the corner of Blaine's mouth and then his

Nose and then finally his eyes lids, his whispered to him "I love you, now relax, and let me make you feel good"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, as he tried to control his anxiousness, it was unusual for having others take control over him, he never learned to let others do that for him ever since Jade happened, but now he trusted Kurt completely and he wanted to give Kurt that, he wanted Kurt to be the first and only one to make him feel this way.

"Shh, relax sweet heart" Kurt whispered from where he was kissing Blaine's abdominal area, as his hands rubbed the inside of Blaine's thigh, Blaine spread his legs on instinct as Kurt moved lower, his head was now near his very visible erection, Kurt reached for the un-capped bottle of lube that was lying somewhere on his side on the messy sheets, he pressed a kiss to Blaine's hip bone and gave it a teasing nip. He lubed his fingers and then began to trace the rim of Blaine's hole making Blaine tense under him, Kurt's other hand massaged Blaine's sides to get him to stop tensing up from Kurt's ministrations so he did what was easy, he opened his mouth and took Blaine's cock into his mouth, letting his tongue slide over his head.

Blaine let out a moan which escalated to a groan when Kurt pushed the first finger into him, Kurt moaned around Blaine as he slowly sucked on Blaine's cock.

Blaine was in so much bliss and pleasure that he hadn't notice Kurt had two fingers inside him he let out a loud moan when he felt Kurt's fingers scissoring him and then brushing against his prostrate "Mmmm! Fuck! Hurry up Kurt!"

Kurt started with three fingers now as he pushed them in and out of Blaine, when Blaine was stretched enough Kurt pulled out of Blaine and began reaching for the condoms but Blaine stopped him and said "you don't need it, I trust you, I want to feel you and besides it's not like I am fertile that I can get knocked up"

Kurt nodded and began to prepare himself, he settled between Blaine's legs and with one hand he caressed Blaine's cheek as he kissed him softly with the other he guided his cock into Blaine, Blaine arched his back when Kurt entered him, he tossed his head back and let out a moan, it wasn't painful but the stretch was there, but now he knew how it felt to finally be one.

Kurt picked up a slow rhythm, rocking into Blaine while he sucked a hickey into Blaine's neck, he grazed his fangs over Blaine's wound, he ran his tongue over it, and Blaine tilted his head back giving Kurt the signal that he can bite him. Kurt placed one last kiss on that spot before he let out a growl and bit into his neck.

Blaine legs twitched and he tightened them around Kurt's waist, Kurt slowly picked up the pace and enjoying the noises coming from Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth as he said "_**Kurt, I'm gonna-fuck!"**_ Blaine cursed and he felt Kurt's free hand started to stroke his cock, making Blaine closer to his orgasm, he let out a cry of Kurt's name on his tongue when Kurt's cock hit his prostrate again and again and he orgasm, and Kurt came right after, pulling away from Blaine's neck as he lapped his tongue over the wound cleaning the blood trail of Blaine's neck, Blaine legs dropped to the sides and Kurt laid down on Blaine's body his head buried in Blaine's neck.

"I love you, you're amazing, Kurt"

"I love you too"

"We're mated" Blaine said in sudden realization, Kurt looked up at his and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's cheek and grabbed Blaine's hand in his, intertwining their fingers "yes we are"

Blaine lifted their hands and then pressed a kiss to Kurt's hand where the ring Blaine gave him was; Kurt smiled down at him and then pressed their foreheads together.

They kept looking into each other's eyes with a smile playing on their lips, while they're blood streams rushed with the others blood, feeling so close to each other that nothing could tear this moment.

They had learned to love again, and learned to accept one another, after everything life threw at them they stay strong, and after all of their past, it made them stronger with both of them knowing that nothing could keep them apart.

Kurt kissed Blaine, letting his lips move against his mate's a reveling in the sensation of having to claim and be claimed by the love of his life.

Things were finally perfect for him, they both were in so much bliss from they're bond that they had no idea what was happening back in New York City.

* * *

**A/N: So my next update will be late, I don't feel like writing anymore because after all according to my family, I won't ever make it as a writer and for my parents they will always regret that I won't chose the profession they wanted me too…**

**So sorry about this, but I just am fucking tired of all this shit.**

**Whenever I will update next –here's the preview I thought for it **

**PREVIEW:**

"Hello" Kurt said into the speaker while he sat in between Blaine's leg in the bathtub, from where was peppering kisses at the back of Kurt's neck

"Mr. Hummel you're son Hayden has run away from school, he was okay today but something happened to him during nap time and he panicked when we tried asking him what's wrong but he didn't listen to us and he ran away"


	32. Chapter 8: Love Will Take You

**A/N: okay so I'm back with an update, hopefully you guys will like it, warning, there angst and cliff-hanger.**

**And also I want to thank all of you for your PM's and your supportive Reviews, it helped a lot, I just sometimes need to stop thinking and listen to people; thank you so much**

**IGNORE Spellings, I still need to give a final spell check**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Will Take You**

The sound of waves crashing woke Kurt up in the morning he was expecting to hear his son running into his room and waking him up for sleeping in; it had turned into a daily routine; but instead he wasn't in the penthouse, he was in Rio, and was lying cuddling next to his _mate_ Blaine, who was lying face down on the bed with his face buried in the pillow, Kurt smiled at him, brushing the curly locks that were falling into his lover's eyes, Blaine scrunched his nose when Kurt touched his face but then sighed.

Kurt couldn't believe it, the one thing he desired the most in the world was what it was like to be loved, and though at first the two of them had gotten off from a horrible start and Kurt despised Blaine; but a time grew, he got to see Blaine for who he really was. And what he saw was something he was very much familiar with; Blaine just wanted to be loved, he had lost someone important to him, and he grew up living life with cruelty, Blaine just needed someone or some reason to change himself, and Kurt couldn't help but think that he was the reason all along. Blaine had changed himself for Kurt, he even stopped the reaper act and was now a changed man, the five years he could have had Kurt cooped up in his house in Lima, but instead he let him go, and kept a distance from him.

Kurt bit his lip as he stared down at Blaine's face thinking that Blaine must have vanished from his life but he knew Blaine couldn't keep away, he must have watched over him from a distance. And all he could say about that was how much painful it must have been for Blaine, and when they met at the theater, Blaine was so composed, especially when he first met Hayden, maybe that was the reason Hayden didn't push Blaine away, after all Hayden is Blaine's blood.

He shuddered when he thought how would his son react to this, his father's boyfriend is none other than his own father, and he left him and his Daddy alone because of the terrible things he did in his past.

If only Kurt could protect his son and Blaine, or he could change the past, but he couldn't, did he regret having to fall in love with a man like Blaine Anderson, if you asked him this question 5 years ago he would say yes, but now, things have changed, _Blaine_ has changed for the better. And Kurt knew that even if he could change the past, one way or the other Blaine would have met Kurt and they would have fallen in love and Hayden would still be here.

Kurt sighed and placed his cheek on the back of Blaine's neck, and he draped one arm around Blaine's back while his free hand was in Blaine's hair, comfortingly running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

He was finally happy, he wasn't going to over think stuff and become upset over things too soon, now all that mattered was that he was in his soul mates arms and he was in love, he would rather revel in his new found bond with his lover then dwell on the past.

He turned his head and buried his face in Blaine's curls, breathing in his scent before he moved away and began brushing his lips over the back of Blaine's neck and his bare shoulders, stopping now and then to kiss on the mated bite mark now prominent on Blaine's neck.

"You know, you really have a bad habit that you think too much" Blaine mumbled, startling Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Blaine's ear lobe "and you are sneaky… how do you feel?" Kurt asked as he ran his hand over Blaine's hips and thighs.

Blaine turned over to his back and gazed up at Kurt, grabbing Kurt's hand that was stroking his collar-bone as he said "I feel like I'm yours"

"and only _mine_" Kurt added kissing Blaine's lips, he threw his leg over the side of Blaine's hips and straddled his lap, they both moaned into each other's mouths when their hips came in contact, making them realize they both had morning erection.

"Already ready for more" Blaine asked with a smirk, and he teasingly rolled his hips into Kurt making him shudder, and press his hips against Blaine's, he kissed Blaine's jaw and whispered huskily.

"We have just started sweet heart"

Blaine smiled as Kurt began mouthing at his neck, his hand running up and down Kurt's smooth thighs, as his mate started to rub against him "I love you" Blaine whispered

Kurt looked up from where he was sucking a hickey into Blaine's collar and smiled as he said "love you too"

Form the soft gentle touches things became pretty heated real quick, in a matter of time the two of them were grinding into each other with moans and gasps coming from their lips as they kissed heatedly, both of their tongues fighting for dominance, Blaine gasped loudly when Kurt bit his lower lip, his hands landed on Kurt's ass and began kneading at the flesh, making Kurt move his hips faster as he panted into Blaine's neck while his hands tugged at Blaine's bed hair "Mm, don't stop" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled and teasingly began to trace Kurt's hole making him buck his hips forward, "who would have thought you'd be so horny" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt asked letting his hand trace Blaine's abs stopping to run his fingers over his erection.

"Nope, I like it" Blaine said in an unsteady voice that was from Kurt's ministrations.

Kurt smiled knowing very well what he was doing to Blaine, when his lover began fisting into the sheets while trying to arch his back so Kurt would touch him where he wanted too, and Kurt did, only to give Blaine teasing strokes as he said "5 years, no sex, no make out, not even touching some random guy, or even jerking off, I finally get to do this- guess I was just waiting for you to come back in my life"

Blaine nodded in agreement his eyes screwed shut as he said trying to form words "**Mm, god!** I went freaking celibate-**more Kurt"**

"I'm not done with you yet, not until I come" Kurt said licking at Blaine's neck pausing to nip at Blaine's mated mark.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked, digging his fingers into Kurt's hair and pulling his head to kiss him.

Kurt didn't think about it, he didn't need too, he was here with Blaine to let loose and have fun and he was not going to stop as he leaned up and whispered into Blaine's ear, brushing his lips along his ear lobe "I want to ride you"

Blaine couldn't form a coherent sentence, not only did Kurt's sexy innocent side drove him insane it also led him to a mumbling mess; Kurt definitely knew what impact he had on Blaine, which gave him an upper hand.

Kurt chuckled and reached for the condom, placing it on the side as he said "though we do need a condom, I can get pregnant if we're not careful" Blaine just nodded, hoping Kurt would just stop talking and do something!

He smirked and leaned forward, brushing his lips along Blaine's Adams apple as he whispered "you won't even have to prepare me, I'm stretched enough" Blaine growled and he finally said with a moan.

"**Ohdeargodpleaseyes!" **Blaine moaned out.

* * *

After that things moved pretty fast, Blaine was lying on his back, his legs bend and spread out while his fingers dug into Kurt's porcelain thighs, while Kurt was bouncing on his cock, with his hands on Blaine's chest, his nails scraping down his chest as he cried out Blaine's name picking up the pace he grinded down on Blaine's lap while Blaine slammed into his prostrate, Kurt let out a gasp and his lips parted, he arched his back and came all over Blaine's stomach, Blaine was close too, as he kept thrusting his hips into Kurt, feeling the drag and then Kurt riding him as he rode out of his orgasm, and one clench from Kurt was all for him to come; Kurt let out a heavy sigh and he was about to fall on his back but Blaine sat up and grabbed his back; he gave a kiss to Kurt's cheek while catching his breath.

"I love you" Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine smiled and hummed in response "forever mine"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck and whispered "yours… but you seriously need to get out me; we need to take a bath"

"I'm comfortable" Blaine said blissfully.

"Late sweet heart, bath fir-what are you _doing?_" Kurt asked looking at Blaine whose hand was on Kurt's chest where he ran a finger through Kurt's come and then sucked his finger into his mouth.

He took it out with a pop and smirked at Kurt as he said "what? You're **delicious**"

"Be happy I love you right now, that I won't slap you for that" Kurt said and winced when Blaine pulled out of him as he said

"don't act like you don't like me licking your come, you think it's _hot_" Blaine whispered the last word into Kurt's ear and giving his ear lobe a bit before sucking it into his mouth, making Kurt squirm, and then moan.

Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's hair and said huskily "that's why they say you go at it like rabbits, **OH!-**Round two?" he asked and Blaine pulled away grabbing Kurt's ass and nodded.

"Carry me to the tub, Mr. Anderson" Kurt said and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist; Blaine grabbed him from his back and carried him into their bathroom.

* * *

After another round of sex in the shower, with Blaine's back pressed against Kurt's chest while Kurt made love to him, the two mates opted to just take a bubble bath and relax before they ended up going at it again.

Kurt's was settled between Blaine's legs while he caressed Blaine's arms that were wrapped around his waist, and his nose running along Kurt's jaw and neck, while Kurt's head rested on his shoulder.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed too much busy in trying to drown himself in Kurt's smell and the feel of his wet skin against his.

Kurt turned his head and said "what are we going to do about Hayden?"

Blaine paused for a bit and leaned his head back with Kurt resting his head on his chest, as Blaine said "what can we do?"

Kurt pursed his lips and said, running his hands up and down Blaine's soapy chest "he's your son too; he needs his Papa as much as me"

"What are we going to tell him then?" Blaine demanded to know, not knowing how rudely he snapped at Kurt which was un called for, Kurt duck his head and he tried to speak

"I-" Blaine huffed and snapped once again

"that's the thing, we can't tell him just out of the blue that _**hey! honey, Blaine's your biological Dad, we didn't tell you cause he compelled me and I just found out,**_ yeah that's going to make him like me" Blaine said bitterly.

Kurt spoke up trying to convince Blaine "he likes you, and you know that-"

"would he like me when he finds out _how_ he was conceived?"

"we don't have to-"

"he will find out soon enough" Blaine said sharply

"we just have to hide it, until he's old enough to understand" Kurt tried to reason with him.

"so till what then? We just wait and see for everything to get crumbling down?" Blaine asked.

"it won't-"

Blaine shook his head as Kurt turned around and moved away from Blaine's legs to look at him as he said "he _has my temperament_ and you probably have noticed! So what do you think he would do? Have you seen how protective he is?"

After that Kurt snapped, letting out his frustration "I have Blaine! I was there every day watching him grow up on my own! Without you there! I know what can happen; I know he is capable of! That's what hurts the most! I can't have my son and my love together in fear that if Hayden finds out things will get worse! I just wanted to be here with you without any worries, five fucking years without you after that entire struggle! Couldn't you just forget about this for a bit and let me be happy when Hayden doesn't even know!"

Kurt sniffed and turned his back against Blaine, he wiped away the tears hoping Blaine didn't notice, he felt the water ripple and then Blaine's arms on his shoulders as he said "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't want you to get angry, I'm just worried for you two"

"can't I just be happy, even for a little bit, I want to have a family, a husband to come home too who is sitting in our baby's playroom while he and our son are playing; c-can't I have any of that?" Kurt said trying hard to fight the sob as he hiccupped wiping his tears, Blaine felt terrible for this.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and turned him so Kurt's head was one his chest, he kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, feeling Kurt place his arms around Blaine's waist.

"you will have all of those things, I'll make sure of it" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded and said "sorry for crying, I-I ruined the weekend"

"no you didn't, don't say that, we were bound to talk about this someday, I love you" Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too" Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

Before their kiss could get heated with their hands wandering south, Kurt's cell phone rang that was on the counter.

Kurt sighed and said "I have to take this"

Blaine smiled and gave him a peck on his nose and settled back in the tub, Kurt reached for his phone and then went back to sitting between Blaine's legs, where the vampire behind him began to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Hello" Kurt tried to sound clearer on the phone while trying not to moan with Blaine scraping his fangs along his collar-bone.

**"Mr. Hummel you're son Hayden has run away from school, he was okay today but something happened to him during nap time and he panicked when we tried asking him what's wrong but he didn't listen to us and he ran away"**

Kurt's body stiffened and his hand started to shake; he dropped his phone to the side of the tub while shaking his head with a horrified look on his face.

"Kurt, Kurt-honey what's wrong?"

But Kurt didn't answer he couldn't speak, Blaine was getting worried, "Kurt, hey look at me what's-"

Kurt looked at Blaine and cuts him off as he says "H-Hayden's g-gone, he ran away from school"

"**oh my god!" **Blaine gasped.

"we have to go, I need to find him" Kurt said as he shook his head hoping this was a dream.

Blaine and Kurt got out of the tub and Blaine patted Kurt dry with the towel and ran into the wardrobe taking out their bags and tossing Kurt his clothes, Kurt was wearing his clothes while Blaine was rushing around the house packing their stuff while on the phone to book a private jet to take them on such short hour.

"Kurt come on, we have to get to the boat- Kurt?" Blaine stopped moving around and turned to see Kurt standing frozen in place as he stared down at his phone, his hands shaking as he said

"what if I can't find him? What if he's gone and something bad happened to him? I c-can't live without him Blaine, he's my son, and he must be so scared! What if he's hurt or scared and he can't find me and he's lying on a cold ground somewhere and-"

Blaine crossed the distance between them and pulled him into his arms as he said "Shh, deep breath sweet heart, come on he's going to be alright, we'll find him I promise, he might just ran back home, he has the pent house key too" Kurt nodded and buried his face in Blaine's neck after a while he whispered into Blaine's neck.

"B-Blaine?"

"yes?" Blaine said.

Kurt looked up with teary eyes and his voice cracked as he said pleadingly "d-don't leave me"

Blaine kissed away the tears and said "I won't, I promise, we'll find him, come on, the sooner we get to the airport the better"

* * *

_**(Earlier Today-Hayden's School)**_

"okay class, pack up your arts & crafts and pull out your sleeping mats, grab a pillow and blanket, then we'll take a little nap before lunch time" Mrs. Coulter said and clapped her hands, the children scrambled to put their stuff away in their locker and grabbed the sleeping mats and pillows.

Hayden settled down a bit away from the rest of the class, he never told this to his Dad but he always felt like an outcast because he was the only hybrid in the school, and frankly the rest of the children sort of made him feel bad.

He lay down and placed his head on the fluffy pillow, hugging Benny to his chest, imagining it was his Daddy's arm he was hugging, and drifted off to sleep.

It was long since his dreams had bothered him, he didn't know why though; it was weirdly similar to when Kurt and Blaine were apart and from Kurt's part when he and Blaine had been less intimate after Kurt's nightmare at Blaine's house.

But then they all came back all the nightmares all at once.

-**( "Stop IT HHHURTS! PLEASE! STOP LEAVE ME! STOP! UGHHH!"**

**"I hate you, GET OFF ME!" his Dad screamed.**

**he heard the voice of the man who tortured his Dad say.**

**"HE IS NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE! HE IS MINE!"**

**"Kurt?" the man said that Hayden couldn't tell who it was, but his face was clearer now, and his voice was so similar to the one Hayden knows.**

**"Kurt, talk to me… I'm trying to… trying to **_**talk to you**_**" he said in a pleading voice.**

**Hayden saw his Daddy snap at the man "Its my decision to answer to you or not… and I chose not to… whatever sick disgusting plan you are making to **_**talk to me **_**and **_**sympathize **_**its not going to work, I don't need to see your face and I would appreciate if you leave,** Blaine" **and when that name was mention, Hayden could see, that man, that face that haunted him, it was **_**Blaine**_**!**

**"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT TO!" Blaine yelled.**

**And then the dream changed rapidly and Hayden saw his Daddy standing on the top of the staircase, while his hand rested on his stomach, and then taking a step forward as he fell down the stairs.)-**

Hayden gasped and sat up, his eyes filled with tears and finding it hard to breath, he felt as if the walls were closing in on him, and he felt dizzy, he felt a hand on his arm and he retrieved away from it, panicking he could hear his teacher's concerned voice.

But nothing was right, that man who tortured his Daddy was _Blaine_, and _he _was his father, he had ruined his Daddy's life; he was the reason why his Daddy didn't even want to have him, Hayden realized he wasn't born because of love he was born because it happened by mistake, he was never wanted and was only hear because of what Blaine did to his Dad.

_Blaine_ was his father! Hayden stood up and shoved his teacher's hand away from him, as tears streamed down his face he ran and grabbed his back without even giving it a second thought beside that he had to leave, this couldn't be true, his Daddy loved him, he wouldn't go back to the man who ruined his life.

He wiped his tears and ran, as fast as he could and leave the school behind him, as the scary thoughts chased him even though he tried to run away from them.

But he couldn't and those words kept running through his mind

**-( " NO! You are NOT having an abortion, I am not killing our child-"**

**"IT'S NOT OUR CHILD-I don't want this baby" )-**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I just tried to write it**

**Next Chapter:**

"even after everything he has done to you, and to us you would still go back to him, he will never be my father!"


	33. Chapter 9: All You Wanted

**WORDS: 3800**

**A/N: Ignore my amazing spellings I know I am good at making typos… hope you can ignore them and read the fic;)**

**Anyway… not much to say… just read**

**and a reader asked Hayden's age, it's 5 yr old, but mentally he's you can say about 7 yr cuz he's a hybrid.**

** Possibility my update might get delayed a few days so follow on twitter n tumblr to know when I ill update next**

**Twitter: gleekyxklainerx**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**SONG for this chapter: All You Wanted by Sounds Under Radio**

* * *

**Chapter 9: All You Wanted**

Time didn't matter, nothing did, as soon as the plane had landed, Kurt and Blaine were off to find Hayden, the traffic in New York was too much so Kurt had no other option was to run, vampires could run fast. And Kurt didn't care how much he would be drained out after this but he needed to have his son in his arms, even as much as Blaine would reassure him that Hayden would be alright, but Kurt needed physical proof to know that.

The first thing they did was go to the school, as soon as Kurt and Blaine burst through the doors of the school, they ran to where Hayden's class room was; the teacher was pacing outside the door and she stopped when she saw Kurt coming.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm so sorry-" she started to apologize but Kurt was in panic mode he didn't need to hear any of it.

"What happened to him?" Kurt demanded

"he was sleeping one minute and the next he was crying and thrashing in his sleep, he sat up and when I reached for him he made a run for it, he even forgot his bear" she said handing Benny she was holding in her hands, Kurt looked down at the teddy bear and let out a choked sob, he wasn't there when Hayden needed him, and now he was gone.

"I'm sor-" she was about to apologize but Blaine held up a hand silencing her, she nodded and left the hallway, where Blaine took Kurt in his arms, while he clenched Benny in his hands crying into the teddy bear.

"I-I shouldn't h-have le-left, I-it's my entire fault, h-he's having n-nightmares a-and he didn't tell me" Kurt cried into his mate's arms.

"Okay, honey breathe, now listen, do you have any idea where Hayden would go to when he's having a night mare? Somewhere where he feels safe?" Blaine asked trying to keep calm for his and Kurt's sake.

Kurt sniffed and took the tissue that Blaine handed him and he stuttered trying to stop his crying as he said "h-he w-would always co-come to my room at night-_**ohmygod**_- he ran home! He has to! I gave him the key for just in case he needed to go home, he _has _to be there" Kurt exclaimed.

"Come on" Blaine said urgently taking Kurt's hand in his and running out of the building to Kurt's penthouse.

"Hayden!" Kurt yelled out as he entered the pent house, noticing it was unlocked.

"D-Daddy?" he heard a muffled cry come from his bedroom.

Kurt didn't think twice and ran down the hall and pushed his bedroom door open and saw his baby curled up in a ball on Kurt's side of the bed holding one of Kurt's pillow, as tears streamed down his face and he whimpered, Kurt let out a sigh of relief along with a sob, he has never been so happy to see his baby boy, he ran towards the bed and scooped his son in his arm, letting Hayden bury his face in Kurt's neck as he cried holding on to him for dear life. **"Ohmygod, baby I was so scared! I thought I lost you! Don't you ever do that to me young man! I can't lose you sweetie, I love you so much"** Kurt said hugging him close and buoying his nose into his son's hair, to relax his senses that he was holding his son in his arms, and he was safe now.

"D-da-daddy, p-please tell me I-it's not true!" Hayden cried into Kurt's neck shaking his head.

Kurt stopped and looked at his son in confusion as he asked "what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to gi-give m-me u-up b-because you don't love me" Hayden cried, he was clearly shaken up, and this had been a far worse reaction Hayden had from his dreams, it made Kurt scared thinking what was the dream about that had him so scared and shaken up.

Kurt wiped his tears and kissed his cheek, cupping his son's face as he said, "what!? I love you honey, what are you talking about?"

"I-I s-saw-" Hayden choked, shaking his head and closing his eyes shut as if he was trying to run away from something.

"What did you see?" Kurt asked.

"I-I-y-_**you**_!" Hayden was about to explain it to Kurt but when he looked over Kurt's shoulder he saw Blaine standing in the door way, and his sadness and fear subsided with pure anger and hatred, he pushed Kurt away and stood up balling his hands in tiny fists as he yelled at Blaine who was stunned when the little boy said.

"y-you did this!"

Blaine's face paled and fear washed over him, he spoke "what-?"

"**You hurt my Daddy!"** Hayden snapped at him.

"Baby-" Kurt said, holding Hayden's arm, but Hayden was in rage

"**NO! HE HURT YOU! I KNOW HE DID! I SAW IT! The scary man from my dream was him! I saw a-and-p-please tell me he's not who I-I think he is, D-Daddy?" **Hayden asked on the brink of tears.

"Hayden-" Kurt said swallowing hard, his son knew, and Kurt didn't know how to tell him.

"**Tell me it's not true!" **Hayden demanded.

Kurt bit his lip and sighed as he said sadly "I-Its true"

"Get out" Hayden said looking at Blaine now.

Kurt looked up and said instantly shaking his head "what, Hayden please-" he tried to calm him but Hayden wasn't listening.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU" Hayden stepped off the bed and was walking towards Blaine who stood frozen in the door frame, trying to process everything, Kurt grabbed Hayden and held him back, Hayden looked at Kurt in shock and yelled, pointing at Blaine as he did "What are you doing Daddy! Kick him out! He hurt you, y-you were crying and bleeding and he didn't stop! He almost killed you"

"Honey, he didn't-" Kurt tried to convince him but it wasn't working

"**Don't lie to me! I SAW it! All my nightmares were about him! I didn't see it before! And I-I saw you saying that you didn't want me!"** Hayden cried out with tears falling down his cheeks.

Kurt felt his own tears in his eyes as he said, shaking his head "baby that's not true-"

"But you did say that! It was _his _fault I'm here! It's because of him you were hurt! He did nothing but hurt you!" Hayden screamed, his little chest heaving, he looked back at Blaine and yelled, Kurt could see how Blaine flinched at the words, he could see the tears in Blaine's eyes and the pain on his face, he could _feel_ the pain, sadness in Blaine wash over him through their mated bond as Hayden said to him sharply **"I hate you!"**

"Hayden that's enough!" Kurt said, putting his foot down.

"You're defending him?" Hayden choked out, looking at Kurt with shock.

Kurt shook his head and said "you don't know the truth, would you listen to me-"

"Then he isn't my father?" Hayden asked angrily.

"**No**, he is-"

"And you didn't try to kill yourself by falling down the stairs?"

"I-I-"

"And he didn't cause you pain?"

"Hayden-" Blaine tried to speak up for Kurt but Hayden didn't let him.

"Then why are you with him!" Hayden yelled.

Kurt said shakily, looking at Blaine as he said "it's a bit more then what you think honey, just calm down and-"

"**NO!"** Hayden screamed and grabbed Kurt from his hand and stepped in front of him, and said to Blaine  
**"get out! You don't belong here! We were happy without you, we don't need you! After what you did to Daddy you don't belong here! And you are never going to be my father! I hate you!"**

"**HAYDEN! THAT'S ENOUGH! CALM DOWN!"** Kurt yelled at his son grabbing his arm and holding him back from where he looked like he was about to pounce on Blaine.

Blaine looked hurt and confused, it wasn't difficult to see how hurt Blaine was, he looked small as he stood in the door way clearly heartbroken and upset, his eyes dark with a mixture of anger and sadness, he looked at Kurt who's eyes locked with Blaine's; he was about to open his mouth and explain to Hayden what was the truth, because it only seemed like Hayden had seen the bad memories of Kurt's and not the good one, he didn't see how much Kurt loved Hayden and how much he cared for him after compromising with Blaine all those years ago, but Hayden didn't listen, he wriggled out of Kurt's hand and looked up at him with eyes full of anger and hate.

"even after everything he has done to you, and to us you would still go back to him Kurt was left speechless, this was why he feared all of this, that how will he make his son understand the truth behind all this, he doesn't even know how much Blaine did for him, Hayden turned to glare at Blaine "he will never be my father!" he said to him.

"**I hate you! You don't belong here! You ruined everything, you don't deserve Daddy or me! Just leave us alone!"**

"Hayd-" Kurt said, wiping his own tears, but Blaine said

"No, K-Kurt, h-he's right, I don't belong here… I s-shouldn't have come back anyway"

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him as he walked out of the room, but Blaine had already left.

"Good" Hayden muttered.

Kurt didn't know what took over him as he started yelling at Hayden** "look what you've done!"**

"I didn't do anything! He did! He ruined our lives"

"If only you would calm down and listen to me!"

"I saw everything! What more do I have to do to know what he did to you and me! I will never love him! He don't belong here with us, it's a good thing he left! He never will be my father!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH HAYDEN! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU! YOU ARE TOO LITTLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!"

"but-"

"**BEDROOM! NOW!"** Hayden stayed there for a while looking at Kurt with sad and hurt eyes, his eyes were now filled with tears as he looked at his father, but Kurt's face told him otherwise, as much as Kurt wanted to wrap his arms around his son and apologize for yelling at him, but Kurt had to be strict with him, his son went way out of line and though he had every reason too, but at the moment Kurt was on edge, he was exhausted emotional and he _needed_ Blaine to be physically there to help him through; he spent all these years on his own and now he had Blaine back with him. He needed him as much as he needed his son, he just wanted everything to be okay.

* * *

As soon as Hayden went into the bedroom, Kurt grabbed his coat and ran out of the penthouse, he was outside the building and he didn't know where to go, but luckily for him Blaine didn't go that far, Kurt picked up his scent that led him to the fountain in central park.

He was sitting on the ledge and had his head in his hands, while his fingers were pulling at his hair, Kurt looked around thankful that there weren't many people around because it was still a school day.

Kurt walked towards Blaine, he had never seen him look so, broken. It was weird seeing him so vulnerable, Kurt knelt down in front of him and placed a hand over his, he gently pulled his fingers out of his hair as he said "don't pull so much"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, looking at him in shock

"I'm here to take you back" Kurt said wiping Blaine's tears.

"Has he calmed down?" Blaine sniffed and asked.

"No but-"

"Then I don't belong there, just like he said you were perfectly fine without me, and I will never make up for what I did to you"

"He's just a little boy, he doesn't know-"

"**Doesn't know what?** That I raped you! I think he pretty much saw me do it to you in his dreams, I scared _my own son_ for life! How can I take that back, he can never forgive me? I never forgave my own father for it" Blaine snapped at him, standing up.

"He was a monster! You changed! You were damaged too, and you let me go because you loved me" Kurt said, stepping back from Blaine.

"And that's why I can't stay here! I ruined everything! Just like I always do, you were better off without me! Coming back to you was stupid! This is all just a fucking mistake!" Blaine snapped and rubbing his temples.

Kurt bit his lip and asked in a small scared voice "a-am I a mistake to you?"

Blain looked up, immediately regretting his choice of words "no, Kurt-"

"**Then don't go! I need you"** Kurt pleaded taking Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine sighed and shook his head, letting go of Kurt's hands as he said "Hayden needs you, he hates me, I have no place here, I already ruined everything for us what's the point now" Blaine turned away from Kurt, he didn't hear Kurt reply for a while after a long wait Blaine heard Kurt let out a choked sob and then say

"y-you said you love me, y-you promised me you w-will never l-leave me" Blaine turned around and wanted to kick himself when he saw Kurt looking down at his feet with his arms wrapped around himself like a shield as he cried.

"Kurt- oh! Sweetheart" he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, Kurt let the flood gates open and he began sobbing into Blaine's shirt as he clutched the fabric of his shirt in his hands.

"You c-can't leave me Blaine ,you k-know what happened when you left l-last time! I c-can't do this without you; I-I need you, I just want to have a h-happy f-family! I-is too m-much t-to a-ask! _I want to be happy! W-why can't I be happy_"

"I'm so sorry-Kurt" Blaine said feeling his own tears, he buried his face in Kurt's hair, hoping he could change the past.

"Don't g-go B-Blaine! I-I can't d-do this w-without y-you" Blaine held on to Kurt tighter and kissed his cheek as he said "Ssh, I'm here for you"

"How do I know you won't leave me?" Kurt asked

"Because I said I'll do whatever it takes to give you what you want, and I'm going to be there every step of the way and make our family work" Blaine said in a determined voice.

"What about H-Hayden? I-I don't know what to do?" Kurt cried.

"We just have to talk to him and explain to him what really happened"

"H-he's so little, and y-you should h-have seen his face wh-when I y-yelled at him, he hates me"

Blaine rubbed his back as he hushed him and said softly "he doesn't! if anything is, he _loves _you, that's why he doesn't like me, he wants to protect you"

"but I w-want him to know the way I know you" Kurt said looking at him.

"right now, he has faced a lot of stuff today, after all he's just a kid, you need to talk to him, he needs you" Blaine said wiping Kurt's tears and kissing his lips.

"you'll stay with me, won't you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not going away not until you want me to"

"I would never want you to" Kurt said.

"come on, Hayden needs you"

* * *

"Hayden, honey?"

"c-can I come in?" when Hayden didn't reply once again Kurt turned the door knob and opened it, peeping inside the room he grimaced, feeling sadness and hatred for his own anger he showed towards his son creep over him. He had never yelled at him, and he didn't intend to, but what happened was all too overwhelming and agonizing that Kurt had been stuck in between two people, both he loved dearly, and both were the same, he never choose a side, and he never would choose his son over his mate or his mate over his son. After all Hayden was alive because of Blaine, and he had half of Blaine in him, and come to think of it, Hayden even had Blaine's eyes as well his hair.

He was his father, but the way Hayden found out was terrible, and he hated himself that he counldn't protect his son from such a dark past that Kurt had faced during the time he was conceived. What Hayden saw was Kurt's memories, it may have transferred to him during the time he was in him.

The room was a mess, it looked like that when Kurt had left Hayden had snapped and threw stuff around his room in rage. He walked over to the bed where Hayden was curled up in a ball holding Benny, _Blaine's _most cherished item of his childhood.

Kurt sat down on the bed and reached out to touch his son's hair but Hayden flinched and moved away, Kurt felt like he was on the edge of tears, he knew Hayden was upset, but he had always been the one Hayden would run after for comfort, and now he was moving away from him.

"Hayden, p-please look at me" but he didn't even move a muscle.

"I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but you have to listen to me sweetie, what you saw… in your d-dreams, I'm not saying that it isn't true, it is. Blaine is, your father, I didn't know that before because- honey, it's c-complicating, y-you're so little and-"

"do you love him?"

"I-yes" Kurt said softly.

"why?" Hayden asked sharply.

"Hayden, it's a long story, and-"

"he tortured you" he said.

"I know that, and that is still a bad memory but-"

"I was never planned, you didn't have me because you wanted me, and you had me because it was forced on you" Hayden snapped.

"no one forced me-"

"_he_ did, I saw it, y-you were in s-so much pain! And he didn't stop! And then y-you c-cut yourself and-" Hayden had started crying.

Kurt felt his heart break into two and he reached out as he said "aw, baby-"

"don't touch me" Hayden snapped and moved away from Kurt's hand.

"Hayden please-"

"no! are you going to stay with _him_?" He asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and said "yes"

"then I have nothing more to say" Hayden replied coldly.

Kurt pursed his lips and said pleadingly "Hayden-"

"you made your choice, but that man will never be my father, I hate him! And I h-hate you, for being with him, so just leave me alone and go to him" he said into his teddy bear, hiding his face from Kurt.

"Hayden, honey, don't d-do this, you have to listen-"

"I heard enough, I saw more than I wanted to, it wouldn't have happened if he didn't come in our lives, we were so happy! It was only you and me, forever, and I was happy, you were happy… and then _he_ came, and the scary dreams, a-and he ruined everything"

"please, Hayden it's not like that-"

"I don't want to talk to you, can you leave?" Hayden asked once again in a harder angry voice.

Kurt gave it one more shot as he said, hoping his son would just listen to him "honey, I-I love you and you know t-that" Kurt said letting out a choked sob, but Hayden didn't even say _I love you_ back, he remained still and said

"**please** leave, I'm tired… **D-Dad**" Kurt felt as if his whole walls came crumbling down, Hayden never called him _**Dad**_, and now he wasn't even letting him touch him, his son hated him.

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore, he bit his lip and got up, slowly dragging himself out of the room, as soon as he shut the door behind him, he felt his heart finally break, he covered his face in his hands and slid down the door, pulling his knees to his chest he started sobbing, feeling his body shake as he cried, his cries were so loud that they echoed in the hallway, Blaine came out of the living room and rushed to Kurt's side, he pulled Kurt Into his lap and he started crying into his shirt as he said in between the loud cries "I-I d-don't k-know what t-to do!"

Blaine held him and said "it's going to al-"

"N-NO! I'm n-never g-going t-to be **ha-happy!** G-God **hates** me! **I w-want my son back, Blaine! I want my b-back!** H-he **hates** me!" Kurt cried out, he couldn't stop crying, even when Blaine had take him to his bedroom, he was shaking and was exhausted from all the running and the event of the day, and his crying hadn't stop until he passed out in Blaine's arms.

Blaine held Kurt in his arms, he hated himself, he hated that he didn't know what to do or how to fix this, he just wanted his mate and his son to live a happy life. Was it too much to ask?

Hayden lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling as holding Benny in his arms, he could hear his Dad cry and speak to _him_, he felt tears rolling down his cheek when he heard his Dad cry out '_I want my baby back_'

He curled under the covers and cried into his bear, hoping to find any comfort he could from the memories of when it was only him and his Dad, hoping that he was happy again, and his Dad was there holding him, but his imagination wasn't too good, he squeezed his eyes shut and all he could see was his Dad in pain.

He just wanted things to be good again, but there was no hope in him.

* * *

**A/N: *biting my lip* I'm gonna go and hide under a rock, please don't kill me… a surprise in next chp preview ;)**

**So had fun? Here's the next chapter preview and also I have started a new fic, dedicated to .lover.**

**It's Summary is this: (please check it out and let me know what you think)**

last time when he was his true self things had not gone so well, so now he is the leader of the skanks with a reputation of a school slut, he doesn't do relationship because he doesn't want a broken heart, but when Blaine joins McKinley he soon finds himself falling for the badboy to only find out he isn't interested in a relationship for his own reasons. BADBOY!BLAINE & SKANK!KURT

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"**Hayden, would you stop for a minute and listen to me! Ignoring you dad isn't helping you or him! He's ill! He needs you"**

"He has you that's what he wanted, after all you ruined him once, I'm sure you can do it again"

"Um, Hi…? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me sweetie pie, cause you were still in your Daddy's tummy when I met you, I'm Auntie Tana"


	34. Chapter 10: I'll Try for You

**WORDS: 4700**

**A/N: sorry for late update! Please forgive me hope this chp doesn't suck though I wrote it in a deadline**

**I'm not perfect ya'know... so ignore my spellings, the most common mistake i make is the form/from one... it's because I'm an EXTREMELY fast typer... so sorry to put you through that, it's also Windows fault:p**

**i promise to re-read it when i get the time**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'll Try for You**

It's like the misery in Kurt's life is repeating all over again; why was it that when everything in Kurt's life was finally better, things came crumbling down hurting himself and everyone around him. Was he supposed to live his life in misery? He never wanted this, he wouldn't lie if anyone asked him that five years ago would he want to live with the man who raped him and got him pregnant, and would he want a baby who wasn't created with love?

He would say yes…

But now, things had changed, five years ago he would have hated Blaine if he hadn't seen the Lord for what he truly was, if he hadn't come to understand the vampire and his intentions, which were to protect him and his son from the dangers outside. Kurt still doesn't know how he fell in love with that vampire, but he knew that what he had with Blaine was not something he could easily look past or let go, he knew that up till now, he needed the vampire by his side, after knowing that the man had let him leave, not out of selfishness but out of love and desire to let Kurt and Hayden live a life on their own.

And Kurt had realized that even after getting his memories back, if things had been different between him and Blaine. He would have fallen for him even if they didn't meet five years ago.

And then there was his beautiful son, his baby, who hated him, nothing hurt Kurt more than knowing his son hated him; he hated that he couldn't protect Hayden from the memories, he hated that Hayden knew everything, which was still a shock that he saw everything just through his dreams.

His son was traumatized, and he hated Blaine, his father. Kurt couldn't give him everything; he had disappointed his son, where the matter of Kurt making Blaine stay and work things out, Hayden refused to even talk to either of them. Kurt _needed_ Hayden to know, Hayden needed to know that the memories he saw were the old ones, not the good ones when Blaine and him had worked things out or the look of Blaine's eyes when he first held him in his arms. He didn't see how much it tore Kurt when Blaine left and how much Blaine was scared of losing Kurt and his son when he went to labor.

He had only seen the worse of their past, that's why he hated Blaine, if only he had seen the good ones.

Kurt had sobbed every night in Blaine's arms, he would wake up early morning to try to persuade Hayden to talking with him, but his son only ignored him and without a word said he would leave the house, with Kurt burying his face in his hands as he sat in his son's bedroom., he had told his family about this and that he remembered, they tried to talk to Hayden but he didn't listen to anyone.

What the two parents didn't know was that when Hayden would leave the house he would cry as he waited for Aunt Rachel to take him to school, and then he would get bullied by the mean vampire kids, making him sit in the play ground under the slide curling into a ball and crying into Benny until the bell rang; he wanted to talk to his Daddy, he wanted his Daddy to hold him and sing him to sleep, kiss his cheek and rock him in arms. He wanted to talk to his Daddy and tell him he was scared; but he was afraid to know what his daddy had to say to him about Blaine and his relationship, he was scared to believe that the Lord of the vampire's who was feared by everyone was his father, he wasn't scared of Blaine. not at all, he was scared of that man hurting his Daddy and him, he was scared to lose his Daddy, and was scared to see his daddy in pain, he knew his Daddy cried but he didn't know what to do, he was just a kid, he was a scared child, afraid of knowing the truth, he didn't want to feel hurt, he just wanted to be happy.

A week has gone by with Hayden in complete isolation, he didn't eat, only the cereal and milk he could make himself, he would hear Blaine and sometimes his daddy pestering hi to eat, he wouldn't look at his daddy when he brought him food, he knew that his daddy knew he wouldn't eat; he didn't look up from his plate, he didn't want to see his Daddy's disappointed, sad face.

He would peek through the door quietly clutching Benny in his arms as he watched his Daddy try to work but only to throw his papers away in aggravation and tearing his sheets as he would cry to himself, he would hear Blaine trying to tell his Daddy that Hayden would come around he's just scared.

It actually scared Hayden that Blaine, knew exactly how he was feeling, and he could easily read him like an open book, when many times Blaine had tried to talk to him.

The first time when he did Hayden had snapped.

* * *

It was morning and once again Hayden was sitting on the counter as he stared down at the waffles Kurt made for him. He barely looked up when Kurt reached for his son's hand, only to be disappointed when Hayden pulled his hand under the counter.

His daddy stood there as he said "baby, please eat…! I can make you something else? "But he didn't reply, Kurt's lips trembled as he tried to hold back the tears, "Hayden _please_, talk to me"

"I'm not hungry" Hayden muttered and stepped down from the stool he ran into his bedroom, leaving his daddy standing there to cry, Blaine came out of the guest room hearing Kurt's cries, he grimaced and without a second thought he marched into Hayden's room as he said

"Ignoring your dad or me isn't going to help either of us"

"I'm talking to you!" Blaine said sharply, but Hayden just as stubborn as Kurt didn't reply back to him.

""Hayden, would you stop for a minute and listen to me! Ignoring you dad isn't helping you or him! He's ill! He needs you" Blaine said hoping he could somehow maybe manipulate Hayden to talk him into talking to his Dad, but He was sharper then Blaine thought.

"He has you that's what he wanted, after all you ruined him once, I'm sure you can do it again" Hayden muttered

Blaine sighed and said calmly "He needs you, And I know it's hurting you seeing your Dad cry, I know that how bad you want to protect him but you can't, I know how it feels, and I don't want you to let all this go by without doing something, your dad might need me, but he loves you, and he needs you too… I know it doesn't matter what I say to you, and I know you hate me, and you don't want to see me, but don't take it out on your dad"

Blaine left and closed the door behind him leaning against him thinking of the possible way to bring a father and son together when he himself had bad father son experience in his life, he was lost.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Santana; I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this!" Blaine said into his phone as he walked to Kurt's pent house.

"**Neither do I wonder boy, but maybe it's because I'm the only one here to listen to Mr. Fuck Up"**

"Are you going to insult me or help me?"

"**A bit of both, babe… ok now seriously, have you tried maybe leaving him and Kurt alone?"**

"No, every time I think that maybe I should leave, Kurt either starts crying or he's in his room throwing things around until he starts to cry"

"**That kid sure is dramatic, and Hayden?"**

"I know that he wants to talk but I'm not sure why he's avoiding it"

"**Have you tried talking to him?"**

"He hates me! Not Kurt! He's ignoring Kurt _because of me!"_

"**Hm… okay hobbit, you needs to leave Daddy and his little man alone for a week, go to Europe or do some work there, but leave for a while"**

"And how's that going to help Hayden or Kurt?"

"**Trust me short stack, you got nothing to lose, leave the rest to Auntie Tana"**

"If you do anything stupid I swear to-"

"**Yeah yeah, I'm shaking in my heels just do as I say"**

It was terrible leaving Kurt when he told him not to go, but after pestering him continuously and making a convincing story that he _had_ to go Kurt finally let him; he just hoped when he came back things would be better.

Hayden was more than happy to see Blaine leave, but even deep down he felt that something wasn't right about it, he didn't know why it seemed weird not having him in the house, he hated him, that's for sure; but even then he didn't feel right; he could see his Daddy was upset about it, and was more upset that once again when he tried to get him to talk, he ignored him, though he desperately wanted to be brave enough to face his fear and talk no matter how much he was scared to open up.

The next day, Hayden was once again teary eyed sitting in the playground alone on a bench while kids around him called him names, and called him a cy baby when he would look the other way wiping his tears and holding his bear.

He looked down at Benny with his knees pulled up to his chest, he heard the sound of heels clanking, he thought it was his teacher but when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find a tan Latin women in a black knee-length skirt and a blue cropped jacket wearing high heel boots, her long hair flowing with the wind as she bent down and sat next to him.

"you know, you shouldn't let them pick on you, they would think you are weak, and I know that you are definitely not weak, sweetie…" she cupped Hayden's cheek in his hand and took a tissue paper out, wiping his tears as Hayden looked at her with his big honey colored eyes.

"Um, Hi…? Who are you?" Hayden asked looking at the Latina.

"You don't remember me sweetie pie, cause you were still in your Daddy's tummy when I met you, I'm Auntie Tana" Santana said with a polite smile, wiping the last tear drop off Hayden's cheek.

"y-you know my Daddy?" Hayden asked his eyes wide as he stared at Santana.

Santana shrugged and leaned against the bench as she said "not much, sweetie, I do know he's a good man, I know you're papa though"

"M-my papa? You mean _Blaine_" Hayden corrected her, his eyes darkening a bit.

Santana gave him an apologetic smile and nodded as she told him "yes Blaine, I met him and you're Daddy when you were still in his tummy" Hayden nodded and looked away, Santana observed his hesitant behaviour before she moved closer and asked

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Did Blaine send you?" Hayden asked.

"No"

"Then why are you talking to me?" he said giving her a confused look.

"You see, honey things are complicated, and what you, you're Daddy and Blaine, may not be what everyone says a happy family… things are never easy"

Hayden eyebrows furrowed as he said "what do you mean?"

"well I may not know you're Daddy that well, but let me tell you one thing, those things you saw in your nightmare, they are scary and I know you are scared, but I also know you will _always_ protect your Daddy, that's one thing you didn't get from your Daddy you got this form Blaine, yes what you saw was true, but that's not the _whole_ truth, there are good memories and bad memories, maybe you should think about that for a while"

Hayden shuddered and said "but what if the good memories are scary?"

"trust me sweetheart, I've _seen_ how much your Daddy loves you, and protects you, I've also seen how much Blaine hurt your Daddy as well as protected him and you when you weren't born; don't let the bad stuff scare you, you are a brave and smart little boy…"

Hayden sniffed as he said sadly "I don't want to hurt my Daddy, I don't want him to hate me"

Santana wrapped her arms around Hayden and said "oh, honey, he doesn't just, be brave, you're Daddy loves you, and I know that…"

"I don't think I'm brave enough" he said.

"honey, you are _brave_, and you are very special, not everyone had that connection you and your daddy have, and those dreams aren't just a nightmare, there is a special bond between you and you're Daddy, don't let it go to waste" Santana said, she was about to stand up and leave before Hayden stopped her and said

"Wait! What if `I don't like what Daddy says?"

"Give him a chance; you don't know how deep the water is until you take a step in it, you might drown but that doesn't mean you can't float"

* * *

He was standing outside his Daddy's door, waiting he could hear his Daddy cursing and throwing paper into the dust bin, he knew his Daddy wasn't very happy, but he had to be brave, if not for himself then for his Daddy; he _needed_ to know the truth.

_Knock knock!_

Hayden slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the room, looking nervously down at his bare feet, clutching to Benny's arm as he said "D-Daddy?"

Kurt's head snapped when he heard his son call him, he stumbled out of his seat and crossed the room, dropping to his knees as Hayden said "I'm sorry"

Kurt grimaced and shook his head, he cupped Hayden's cheek and felt his own tears stinging his eyes when he saw Hayden's tears; without a second thought Hayden let out a sob and threw his arms around Kurt's neck and cried.

"Oh my! Ssh, don't c-cry honey, you don't have you apologize, it's my fault, I'm so sorry for yelling at you" Kurt said and hugged his son tightly, feeling his body at peace when he had Hayden in his arms, feeling the warm tears of his baby boy on his neck, he took a shaky breath.

"I don't want you to be angry with me" Hayden sobbed into Kurt's neck clutching to the back of his shirt.

Kurt pulled away to cup his cheek, he pressed kissed all over Hayden's face and wiped his tears as he hushed him and said "I'm never angry with you, I was just over whelmed baby, I'm sorry I made you upset"

Hayden frowned at Kurt and said shakily, his breath hiccupped in his throat "I'm scared"

"What are you scared of honey?" Kurt asked, stroking his son's cheek soothingly.

"I-I don't want to lose you" Hayden said and fell into Kurt's arm once again, crying as he held his shirt in his little hands.

"ssh, you are never going to lose me, I'm never leaving my little boy alone" Kurt told him, rubbing circles in his son's back, he picked him up in his arms and carried him to his bed, he sat down and held Hayden in his lap as the little boy curled in a ball in fathers arms.

"You don't h-hate me, right Daddy?" he asked

Kurt shook his head and ran his fingers through Hayden's curls as he said "never, Daddy loves you, sweet heart, and I always will"

Hayden smiled and blinked away the tears he looked up at Kurt and said "I love you too, Daddy… I-I want to know… the truth"

Kurt shook his head and said "later honey, you've been crying, you probably have a head ache"

"No, I want to know! Right now" Hayden said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, not wanting to pressurize his son.

"Yes" Hayden nodded.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, leaning against the head board with Hayden nestled in his arms as he told him his story from the start.

"When I was little I had a car accident, I woke up in the hospital and I didn't remember anything, I didn't remember grandma and grandpa, I had lost my memories, I found out that my parents body wasn't in the crash, and I was alone, the hospital put me in an orphanage, and that's where I met Auntie Rachel. As the time passed we were old now, and weren't living in the orphanage but a flat in Ohio, auntie Rachel took me to a club one night, that's where I met Blaine, I wasn't in my senses at that time, one minute I heard Blaine tell me to be his and the next minute I woke up I was tied down."Kurt saw Hayden cringe at the memory and he ran his hand through his son's hair and kissed his forehead, pulling him in his lap and continued

"I'll spare that part, things weren't that good between us, I'm not going to lie but yes, I hated him, I really hated him for what he put me through and that you were in me, I didn't want you to be born into a world where everyone is cruel, because I had seen a lot of cruelty with hybrids and humans and since I was a human, I didn't have anything to give you, so that's why wanted to kill myself and spare your life, but then… I don't know how but well, I started to comprise, I felt the need to keep my baby safe, I wanted you to be born so at least I had one thing, which was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I knew that there was no point in running away, because I would put you and myself in danger if anyone found out I was with child; so I stayed…"

"Blaine and I, I seriously don't know but we started to connect, I understood him; I understood who he _really_ was, not the mean rude, vampire who was cruel to me, but a confused lonely vampire who had lost everything he cared for, Blaine didn't have a very good childhood, he was wanted, his parent didn't care for him, only his step sister did. You know why you're full name his Hayden Jade Devon Hummel?"

Hayden shook his head into Kurt's chest, his cheek resting over Kurt's heart as he listened to his Daddy attentively, in the comfort and security of his Dad's loving arms.

Kurt smiled to himself as he said "it's because Jade, was the name of Blaine's step-sister, she loved Blaine, she took care of Blaine and was always his comfort when his parents and brother rejected him, she showed him love. But his Dad… he was worse than the Blaine you saw in your dreams, eh did really bad things, he killed Jade, and Blaine was furious because his best friend who was a human was killed from vampires who hated humans. He didn't have anyone, his mom was dead, his sister and his only friend, so… he killed his father when he saw what he did to his sister; Blaine changed, he shut off his feelings and became cold hearted. No one showed him kindness because they feared him"

"I understood how he felt, and though I didn't forgive him, I tried to make the most of it with the situation I was in, I don't know when but I started to care for Blaine, I saw him in the most vulnerable stage, and then his happiest; you know… when you were in my tummy, you used to kick a lot, and would never let me sleep, always so eager to get out into the world" Kurt said playfully and Hayden smiled into Kurt's chest.

"But somehow you used to stop moving when Blaine sang, you always liked it when he sang, then one day I was so lonely I started crying and Blaine comforted me, he calmed me down, and made me feel… _wanted_. Blaine and I connected in a strange way, and when I didn't know why Blaine had left for some work in New York he came back… and found my parents, he searched for them and he brought my family back. It was all so sudden that my parents didn't know I was with a child, they got angry, I thought they hated me and I ran, Blaine took care of me that night, he protected me, and watched over me. For the first time I felt loved, I knew Blaine loved me but I didn't want to admit it to myself that I felt something for him too. As time passed I fell for him more, his love, his care, and his comfort, I loved the _real_ Blaine, the new Blaine I saw. One day Blaine heard me say something bad about him to make Auntie Rachel think that I didn't care for him, but it wasn't true… baby are you okay?" Kurt asked, not wanting Hayden to feel uncomfortable.

"y-yes, just continue" Hayden said, and buried his face in Kurt's chest.

"Are you sure?"

Hayden nodded and sighed clutching to the front of Kurt's shirt and closing his eyes as he listened to Kurt say, he could picture everything in his mind as his Dad said "Blaine and I had a fight, we yelled at each other and in the end Blaine left, he left the house and I felt that everything I had, all that made me happy left. And I was alone, I got ill, and really ill, you see, I needed Blaine's blood to survive too, because after all you had Blaine's blood in you that's why you are a hybrid, a week passed and I got worse, I didn't sleep, I kept screaming for Blaine, I was so scared" Hayden wrapped his arms as much as he could around Kurt's waist, as a protective shield, Kurt smiled at his son and hugged him closer, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I knew I loved him, when you lose someone close to you, that's when you realize the importance of it, and I did. I knew that there was no denying that I fell for the man who I hated before. When Blaine came back, I was so happy, it felt like seeing the sun for the first time, I was about to tell him I loved him but I went to labor, I remember seeing his worried face and for what Rachel tells me when I was in the room, Blaine was crying to himself alone in a corner outside, he looked broken and scared; but then you were born and I was okay, I woke up and saw my sweet little angel in my arms and I knew nothing could replace this moment, and when Blaine held you in his arms, he was so happy. Everything was perfect, we both were happy, and in love though I still didn't tell him that I loved him. You probably don't remember but whenever you used to cry you would only calm down if I was holding you or Blaine, and if anyone took you away from either of us, you cried so much and wouldn't calm down until you got what you wanted"

Hayden smiled lightly to himself, feeling tears in his eyes, as he stayed still in Kurt's arms "then in the morning when I was with you, Blaine brought you Benny, he gave you Benny, and do you know, that Benny, was actually Blaine's, it was his gift from Jade when he was a baby, that was the day I told Blaine I loved him, and we kissed, but…Blaine compelled me, he erased my memory so I could go to New York and live happily with you without any memory of how much I was tortured before I fell in love, he let us go; I didn't know until now that all the money, this house, you're school my college, it was all because of Blaine's money, he had been watching over us this whole time and supporting us though he never came face to face with us; and now I got to see that even if Blaine and I didn't meet five years ago and met now, we still would have fallen in love and I still would have had you, in a way we were destined to meet, we are eternally bonded forever, so all you saw was just the bad memories, not the happy ones"

Hayden looked at Kurt with shock as he asked "so… I wasn't unwanted?"

"Never sweet heart, I loved you, I just wanted the best for you, and wanted to keep you safe and so did Blaine" Kurt told him smiling at his son.

"S-so Blaine isn't bad?" Hayden blinked in confusion, thinking back to the start of Kurt's story and comparing it with the things he saw.

Kurt rubbed his back and said truthfully "he _used_ to be, he's changed he isn't a reaper anymore, he actually is now supporting the council for Human and Hybrids rights, since he's a lord, he's the reason why you and I can walk safely around in New York"

Hayden sighed and nodded as he said "I-I need time, I don't think I can forgive Blaine for how much he hurt you, but if he's important to you and he won't hurt you then… I-I'll try, for you Daddy, I want you to be happy"

"I'm happy as long as you are honey, don't do this if you don't want to" Kurt told him.

"I have to, you're my Daddy, and I want to make you happy"

"You always make me happy just by existing, I love you"

"I love you too, Daddy, I'll always make you happy, I promise"

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you; I don't want to be alone"

Kurt hugged him close to his chest as he said "of course honey, but first I know you haven't been eating and you are going to have a big dinner, then a bath, and then we can cuddle and watch _Lion King_, we'll have a whole weekend with each other, sounds good?" Kurt got up from the bed with Hayden in his arms; he carried him to the kitchen as Hayden said

"Yes… and Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Kurt asked setting him on the counter top.

"I need time, I'll try, I promise" Hayden said determinedly

"take your time, I'm always here for you" Kurt said with a smile happy that they talked things out, he kissed his son's forehead hoping that nothing bad will happen to his son.

* * *

**A/N: hoping that even if I updated as fast as I could I didn't tank the chapter.**

**Hope you liked it let me know you're thoughts on this… a few more chp of TUF left and a hug for Auntie Tana.**

**I don't know when my next update will be because I have tests coming up from 16****th**** Aug, so follow twitter or tumblr and I'll keep you update when the next chp will be**

** Twitter: gleekyxklainerx**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

**And till next update.**

**PREVIEW:**

"I could have handled it"

"Why haven't you told your Dad about this, we could have done something about this"

"I don't want him to worry about me and stupid bullies, Daddy worries too much"

"But that doesn't mean you let them pick on you"

"I want to fight back, but I know Daddy doesn't like it" Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Hayden he bent down and looked at his son who was pursing his lip and nibbling on his lower lip like Kurt did, he looked up from his shoes when Blaine said

"A smart girl once told me to have _Courage_, and I know you have it in you"


	35. Chapter 11: Redeeming HImself

**A/N: Song in this chapter**

**Bridge of Light-P!nk**

**I typed as fast as i could so ignore spellings and tenses**

**ENJOY;)**

**Also I think my MS-WORD is crazy, it thinks Teddy Bear is Teddy **Beer… WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Redeeming Himself**

"Why didn't you tell me you have a parent's teacher conference tomorrow?"

"Because I don't wanna go" Hayden whined

"Hayden, everyone's parents is going, and why shouldn't I?"

"b-because… I… It's not important, I'm a good student!" he said trying his best to lie to Kurt.

"Hayden, what is it you're not telling me?" Kurt said, he placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at Hayden who looked away from Kurt's glare, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie when his Daddy gives him _that_ look.

"Nothing, Daddy" Hayden muttered under his breath.

"I know when you're hiding something young man, so are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's okay Daddy, everything's fine, I promise" Kurt opened his mouth to protest but then his doorbell rang and he sighed when Hayden ran off to answer the door, with Kurt following behind him, as soon as Hayden opened the door, he looked up to see it was Blaine standing there.

Hayden glanced over his shoulder at Kurt awkwardly not knowing what to do or say, Kurt smiled at Hayden and picked him up in his arms, giving him a peck on the cheek as he said "go to your room, its okay sweetie, whenever you are ready"

Hayden smiled and relaxed in Kurt's arm, jumping out of his arms, he ran off to his bedroom taking Benny with him, as Kurt called after him saying **"we are still not done discussing young man!"**

"Discussing what?" Blaine asked smiling brightly at Kurt when he got to fully look at his mate, the week away did him good, he was happier now and Hayden and Kurt had reconciled just like he wanted them too, god knows what Santana did to fix it, but whatever she did sure as hell worked, and he owed her big time.

"Just Hayden trying to avoid the parent teacher conference, now come here" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him inside, he wrapped his arms around his neck instinctively and leaned forward to press his lips with Blaine, it's been their first kiss after they came back from Rio.

And it felt amazing, Blaine hummed into the kiss, inhaling Kurt's intoxicating scent and drowning in the feeling of having his beloved in his arms, once again.

"I missed you" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Missed you too, and thank you"

"For what?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You think I don't know? I know you left for some reason, and whatever it was gave me my son back"

"Well I'm glad, he looks better too, and so do you, I love you"

"I love you too… but what did you do?"

"Did what?"

"What did you do to make Hayden talk to me?"

"I didn't do anything, promise, Santana must have a good way with kids"

"Santana?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, don't worry, she won't do anything or report anything against us, she's on our side" Blaine reassured him and Kurt relaxed as he asked once again.

"How are you so sure?"

"If she wasn't she could have done anything to Hayden by now and-" Blaine didn't get to finish because Kurt slapped his arm and scowled at him pulling away from him as he said

"Don't ever say that, I can't bear anything happening to Hayden"

"I'm sorry that came out wrong…"

"That's okay" Kurt said and led Blaine into the living room, Blaine sat down next to Kurt and pulled him in his arms as he asked.

"So how's Hayden?"

"He's better now… happier, he's been sleeping in my room since you left and is talking again"

"What did he say about… uh, you know… _us_" Blaine asked gesturing between both of them.

Kurt pursed his lips as he said honestly "he was a bit, confused, and didn't ask many questions, but he understood that you weren't the bad guy"

"But I _was!_" Blaine reminded Kurt.

Kurt corrected him as he said "you _used_ to be Blaine, stop beating yourself up for that; he's still trying to work on it, and is going to try to move on, like I did, but he needs time"

"He can have all the time he wants, I just don't want my own son to hate me" Blaine said with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrows at Blaine.

"No… it's nothing, I just-" Blaine sighed and looked out the terrace window as he said "I just, I haven't had a good father figure, and neither had I actually had a family you know, not even loving parents… I just want to keep you two happy, and I wanted us to be a happy family"

"And we will, we just need time… it's not easy, but it's going to work out"

"But what if Hayden doesn't like me? What if I turn out to be like my shit ass Dad? Then what?"

"hey look at me-" Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and brought his face closer, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered "you won't be like him, you are better than him, your parents didn't raise you like most do, but Jade did, and I know that you are going to be a great Dad someday"

"You really think so?"

"I know you will be, just wait and see, you've changed Blaine, and soon Hayden will see that too"

Blaine nodded and rubbed his nose lovingly with Kurt's and closed his eyes, they sat there for a long time, just reveling in the feeling to being next to each other and not noticing Hayden had stood in the hallway hearing Kurt and Blaine talk.

* * *

**(Next day-Parent Teacher Conference)**

Hayden was sitting in the sandbox, with his legs crossed and Benny between them he was making sand castles and shapes in the sand when a ball was thrown in the sandbox destroying his sand castle and making the sand fall all over his clothes and face.

Hayden coughed and rubbed the sand out of his eyes, he blinked and saw Eric, one of the vampire children in his class come towards him and pick up the ball as he said mockingly "oh, sorry didn't see you there"

Hayden knew he was doing it on purpose, so he ignored the bully and began brushing the sand off Benny, and then Eric grabbed Benny's arm and pulled the bear out of Hayden's hands, Hayden got up and started to reach for Benny as Eric said "this your bear? You're such a baby! Poor half breed vampire can't go anywhere without his **stupid toy**"

"**Give him back!"** Hayden screamed as he tried to pull Benny in his arms, kids and some of their parents started surrounding the two of them as the two boys pulled at the bear with equal strength, Hayden could hear the fabric ripping and when Eric pulled harder, Benny's arm was ripped off making Hayden stumble backwards, he looked down at the ripped arm in his hands and his lips trembled, seeing his only best friend/stuff animal get torn into pieces, Eric and some of the kids started pointing at Hayden when a few tears escaped his eyes.

Eric laughed at Hayden and pushed him into the sand, making Hayden's arm scratch against the edge of the sand box, giving him a deep cut as blood began to ooze out of his skin, "who's this son?" a blonde buff man asked, who looked like he was Eric's dad, Eric pointed at Hayden who was trying desperately not to scream or cry in anger or throw himself at the bully for tearing his bear apart.

"Just some half-breed kid in my class, he's human" Eric said and his Dad chuckled looking down at Hayden who was looking at the teddy bear's arm in his hand.

"**Pathetic, disgusting half breed**, his kind shouldn't be in this school**, it's just sick!"** Eric's dad said and looked at Hayden in disgust, Eric nodded and kicked some sand at Hayden once again.

And this time Hayden let out a broken sob in humiliation, but before anyone could laugh at him they heard a very angry and somewhat scary voice say from behind the crowded kids **"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"**

The kids moved away in fear as Blaine marched towards the sand box, with his hands balled in fists and his eyes in a shade of red from anger, Blaine looked at Eric who took a step back, reaching for his father's hand in fear as Blaine kneeled in front of Hayden who was still crying in pain and humiliation.

"Hayden? Honey, look at me, please, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Blaine said cautiously as he reached for Hayden, Hayden blinked up and noticed it wasn't his Daddy but it was Blaine, who was looking at Hayden with worried eyes, Hayden looked down at Benny's ripped arm and Blaine followed his gaze feeling his blood boil even further when he smelled the blood coming from Hayden's arm which had a deep cut on it, and was covered with sand making Hayden whimper.

Blaine gritted his teeth and stood up, turning to face the person who made his son cry, he looked down at Eric who gulped and grabbed his Father's hand "give him his bear back and apologize to him, **right now!"**

Eric whimpered at the force and intensity of Blaine's voice along with his growl, Eric's father stepped in front of his son as he said** "you don't talk to him like that!"**

"**I don't give a fuck about your kid! Give Hayden his bear back or else!"** Blaine growled as he threatened the tall blonde.

"**or else what, fag? you going to start crying like that disgusting half bre-" **he didn't get a chance to finish saying that because Blaine had grabbed his neck and slammed him into the nearby tree, holding him up against it as he growled viciously, bearing his fangs at the man

"**you call my son that one more time and I will kill you! You better not mess with me asshole! You don't know who the fuck you're dealing with! I can kill you right now if it weren't for your kid!"**

The man whimpered at the intensity in Blaine's voice and the way his grip tightened on his neck, he stuttered apologizing to Blaine "I-I'm sorry m-man! I didn't know he was y-your kid!"

"**I don't give a fuck what you have to say! But if I see your son or any of these kids bully Hayden you won't see the light of day ever again! Am I clear?"** Blaine said gripping the vampire's neck tightly and he nodded vigorously, Blaine dropped him and looked over at Eric and said **"now give him his bear back and apologize, NOW!"**

Eric ran over to Hayden and shakily handed him Benny as he stuttered "I-I'm s-sorry" Hayden snatched the Benny out of his hands and sniffled as he looked at Blaine who brushed his hair back, taking a deep breath as he cooled down and walked over to Hayden, he looked at the children and their parents who were staring at him; they all looked away and took a step back from the Lord.

Blaine kneeled in front of Hayden and whispered "you okay?"

Hayden bit his lip and nodded, his hands still shaking from his bleeding wound, there was one thing everyone knew that Hybrids, weren't as strong as vampire's they did possess much of the qualities of a vampire like strength and speed, but they're skin wasn't as hard as vampires.

Blaine looked at Benny and pursed his lip as Hayden held his ripped arm in one hand and the bear in the other, "don't worry, your Daddy and I'll fix it, I promise, come on" Blaine held his arms out for Hayden and Hayden did a double take before he tried to stand up and walk on his own but couldn't because he was feeling weak and blood drained from his cut, Blaine reached his hands out for Hayden and Hayden nodded, letting Blaine pick him up in his arms carefully.

Blaine walked into his class room where the teacher was waiting for the next parent,

"oh my god! what happened!?" she stood up in shock seeing pale Hayden in Blaine's arms, with his arm full of blood.

"can you get the nurse?" She gestured Blaine to sit down and ran out to call the nurse, it didn't take them long before the nurse came inside with a cloths bandages and anti-septic liquid.

The nurse tried to reach for Hayden but he whimpered and pushed her away, "honey, please I won't hurt you, it's going to be okay" the nurse said reaching for Hayden but Hayden shook his head as he said through his tears "I want my Daddy!"

"here let me do it" Blaine took the cotton from her hands and held Hayden's arm out, he looked at his son's tears filled eyes and said "now, count till 10 and close your eyes, it'll be over soon" Hayden looked at Blaine and whimpered, closing his eyes as he started to count, Blaine gingerly cleaned the wound with the anti-septic, he could feel Hayden flinch and squirm in his arms.

But soon it was over, he grabbed the white cloth from the nurse and covered his cut with it, he held out Hayden's arm as the nurse wrapped a bandage around it.

"there, it's over now, you can open your eyes, honey" the nurse said and handed Blaine a white cup with blood for Hayden to drink, Blaine took it in his hand and helped Hayden sit up in his lap, he handed Hayden the cup and helped him drink the blood.

"do you want to lie down for a bit?" Blaine asked, Hayden nodded tiredly and he let the nurse take him to the nursing room.

When the door closed Blaine looked at the teacher as he finally let out his anger saying "why the fuck did I see my son get bullied and pushed around as well as verbally abused by a kid and his _dad!"_

"I didn't know this was going on, Mr. Anderson, I swear! Hayden never complained"

"of course he wouldn't! he's _five!_ It's your fucking responsibility to keep an eye out for him! He's the only hybrid here! Wouldn't you think he'd be treated differently here?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson, I-"

"that's enough! I don't give a shit what you people have to say! But I can tell you this, that this school has no fucking clue whose kid they messed with!" Blaine yelled and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

After the incident at the parents teacher conference, Blaine picked Hayden up in his arms and walked out of the building, he wouldn't let his son stay in that school for another second after the way he was treated, they both were quiet as Blaine slipped into the car, with Hayden lying down on the back seat with his head rested on Blaine's lap and his right bandaged arm draped with Blaine's long coat to keep him warm.

"why were you here at the parent's teacher conference"

"your Dad was busy with a meeting he had for the next fashion week, he asked me to go… and good thing too, you're not going back there"

"I could have handled it" Hayden protested, as he held his broken Benny in his arms.

Blaine didn't listen to Hayden's protest and looked down at his wounded son and asked "Why haven't you told your Dad about this? we could have done something"

Hayden sighed and looked down at his bear as he said "I don't want him to worry about me and stupid bullies, Daddy worries too much"

"But that doesn't mean you let kids pick on you and call you names" Blaine said, feeling anger wash over him as images of his sobbing son and kids laughing flooded his mind, he looked so vulnerable and scared, he was only five and people were treating him like this when he had no idea how much pain he must be facing. The car finally stopped moving as they reached Kurt's shop, he picked Hayden up in his arms, minding his bandaged arm and stepped out of the car telling the driver to park the car and wait for him, Hayden wriggled free from Blaine's arm and stepped down on the pavement, but he let Blaine's hold his hand while he held Benny with his wounded one.

"I want to fight back, but I know Daddy doesn't like it" Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Hayden he bent down and looked at his son who was pursing his lip and nibbling on his lower lip like Kurt did, he looked up from his shoes when Blaine said

"A smart girl once told me to have _Courage_, and I know you have it in you" they were standing in the lobby when he heard Kurt and his assistants walking towards them as Kurt said

"I want the new material to come soon, and call the models in for their fittings and have the dresses pressed and ironed by tommor-" Kurt stopped talking when the familiar smell of blood hit him, he knew that scent and it was strong when he looked at Blaine and Hayden standing in the hallway, he shoved the clothes he was holding in his hands to his assistant and ran towards his son.

Hayden grimaced when he looked up to see his Daddy's worried face, Kurt dropped down on his knees in front of Hayden and grabbed his arm, he ripped the bandage opened and gasped as his eyes landed on the wound, his eyes started to fill with tears as he said "oh my god! what happened? Who did this to you?" Kurt asked.

Hayden didn't speak and he just looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at his Daddy's face.

"some jerk has been bullying him around and he pushed him into the sand box, and the kids father called him a… half breed" Blaine said as his eyes darkened in anger, Kurt cupped Hayden's cheek and lifted his head, he looked into his son's sad tear-filled eyes.

"my poor baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, I wanted to be brave, Daddy" Hayden said and let out a sob, Kurt pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead, he could see remains of sand on his son's clothes and hair, "Shh, baby, it's okay, your still my brave little man, don't cry, Daddy will make it all better I promise"

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine nodded understanding what he wanted to say, Blaine dismissed Kurt's assistants and grabbed his stuff from his desk, Kurt picked Hayden up and cradled his son in his arms, walking them to Blaine's car that was waiting for them.

On the ride back home no one spoke, Blaine kept looking at Kurt who held Hayden in his arms securely as he rubbed his back, Hayden had stopped crying when they reached the pent house.

* * *

Kurt went straight to bedroom with Hayden and started a bath for him, he filled it with aloevera while he took out his first aid kit. Blaine sat in the living room as he made calls to make sure that the school was sued for the way they had treated Hayden and didn't give him the special treatment and care that Blaine had asked from them.

Kurt cleaned Hayden carefully, and washed his arm, once he was done cleaning him, he sliced his wrist carefully and held it up for Hayden to drink, Kurt remembers Dr. Sam telling him after Hayden was born that he needed vampire blood to heal, and Kurt's was better since he was his father after all.

Once Hayden was done, Kurt looked at Hayden's injured arm and saw the cut started to heal itself.

He bandaged it just in case, and lifted Hayden out of the bath tub, he changed him into his night wear and tucked him in his bed, he went to the kitchen to take out Hayden's medicines, Kurt knew that Hayden would definitely get a fever from his cut, it happened whenever Hayden injured himself.

"how's he?" Blaine asked worriedly when Kurt came out.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter as he said "I'm a bad parent"

"**What-NO! you're not a bad parent, Kurt"**

"but I am! My own son was being bullied and I didn't even know he was hurting!" Kurt said furiously and wiped his tears as he tried to busy himself with finding Hayden's medicines.

"it wasn't your fault, you didn't know!" Blaine said

"but it was my job to know! What kind of parent am I that can't even protect my own son!" Kurt protested, Blaine grabbed him by his waist and looked deeply into his eyes as he said.

"hey don't you dare say that, you are a great dad, just talk to Hayden okay, you're not a bad parent" Blaine said and kissed away Kurt's tears, he handed brushed his hair back and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Kurt was now back in Hayden's room, checking on him, he gave him his medicine and water then checked his cut, it was looking better now, as Kurt tucked Hayden in he sat down next to him and asked "why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"You worry too much Daddy" Hayden said sadly.

"It's my responsibility to take care of you, do you know how much it hurts to know that I couldn't protect you?" Kurt said, looking at Hayden worriedly

"I know" Hayden mumbled.

Kurt huffed as he said "what if he did something worse to you? Did you think how much it would hurt me if I found out someone hit you?"

Hayden looked down at his hands and his lips trembled with a few tear drops rolling down his cheeks as he whispered brokenly "I-I… I'm sorry Daddy, I just… wanted to be brave for you because you worry too much"

Kurt cursed himself for getting emotional, especially when his son had an exhausting day "Aw honey, come here" Kurt said and opened his arms, Hayden shuffled under the blanket and laid down in Kurt's lap, with his head buried in Kurt's stomach, "I'm your father, I'll always worry about you, and you don't have to let yourself get hurt to be brave for me, you're already my brave little man, and I know that if no one is there, you are always there to protect me, and that's what I love about you; but don't you think for one second that protecting me means you getting hurt, I can't stand it knowing my little boy is in pain, and don't you worry, Blaine and I are going to take care of everyone who hurt you, cause no body messes with my little angel" Kurt said hugging his son close to his chest.

"What if I'm not strong enough" Hayden said, Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and said

"You are the strongest person I know, and one day you will realize how special you are, and then you will find someone who sees you for the unique special boy you are and will make many friends who will love you just the way you are"

"Promise?" he asked.

"promise, and till that day comes, you will always and forever have a place in my heart, so please, promise me next time you will come to me if anyone hurts you" Hayden nodded and rested his head on his chest as he said

"I promise, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Daddy"

"That's okay, honey" Kurt said.

Hayden thought for a moment before he said "Uh… Daddy, Blaine saved me today"

"Did he?" Kurt asked with a smile on his lips as he looked down at his son.

"Yes, he was very angry and he scared Eric's dad away and made Eric apologize"

"He will always stand up for you, never forget that"

"I know…what will happen now?" Hayden asked.

"Blaine and I are going to find you a new school but till then you're going to stay home until you get better, mister, that means no going outside to the park" Hayden nodded and yawned into Kurt's shirt, and sighed, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"yes, Daddy" Hayden whispered and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he cuddled closer in Kurt's arms; Kurt laid down next to Hayden, he ran his fingers through Hayden's hair and pressed a kiss to his bandaged arm and then his forehead as he sang

**When your feet are made of stone****  
****And you're convinced that you're all alone****  
****Look at the stars instead of the dark****  
****You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

**Let's not let our anger get us lost****  
****And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you know it's worth the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day****  
****That's when loneliness goes away,****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Deep breath, take it on the chin****  
****But don't forget to let the love back in**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you can't give up the fight**

**And that's when love turns night time into day,****  
****That's when loneliness goes away****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light...****Of light...****  
****Of light...**

* * *

"I love you, honey" Kurt whispered into Hayden's ear and gave him a peck on his cheek before he slid out of bed, and switched the lights off leaving the night light on, he walked out of the room and gasped in shock when he bumped right into Blaine.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that, Blaine!" Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked at Hayden over Kurt's shoulder as he said "that was beautiful"

"He always begs me to sing him that song, guess I know now where he got that habit from" Kurt said playfully, he looked at Blaine with questioning eyes as he said "you miss her don't you"

"Always… but I'm happy, I have you… and I just hope Hayden accepts me" Blaine said with a sigh.

"He did tell me what you did for him today"

"Yeah?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand as he said "thank you Blaine, it really means a lot, he might not say it now, but he knows it too"

"Is he going to be alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeh, just give him, time... he'll come around"

"I hope so" Blaine whispered, they stared at Hayden sleeping through the gap in the door before Kurt turned to face Blaine and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway as he said in his mate's ear "come on"

"Where?"

Blaine was pushed into Kurt's bedroom, as Kurt quietly shut the door behind them he didn't bother to switch on the lights because he could see Blaine's face through the city lights outside, he pushed Blaine down on his bed as he straddled his lap saying "Hayden's in his own room tonight, and I haven't been close to you after Rio, and I miss you"

"What about Hayden?" Blaine protested, though it was pointless because he could barely think straight as Kurt began to take his shirt off and throwing it across the bedroom, and then reaching to un-button Blaine's as he said

"I have the baby monitor on in my room, I'll know if he needs me, please, Blaine, I want you" Kurt said, he ran his hands over Blaine's abs, and lacing his arms around Blaine's neck, he looked into his eyes with lust, love and desire, who was Blaine to say no to his sexy mate, especially when he could feel their blood bond tingling between them as their skin brushing against each other and their bodies pressed in the most sinful way to drive Blaine insane from just the brush of Kurt's finger tips across his collar bone.

"Okay" Blaine breathed.

* * *

**A/N: SO cheer for Blaine! Papa to the rescue :-P**

**And I didn't add smut because it was a family chapter sort of, but if you want to read then let me know I'll add it in the next chapter…**

**Till Next Update, more Blaine-Hayden bonding, and welcome back Niff! **

**PREVIEW:**

"Blaine, can you fix it or not?"

"I'm not good with sewing"

"Daddy, doesn't let me run around with scissors, he'll be angry at you if he sees me holding a needle"

"You make a surprisingly good argument"


	36. Chapter 12: Father Son Bonding

**WORDS: 7200**

**A/N: SUCH A LONGGG CHP! Which means spelling mistakes must be in there… so sorry if you find any, I promise to fix them when i get the time**

**Hope the smut is up to your expectations, warning ADORABLE Hayden Twerking in this chapter in dedication to Darren Criss's TCA dance ;)**

**credit GOES to the incredible! amazing! gorgeous and all round perfectly imperfect love of my life Chris Colfer! for his definition and take on a villain's story in TLOS 1 he's brilliant and i just can't help it!**

**Also WARNING: SMUT Top! Kurt, Top! Blaine** (hehe, enjoy the show)…** Dom! Kurt (**a bit**) orgasm denial, oral sex, riding, bottoming, rutting, blood exchange, dirty talking, and fingering… and… **

**I forgot the rest =P also heads up Hayden's a hell of a heavy sleeper, (just like me, i can sleep through an earthquake and drill, thats saying something)**

**ALSO SPOILER ALERT!**

**.**

…

**.**

… KLAINE'S KISSING IN SEAOSN 5 WHO SAW THAT? WHAT ARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS KLAINERS, WE'RE GETTING OUR BABIES BACK!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Father Son Bonding**

"Kurt-_shit_- baby we should s-stop"

"Are you complaining?"

"**Mmmm- don't stop doing that!"**

"I thought so" Kurt chuckled and bit Blaine's ear lobe.

"Seriously… we need to stop, what about Hayden"

Kurt huffed, he looked at Blaine and said "he's a heavy sleeper, so shut up!" and then went back to rutting against Blaine while his hands roamed his mate's chest, pausing to rub his hands over Blaine's nipples.

"**Fuck!** What's gotten into you?" Blaine moaned out, arching his back as he grew harder in his pants from his demanding dominating lover.

"_**You make me so horny, baby! Ugh I need your cock so bad!"**_ Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear making Blaine growl at Kurt's words, Kurt never dirty talked before, and this was definitely the hottest thing ever. Blaine was pushed back on to the mattress, and before he could even blink Kurt was on top of him, pinning his arms on either side of his face and with his legs he pushed apart Blaine's until he was settled in between them and his crotch rutting against Blaine's.

"**fuck, you feel so good"** Kurt panted into Blaine's chest, as his tongue darted out to lick circles on Blaine's erect nipples and then biting down on them, Blaine's back arched, he tried to move his hips to get more friction but all of a sudden Kurt held them down, he licked a long strip up to Blaine's neck and whispered

"I'm in charge babe, just sit back and enjoy"

"**Kurt! Please!" **Blaine whined impatiently trying to wriggle free.

"Please what?" Kurt asked sharply, biting into Blaine's skin and sucking a hickey into it.

"**Fuck me, do something!" **Blaine groaned.

"You have to earn it first so I can fuck you"

"**Please! Kurt! Baby just touch me!"**

Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a peck on the lips before he sat up and said "you are going to keep your hands above your head if you move them I'll stop, got it?"

Blaine nodded frantically and Kurt chuckled darkly at his enthusiasm, he then got off of bed and stood in front of Blaine, he slowly stripped his pants off, leaving him in his underwear, he could see the way Blaine's eyes were focused on Kurt's clothed erection and how desperately he was trying to keep his hands above his head, Kurt smirked seductively and licked his lips, he traced his fingers along the outline of his erection, making Blaine whimper . Kurt's smirk grew and he hooked his fingers in his waist band and pulled his underwear down.

"You're so hot for me, aren't you? You want my cock in you? Want me to pound into your ass?" Kurt asked seductively

Blaine's eyes darkened from lust, he let out a moan and a yes as he locked his eyes with Kurt's.

Kurt went back to his earlier position, kneeling between Blaine's legs, he pushed Blaine's leg up to so his feet were flat on the mattress, with a teasing mischievous smile he bent down and began licking down Blaine's chest, while his hands ran up his chest, stopping so they were rubbing against his nipples, when Kurt dipped his tongue in Blaine's navel, Blaine bucked his hips up seeking for friction as his moans intensified, he swore loudly and then bit into the pillow when Kurt's tongue licked along the waist band of his jeans. With on quick movement Blaine's pants were discarded, leaving Blaine in his black briefs with his cock straining against the cotton confinement.

Kurt looked up through his long eyes lashes fluttering over his flushed cheeks, Blaine knew from that look in Kurt's eyes he was in for a _long_ night.

Kurt lowered his face to Blaine's crotch and began licking Blaine's dick through his briefs, while his hands held Blaine's hips down, to restrain them from bucking up. **"Fuck! Stop teasing Kurt**! Just get your mouth on me!"

"So dirty, baby, do you want my lips around your cock? Are you a slut for me?" Kurt asked in his signature innocent seductive voice, making Blaine groan Kurt licked at Blaine's dick again and whispered "I want an answer, baby"

"Yes! GOD YES!" Blaine said, muffling his moan in the pillow, trying to keep his voice down.

Kurt chuckled and ripped Blaine's briefs off in one go, he grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled him down the bed, he grabbed the base of Blaine's cock as he wrapped his lips around its head darting his tongue out to give it teasing licks, Blaine desperately wanted to push his cock into Kurt's mouth but he couldn't since Kurt had a firm grip on him. Kurt sucked on his cock for a while until Blaine was a blabbering mess, moaning Kurt's name when Kurt didn't take him fully in his mouth.

He then pulled off and moved up Blaine's body, pressing his leaking cock against Blaine's moaning at the touch he so desperately was craving for when Blaine had returned from Europe** "so here's what we're going to do,** baby, you're going to be a good boy while I fuck that pretty little ass of yours, and then when I'm done I'm going to ride you into this mattress so I can feel it in the morning and remember where that thick cock was last night"

"**YES! OHGODYES**! So hot **Kurt!"**

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine as he said "I know babe, now spread those legs for me" and Blaine did as he was told, spreading his legs he fisted his hands in the pillow, trying desperately to stay stagnant to Kurt's _not touching _rule.

Kurt reached for the lube he kept under his bed box, which he kept it lock just in case, he placed the condoms and lube on the mattress, and kneeled between his lovers legs, once he had lubed his fingers, he didn't put them right in he looked up at his debauched boyfriend and said "you wanna try something **new,** love?"

Blaine nodded frantically as he said "do whatever you want with me! **just fucking hurry up!"** a minute Blaine felt two fingers running along his hole, but then he felt something hot a wet pressing against his hole, he felt it flicking against it and then pressing in; Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and cursed when he saw that it was Kurt's tongue pushing into his hole, his legs shook when Kurt began licking a long stripe from his holes to his balls, and Kurt closed his mouth around Blaine's cock once against before he pushed two lubed fingers inside Blaine, making him arch his back and push his hips into Kurt's fingers, making them go deeper inside him.

"**More Kurt! I need more!"**

"Want me to fuck your tight hole with my fingers?" Kurt asked licking Blaine's cock one more time and Blaine nodded, Kurt pulled his fingers out and pushed three in as he began fucking into Blaine's hole, just watching the way Blaine's lips were parted, his face flushed and the expression of pure pleasure drove Kurt crazy, as he jerked his cock and fucked his fingers into Blaine.

When Kurt had enough of it and knew he wouldn't be able to last just watching his panting horny boyfriend, he lubed his cock and lined himself with Blaine; he grabbed Blaine's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, he caressed his thigh and pressed his lips to Blaine's as he pushed inside Blaine's tight heat in one go.

Blaine arched his back and moaned into Kurt's mouth as he said gruffly "please,** baby let me t-touch you! I want you so bad!"**Blaine said against Kurt's lips, Kurt dipped his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and mouthed at his bite mark as he granted him to move his hands. Blaine's hand landed on Kurt's ass and he tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders as he began fucking down on Kurt's cock while digging his fingers into Kurt, while Kurt sucked hickeys into Blaine's neck and collar.

The bed started smacking against the wall and Kurt had to slow down a bit so they wouldn't wake up Hayden. Kurt blindly reached for the bottle of lube, he grabbed Blaine's hand from his ass and poured lube on his fingers, Blaine looked at him in confusion but then Kurt told him "put them in me, _**now!"**_

Blaine nodded and started tracing Kurt's rim with one finger, making Kurt moan and push into Blaine harder angling his hip to hit his mate's prostate, **"fuck! More!"** Kurt said as he snapped his hips forward, making Blaine's finger go deeper in him, stretching him as Kurt fucked him.

Blaine's hips stuttered forward as he legs shake, he felt the same clench in his abdomen knowing he was about to come, with his free hand he reached between their bodies to grab his cock, but Kurt batted it away as he bite into Blaine's neck, spilling blood over his bed sheet and said "no touching, that cock is mine! You're not allowed to come until I'm done with you"

"**Kurt! Please!"** Blaine begged but Kurt didn't listen, when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate, Kurt pulled his hand out and pulled out of Blaine, making his mate wince from the sudden emptiness. Kurt crawled up to Blaine's face and dropped his legs, he placed his knees on either side of Blaine's face, grabbing the back of the Lord's he said holding onto the head-board "open your mouth, I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to swallow me like a** good boy**"

"**Fuck yes!"** Blaine growled and licked his lips hungrily, he wrapped his lips around Kurt and craned his neck, sitting up a bit so Kurt could fuck into his mouth, Blaine opened his eyes and moaned at the sight of Kurt, his hips bucking into Blaine's mouth, and his head thrown back, Blaine moaned against Kurt's cock, and thought if he wasn't going to come he might as well tease Kurt, so with his free hand he brought it up to Kurt's ass and pushed three fingers into Kurt, making Kurt deep throat him more _**thank god vampires didn't have gag reflex**_ Blaine thought as he searched for Kurt's prostrate with every time he fucked his fingers in and out of Kurt, determined to drive Kurt to the edge of his orgasm. He knew he found it when he licked Kurt at the sensitive vein in the underside of his cock and brushed his fingers again Kurt's prostate.

"**OHDEARGOD! Blaineee"** Kurt moaned and arched his back, and right at the edge of Kurt's orgasm, Blaine pulled off and looked up at his panting boyfriend who whined at the loss and said "come all over me, mark me, Kurt!" Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's ass, digging his fingers into the pale skin, Kurt nodded frantically and grabbed his cock, and he jerked it off with his hands for a few seconds before he was coming all over Blaine's face and neck.

Kurt took a minute, before he laid down on Blaine's body and began licking his come off of Blaine's face eagerly and sucked on every part of his skin he could reach making Blaine squirm and writhe from the way his tongue licked up his own come.

"**Kurt!"** Blaine whined once again and Kurt opened his eyes looking down at Blaine who bucked his hips, and pushed his fingers into Kurt once again as he said "**baby! Fuck my cock! Please! I wanna fill you up with my come so badly!"**

Kurt eyes widened and a smirk was on his face, as he looked down at Blaine's face and then his leaking neglected cock, still hard from not coming.

Kurt smiled and got up, he moved down Blaine's chest and grabbed Blaine's cock, pressing on his head as he pushed down on Blaine slowly, adjusting to his size.

Blaine nodded as he bucked his hips to push his cock all the way inside Kurt, Kurt hands grabbed Blaine's hands and intertwined them with his; he shifted a bit to get comfortable, and his dick still soft; but it didn't take long for Blaine's hands to grab on to it and start stroking it just the way Kurt liked it to and stroked it to its full hardness.

Blaine bucked his hips and groaned "baby move please"

Kurt nodded and batted Blaine's hand away he placed Blaine's hand on his ass and began moving up and down on his cock, throwing his head back in pleasure, as Blaine started to move in time with his rhythm, Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine as he said "Blaine, sit up"

"Why?"

"**Just fucking do it!"** Kurt growled and grabbed Blaine's shoulder pulling him up to a seated position and letting out a loud moan when the change in position caused Blaine's cock to hit his prostate.

"Fuck! Yes! **So good, Blaine!"** Kurt moaned and began bouncing on Blaine's dick as he steadied himself by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck;

Blaine moaned and scraped his fangs along the column of Kurt's throat, bucking his hips into Kurt's tight hole making Kurt moan his name as he went deeper.

"Tell me you're my **cock slut Kurt**, I want you to say it**, please!"**

"**Yes, Blaine! I'm such a slut for your cock, I love it in me! I dream about you fucking me into the mattress all day long" **Kurt's hands found Blaine's hair and pushed Blaine's head into his neck as he began to scrape his nails down Blaine's back

"Do it! _Drink_ from me!" Kurt said and Blaine licked at Kurt's pulse before diving his fangs in making Kurt squeeze around Blaine's cock as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, arching his back and pressing his body closer to his all the while riding his cock. Blaine sucked from Kurt and slowly began pushing Kurt back and laid his down on the mattress, he grabbed Kurt's leg from his waist and slowly pushed it up to his chest bending his leg, he pulled out of Kurt before pushing back in rougher then before and hitting Kurt's bundle of nerves. Kurt's eyes flashed opened and he dug his fingers into Blaine's shoulder as he muffled his scream by biting into Blaine's collar and coming all over Blaine's stomach, while Blaine kept moving in and out of Kurt, he desperately wanted to come

"Kurt! baby-let me come, please! Let me fill you up?"

"**yes! Come for me Blaine, claim me!"** Blaine let out a grow accompanied with a moan as his hips stuttered as he pulled his fangs out of Kurt's neck and coming inside his mate, sealing their bond once again.

Kurt dropped his head back on the mattress as Blaine let go of Kurt's legs and laying his head on Kurt's chest, Blaine pressed a kiss over Kurt's dead heart and whispered "I love you"

"I love so much, Blaine" Kurt replied and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, "shower, and then bed?"

"that sounds heavenly, babe" Blaine said, pulling his sensitive cock out of Kurt , he sat up on his knees and looked down at Kurt who made grabby hands and said with a smile "carry me" Blaine chuckled and pecked Kurt on the nose making him giggle, as he picked Kurt up in bridal style and walked them into the shower. Once cleaned and washed, they put on their sweat pants just in case if Hayden came running in to wake Kurt up in the morning, Kurt cuddled against Blaine as he spooned him, kissing his hair and nuzzling his nose, breathing in Kurt's scent they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(Morning-10 am)**

Kurt woke up with the sound of his son calling his name on the baby monitor, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up, pulling Blaine's arms away, he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"_Daddy!"_ Hayden called, his voice sounding weak, Kurt immediately got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from his drawer he turned the monitor off to let Blaine sleep, as he watched him cuddle Kurt's pillow to his chest.

Kurt walked down the hall to Hayden's bedroom; he opened it and found his son wrapped up in blankets and his nose red with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Aw, honey, why didn't you wake me?" Kurt asked softly and went to sit down on Hayden's bed putting a palm over his forehead, checking the temperature; he didn't seem to have a fever but just flu.

Hayden sniffed as he said through his stuffy nose "I didn't want to disturb you and Blaine"

"Honey, I'm your Daddy first, and I feel bad if you are in pain, its okay though, wanna tell me what's hurting you?"

"m-my head, and my nose is stuffy"

"Daddy will make it better now, come on" Kurt grabbed Hayden and cradled him in his arms, he walked into his bright living room and laid him down on the sofa bundling him up in blankets, Kurt kissed his forehead and stroked his hair as he said "are you hungry?"

"I want soup, please" Hayden said and closed his eyes; Kurt nodded and got up walking to the kitchen to the kitchen.

As Kurt stood there half way through cooking the soup, Blaine had gotten up, he walked out of the bedroom, with one of Kurt's shirts on and his hair sticking up in all angles just like Hayden's did, he walked into the kitchen and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder pecking his cheek as he whispered

"Good morning"

"Morning to you to" Kurt smiled and leaned against Blaine's chest, he finished making the soup and poured it into a plastic bowl, Blaine asked

"Who's that for?" Blaine asked looking at the soup.

"Hayden's got flu"

"Oh, poor baby, that's bad, how's he?"

"he'll be better soon" Kurt told him and walked back to the living room with the tray he placed it down on the coffee table and gently lifted Hayden up in his lap, letting his son sit between his crossed legs and lean his back against Kurt's, Kurt kissed his cheek as he picked the bowl and spoon in his hand, and started feeding Hayden while rubbing his forehead soothingly.

Blaine smiled at them, Kurt was a really good parent and just watching his concern and caring nature towards Hayden and how he fed his son, while kissing his hair and rubbing his forehead gently, it only made the Lord fall more in love with the two of them.

When Kurt was done, he picked Hayden in his arms and said to Blaine "I have to go to work soon but I'll give him a hot bath, I'll be back"

"morning, Blaine" Hayden mumbled as he peaked at Blaine through his eyes lashes, Blaine lent forward and reached out hesitantly and stroked Hayden's hair out of his eyes as he said "good morning, how're you feeling?"

"**Stuffy**" Hayden pouted and rested his cheek on Kurt's shoulder; Kurt smiled at Hayden trying to make an effort to getting to know Blaine again.

* * *

**(After the bath)**

Kurt had Hayden bundled up in towels as he carried his son to his bedroom, he sat him on his bed keeping his head covered from his blue bath robes hood, Hayden's flu seemed to be wearing off.

"Any preference, honey?" Kurt asked and gestured to Hayden's closet, Hayden looked at Kurt and rubbed his stuffy nose as he said "**onesie**, Daddy, I'm cold"

"Okay honey" Kurt said and picked one of Hayden's yellow onesie that was warm enough and covered Hayden's feet except his hands, the onesie was yellow and was in a tiger design with stripes and the hood like the tiger's head. Kurt rubbed Hayden's body dry and grabbed vapor-rub, he rubbed his chest for a few minutes until he heard Hayden sigh and inhale slowly, feeling his sinuses un-clog, and then he dressed him up, buttoning the onesie and pulling the hood over his head to keep it warm and covered.

"now, off you go to the living room, and sit with Blaine" Hayden nodded and walked to the living room, Blaine was sitting on the couch as he worked on his IPad, he noticed Hayden walking into the room and looked up, his eyes softened as he asked with a smile on his face

"What are you wearing?"

"_**My tiger onesie**_!" Hayden said and climbed on the couch next to Blaine and sat down, Blaine chuckled at Hayden's adorable outfit and went back to work, after a while Kurt came in the living room fully dress and holding his bag, he sat down on the couch as he said

"okay so I won't be long at work, Blaine make sure Hayden has his lunch and check his temperature, and Hayden tell Blaine if you are not feeling well and go to sleep if you are tired okay, and if you need me call me, I don't care if I'm busy but you are going to call me okay? And I'll call to check up on you two, am I clear?"

"Yes" Blaine and Hayden both said at once.

"Okay, take care, honey, I'll be home soon, I love you"

"Love you too, Daddy" Kurt hugged Hayden and gave him a kiss to his forehead, he then walked to the door as Blaine walked him there, "are you going to be fine without me?"

"Yes, Kurt, stop worrying about us, I love you" Blaine said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before letting Kurt go.

"I love you too, call me" Kurt said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

….

Blaine closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, as he walked into the living room, he saw Hayden running down the hall holding a needle thread and Benny.

"Hayden! What are you doing with a needle?" Blaine exclaimed and took the needle from his son's hands.

Hayden grimaced and said "I just wanted to sew Benny up" he pouted at Blaine.

"Well you can't you're Daddy said he will do it" Blaine told him.

"But I want Benny now!" Hayden protested with a pout and said "Blaine, can you fix it or not?"

"I'm not good with sewing" Blaine told him shrugging as he held Benny in one hand and the needle in the other, eh didn't want to disappoint Hayden.

Hayden sighed as he told Blaine "Daddy, doesn't let me run around with scissors, he'll be angry at you if he sees me holding a needle"

"You make a surprisingly good argument" Blaine said arching an eyebrow at Hayden who, pouted once again and looked at Blaine with his big blue-honey, eyes as he said "please, do it for **me**"

"Hayden, the pout won't work"

"**pleaseeee" ** Hayden said and giving him his best puppy dog eyes that he knew no one can so no to them, not even Kurt; Blaine tried not to give in but even he couldn't resist he sighed and nodded, Hayden clapped his hands as he walked behind Blaine to the couch to sew Benny.

"Here we go!" Blaine sighed and held Benny out after he was done.

Hayden smiled brightly and took Benny in his arms, he examined his teddy before his eyes widened as he exclaimed in shock and said **"you sow Benny's arms backwards!"**

Blaine gasped and looked at the bear, and slapped a hand over his forehead as he said **"oh god**! Hayden I'm so sorry! I told you we shouldn't have tried this in the first place, come on, give me this I'll fix it, I promise I-"

"It doesn't matter its okay, its still Benny" Hayden said interrupting Blaine's rambling

"But-" Blaine began to protest as he shook his head feeling bad about what he did to Benny.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?" Hayden said once again interrupting Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"You try too hard, don't try to hard" Hayden said and offered him a polite smile.

"Oh" Blaine mumbled and looked away, he didn't really know he was trying hard to make Hayden happy, he was his father after all who just wanted his son happy and loved.

They sat there in an awkward silence before Blaine cleared his throat and said "well what do you want to do now?"

"I wanna watch… Snow White!" Hayden declared and beamed at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, his son really was adorable without an effort, they both sat in silence as Blaine played the DVD, Hayden hummed along with Snow White's song as he swayed and smiled at the TV, as the movie reached its end where the queen was being chased by the dwarfs, Hayden broke the silence as he said

"You know, I feel bad for the queen"

"Why?" Blaine asked out of curiosity, he looked at his son as he told him

"We always see the story of the Princess and Prince, but we never see the story of the bad guy, maybe the guy is bad because of the way he grew up, the bad guy of the story is also a victim"

"that's-" Blaine said as he blinked at Hayden with a blank expression, his son arched an eyebrow at him like Kurt does and looked up at Blaine's speechless expression as he asked

"Was I wrong?"Blaine swallowed and shook his head as he cleared his throat and said "no, I-uh, I'm going to go and shower before your Daddy comes back"

Hayden shrugged his shoulders and folded his legs under him as he laid his head on the arm of the couch watching Blaine leave the living room.

…..

* * *

Blaine sighed and rested his head against the cold tiles of the shower as the warm water sprayed over him,_ he had never thought of this, _sometimes what Hayden said was so true and somewhat nerve-racking; villain being a victim was something he himself, was when he had opened up to Kurt but that also made him realize that everyone had a reason why they were this way, like why Hayden didn't accept Blaine when he learned about the truth between his Dad and him.

This was overwhelming and Blaine needed to push these thoughts out of his head before he ended up in a mess.

Blaine came out of the bathroom fully dressed in fresh clothes, he walked out of Kurt's bedroom and heard loud bass music coming from the living room, he slowly padded his way down the hall and saw the most adorable sight ever, it was Hayden holding the Apple TV remote in his tiny hands and shaking his hips in time with the video on the LCD.

Blaine laughed as he walked towards him alerting Hayden of his presence, Hayden turned around still dancing as Blaine asked "what are you doing?"

"I'm **tweeking!"**

"You mean** Twerking**" Blaine corrected him as he chuckled at Hayden's cute dance moves.

"**Yes, that! Come on Blaine! Do it with me**!" Hayden said and skipped to Blaine pulling him by his hand towards the TV. Blaine chuckled and shook his head in a _no, _and said

" I don't know how to"

Hayden smiled at Blaine, from the look of it, he seemed to be feeling better his nose wasn't red anymore, but his cheek were still rosy and his skin pale white like Kurt's

"**I'll teach you**! Just move your butt!" Hayden exclaimed excitedly and moved his hips to the side, Blaine could barely focus on the dance, he was occupied in admitting his son, how could he dance when his own five year old son who was, _**adorable as ever,**_ dancing in a yellow onesie with his head pulled up as he bounced up and down.

Blaine just moved on his feet and then stopped when the video was over, Hayden sat down on the couch as he said to Blaine "you don't know how to dance"

"I'm fifty year old Hayden, I have never twerked"

"You're **fifty! You are OLD!"** Hayden exclaimed with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Blaine sighed and said "I'm not old, you're just young"

"Yeah but you are older than Daddy?" Hayden mentioned.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"And older than grandma and grandpa?" Hayden asked in shock.

"Obviously" Blaine shrugged.

Hayden gasped as he said "you are so **old**! I'm only five!"

"Age doesn't matter does it?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I suppose not, you don't look fifty, you are old enough to be my grandpa if you weren't my Papa" Hayden said and when the word Papa, slipped out of his mouth he blushed and looked away from Blaine, yes he still was having a tough time admitting to himself that Blaine was his Papa, but this was the first time _he_ actually said it out loud.

Blaine smiled at Hayden, he loved hearing Hayden say _Papa, _and he couldn't help but smile at his son, they were slowly beginning to go back to the way they were, but still was a barrier between them, that only with time it could be overcome.

Hayden remained silent after his slip up, and when he let out a yawn, Blaine got up and said "what do you want for lunch?"

"grilled cheese, please" Hayden said and yawned again, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow as he waited for Blaine to come back with his lunch, Blaine had helped Hayden eat his lunch then he after a few hesitant moments he carried Hayden to the bathroom and cleaned him up, though Hayden refused to change his clothes in front of Blaine saying he was comfortable with Daddy around, Blaine didn't let that statement get to his heart and he led them back to the couch.

After that they sat there in silence watching another movie Hayden picked out for them to watch, Blaine could see Hayden start to fall asleep as he kept going in and out of sleep as he swayed in his seat, Blaine helped Hayden lie down gently and place his head on Blaine's shoulder as he yawned once again and sighed, closing his eyes he fell asleep. Blaine laced his arm around Hayden's torso and pulled a blanket over his son, and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

_**(4 pm)**_

Kurt reached his pent house, and decided o ring the bell, but thought Hayden must be asleep by now, and he would definitely wake up at the sound of the bell. So Kurt took out his key card and unlocked the door, he stepped into a quiet house and the only sound coming from the TV, he tip toed into the living room and saw Blaine with his head resting against the arm of the couch with Hayden lying on his chest with a blanket tugged around him. Kurt stood there feeling proud of his son and his mate working out their differences, this is what he wanted after all, he wanted his son and his soul mate to get along, he wanted Hayden to come to accept his Papa someday, and he was happy Hayden was.

He slowly walked towards the sleeping occupants on the couch and bend down to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine eyes fluttered open to find his boyfriend starring down at him lovingly, as his hand caressed his cheek, Blaine let a sleepy smile spread across his face and said "so that's how the princess wakes up to her true loves kiss"

"Have you been watching Disney?" Kurt whispered

"Hayden's choice" Blaine told him and Kurt chuckled, Blaine hummed as Kurt ran his fingers through his curls, Hayden stretched over Blaine's chest and he sighed as he spoke in his sleep, opening one eye to look at Kurt

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm home"

"**m'sleepy**" Hayden mumbled in his sleep and closed his eyes. Kurt kissed Hayden's forehead as he said "yes honey, I can see that, come on tiger, let's get you to bed"

Hayden rolled over to his back, on Blaine's chest and held his arms out for Kurt, letting his Daddy, cradle him to his chest.

After a while Kurt came out of the bedroom he sat down next to Blaine who was sleepily rubbing his eyes on the couch "sleepy?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine in his arms who shook his head and buried his face into Kurt's neck breathing in his mate's scent.

"Nope"

"Had fun?"

"Hayden tried teaching me how to twerk"

Kurt laughed and asked "really? Did he tell you to move your butt?"

Blaine nodded and chuckled as he said "yeah, he's adorable"

"What else?"

"Well… we watched snow white and he also kind of called me Papa"

"Really?" Kurt asked and pulled away to look at Blaine excitedly, his face lightning up at the news, Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he said "we were talking about how 'old' I am, and he said _you could be my grandpa if you weren't my Papa_"

"Well, it means that he is accepting you… it'll take time, but trust me, even he couldn't help but falling for you"

"You think so?"

"I know so, now shut up and kiss me _Baby Daddy_" Kurt moaned into Blaine's ears laughing when Blaine shuddered as he nipped at Kurt's jaw whispering "you know that sounds weird, since we were just talking about me being Hayden's Papa"

"Are you going to get your lips on me or not?" Kurt asked and pulled back he licked his lips, Blaine growled and pushed Kurt back on the couch, grabbing his hips as he sealed his lips with Kurt's, Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he said into the kiss

"You make me _**so**_** horny**"

"Tell me about it!" Blaine breathed into Kurt's mouth before he began to pepper kisses down Kurt's neck, moving to open the first button, but as soon as he did the bell rang making both of them groan in anger.

"fucking cock blocked" Kurt said and Blaine chuckled, he always found Kurt cursing amusing as well as extremely hot, Blaine rolled off of Kurt as he got up to see who it was, he gasped when he opened the door with his eyes wide as he called to Kurt.

"Kurt?!"

"Yeah?" Kurt said from the living room.

"You won't believe who is at the door"

"Who?" Kurt asked as he stood up fixing his clothes and hair, as Blaine walked into the living room, Kurt looked up from his shirt and exclaimed "_**JEFF! NICK!**_ **OH MY GOD!**" Kurt walked around the couch and threw his arms around Jeff, who laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Good to see you Kurt" Jeff said happily as Kurt hugged him, Kurt realized that he really did miss Jeff, he had become a very close friend of his when he was in Lima he looked at Jeff and said "you've changed, are you a vamp-?"

"Vampire, yeah, Hi! Kurt" Nick said and opened his arms, Kurt beamed at Nick and hugged him too, he then walked towards Blaine, taking his hand as he said with an eyebrow raised "it's really good to see you guys, I mean…I don't even think it's been _five_ years!"

"I know" Nick agreed and smiled.

"Come, let's sit down, ignore the mess, Hayden's been playing around" Blaine said as he and Kurt sat down on the couch next to Nick and Jeff.

Jeff smiled and looked at Blaine then Kurt, his smile widening when his eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands.

"So, looks like things are going well for you two?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they are, I'm happy I have Blaine back in my life" Kurt said and leaned against Blaine, looking at him lovingly.

"So have you two mated?" Jeff asked curiously.

Blaine smiled when that was mentioned and said proudly, kissing Kurt's hand as he said "**yes**, things are going great, just a bit worked up, Hayden's been having trouble with school"

Nick nodded and he told them "oh yeah, I've heard, we met up with Santana she told us about Hayden and something about his dreams, did he find out about-? You know"

Kurt sighed and nodded as he said "he did actually, things were rough for all of us when he found out, but now it's gone back to normal, he's taking time, but is getting along with Blaine so far"

"Well we're happy for you two, really" Nick said and smiled at Blaine and Kurt.

Jeff was the first one to ask as he looked around the apartment saying "wow, Kurt, Blaine told us about your career, I saw your designs on the internet, they're amazing, and you have to take me to your boutique someday"

"Sure, come by anytime" Kurt said happily.

"So where's the little Hummel?" Nick asked looking around the room.

"He's asleep, he had flu today and after that incident at school, he's been a bit… tired" Kurt told them.

"oh that's okay, the little man needs his rest" Jeff said understandingly, though he was sad, Nick and Jeff both had wanted to meet Blaine and Kurt with their son as a family, and they did want to see how Hayden was now.

* * *

Time passed as the old friends chatted for a whole hour, talking about Kurt's job and about Blaine's new and reformed place in the Lordship as well as Hayden.

Nick and Jeff were upset when Kurt told them about Hayden's bullying, they offered them a contact of a school where all humans, hybrids and vampires went to, it isn't a private school but at least it was better than the private one.

When it was around dinner time, Hayden came into the living room holding Benny in his arm as he rubbed his eyes getting rid of his sleep, he blinked around in confusion as he spoke up alerting everyone in the room of his presence

"Daddy, what's going on?" he asked. Nick and Jeff turned around and 'awed' at Hayden and his outfit, Kurt gave them a smile as Hayden looked at them in confusion, Kurt walked out Blaine's arms and over to his son, lifting him up in his arms he said

"How was your nap, sweetie?"

"Okay, I'm hungry… who are they?" Hayden asked pointing at Nick and Jeff.

Blaine told Hayden as Kurt sat down next to him with Hayden still in his arms "that there is Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff, you were still in Daddy's tummy when they met you"

"Oh, hello Uncle Nick and Jeff" Hayden said and smiled politely at them, and waved his palm at the two of them.

Jeff looked at Hayden completely awestruck as he said "oh my god, he's so cute, seriously, he looks so much like you Kurt, except his hair they're like Blaine's and his eyes, hi honey" Jeff said waving back at Hayden who smiled back.

"He really is adorable, and has grown up, can… can we hold you?" Nick asked looking at Hayden for permission.

Hayden looked up at Kurt and Blaine, as Blaine said "go ahead, they're nice", Hayden nodded and got out of Kurt's arms, and walked over to Jeff who held his arms out lifting Hayden into his lap as he said "you look cute in this onesie, did your Daddy get it for you?"

Hayden nodded as he said "he did, **I helped!"**

Jeff chuckled and he pecked Hayden on the cheek, "so guys, wanna go out for dinner?"Blaine asked.

They all nodded and agreed to go out to the new Chinese restaurant, Kurt had changed Hayden into his clothes and gave him another shower before they all left, as Kurt and Blaine drove in their own town car with Nick and Jeff following behind them, Kurt looked at Hayden who was sitting in baby seat between Blaine and Kurt.

"Hayden, why is Benny's arm sewed on backwards?" Kurt asked looking down at the teddy bear.

Hayden eyes widened as well as Blaine and they both spoke at once looking at Kurt as they said "_**he made me do it!"**_ they both pointed at each other as they tried to defend themselves.

Kurt smiled at them and then looked down at Hayden seriously "did you make Blaine sew the arm?"

"Yes" Hayden said and pouted at Kurt so he won't be angry at him, Kurt sighed and said "that's okay, at least you didn't do it on your own"

"He made me do it, that pout is hard to say no to"

"I told you so" Hayden said to Blaine and smiled at him, things hadn't healed quickly but they sure were going to, gradually, Kurt smiled at his lover and his son as the two talked about this after noon; Kurt was happy… he was finally where he wanted to be,with his family beside him, he looked at Blaine lovingly who looked back at him with a smile, and he thought, that someday he could not only be his boyfriend, or mate, he could be smiling at his husband who sat beside him with their son between them.

* * *

**A/N: OHDEARGOD! my brain has no filter! Shit I seriously wrote that smut…! If my parents knew what my brain comes up with I would be so dead!**

**Hope you liked the chapter..…**

**More Niff to come, not to worry.**

**NEXT CHP PREVIEW:**

"Would you want to take back the past?"

"No, the past made you and Daddy stronger, didn't it? I just it's hard, but at least now I know that I do have a Papa"

"So you don't hate me, Hayden?"

"I don't, but I don't know if I can forget it, but I want to have both of my fathers, even you… I always wanted to"


	37. Chapter 13: Never-ending Past

**A/N: short and quick chapter… dedicated to **miss jayne76

**700****th**** reviewer! Since I abandoned one of her fav fics based on 'A Walk To Remember' I decided to fulfill her request and question she asked about TUF.**

**Anyhooo… enjoy, oh and I got accepted to the University, though I'm waiting for the merit list of another one too.**

**plz ignore spellings... I don't do them intentionally ya'know**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Never-ending Past**

They all had a nice quiet dinner, Kurt couldn't help but give Blaine smiling glances at him and his son, he watched as Hayden sat between him and Blaine, while Blaine helped Hayden eat with chopsticks.

Kurt was happy Hayden was better now, and by the look on Nick and Jeff's faces, they too were happy to see Hayden had grown up and was having fun with Blaine.

After a while Hayden crawled into Kurt's lap and fell asleep, they all agreed to catch up again tomorrow and the Kurt would take Jeff to his studio, when they all said their goodbyes, Kurt and Blaine arrived to the pent house, Blaine went to the bedroom but stopped to kiss his sleeping son's forehead. Kurt took Hayden to the bedroom and changed him into his night wear and after tucking him in and placing Benny in his arms, he kissed him one last time before going back to his own bedroom to find Blaine already stripped to his under wear and lying face down on his side of the bed with his face buried in Kurt's pillow, Kurt smiled and walked over to his bed, he sat down on the side and placed his hands on Blaine's back, massaging his shoulder soothingly making Blaine moan appreciatively in the pillow.

"Tired baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and turned his face to the side and said "yeah, I think I'm getting old"

"Your fifty babe, and you _think_ you're getting old, _**now?**_" Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine groaned and mumbled "shut up, it's been long since I had played with a child"

"Aw, my poor old man" he said playfully kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

"Hey, I'm not old" Blaine said defending himself.

"**Yes you are**… and don't worry, and dating older men, I think it's _**hot**_"

"Mmmm, you think it's, _**hot**_? How much hot exactly?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with a devilish smile.

"**A lot**, only for **you**" Kurt told him with a kiss.

"mine, and only mine" Blaine growled he rolled on his back and pulled Kurt down to the bed then rolled over to him, pinning Kurt down with his body; he started peppering kisses all over Kurt's face making Kurt giggle and squirm. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt, giving him a peck on his nose and pressing his forehead against Kurt's as he whispered "I love you"

"and I love you to, old man" Kurt said and sighing against Blaine's lips.

* * *

When morning came Kurt was running around in his pent house grabbing his stuff for the meeting he had before the fashion week, and Blaine was busy in the kitchen while he was on the phone making calls for Hayden's new school as well as making Kurt's 'to go' breakfast, Kurt walked into Hayden's room to find his son still asleep, he gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered in Hayden's ear

"Daddy loves you, I'll be home soon" he then brushed back Hayden's curls and Hayden smiled in his sleep, Kurt then fixed his night-shirt that had ridden up over his tummy and covered it then tucked him with his blanket before leaving the room, Blaine had Kurt's coffee mug on the counter and a low-fat muffin with it, Kurt fixed his suit jacket and grabbed his breakfast before reaching for Blaine, and pulling him towards him by his sweat pants, as he pressed a deep kiss to his lips, silencing Blaine and putting the cell phone on hold.

Blaine parted their lips and pulled away, kissing Kurt on the cheek as he said "go and kill that meeting, I love you"

"Love you too, see you later, love" Kurt said and walked out of the pent house, and down to Blaine's awaiting car.

* * *

Blaine was still on his phone and working on his laptop in the living room, busy making every possible arrangements with the school to make sure Hayden's security and safety from any possible bullying.

"I want this done by next week, and you know what the consequences would be if I don't get what I want, am I clear?"

"I don't care about how much against it would be towards the fucking policy, I want my son to have the best education and if I find so much as a scratch on him by some kid, I'll come after you for it!" Blaine said into the phone, he was about to end the call when he heard screams from the bedroom, his eyes went wide and he said into the speaker frantically "just get the job done, that's final!"

He then placed his phone and laptop aside and ran into Hayden's bedroom to find his son wailing and screaming into the pillow with tears falling out of his eyes while he punched his fists into the pillow.

He was having nightmares again.

Blaine panicked and approached his son, he dropped to his knees in front of Hayden's bed and cupped his face in his hands as he said "Hayden wake up, you're having a bad dream… open your eyes and it will go away"

Hayden shook his head, scared to open his eyes to see that the nightmare was real, Blaine wiped his tears as he whispered "I promise it's just a dream, open your eyes for me, sweetie"

"_**I-I wa-want Daddy!"**_ Hayden cried out loud with a sob.

"He'll be home soon, I'm here for you honey, just open your eyes"

Hayden shook his head and cried again, Blaine bit his lip, he was confused, how was he suppose to calm his son down when he knew he was having nightmares of Kurt's past, he probably wouldn't listen to anyone but Kurt now.

And then he remembered, he stood up and sat down on Hayden's bed, he pulled his whimpering son in his lap, and circled his arms securely around him, he then whispered into Hayden's ear while he ran his hands up and down Hayden's back "now listen to me honey, you have to fight it okay, just take a deep breath and relax, think of a happy place… think of your Daddy, okay?" Hayden sniffled into Blaine's chest and grabbed the front of his shirt as he nodded.

"good boy, just deep breath, breathe with me, okay… breathe in… breathe out" Blaine said and Hayden followed his instructions, as he grabbed on to Blaine tighter, his whimpering dying down as he slowly regained his normal breathing.

Blaine then pressed his lips to Hayden's forehead and held him tighter, as if he was shielding him and rocked him back and forth, just like Jade did to him, he opened his mouth as started to sing softly into Hayden's ear.

**Let's not let our anger get us lost****  
****And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light****  
****That's what turns the wrong so right****  
****That's when you know it's worth the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day****  
****That's when loneliness goes away,****  
****That's why you gotta be strong tonight****  
****'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

Blaine sighed and looked down at Hayden who had stopped crying and had opened his eyes, he was looking at the floor as he kept his grip on Blaine's waist, Blaine waited for Hayden to speak, but when he didn't he asked softly, running his fingers through his son's hair "you okay?"

Hayden nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" Hayden shook his head.

Blaine then sat up straight he was about to put Hayden down on the bed as he said "I'll go get you some water" but when he removed his arms from Hayden, Hayden grabbed onto Blaine and shook his head, as he said into Blaine's chest "I-in the dream, grand p-pa was holding your neck, and D-Daddy was c-crying for him to not hurt you, and then Daddy ran away, and h-he was scared, y-you were there and y-you he-helped Daddy, but then something happened; y-you were leaving Daddy behind and he was screaming but you didn't listen…"

Blaine grimaced, he felt his own heart-break at the memory, it was the memory of the time when Kurt's parents came back and then Blaine thought Kurt's kiss meant nothing, and he left Kurt and didn't turn around when Kurt cried and screamed for him to come back.

"Oh… Hayden-"

"Why did you leave, Daddy?" Hayden asked.

"I didn't want to leave him… it killed me to leave him, but I thought you're Daddy was better off without me, and I didn't want to stay with him when I thought that you're Daddy was lying to me; but the truth was your Daddy wasn't lying to me, I just… didn't give him a chance to explain"

"You won't hurt Daddy again, will you?"

"Never… I love your Daddy very "much, Hayden and I love you too, I just want the best for both of you"

"**I just want the scary dreams to end"** Hayden said as he wiped the tears leaking from his eyes.

"I'll think of something, I promise" Blaine said he held Hayden for a while before he said "you want to go to sleep, or do you want me to make you breakfast?" Hayden choose the second option but still refused to leave Blaine's arms until his Daddy came back home, Blaine carried Hayden to Kurt's bedroom and washed his face then helped him brush his teeth, after that he gave pour him a bowl of cereal and milk.

* * *

After Hayden had his lunch he curled up In Blaine's lap, and wrapped a blanket around himself, as he watched TV, after a while he fell asleep in Blaine's lap.

When Kurt came back home from work the first thing he saw was Blaine running his fingers through Hayden's hair, who was sleeping in his lap.

Kurt eyebrows furrowed, he knew Hayden didn't sleep this much, it was 3 pm after all; Blaine looked over his shoulder and said he sighed sadly at him.

"Hey" Blaine said

"What happened?" Kurt asked

"He's having nightmares again, this time it was about… when I left you" Blaine told him with a frown.

"My poor angel" Kurt said and he stroked Hayden's hair making him wake up from his sleep.

"Daddy, you're back" Hayden said sleepily as Kurt took him in his arms.

Kurt nodded and said, cradling Hayden in his arms and rocking him back and forth "hi honey, did you have a bad dream, again?"

Hayden nodded.

Kurt asked "want to talk about it?"

Hayden shook his head and said sniffing into Kurt's chest "no… I want them to go away Daddy, I'm tired"

They all remain silent after what Hayden said, Blaine was helpless, but he needed to do something about this, and quickly, he stood up and said "Kurt? I have to go I have some work to do"

"Where are you going" Kurt asked his eyes focused on Hayden as he comforted him.

"Don't worry I'll come home, I just… need to talk to someone about this"

"Okay, come back okay?" Kurt said looking up at Blaine

"I will" Blaine promised casting on glance at Kurt and Hayden before he left.

Kurt was actually glad Blaine left, he thought he must have left to give Hayden some alone time with Kurt. He spent the rest of the day with Hayden refusing to leave his side, and when Hayden finally told Kurt about the dream, it broke his heart watching Hayden cry saying he wants to be normal. And Kurt could only soothe his son and wish that there was some way to get rid of Hayden's pain, he never deserved this, Hayden deserved a happy life and it pained Kurt to see he couldn't give Hayden the life Kurt wanted for him, he was so young.

* * *

By the time Blaine had come back home it was around **11pm**, his face scrunched up and he looked completely miserable, he walked straight to Kurt's bedroom and saw him pulling the duvet to the foot of the bed, all dressed in his silk night suit.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine as he said "what took you so long"

"Work" Blaine said tiredly running a hand over his face; he didn't want Kurt to know until he hadn't figured it out himself.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Blaine to his chest, Blaine sighed as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder "how's Hayden?"

"I don't know what to do, he's… _**scared**_, I hate seeing him like this, it kills me"

"I'll think of something" Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's neck and nuzzling his nose into his mate's neck.

Kurt pressed his cheek into Blaine's hair and just held him like that; no words were exchanged for a while, both of the mates seeking comfort from each other.

"Oh, and Hayden's going to sleep with me tonight, I don't want him to sleep alone, just in case" Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded understandingly and said "that's okay, whatever Hayden needs is fine with me, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom"

"You can sleep here, its okay" Hayden said alerting Blaine and Kurt who stepped away from each other when their son came in the room in his pajamas.

Blaine shook his head and said "its fine Hayden, you don't need to do this, I'm alright with sleeping in the guest-"

"It's nice to know that both of my **Dad's** are protecting me, so you can sleep here" Hayden said lightly.

"Okay" Blaine said smiling at Hayden when he once again mentioned Blaine as his **_Dad;_ **who walked over to the bed and climbed under the duvet, lying down in the center of the bed, pulling Benny to his chest. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek, before walking over to his side of the bed and lying down behind Hayden, pulling him close to his chest, Blaine sighed before he walked over to the bathroom to change.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, he laid there staring up at the ceiling and his arms folded behind his head, and occasionally glancing over to Kurt who was lying face down with Hayden's who had moved away from Kurt while sleeping and was now curled against Blaine's side

Blaine sighed and slowly extracted himself from Hayden' he slipped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to the balcony, Blaine had gotten used to New York and it's city life, even at night there was so much noise of cars that it didn't bother him, he laid down on the long chairs and just looked up at the stars while the cold breeze hit his face.

And hour passed and he still hadn't dozed off, He heard a knock on the window and looked to see Kurt standing behind the glass door, with his hair mused up from sleeping, Blaine sat up as Kurt walked out to the balcony, bare footed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kurt asked as he padded towards Blaine's open arms and sat down in between his legs and resting his back against Blaine's chest, who nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Couldn't sleep" Blaine mumbled kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's forearms that were laced around his waist and said "what's on your mind?"

"Everything; **us**, our **future**, **family**, **Hayden**…"

"What about our future?" Kurt asked lazily.

"Do you ever think of getting married?" Blaine asked, rubbing circles in Kurt's back with one hand making Kurt moan.

Kurt hummed in response and said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder "of course, I mean we have a baby, which is supposed to come _after_ marriage, so getting married is obviously one thing I know will happen"

"You really would want to marry me?" Blaine asked in shock.

Kurt chuckled and said "is that a trick question? **Yes**, Blaine, I love you, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with **you and Hayden**"

"Do you ever think of having more kids?" Blaine asked.

"You want to have another baby?" Kurt asked with a smile gracing his lips

Blaine shrugged and rested his head against Kurt's as he caressed Kurt's waist and hips by pushing his silk pajama shirt up to trace patterns along Kurt's bare skin "I mean, it would be nice… I wasn't there for Hayden and it still kills me, because I didn't get to be a father for Hayden, maybe if I was there for Hayden maybe his dreams problem would be finished by now… I just want to have a baby, have a bigger family you know, someone who will be for Hayden too"

"I think that's good, Blaine, I want to have another baby… but not now… Hayden… he wouldn't want that now"

"I know… I just see myself having a big brighter future" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Mhmm" Kurt hummed and brought Blaine's hand to his lips to kiss his hand.  
Blaine smiled at Kurt before it faded when Blaine said after much contemplation "Kurt? I think I know how to solve Hayden's problem, but you won't like it"

Kurt sat up straight and turned in Blaine's arms as he said frantically at the mention of solving Hayden's problem once and for all "what? How? Tell me!"

Blaine bit his lip as he said, slowly with uncertainty "I-It's… I know someone who can help us, I was talking with Nick and Santana, and but It's a risk"

"Who is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's…" Blaine took a deep breath before he said "**Sebastian**, the man who I visited when I missed your birthday and… he's also the same guy who I sold my brother, Cooper too…"

"wh-what?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine with his eyes wide from shock. Blaine cleared his throat and continued

"And that's not all… we might have to go and meet my Great Grandfather to the creator of my kind… _**Lord Rowden**_"

* * *

**A/N: ready for Cooper/Seb? And oh also THE CREATOR AND RULER OF ALL VAMPIRES?**

**Hehe ;)**

**Next Chapter:**

"You do know you can get your son killed if Rowden finds out that _you_ had knocked up a HUMAN!"

"**You think I don't know that, Cooper!"** Blaine snapped.


	38. Chapter 14: Lies

**A/N: Chp dedicated to KlainePuckurtLover... if i was there i would hug you but since i'm like half way across the world so hope thsi suffice... though this chp is sad but I'm sending you a virtual hug *hugs*... and don't keep it bottled up... let your feelings out once in a while, honey :) stay strong**

**and for you guys... don't kill me after this chp... if so I'm going to hide under a rock..**

**ignore my spellings... I have a headache and fucking cramps... -.- and I'm annoyed at the pain! I'll re-edit later**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lies**

"I-I, I don't understand I thought you and you're brother weren't in contact" Kurt said looking at the city lights in confusion as he sat up and moved out of Blaine's arms.

Blaine nodded as he told Kurt the story "we weren't I went to Sebastian, the man who is Cooper's dominant, he knows about hybrids more than I do, and I couldn't go to Finn or your parents and I kept seeing how worried you were and how scared Hayden was, it broke my heart, I just wanted to let you two live happily. So that's when I left on my '_business trip_' I went there to talk to Sebastian and it's been _years_ since I've seen Cooper, and I- he was so _happy_, I didn't _want _him to be happy! He ruined my life, and he could have done _something_ to help Jade, but he didn't and I just wanted to hurt him so bad and-"

Kurt noticed that Blaine had started rambling in frustration, he moved towards Blaine and cupped his cheeks as he said soothingly "Blaine-Blaine, hey, deep breath, calm down, honey"

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath before he started explaining the rest "Sebastian thought that Hayden's dream had something to do with _us_, the closer we get the more our bond strengthen, and I told Sebastian about you, and turns out we were already mated and we didn't even know about it. The first time when I drank from you and… when you… were unconscious, I gave you my blood, it sealed the bond between us, though we never felt it because we weren't _intimate_ that way, and I was fucked up back then… I didn't understand it but now I do, we _were_ always meant to find each other that's why you didn't date anyone after I compelled you, and that's why I couldn't even let a guy touch me because it felt _wrong_, and the day when we fought and I left you, and you were screaming my name, it was because it's hard for us to be apart… I know this is a lot to take in, considering our _past_"

"yes… it is… but I expected it to be, at least now I know why it hurt so much when you left me, and why I didn't want to date anyone, but… how come Hayden has my memories?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"I don't know… that's why I need to talk to Sebastian, because i don't want to go to my great-grandfather of all the people I know"

"What about Santana?" Kurt asked thinking about the options they had.

"Even she can't help us" Blaine said.

"I'm not sure about this, how can we trust them?"

Blaine nodded, understanding Kurt's fear as he told him "Sebastian knows our secret and he still hasn't rated us out… at this point, anything could happen"

"I'm scared… what about Lord Rowden?" Kurt asked, nibbling on his lower lip.

"I promise we won't need him…" _lie_ Blaine knew this was a lie, because all he needed was to be absolutely sure that this was one thing that only Rowden could solve, and he knew that he was the only solution to this, but he couldn't tell Kurt, at least not yet, he couldn't tell Kurt that this could possibly get himself killed.

Kurt looked at Blaine for any trace of doubt, he sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder wrapping his arms around his torso as he said "okay… but promise me, you won't ,let anything bad happen to Hayden or yourself, promise me you won't leave me"

"I promise, I'm going to keep you safe, I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt my family" once again Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to keep this promise, they're lives were already at risk because people had started to notice Blaine referring to a hybrid as his son, after his breakdown at Hayden's old school.

"I love you too, I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt said, Blaine bit his lip and buried his face in Kurt's hair holding him tight and hoping all their worries could just vanish all at once… but it was too good to be true.

* * *

"Kurt what's all this?" Blaine asked, he walked into the kitchen Monday morning the day when Sebastian was supposed to come to their pent house. Kurt was all dressed up and wearing an apron as he whisked a batter and placed a baking tray in the oven.

Kurt looked up still whisking the batter as he said trying to keep his calm "oh, I just woke up and had a sweet tooth for baking"

Hayden was sitting on the kitchen table; he looked at Blaine and whispered in his ear "Daddy bakes when he's stress"

"Oh" Blaine nodded; grimacing at the thought of Kurt being in stress was not a good thing, especially when he was nervous as hell.

"Why is he stressed? Is it because of me?" Hayden asked Blaine looking at his father with worry.

"What, oh no, we just have a lot on our minds lately" Blaine said rubbing Hayden's back.

"It_ is_ because of me" Hayden said knowing that Blaine was lying to him.

Blaine sighed and nodded saying "yes, but don't worry, we're going to get –"

_***door bell rings***_

"They're Kurt eye widened as he exclaimed, taking off his apron and walking out of the kitchen in panic saying "their! I haven't finished decorating them and-"

"It's okay Kurt, you know what I'll talk to them meanwhile Hayden can help you decorate, won't you Hayden?" Blaine said to Kurt and then to Hayden who nodded and walked over to his Daddy, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"watch over your Daddy" Blaine whispered to Hayden before Hayden walked to the kitchen, Blaine fixed his clothes and looked through the peep hole before he opened the door, and right there standing in front of him was Sebastian, with Cooper standing right behind him.

* * *

….

"Hello, Sebastian… Hello Cooper…" Blaine said as he opened the door for them

"So this is where you live?" Sebastian said looking around the pent house.

"It's actually Kurt's pent house" Blaine told him.

Sebastian nodded as he looked at the pent house, clearly impressed with the selection of decor "the kid sure has good taste in décor… so where is your _boyfriend_ and your baby boy"

"Kurt?" Blaine called, sitting across from Sebastian and Cooper.

"I'm coming!" Kurt called out from the kitchen.

"So when you called me to come here as soon as possible, I expect Hayden's situation is worse" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded and told him "his dreams are still all bad memories of Kurt's"

"And are they vivid?"

"so much that Hayden describes the exact situation of the dream, as if he was there watching all of it happen just now" Sebastian was about to question him once again but someone cleared their throat and when Blaine looked up he saw Kurt standing nervously in the living room

"Um, Hello, I'm Kurt" he said introducing himself.

Sebastian smiled and said "pleasure to meet you… I can see why Blaine couldn't let go of his sugar baby" he winked teasingly at Blaine.

"**SEBASTIAN**!" Blaine growled, his eyes darkening in rage.

Sebastian shrugged and this time Cooper spoke up as he looked at Kurt apologizing "sorry, he does that, I'm Cooper, and well you already know that's Sebastian my husband"

"Husband?" Blaine and Kurt asked at once.

"Oh didn't I tell you I married your brother? It must have slipped my mind" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"It sure did" Blaine said his eyes narrowing at Cooper.

"Don't act like you give a shit about it anyway, Blaine, when were you so concerned about what goes on with my life" Cooper said rolling his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine scoffed at Cooper and said bitterly "I never was concerned about _you_ of all people, Cooper"

"**Guys, can you stop arguing"** Sebastian said out loud and reached for Cooper's hand.

Kurt looked back and forth at Cooper and Blaine, he could feel the intensity in the room as the two brother glared at each other, Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down on the arm of the sofa, he placed a soothing hand on Blaine's shoulder and rubbed circles in his neck, Blaine looked at him and clasped their hands together.

"So before this turn to a blood bath of the Anderson rivalry, can I talk to you and your son alone?" Sebastian asked looking at Kurt, Kurt bit his lip with uncertainty, not sure whether to trust Sebastian alone in a room with his son, he looked at Blaine who nodded and said "call me if you need me, I'm not leaving you"

"Okay… Blaine can you show Sebastian to the home office, I'll go and get Hayden" Kurt told Blaine and Blaine led Sebastian up the staircase of the pent house while Kurt went to get Hayden from his bedroom.

* * *

It had only been thirty minutes of Kurt and Hayden talking in the home office, while Blaine and Cooper sat across from each other without saying a word.

"Hayden _jade_ Hummel?" Cooper said arching an eyebrow at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked his mind clouded with the possibilities of how Rowden would react to knowing what Blaine has done.

Cooper shrugged as he said "no, nothing just thinking someone who tends to be all superior all the time would want to name his son after himself and not after his _hybrid sister_"

"I would never name him after him" Blaine snapped at Cooper, when his brother mentioned about their father.

"you know what's strange you despise dad so much and yet your anger is just like him, no wonder why you raped Kurt when you met him" Cooper pointed out, making Blaine speechless, Blaine looked away from him and out the window, Cooper took a deep breath before he said.

"I know what you're thinking… and it's suicidal"

"What's suicidal" Blaine asked.

"going to Rowden… you already switched sides to be some fucking saint and protect the hybrids and now actually _going_ to grandfather, and telling him that his favorite grandson is just another fuck up who actually went against _his_ laws is going to get you killed, and not to mention your son"

Blaine huffed and said bitterly "at least I'm trying to be optimistic, but thank you for that insight"

"You do know you can get your son killed if Rowden finds out that _you_ had knocked up a HUMAN!" Cooper told him and this really broke Blaine's control and his hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth before snapping, yelling at his older brother.

"You think I don't know that, Cooper!" Blaine snapped.

"seriously Blaine, as much as I _hate_ you, for fuck sakes don't go to Rowden" Cooper tried to talk Blaine out of it once more, though he hated Blaine but he knew that what Blaine was doing would have no good end to it.

"What am I suppose to do then, he knows more than any of us and your so called _husband_ isn't much of an expert now is he?" Blaine asked, his eyes turning pitch black.

"Well at least it's better than getting yourself and your mate **killed**"

Blaine got out of his seat and yelled** "I don't have a choice! Okay! You think I want to put Kurt in danger? You think I like the thought of losing someone who is close to me! I already lost everything! And what if Hayden gets worse! What the fuck do you think I'm supposed to do then?" **

"Blaine?" a voice called from the stair case and when Blaine snapped out of his rage he looked up to find Kurt standing there with Hayden in his arms, who was looking at Blaine in fear, they had heard what Blaine just said, Blaine mentally cursed himself.

"Oh, uh…" he tried to cover it but Kurt said

"Sebastian said that we would have to go to Lord Rowden" he told him.

Blaine sighed knowing that his lie wasn't going to work as he said truthfully "that's the only option left, this is way out of my hands"

"Tell me you won't get yourself killed if we go to him?" Kurt asked his eyes narrowing at Blaine, he knew what Blaine would say and he came out right when Blaine said

"We won't" Kurt set Hayden down on the floor and said

"You're lying, you just said-"

Blaine finally snapped he huffed and said loudly, making Hayden flinch "can we not talk about who's going to die or not!?"

Before Kurt could speak, Sebastian said looking over at Cooper "I think it's time for us to leave Cooper, bye Blaine, and it was nice to meet you Kurt and Hayden" they bid them goodbye and hurriedly left the pent house not wanting to be there when the two mates would end up arguing

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Kurt looked back at Blaine and said "you _said to me _you won't let anything happen to us?"

"And I promise it won't" Blaine said, lying once again.

And this time Kurt didn't buy it, he started yelling at him "you're fucking lying again! Why aren't you telling me the truth!?"

"It doesn't matter" Blaine muttered looking away from Kurt's heated glare.

Kurt shouted at Blaine, walking over to him as he grabbed his arm as he said "fuck it doesn't matter?! You don't care what will happen to me if I lost you?! Did you even think of that?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt, his eyes blazing red as he yelled, letting out his much control anger "I DID THINK OF THAT DAMN IT! I THINK OF IT EVERY DAY!"

Kurt started to ask "Then why do you keep saying I- Hayden… go to your room, please" Kurt said looking over his shoulder knowing Hayden shouldn't be here to listen to this.

"Daddy I-" he tried to argue but Kurt didn't let him.

"Please Hayden, don't argue with me" as soon as Hayden's bedroom door closed Kurt turned to face Blaine as he said

"Why are you avoiding it?"

"I'm not" Blaine said, he knew Kurt was right, he _was_ avoiding it.

"Then why the fuck did you say that you won't let anything happen to us" Kurt said, and it wasn't a question.

"And I won't" Blaine said defending himself.

Kurt shook his head as he told Blaine "you _know_ it's a risk! I'm not going to Rowden! And neither are you!"

"**Yes I am!"** Blaine yelled at Kurt.

"**NO YOU ARE NOT**! I don't want to lose you! **You can't leave me**!" Kurt said.

"Would you fucking stop being clingy for one second and hear yourself! Our fucking past is killing Hayden! How long do you think he can bear this shit before it drives him to the edge!"

"We'll think of something! I heard what Cooper said and this isn't a fucking option I want! It's too much of a big risk! What if he kills you"

"Then let him! The fuck I care! I already broke the law by fucking with you!" Blaine said gesturing his hands towards Kurt, making Kurt eyes fill with tears at the sharpness of Blaine's words.

"And you think I'll be _okay_ if you _die_! I can't bear being away from you!"

"Well you didn't care to think about that for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! You were **happily** living your damn life and chasing your dreams with a perfect life and a perfect family while I moped around because all I could do was watching _you_ from the sidelines!"

Kurt eyes widened in shock as he yelled back at Blaine pointing at him as he did "as far as I remember I didn't ask to be **compelled!** It was **your fucking decision!** Just like this is that you won't let me make a decision for myself! You **always** do that! You always made **my** decisions for me! You think _I like_ the thought of being away from you all these damn years and knowing that you _compelled me without my say in it!_!"

"**I didn't have a choice! You wouldn't leave!"** Blaine shouted.

"Because I didn't want to! What good did compelling me did! I still fucking remember everything that **you** did to me!"

"You think _I like it!_ Do you actually think I like knowing about our past when you conveniently try to move on from it! We can never forget the fucking past Kurt!" Blaine said sharply, towering over Kurt glaring down at him.

Kurt looked away as he muttered "at least one of us can try to!"

Blaine sighed in frustration and turned away from Kurt as he said to him in anger, not knowing what he was going to say would hurt Kurt so much when he said "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to run in to you in that bar and then have a fucking kid! Which I didn't even plan for! And then fall in love with you!"

Kurt was taken aback at Blaine's harsh words, his lips trembled and he looked at Blaine in speechless-ness , he turned away and wiped his tears rolling down his cheeks, he took a deep breath and said brokenly "I'm sorry if I was so much of a burden for you, I didn't know that loving me was such a **big** job for you, so I'll make it easier for you now…" Kurt said walking out of the living room towards Hayden's room.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt had left, he followed behind him, still in rage.

Kurt turned around and shouted, he wasn't going to stick around here if this is how Blaine felt about him after all these years. "I'm leaving! I can't be around someone who thinks that all our relationship was a big burden for you! Take the damn house! After all it never really was mine!" Hayden stood there looking back and forth at his parents.

Blaine's clenched his jaw and snapped "you know what fine! Go! Leave! I lived five years without you when you didn't even know about me! I think I can live just fine!"

"Daddy-" Hayden said in fear, holding the bag Kurt gave him.

"Not now, Hayden just get your stuff" Kurt ordered him watching Blaine walk out the room, he wiped his tears.

"But-" Hayden said

"please, Hayden" Kurt pleaded And left to get his own stuff, getting only the essentials, he was too broken hearted to care about the way he was shoving his stuff in a suit case, he just needed to leave.

When Kurt and Hayden had packed in a few minutes, Kurt grabbed Hayden's hand and he placed his key on the living room table where Blaine was standing looking out the window. Kurt waited for Blaine to turn around and apologize but he dint he just stood there wordlessly gazing out the window.

Kurt sniffed, feeling his heart shatter as he said to Blaine "you know… I didn't ask for this either… but I lived with it, because I thought what we had was enough to forget everything that happened with us… I didn't know I was just being an unnecessary burden for you…**goodbye**, Blaine" Kurt then opened the door and walked out of the pent house, feeling a hole burning inside his heart as he closed the door behind him and leaving his _soul mate_ behind.

Blaine heard the door close and as soon as it did he grabbed the lamp from the side and smashed it into the wall, falling down on his knees he grabbed his hair as he started to cry, cursing himself that after all these years of controlling his rage. At the very last movement when he was stressed he snapped at Kurt, which even he knew was unnecessary and he let his anger get the best of him.

And now all he wanted was to crawl back to Kurt and beg him for forgiveness. But he couldn't move, he couldn't bear looking at Kurt knowing how much he had hurt him when he knew Kurt was right to be scared for losing him, he was scared too, he never wanted to let go of Kurt, and Kurt was right that this was a risk of getting himself killed, but he just wanted to give Kurt a life without no worries, and for Hayden to be a normal hybrid.

None of this was normal, their past and their love had never been normal. And yet Blaine just couldn't stop himself from saying all those things, when he knew he didn't mean it.

He pulled his hair sharply as he screamed pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees as he sobbed, crying into his arms for Kurt to comeback, even though he knew he was just a big fuck up… that's all that he ever was.

* * *

**A/N: I have no words…. Just don't hit me! Or kill me! Well at least not yet…**

**This is a bitter taste of reality… no good happens when two people are stressed out and especially when one of them has his own inner demons.**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"H-he s-said he didn't ask for any of t-this… a-and he d-didn't even stop me f-from leaving!"

"Honey you both are stressed out, just give him time and-"

"w-what I-if this all really was a b-big mistake, mom?"


	39. Chapter 15: You're Never Leaving Me

**A/N: so you guys… this chapter will be better/happier (i guess) than the previous one, and will have a happy ending… sorta… but Rowden part is yet to come…**

**I typed this chapter as fast as I could cause my University starts on Monday and I wanted to update TUF first… **

******and I have a request to all of you, I just found out that a dear friend of mine has Cancer, so please pray for her, it would mean a lot...**

**And who watched S5 new promo? And Blaine is doing so much to woo Kurt in Glee 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: You're Never Leaving Me**

Kurt had spoken since he entered his parents house, he was holding two suitcases in his hand and his eyes were swollen and red from crying, his parents didn't ask, knowing very well what must have went down at the pent house. Elizabeth had shown Kurt to his bedroom on the second floor, and helped him put the suitcases aside, as much as Hayden wanted to talk to his Dad he couldn't he didn't know how to make it better for his Daddy, Kurt had changed Hayden into his night clothes and after changing into his own, he laid his son down on their double bed resting he propped up on one elbow and waited for Hayden to sleep.

Kurt held tightly to Hayden thinking about the words that Blaine had said to him, feeling tears in his eyes he desperately tried to will them to stop, he didn't want to cry in front of Hayden, he knew Hayden would refuse to sleep knowing Kurt was crying, he rocked Hayden to sleep, and then got up, walking out of the bedroom he closed the door behind him and let the tears fall, covering his face in his hands he let out a sob, with Blaine's harsh words crowding his thoughts.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw it was his parents; he let out a sob and wrapped his arms around his mother burying his head in his shoulder as he cried.

Elizabeth and Burt led Kurt to kitchen where Burt warmed some milk for Kurt while Elizabeth held him and rubbed his back to get him to calm down.

Once Kurt had stopped crying, Burt sat down next to Kurt and handed him the glass of milk which Kurt gratefully took and took a sip from it.

"What happened honey?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing circles in Kurt's back.

Kurt wiped the tears from his back hand as he spoke, feeling his voice crack and hoarse from all the crying "it was b-bound to happen, B-Blaine… thinks I'm a burden a-and h-he… he's going t-to go to R-Rowden, and get h-himself killed… I couldn't let that happen, mom! I l-love him! But he didn't listen and then s-said that o-our past is killing Hayden, and that he didn't ask for this, and didn't ask to meet me, at the bar and have Hayden! He regrets meeting me!"

Elizabeth started "aw, honey, it's not like that-"

"But it **IS**! He never was like this! We never fight! The last time I remember when we did it ruined me! And he knows that! And when I said that if I'm a burden for him, then I'll leave… and h-he didn't even turned around to s-stop me! What if he didn't care for me, like I thought? What if he really does think Hayden and I are a burden to him?" Kurt said, feeling new tears form in his eyes.

"You are not! Trust me son, he didn't mean any of this!" Burt said taking Kurt's hand in his.

"But it sounded like he meant it!" Kurt whispered, his eyes on his shoes as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Elizabeth placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder and whispered "Kurt, I know that what you two have is not natural, yes, you both have a huge history, and it terrifies you and Blaine though I know you both have tried to move on from it, and Hayden's dream are bringing those memories back to you, but even you remember that Blaine had never stopped fighting for you! And he didn't give you up to us, because he wanted the best for you"

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a sob, leaning into his mother's embrace as he spoke "H-he s-said he didn't ask for any of t-this… a-and he d-didn't even stop me f-from leaving!"

Elizabeth rubbed his back as she told him trying to calm him down "Honey you both are stressed out, just give him time and-"

"w-what I-if this all really was a b-big mistake, mom?" Kurt sobbed into her neck and added "he didn't let me make my own decisions! What kind of love is that?! He compelled me! I didn't want it!"

"he did that you set you free, he could have kept you with him, _still_ in Lima, but he did let you chase your dreams and give Hayden a better life… trust me honey, you don't remember this, but I know how hard it was for Blaine when he let your father take you after he compelled you, and when he asked me to give him some time with Hayden, he looked so broken and sad when he watched you leave… honey trust me, as cruel as he was, and is known by the vampire world, _you_ changed him, you came along and changed him" Elizabeth told him as she kissed his forehead.

"**But he lied to me!** He told me he won't have to go to Rowden to solve Hayden's problems, and he told me he won't leave me! But I h-heard him! And he knows he can g-get himself killed if he goes there!** I don't want to l-lose him Mom! He's… He's my everything, I ca-can't lose him!"**

"I know honey, it hurts to be away from him…" Elizabeth said.

She looked at Burt as he moved closer to Kurt, he took the glass of milk out of Kurt's hand and said "you know, Kurt… I know he's hurt you… and I think Hayden's situation really had pushed you two to the edge, but I know that both of you didn't mean it… though I still don't approve of Blaine, but I have to say, that kid really does care for you… even when you were in labor Blaine was crying in the corner, and all because he was afraid to lose you and Hayden if the procedure didn't go well… and when we first saw Blaine after five years he still didn't stop fighting to be with you… he told us that even though e compelled you, he did it for you, so you could have a life you dreamed of, and that it wasn't easy for him to let you go… I know for one thing that Blaine, is temperamental, but he would do anything to protect you and Hayden… and though I hate to admit it… even Hayden does the same, he's just like Blaine when it comes to you; haven't you ever noticed why Hayden says he'll protect you… he has the same quality like Blaine…I really don't like Blaine, but I know you love him, and you both need each other, because if that wasn't the case then you wouldn't have fallen for him as soon as you met him after five years… and if that kid is willing to get himself killed for you, I'm shocked for a Lord like him to do this for you"

Kurt lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and looked at Burt as he asked "what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I think that you both are stressed and need a little some space" Burt said patting his back.

Kurt nodded, he took the tissue paper his mom handed him and wiped his tears, and he sighed and said "I think I need time"

Elizabeth and Burt nodded understandingly and hugged Kurt as Elizabeth said "take all the time you need, honey, you can stay here as long as you want…"

* * *

**(1 week)**

Blaine hadn't moved from the living room, he couldn't he waited there for a week to hear a knock on the door and for Kurt to come back to him, but he didn't. he just couldn't move, he couldn't believe that he had said all those harsh words to the love of his life and broke his heart, and possibly lost him forever, and all because he couldn't control his anger, he understood why Kurt hated Blaine making decisions for himself, and he felt bad because this was a decision both Kurt and he had to make together. Yet he didn't let Kurt decide.

Watching Kurt walk away was one of his biggest fears, Kurt was the only one who had kept him under and had filled the hole in his chest that had been there for years of being alone, he hated himself, and he wanted to kill himself!

Sadly, even that was hard, he would have done it already but he couldn't, he _needed_ Kurt, he needed him, Kurt was his strength, his life, the only person that kept him at bay and held him when he needed it.

He begged for Kurt to come back, two days passed and no word from Kurt or Hayden, one the third day he had called Burt Hummel.

"**Hello?"**

"H-Hello, Mr. Hummel… I-is Kurt with you?"

"**Yes, he is"**

"C-can I speak to him, please? Just for a minute? _**Please**_**" **for the first time Blaine had begged someone, but he didn't care, he _**needed **_to hear Kurt's voice, he needed to know if he was alright.

"**Wait a minute…"** Burt said and Blaine heard shuffling and the phone on hold, he waited and waited, a minute passed and Burt was back on the line **"sorry, Blaine… Kurt doesn't want to talk right now"**

"oh…" that's' all Blaine could say, he felt tears roll down his cheek as he felt his whole life shatter, _Kurt didn't want to speak to him! He didn't love him_! Was all Blaine could think, he sniffed and without another word he gritted his teeth and in rage threw the phone to the wall, hearing it shatter into pieces he dropped down on the couch and started sobbing as he cried and cried yelling in his hands

"_**Comeback Kurt! I need you! I love you!"**_

* * *

**(Back to the Hummel's-after the phone call)**

"What did he say?" Kurt asked as he sat in the living room sofa, as Burt came out of the kitchen hanging up on the phone.

Burt shrugged and said "nothing…all I heard was a sob and then the line went dead"

"Oh" that was all Kurt said at the moment and looked at the floor feeling lost.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Burt asked.

"I'm not there yet, Dad… I…I'm scared he would shut me out again"

"Kurt-" Burt spoke trying to convince Kurt but Kurt sighed and said standing up from the sofa

"No more dad, I-I don't want to talk anymore, I have work to do"

* * *

**(Back to Blaine)**

It was Day five,

And Blaine had cried for **days**! No call from Kurt! No news about him! He couldn't call at the Hummel's again, He felt humiliated, rejected, hated… maybe that's how Kurt felt.

Blaine was worried about Kurt and Hayden, he didn't know what to do, he thought of going to Kurt himself, but he couldn't move, he hadn't fed, he felt weak, and he couldn't bear face Kurt and see the disappointment and hatred on his face.

The last possible solution was Nick and Jeff.

He called through the wireless phone and waited for Nick to pick up.

"**Blaine?"**

"Y-yeah"

"**What did you do?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**I called Kurt when you didn't pick up and his Dad picked it up, when I asked he told me that you two had a fight?"**

"Yes"

"**What happened?"**

"I made Kurt feel like shit and he hates me, he left and said goodbye… what more else is to say!" Blaine growled into the speaker.

"**Okay okay, calm down"**

"I can't calm down I-" "can you and Jeff go and check on him…I just want to know he's okay…"

"**Blaine-"**

"Please Nick… just do this for me"

"**Okay… have you fed?"**

"No, its useless anyway… just do what I asked you to" and then Blaine hung up, lying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**(Day 7-Kurt's Part)**

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's assistant said, as Kurt walked around his boutique trying to distract himself by working on outfits.

"Yes?" Kurt said, busy sketching a new design.

"You have a guest" she said and gestured towards the man standing next to her.

Kurt nodded and looked up as he said "oh, who is it-_**Jeff**__?_"

"Hey, Kurt" Jeff said walking over to Kurt and pulling him in a hug.

"What are you-let me guess you found out" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Nick told me" Jeff explained, Kurt sighed and turned away, Jeff came closer.

"Kurt, I-?"

"I don't want to do this right now Jeff" Kurt snapped at him.

"Okay, Blaine just asked for us to see if you were okay"

"Well I'm not!" Kurt said huffing as he slammed his pen down on the desk.

"You still seem better than him, but what would I know"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked turning around to look at him.

"Nothing, just that Nick told me Blaine hasn't left the pent house, and he's refusing to feed, he's lost… that's all"

Kurt blinked and tried to get the picture of his broken sad mate out of his head and said "well… it's his fault"

"I know it is… but I also know that you want to go back to him"

"I don't know" Kurt sighed.

"I know I can't convince you… but you both still are soul mates… and that's a lot to lose over a fight"

* * *

**(Day 7-Hummel House)**

Kurt had been sitting in the window sill staring out of the window with his arms wrapped around his knees brought up to his chest, he alone was awake at this time of the night while everyone was asleep in the house, Hayden was tucked in bed, and ever since the fight, Hayden yet hadn't spoken a word to anyone or Kurt; Kurt knew Hayden wanted to, but he could see the hesitance in his son's eyes.

_**{"Well… then let me help you make your life less complicated… and thank you for reminding me how fucked up I am and how I fucked up your life… just leave already" and then he shook his head, his eyes darkened with anger mixed with pain and he glared at Kurt and yelled**_

_**"Or better yet… I'm leaving, at least it's better than being fucking around you! Tell me when the kid's born and then fucking pack your stuff and**__get the fuck out of my house before I come back!__**"**_

_**"You're l-leaving?" Kurt stuttered, his hands shaking to garb Blaine before he turned towards the door.**_

_**"It's better than sticking around and having a fucked up kid next to me" Blaine said bitterly, turning around.**_

_**"B-Blaine, don't I didn't mean t-" Kurt leant forward and grabbed Blaine back by his shirt to stop him from walking.**_

_**"**__LET GO OF ME!"_

_**"**__BLAINE! STOP__!__BLAINE!"__** }-End of flashback-**_

Kurt buried his face in his arms and cried softly, hoping Hayden wouldn't wake up, though he was wrong about that

"Daddy, are you okay?" Hayden asked sitting up on the bed.

Kurt wiped his tears and walked back over to the bed as he said "yes, I'm fine, go to sleep, sweetie"

"Daddy? You miss him?" Hayden pointed out

Kurt sighed and said "Hayden-"

Hayden didn't let him finish as he said looking down at his lap "I know you do… I'm sorry that you both are angry at each other because of me"

"What? No!" Kurt said and he reached for Hayden pulling him in his lap.

"But why did you fight?" he asked, looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

"We were… stressed… that's all"

"You don't want Blaine to go to Rowden?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"But that's the only solution" Hayden said and Kurt nodded as he mumbled.

"I know"

"Blaine would kill himself, for us… and you are angry at that?"

"It's more than that" Kurt said to his son.

"I know you are angry Daddy, but I know you need Blaine too…not all my dreams are bad... sometimes they are good, with you and Blaine smiling…"

"Hayden, I-"

"I love you Daddy, but you can't do this… you are hurting… and I'm sad I can't help you… and I know Blaine feels the same way… I think you need to talk... you know like Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn do when they argue and then they are happy again after they talk…"

Kurt smiled and kissed Hayden's forehead as he said "when did my baby get so old"

"I want my Dads to be happy again, and I heard what Blaine said…I know he didn't mean it… and I know you want to go back to him, but it's scary, but I want to get these bad dreams over with, and I think Blaine is right"

* * *

**(Day 7-Pent House)**

_**7 days without Kurt**_, and Blaine was _craving_ for Kurt, he needed to feel Kurt close to him. He hadn't moved from the couch for 7 days and he was sure he looked ugly, with swollen eyes, rough hair, and a scruff on his face.

He hadn't fed , or slept and his skin has paled, he didn't care…he just wanted Kurt to be in a better state then him, at least Kurt had Hayden… and a loving family, unfortunately Blaine didn't have that, all he had left was Kurt, where Kurt was that's where Blaine's happiness `was.

Blaine was too exhausted and tired that he was lying face down on the couch and holding one of Kurt's picture frames that had a picture of Kurt and Hayden, he held it close to his chest as he kept whispering brokenly in the empty room "I love you, Kurt… I need you, so much"

Blaine senses were so weak that he hadn't heard the beep of the door and then the door unlocking, he felt weak.

Kurt walked into his pent house silently, with the help of the key card Hayden kept, he had left Hayden back at his parents and told him to tell his grandparents he had left, after Hayden's convincing to fix it.

And when he entered his apartment, it was a mess, there was a broken lamp in the living room and them piece of a phone lying on the hard wood floor, Kurt looked over the couch and heard Blaine whispering softly to himself and lying face down, in the same clothes he was wearing when Kurt had left him, he probably hadn't left the living room ever since.

Kurt felt a lump in his throat as he walked closer and closer to Blaine, it seemed like Blaine hadn't fed because his arms looked pale, which was strange since Blaine was tan.

He kneeled in front of the couch, and Blaine's face was buried in the couch, with his chest heaving, he must be crying, Kurt thought Kurt saw him holding a silver frame, that had a picture of him and Hayden in it.

Kurt bit his lower lip, and took a deep breath before placing a shaky hand in curls, Blaine lifted his head from the couch and he blinked, his eyes were full of dark circles and were red, his pupils were black from not feeding, and his eyes were drooping from tiredness, his cheeks had a scruff on it and his hair were messy.

Blaine tried to focus his blurred vision, and he blinked once and twice until it cleared, he held his breath when his eyes focused on Kurt, who was looking at him in a sad and worried look, and as always Kurt was beautiful, he still took Blaine's breath away.

Blaine lifted his hand and reached for Kurt's face to see if he was real, his hand landed on Kurt's chest, Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's, and Blaine felt warmth spread through him as he opened his mouth and said hoarsely "K-Kurt?"

"It's me"

"Kurt… oh god, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, feeling a spark in him as he tumbled out of the couch and fell on the floor, he gathered himself and fell into Kurt's shocked embrace; Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and scrambled into Kurt's lap making Kurt fall down on the floor holding Blaine who began sobbing into Kurt's chest, trying to hold onto him with as much strength as he could.

Kurt had never seen Blaine like this ever before, and just holding Blaine who kept crying loudly into Kurt's chest, he felt so bad, Hayden was right Blaine needed Kurt, Kurt felt so bad about himself, he at least had a family to go but Blaine had no one to confide in, he was all alone, and from the look of it was completely broken, and just because he thought Kurt would never return to him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I know you h-hate me! And you have every right to! But please don't leave me! I have no one! You can't say goodbye to me! You can't leave me! I need you so much! P-please forgive me Kurt and comeback to me!"

"Blaine-" Kurt said feeling tears roll down his cheeks, Kurt didn't know how much it had hurt Blaine as much as it did to him, or worse.

Blaine shook his head, holding onto Kurt tightly as he sobbed into Kurt's chest mumbling into his shirt "don't leave me, I'm sorry! I never meant it… you're never a burden to me! I promise I'll change! I'll change! I'll do whatever you want me to do! I love you so much Kurt, don't say goodbye to me"

"Ssh, baby, I'm sorry too, I love you, and I'm not leaving you" Kurt said running his fingers through Blaine's hair who sniffed and pleaded

"**Don't let go" **Blaine begged.

"I won't, I love you baby, look at me" Kurt cupped Blaine's face and made him look at him in the eyes, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and rubbed his thumb across Blaine's scruff cheek as he whispered "I promise I won't leave you again, I love you so much" Kurt said.

"You're the only one I have left Kurt, you're my only family" Blaine told him looking at Kurt with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, honey" Kurt breathed and covered Blaine's lips with his for a soft kiss, feeling Blaine's hot tears against his cheek as he caressed Blaine's cheek with one hand while holding him upright with his arm that snaked around Blaine's waist, "I'm never letting you go" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as he pulled back.

"Have you fed?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

Kurt grimaced and asked "and did you sleep?"

"I couldn't, I didn't want to sleep, and I wanted to wait for you to come back to me" Blaine explained and Kurt felt horrible, Blaine had starved himself for a week.

"Aw… baby, I'm so sorry" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's hair.

"it's my fault, Kurt… if I wasn't angry I wouldn't have said all those thing, I promise you I didn't mean any of them, I don't regret meeting you, having you in my life was the best thing that ever happened to me"

Kurt didn't reply, instead he kissed Blaine with as much passion as he could feeling bliss of being close to his mate, he felt alive again, Blaine was his to love and his to take care of, he really would be an idiot to think that Blaine regretted loving him, and from the looks of it Blaine needed Kurt as much as Kurt did.

Blaine pulled away and said "and about Rowden, we can-" Blaine didn't get to finish because Kurt had pressed a finger to his lips, and shushed him, he pressed his lips along Blaine's jaw as he brushed his finger tips along his neck saying "not now, let's not talk about this for now… take me to bed, Blaine"

Blaine nodded, and he stood up with Kurt's help, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back while Blaine held on to his hips, they're lips were pressed against each other once again, as they walked stumbled towards Kurt's bedroom, Kurt opened the door and pushed Blaine against the near wall, placing his lips to Blaine's neck as he sucked at his pulse.

Blaine moaned "p-please, Kurt"

"No… you need to drink from me, first"

"but-" Blaine tried to protest but Kurt didn't let him and said "no buts… and come with me" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand in his and walked into the bathroom, he grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled it over his head, he then knelt on the tiled floor and pushed his pants and briefs down, tossing his clothes aside, he turned on the water in the shower cabin, he then hastily took his own clothes off and grabbed Blaine's hands, pulling him against his side and walked them under the shower spray.

Letting the warm water fall over Blaine, making him moan as Kurt pressed his naked body against Blaine's, running his hands along Blaine's back, he buried his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulled his head down against his neck, tossing his head back and exposing his throat to Blaine, Blaine felt his throat burn with thirst and lust, he placed his lips on Kurt's neck and licked at it hungrily, growling in his chest and then instantly his fangs elongated and he bit into his neck, making Kurt grab at his back tightly digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulder-blade, as Blaine drank from him hungrily, and growling at the taste of his mates blood on his tongue.

This time Blaine took his time drinking from Kurt, until his thirst was sated and he had regained his strength, though normal blood could have sufficed but there was a saying that the blood of a soul mate gives you more strength than any other blood can, and Blaine could feel himself regaining it.

He pulled his teeth out of Kurt's neck and gave his pierced skin a few licks until it sealed, he grabbed Kurt's head and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him against the shower wall, Kurt stopped Blaine's hand from traveling south, and felt Blaine's erection slide against his own, he held back the desire to roll his hips against Blaine's and said "you need a shower first"

"But I want you!** I need you!"**

"and you have me, turn around" Kurt commanded and Blaine spun on his feet, Kurt grabbed the body wash and quickly washed Blaine's body, avoiding to touch Blaine anywhere near his hard on, he then washed Blaine's hair making him moan "enough!" Blaine growled and spun around, he grabbed Kurt's thighs and hoisted him up against the shower wall, making Kurt wrap his legs around him and bucked his hips into Kurt's.

"**Mmmm… I missed you so much, Blaine!" **Kurt moaned and leaned into Blaine's touch.

"You're never leaving me!" Blaine growled and peppered kisses along Kurt's collar-bone

"**Never**" Kurt vowed, Blaine then turned the shower off and walked out of the cabin while holding on to Kurt, he walked them over to the bed and dropped Kurt down on the mattress, before climbing on top of him.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's and said, moaning as Blaine's lips began to tease at his nipples.

"**Please Blaine! I need you" **

"**Hands and knees!"**

Kurt immediately followed his command, and turned over to his hands and knees, it was the first time since they had gotten together that Blaine showed dominance and though past Kurt would have disagreed to being commanded and being dominated but somehow after being with Blaine after a week, he liked it, it made him want to submit to Blaine and made him want to be dominated by his soul mate.

Blaine moaned as Kurt hurriedly fulfilled his command, he licked his way down Kurt's spine making him shiver as his tongue traveled lower and lower, he felt Blaine's hand digging in his ass, and then he moaned Blaine's name, when he felt his lover's hot wet tongue trace the rim of his hole, Kurt pushed back against Blaine's face but Blaine's grasped his hips tightly and said

"**You're not going to move! You are going to stay still, am I clear?"** Blaine said biting into Kurt's cheek.

Kurt screamed in pleasure and nodded frantically his hands grasping on to the pillows tightly as he said "yes! I'll do whatever you want just please **fuck me**!"

Blaine growled, and reached for the condoms and lube from Kurt's locked drawer, he hurriedly slicked three fingers and slowly inserted two, he gently eased them in and out of Kurt who grasped at the sheets tightly feeling his toes curl.

Blaine placed open mouthed kisses on Kurt's waist as he worked his fingers in and out of Kurt.

When Kurt was stretched enough he had the third finger and then fourth "**Blaine! Please!"**

Kurt pleaded as he tried not to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips as he rolled the condom on and lubed his dick, and he lined himself against Kurt and immediately pushed all the way into Kurt, making Kurt scream his name.

He first moved in and out slowly, and as Kurt's moans grew louder he picked up the pace and began pounding into Kurt, while saying dirty things in Kurt's ear, knowing very well what it does to Kurt and how much it turns him on.

"**Yes! Blaine there!"** Kurt said as Blaine's cock hit his prostate, Kurt held himself up by holding on to the head-board while he moved his hand to his aching cock, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on the head board as, he retracted his hand back and didn't know why but he slapped Kurt's ass, making Kurt arch against Blaine and push his hips back into Blaine, as his mate said "you're not going to touch yourself, that cock is mine!" he slapped Kurt's ass once again as he picked up the pace.

"**OH GOD! BLAINE! MORE!"**

"What? Tell me what you want, baby and you can have it"

"**Fuck me, spank me! Please Blaine!"**

Blaine groaned and bucked his hips into Kurt, he never knew that when Kurt wanted it he could be very submissive to him, and that just drove him crazy and made his cock twitch as he fucked harder and faster into Kurt.

He placed his hand on Kurt's chest and pulled him up, so his back was against Blaine's wet one, the new angle made Kurt arch into Blaine's and his hands went to Blaine's hair from the back and tugged at them.

"**Fuck baby! You're so hot**! I missed you **so** much! **You're never leaving me!"**

"I'll never leave you! I promise, I-**YES BLAINE! HARDER!"** Kurt growled and threw his head back against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine slapped his other ass cheek, Kurt had no idea that if he wanted it he actually liked being dominated when he wanted to, and he never thought he would actually like this kink.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck and sucked a hickey into the pale neck, Kurt turned his head and captured Blaine's lips with his, Blaine grabbed Kurt's leaking cock and began jerking it off, within a minute Kurt was coming and spilling into Blaine's hand as Blaine came inside the condom, still rocking his hips into Kurt.

Once they orgasmed Blaine and Kurt fell into a heap on the bed, with Blaine lying on top of Kurt his head on Kurt's shoulder blade, as they both panted and tried to regain composure.

"That was…"

"Yeah" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder.

"I missed you" Kurt breathed lacing his fingers with Blaine's

"I missed you too, I'm still sorry Kurt" Blaine apologized nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt said kissing Blaine and his clasped hands.

"I love you too" Blaine said he slowly pulled out of Kurt, making Kurt wince at the loss, he tied the condom and threw it in the trash bin, he cleaned Kurt up with a wet cloth, Kurt then pulled Blaine in the circle of his arms and pressed kisses on his cheek, while stroking his curls

They laid there in silence not saying one word, when Blaine was about to sleep, he first thought he didn't hear Kurt clearly, he turned around and looked at him in confusion until Kurt repeated and whispered, holding onto one of Blaine's hand while the other rested on his chest as he said

"I want us to get married, Blaine"

* * *

**A/N: and inserts cliffhanger! sorry for any mistakes... I'm SUPER busy! **

**You can thank me later… and I'm sure you didn't expect Kurt to have that kink now did you...? anything can happen ;)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Kurt I-"

"I want us to go to Rowden, and I know it's a risk but I want to marry you before that, I want to be your husband, because I just… I don't want to lose you Blaine, and I want to us to be married, because I don't know if we can after what happens with Rowden"


End file.
